The Queen of the Stars
by EclipseoftheTwilightMoon
Summary: Edward met Bella as a baby & felt the connection but denied it. Alice saw Bella coming into Edward's life. Is Bella's destiny more important than she knows and does Carlisle and Alice know it? 1st Fanfic. Was rated T, now rated M for darker parts, semi AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

Late 1986

I never knew that this existence would be so dry and absolutely boring. After so many years you would think that I would get used to it. Never being able to be in the sun… eating food… sleeping… I guess it was meant to be this way. I have been this way so long I can't remember human life. My life has taken so many different twists and turns that require me to move constantly with my vampire family. Oh yes, the vampire family. How can I forget the existence that makes all shy away from me or my family… or the desire to lure unsuspecting humans into the forest and take the very part of them that makes them alive? But I, like my entire family, sustained ourselves in a different manner, on the blood of the various predators of the region to which we were living.

However, my life would come to change in only a few seconds… I would want to taste the blood of a human… one so small, weak, and helpless. While traveling to Alaska with my family I crossed paths with a woman carrying a baby… a girl in her arms. I never paid much attention to humans anymore, but this baby… awoke something in me that I thought that lie dormant in my being. I wanted to snatch the child and run with her as far away as I could. The mother would never be able to catch me, I would be done with my task before she could get help to search for the girl. But why? Why would I do such a thing? I had deprived myself of the taste of human blood for so long, why would I want to now change my ways? She smelled so sweet… unlike any blood I had ever smelled. I leaned in toward the mother and spoke, "You have a lovely baby, ma'am. How old is she?"

She turned to me smiling and replied, "Thank you. She's only a month old, my beautiful Isabella."

_Isabella_. The name rang in my soul, or where my soul would be if I still had one. How could a child named Isabella want me to change my life and threaten the life that my family had built? I wanted to touch her… but then I knew I would want to do more than that so I smiled at the woman and walked away. Alice was waiting for me up the street by the car.

"So what was that all about Edward?"

"Nothing. I was just admiring that woman's child."

Alice went silent for a moment, dazed off into one of her usual trances. This worried me. I waited for her to come to and to tell me what she saw. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper came up as I waited. They stood waiting, for they knew that she was seeing something that would probably change our lives in some manner, at least eventually if we stayed on our current course. After only a few minutes Alice came to and looked at me.

"What did you see Alice?"

She stood there for a moment, and looked down the street at the woman holding her small child in her arms and smiled.

"I saw a beautiful brown haired woman that would come into your life and change the way that you will live and make you whole."

Rosalie laughed, "I doubt that any woman would want Edward. He is so dark and doesn't want to have company. Remember Carlisle wanted me to be to Edward what Esme is to him and see how that turned out."

Walking up behind her, Emmett pulled his huge arms around her, "You missed out Edward, not that I would have ever let you have her." He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I don't think I need anyone actually. I feel fine right now, without someone."

Alice shook her head and spoke, "Oh, Edward. You don't know how much you will change when this girl comes into your life." She turned to the woman down the street and watched her.

I turned to see Carlisle and Esme coming and they were getting into their car, waiting for us to get ready to continue our journey to Alaska to meet up with more of our kind that shared our similar eating habits. Emmett and Rose got in with Carlisle and Esme. I got in the back seat of the other car, while Jasper got into the driver seat of the other. I turned to see Alice still standing there silently. I shut the doors to the car and we waited for her to get in.

"We will meet again, Isabella. You will bring Edward so much heartache, but in the end bring him so much joy. May you have many years of happiness until we meet again."

Alice opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat. Jasper turned over the engine of the car and we started up the highway to Alaska. I wonder why Alice held so much interest in that average woman… she wasn't that interesting. But that baby… I have to forget about the baby. I will never see it again. I doubt that I will never be back in Forks, Washington again and I doubt that I will ever see either the town or that baby again in the rest of my existence.


	2. Edward

Thanks for the kind reviews, and keep the reviews coming, cause I want to know what everyone thinks about this, and if you have any suggestions I am open to them.  
I would also like to add thanks especially to CarlislesDarkEternalQueen for some info that she gave me at work about a mistake that I made. You are groovy and I love ya.

This chapter is here to explain some of what Edward was up to during the time after his first meeting with baby Isabella. Maybe it will give some insight into his complicated mind. The characters and some of my plot are based on the work of Stephanie Meyer, whom I truly think is a genius when it comes to writing. I hope I can be just a fraction as good as she is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Edward

After the meeting…

The journey to Alaska was a long one. I know it was a lot quicker than it would have been years ago but it was still a long one. My mind was constantly drifting in different directions trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I felt internally shaken to my core. I was worried that maybe something was wrong with me, or that I was more defective than I already thought I was. I mean how can hearing the thoughts of the people that are around you be considered normal? I know Carlisle says that we bring into our new vampire life some of what he might call our strengths, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel defective at times. I should be used to hearing the thoughts of others, but that doesn't mean that I can't wish for the chance to turn them off and be "normal." I'm just so worried about what happened back there in Forks. That was something that I never expected to happen. I have had my rebellious years, that I strayed from Carlisle's vision, but I have come back to it and never even considered slipping back to feeding on human blood.

Something about that baby changed me. How can a mere human baby do that much to me? I have lived so many years and here I am worried about this baby… a baby that smelled like nothing that I have ever came across in my entire life… No, I can't think that. I won't see that baby again. I'm going to Alaska and I am going to be near that baby again. I just wonder what brought about. I might have to ask Carlisle some time in the future. I have never heard of this happening to any our kind or something that creates such a desire. I know that we are naturally drawn to the blood of humans but this was unlike anything that I have ever experienced. I don't think I could tell Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, or Alice about it. I doubt that they would understand what I was feeling at that moment. Well, maybe Jasper, but he is the newest to this way of life. I feel even more dirty…no evil, since I was even considering taking that baby from its mother and taking its life before it even had a chance for a life. I need to remember that we vampires do have a code of ethics, though most vampires that feed on humans ignore it most of the time. I have only heard of it happening when some are extremely hungry and weak. Vampire ethics? Who would have ever thought that a vampire would have ethics? I guess it comes from the people in higher power… the Volturi. I guess that is their way of keeping us from drawing attention to ourselves. I began to slip back into thoughts of the baby. _Isabella_. A beautiful name… especially for one that smelled so sweet… so innocent.

I was summoned from my thoughts by Emmett. "Earth to Edward… come in Edward."

"What Emmett?"

"You don't have to be so snappy Edward. I just wanted to let you know that we are here."

I finally became conscious of my surroundings. It was similar to what I remembered from our last visit here. The over cast would be perfect for us to move about during the day and not draw that much attention to ourselves. We got out of the car and began to walk toward the others and then we continued up to house that was home to Tanya and her sisters. The door opened quickly and Tanya stood in the doorway.

"Carlisle… I am so glad that you have made it here."

Carlisle stepped forward and greeted his old friend. It was amazing to see Carlisle deal with people. He just had this way of doing it, not just with our kind, but with humans as well. Many would think that it would be so uncomfortable for him to work so close and even be near human blood. He wasn't even tempted to taste the blood from his patients in the hospital. We have talked numerous times and he told me that it is due to the length of time that he has been renouncing his true vampire urges that he is able to have contact with blood and have no urge to drink. I wish very much so to be more like him… maybe eventually finish my medical degree and be a doctor myself, but for now, I guess I will just play the part of the average teenage kid. I finally started to listen to what Carlisle was saying.

"Tanya, you remember Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and my Esme. I would like to introduce you to Alice and Jasper, the newest members of my family."

Tanya turned to all of us and spoke, "It is an honor to have you and your family here again, Carlisle. I do enjoy the opportunity to talk with you on many of the issues of our world."

From a distance I could see two of Tanya's three sisters and her brother-in-law coming to meet us. Irina, Eleazar, and Kate were walking toward us at an unusually slow speed since there were humans around, or they would run to greet us. I always hated being here for one reason. Tanya and her sisters were always too interested in me. I guess that was something that I would have to deal with since we would be staying in this area for awhile. I know my family is worried about me being alone, since Carlisle has Esme, Rosalie has Emmett, and Alice has Jasper, but I have never felt the need to have someone with me. I have never exactly felt like I fit anywhere so I just choose to stay by myself. I have my studies and my music to keep me company. It just amazes them that I would want to be alone, they say I am missing something… how can you miss something that you have never had in the first place?

I guess the conversation was over before I realized it was because we were being ushered into Tanya's home. We would be staying with them until we were able to locate a house of our own here. Tanya's home was one that could be described in two words, huge and antique. The only problem was that I always felt somewhat uncomfortable there, but it would do until we got a new house. Everyone began to move about the house and go to various rooms to talk, but I didn't feel like staying there and taking a chance of Tanya's sisters flirting with me, so I excused myself and went back outdoors.

Without realizing it, my mind began to slip back to the brown haired baby girl in Forks, Washington. I didn't know what to think of myself when I finally realized that I was again thinking about her. I began to consider some alternatives of why I was drawn to the girl, but they all were very ridiculous. I finally came to a conclusion that I would have to talk to Carlisle about this. I am truly becoming worried that this baby had done something to me… made me obsessed with it, but I know that was entirely insane. An image of the baby flashed in my memory. I smiled at the thought of the baby and appalled at the same time, because I still wanted to taste her blood. Maybe it is just because it is so fresh in my mind?

I heard the front door open and Alice stepped out. "Edward… don't worry about the future right now. You have many years to go before you meet that girl that will change it all for you."

"Alice, I think that this might be one of the times that you are wrong about something."

"Look for yourself, Edward. Its there in my mind."

I didn't like doing that to her, because we had this understanding to keep out of each others thoughts, but this was one of the times that I wanted to know what she saw in my future… well the future I will have if things didn't change too much along the way. I cleared my mind and focused on her thoughts and that is when I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire existence. She had a small frame, heart-shaped face, and the most beautiful brunette hair I had ever seen. That is when I saw myself there too, and me slipping my arms around her… then kissing her very gently. That is when I stopped looking in her thoughts.

"That can't be real. I wouldn't do that with anyone… I don't need that in my life. I am complete in my existence."

"Edward, that is what I saw, and things are in motion for it to come to pass. Why are you so scared that this could happen? Did you not feel what I felt? Did you not feel the pure love that was radiating off you and the girl?"

I was shaking. This specific vision of Alice's was bothering me, but why? I didn't need this. I was whole. I wasn't looking for anyone, or was I? No, I wasn't, or I would have found someone that I wanted by now.

"Alice I don't think that was something that would ever happen. I think you are just as worried about me as everyone else is that I need a companion like you have in Jasper. I am fine and I don't think I need someone in my life."

I began to walk away then, but I heard Alice speak again, "Did you notice something about the girl, Edward?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. What was she talking about? I thought back for a moment to the portion of the vision, and that is when I saw what she saw. I turned and looked at her with terror in my eyes.

"The girl was human."

Alice smiled. "I am glad that you finally realized that."

That was when I became even more worried about the vision. A human? A human??? I must be losing my mind now or maybe it was just panic.

"Why would you put a human in your vision?"

"I don't put things in my visions, Edward. You know that. I am only able to show you what I see and I saw you with that brown-haired woman, and yes, she is human."

I had to calm down… I took a few unnecessary deep breaths and tried to compose myself. Not all Alice's visions are true. The path of both me and this girl may never pass. Who says that I will ever meet this girl? After a minute or so, I was as calm as I could be under the circumstances. I finally turned to Alice and spoke, "I don't want to ever hear about this again. I am whole and I will never have something like that, especially not with a human."

Alice frowned and turned away from me and walked back into the house. I felt horrible for being so cruel about her vision, but I know me and I would never do that. I would never do that, would I?

* * *

Disclaimer Don't worry Edward fans. This is Edward years before he and Bella actually meet and remember one thing… people change over time. MB 


	3. Bella

This chapter is to allow us to see Isabella Swan develop from the baby that Edward met in Forks, to the woman that she would be when she would come back into Edward's life. Very soon, Bella heads to Forks… and on to her destiny. Again, the characters and many of the plot points belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I don't get anything from this story except the joy that it brings me writing it. MB

* * *

Chapter 2: Bella

2005:

Assignment: Write a brief essay telling about yourself and give details and use colorful language. It can be on any topic you wish. Due tomorrow.

Isabella Swan  
Junior English  
Descriptive Essay

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am absolutely ordinary in very way possible. It might be hard to believe this, but I am. Everyone would think that I am something that would bring about great things, but I am not. So it is challenging to write an essay about me if there is nothing to write….

I can't use that… I can't believe this assignment, but I'm right. I am ordinary. Mom is always saying that I just haven't found my place in the world yet, but that should be expected since I am only 17. I guess my problem is that I have never actually felt like I fit in anywhere. That I am constantly looking for something, but I haven't a clue what that might be. I guess I am going to have to think about this one for a bit and then write.

I guess my life has been a little odd in many cases. My mom not long after my birth takes me from a small town in Washington to Arizona where she raises me into the person that I am now. My father, Charlie Swan, is the police chief of the small town that my mother tried so hard to get away from. I guess my relationship with my parents is not what you would call typical. My mom, Renee, is my best friend. She isn't always that understanding, but I figure that is because she grew up in a different generation than the one that I am living in. Charlie wants a connection with me, but I wonder if it's just because I am the one connection to my mom, the person that he is still in love with after all this time. I mean, he still lives in the house that they lived in during the early part of their marriage. The house doesn't changed, well it hadn't the last time I was there, and that has been a few years ago. I personally HATE Forks. It rains, all the time. It is far cry from the warm, sunny weather of Arizona, but if you were to think about it, I don't look like I fit in here either.

I am constantly hearing it from my friends, well not really my friends more like acquaintances, that I don't look like I fit in here. All of them are so slender, tan, and don't fall at the least little thing. I'm a klutz. Sometimes I honestly wonder how I am alive to think about this kind of stuff. I really need to get a life… well a better one.

"Hey, Bella… you look a little stressed out. What's bothering you?"

Abby Martin… the last person that I want to talk to at this moment. "Hey, Abby. Nothing is really wrong, I am just worried about this stupid essay."

"It can't be that bad, Bella. You are so cool and interesting. Catch you later."

I wonder where she gets that I am so interesting. I guess when you are someone else looking in on my life it might appear that I am somewhat interesting. I scrambled to pick up my stuff and get ready or I was going to miss my bus to get home. My mom is always working late, plus she has a date with Phil, and it's the second time this week. Phil. Very nice, but I think that he is way too young for my mother. It's not my life so I guess I shouldn't complain that much.

I walked from the school to the bus stop and again I was the only one waiting for the bus. I always hate walking past the student parking lot and looking at all the cars out there. Most of them have parents that have more money than they know what to do with. I can't say that I went without too much, Mom made decent money teaching and I never went hungry, but to say that I could own a Corvette… no.

The bus finally arrived and I climbed up and paid the fare and went to find a seat. I felt like my body was going to break before I got sat down. Dodge ball… who in their right mind would invent such a game? I think my whole body is going to be a complete bruise by in the morning. I'm always the last to be picked, and I honestly can't blame them, because I wouldn't want myself on my team if I could prevent it. Gym is completely over-rated.

Okay… gotta focus… descriptive essay. Thought about the parents, so I guess I need to talk about the events of my life then. Mom took me away from Forks before I was even a year old and packed us up and moved to Arizona so we could be near Gran and Pop. They had moved there since it was a lot warmer and drier and it wouldn't mess with their arthritis that much. We lived down the street from them for about two years, which was until Mom started dating Dave. Mom thought that she was in love with Dave so she packed us up and moved in with him for a short time. I don't remember that much about it, I just know that by the time that we moved again that we realized that dentists get a little touchy on some dental hygiene stuff, and can become obsessive about it. Finally, Mom bought our current house and we have lived there since then. I honestly had a great childhood, with the exception that being at age nine you have become more responsible than your mother. After Pop passed on and up to Gran's death, she would come and make sure our bills were paid and that everything around the house was in tip top shape, but after we lost her… I became the primary care of the household. I made sure Mom paid the bills, went shopping, just about anything that a normal household would need. Mom dated off and on, but most people didn't hang around too long, because no guy wants a woman that is tied down to a nine-year old. I went to visit Charlie in the summers in Forks, but I eventually learned that I had to put my foot down and say, "no I am not going to that rainy, dank, place," and that we would then travel to a sunnier location for our time together.

As I have gotten older I have tried to figure out my place in the scheme of the world. I have tried a lot of things, nothing illegal, but general things. I couldn't keep pets alive, they just ended up dead. I thought about trying out for sports at school, but I would then remember that I would end up being the death of someone and I would become the most hated person if I was the reason that the team couldn't win. I have been asked numerous times what I want to do after high school. I have thought about a lot of things, but the only thing that I am good at is writing… being creative. I have always shown a love for good books especially the classics. I have so many books in the house, I don't know where I would ever store them if I were ever to move. So I guess I will be a writer and inspire someone with my words. So, why is it so dang hard to write this essay then??

The bus came to a stop and I got my stuff and got off the bus and headed home. I always looked forward to the time that I had alone before my mother got there. I guess it was the silence of the house, because after Mom got home nothing would be quiet. I reached the house and then went on in, and as usual I found a note on the counter for me.

_Bella_

_Going out with Phil. Don't go anywhere tonight. We have news for you. Be here by 6._

_Love you – Mom_

I threw the note away and continued on to my room. I turned on the computer and waited for it to load and finally threw my books on my bed. I slowly got into the chair and logged in and was quickly getting online to check my email, though I knew that I wouldn't have any there. I guess being not that social would do that to you.

This normally would be the time that I would daydream. I am always daydreaming about my prince charming. Corny, yes… but a good dream for a girl that can't seem to get males to notice her. I have often wondered why that was the case. Oh, I remember. I am pale white with mousey brown hair, and don't have the body shape that most guys are interested in. I often say that this is what I want, but we all are out there looking for that person that will make us whole. I am honestly beginning to wonder if Mr. Right is out there for me.

I finally got done with the email checking or the lack of checking, since there was none in my inbox. I opened the word processor and began again with my essay:

_Isabella Swan  
Junior English  
Descriptive Essay_

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am pretty ordinary, but with high possibilities of being something great if I work toward it. As I started to prepare for this essay I began by looking at all the negative elements of my being, but now I hope to accomplish something that I have not been able to do and that is to show myself that I can be something beyond all my negatives. I hope to show that I am stronger than I appear and can do what I set out to do._

_I live with my mother and have since I was less than one year old. My father is chief of police in a small town in Washington, and both love me very much. I spent most of my time with my mother and have a somewhat strained relationship with my father, but we try. I am average and I try to be a good person. For the most part I am a loner, and am by choice. I am just like everyone else. We all are out there looking for something that makes us all unique. Maybe what I think is negative is actually building something in me. I want to be a writer and get the chance to be creative and maybe get the chance to touch someone's life. I don't date, though I would be open to it if the right person were to come into my life._

_I might describe myself as ordinary, but we all are ordinary in our own ways. Maybe, what I see as weaknesses may be seen by others as strength. My life hasn't been easy, but I try. I want to be something… accomplish something. I just hope that I have the chance to be the writer, a good daughter, a good friend, and eventually a good partner for someone if the chance comes to pass. I'm Bella Swan, and I am me, and nothing more, but most of all I am alive and ready for what life has to throw at me._

I sat there for a moment and read the essay. After I was sure of what I wrote I saved it and printed out a hard copy to turn in and one to put in my folder of essays. As I was finishing up I heard the front door open and close. My mother was home. I climbed out of my chair and went down the hallway toward the kitchen. I heard my mom laughing and who I had came to know as Phil. I got to the kitchen when my mom turned to face me.

"Bells… glad you are here, can you sit down for a few minutes. We have to talk to you."

Something was up, especially if Phil was in on this conversation that was getting ready to take place. What in the world was going on? I was shocked when Phil looked at me and spoke.

"Bella, you know I love your mom, and I would do everything in the world to make her happy, right?"

"I guess, Phil." This is where I knew that I was getting ready to get some massive news.

"Bella, I asked your mom if she would marry me, and she said yes."

I stared out at him with shocked eyes. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't like I could tell my mom who she could or could not marry. My first thought was this is too quick, that they had only been dating a few months, but then again I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it if she had already agreed to it.

"Okay… so…"

My mom finally spoke, "I know Bells, that this is a huge shock, but there is more."

I think I was turning whiter by the minute. What more could they tell me tonight?

"Bella, Phil got a spot on this minor league team in Florida."

Oh, no… I knew that this was getting worse… but I didn't know how bad it was until Phil spoke again.

"We plan on getting married in a week and we are going to be moving soon afterwards."

This is when I started to hyperventilate. I felt like the air had been sucked out of my body and put somewhere else. My mind was running and swimming at the same time. I didn't know what to say or do… but all I knew was that I had to get control of my emotions or I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. I seen my mother running for a paper bag that I could breathe into, but I was calming down before she got back with it.

"Why are you getting married before the move to Florida?"

They turned to each other and that is when Phil spoke again, "We are ready to start our life together, Bella. We want you to be apart of this new life and since it is so close to the beginning of the school year, we felt it would be easier to get started now than later. We didn't want to disrupt your life anymore than what it will be when we do move."

The thought of Phil telling me about my future in this context was far from being a relaxing sensation. My head began to throb with pain and I knew that it was far from being over too. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted to scream to the heavens, but I didn't. I didn't know what I could do without looking like a small child that had its toy taken from it. They were talking to me but I wasn't hearing anything that they were saying. My mind couldn't process what was going on in my head. It is then that I realized I had to do something… but what?

"Bella, honey, you are going to love Florida so much. It has so many beaches and is warm like it is here."

That is when I knew what I had to do. "Mom… Phil… I understand that you are going to do this, but I want to help you by taking myself out of the equation."

My mom looked terrified and Phil grabbed her hand and spoke, "You don't have to do anything like that Bella. We are going to be a family and it is okay to be upset about this."

"That is not what I meant Phil, but if you will give me a minute I will explain… Okay. You are going to be newly weds and you don't honestly need a teenage girl lurking around all the time. So I think it is time that went to live with Charlie."

I had never seen Renee Swan turn so many colors at once. Phil looked at her and didn't know what to think. That is when she turned and walked from the room. Phil and I sat there and stared at each other for what felt like a million years, and the tension could have been cut with a knife. That is when she came back into the room carrying a photo album. This was my mother trying to change my mind, when she already knew that my mind was made up as soon as I spoke the words.

She turned to a place in the album, one that showed a rainy day in Forks, so basically a typical day there, "Look at this place, Bella. You have said that you hate that place so much that you eventually told Charlie that you wouldn't go back and that he would have to see you somewhere besides there."

I knew what I was getting ready to say was going to be one of the hardest things that I would ever say to my mother. I thought back to the words that I had just wrote earlier in my essay, "I'm Bella Swan, and I am me, and nothing more, but most of all I am alive and ready for what life has to throw at me." This was going to be my biggest challenge yet. I was going to leave my mother, the one that needed me to help her remember all the stuff that she has to do in a day, with someone else and let him take care of her.

"Mom… you need to do this, and you have to do it without me. I was thinking about this today when I was working on this essay for class and I realized that I have this strained relationship with Charlie and I don't want to have one with him. He is my father, and I need to know him and he needs to know me. This is just the opportunity that has come up so that I will be able to do this. I love you, but you need time with Phil if you are going to get married… alone time."

This is when my mother began to cry. It was hard not to cry and say that I change my mind and that I will go to Florida with them. I so wanted to, because I didn't want to leave my mom. She had been the one constant force in my life and now I was doing something that earlier I would have never considered doing. I was exiling myself to the most sunless location on this planet… Forks.

"Baby… there is nothing that will change your mind?"

I shook my head no and just smiled at her. That is when Phil wrapped his arms around her and spoke, "Renee maybe this will be best for all of us, but know if it doesn't work out for Bella in Forks, that she can come be with us later."

"Okay, Bella. You can go to Forks to be with your father, but we are going to have to establish some ground work for some required things that you are going to have to get in Forks, understand?"

I nodded yes. They got up and left me sitting at the table. I stared out the kitchen window at the place that I had called home for almost my entire life, and realized that I was getting ready to embark on something that I didn't have to do, something that I was already dreading the thought of doing, but knew that I had to do it. I had this weird feeling in my stomach though, that something was waiting for me there. Something that I needed and needed me as well. I just had to live through the wedding and get on that plane for Washington.


	4. A Vampire's Existence

Again I want to thank all the people that have reviewed for me. You are great. Like always, I don't own the characters or the major plot line, Stephanie Meyer does, and I am happy to have the chance to take her characters out and use them for my purposes. I write for the joy of it, not for money. MB

* * *

Chapter 3: A Vampire's Existence

Edward, 2004:

The years I have spent in Alaska have been very similar to all the other years of my personal vampire existence. However, there have been some changes. In the past four years, Rosalie and Emmett have again gotten married again and are off in Europe living as a married couple. It does make the house very quiet with them not here, especially with Emmett's booming voice and personality. Alice and Jasper are as happy as ever and though they are not as public with their love, but their eyes speak wonders about the world that they live in. Carlisle and Esme are so blissfully happy and they make me at times wonder why I haven't actually tried to find me a mate, but I always shrug the thought away eventually.

Tanya on the other hand, thought it was time for me to settle down. I heard her telling Alice one day that "it is a crime that someone as absolutely gorgeous as I am not have an absolutely beautiful wife." I laughed when I heard it. I guess she doesn't understand that there isn't anyone in this lifetime that I would consider having as a wife, especially her. I have heard Carlisle speak of how her and her sisters like their men, even if they are mortal men. I for sure am not interested in Tanya or her sisters, in any capacity with the exception of friendship. I guess I just find it funny when I hear people talk about me not having a mate, I feel a small twinge in my being. I guess it turns back to the fact that I am flawed and that I would not want to submit anyone to someone as defective as me.

I wouldn't ever think about that subject long, because it wasn't relevant to my life. My entire family was playing a role and it was something that we all had to do and be completely sure we were always following. I had done a good job so far, but I knew soon I would have to begin again at square one. I have gotten good at it over the years playing the role of the typical high school student. I did well in my classes and graduated with honors, completed a bachelor's degree, and currently was attending a medical school. Yet, like always, I would never finish because of the fact that we never age and we couldn't stay in one place too long. I really wish that one day I would be able to finish medical school. Honestly, I felt that we had stayed in Alaska too long, and I feared the people were getting suspicious of us, so that wish is out of the question at this time.

For the most part, I spent most of the time familiarizing myself with a variety of books, documents, and music. Many of the books and documents that I have read are ones that I have read on numerous occasions but that was the only way that I could fill my time. Especially since us vampires don't have the option to sleep. I have always enjoyed the learning process, and have enjoyed learning through my years, and especially the changes that have taken place over the years.

The one thing that I put my most effort into was my love of music. My taste in music could be described as colorful and full of variety, but most of all my love was at the piano. My human parents were not rich, from what Carlisle has told me, and I know that they could never afford to have someone to teach me to play. Yet, the first time I came before the keyboard, my fingers could sail across the ivories and I actually could understand how to read music, though I was never a fan of it. I usually just learned the pieces by listening to it a few times, and just playing it from memory. In the past ten years, I finally took to composing some pieces for myself and I actually found out that I was fairly decent at it. Actually, the first song I wrote moved me so much, because Esme loved it. I remember the moment that she came and sat down at the piano by me as I played it for the first time. From the corner of eye I watched her… her eyes closed and nodding to the melody. It was the most moving thing I had seen in a very long time. Finally when I was finished, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, and told me it was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever heard played. That was when I began to write and after that, the piece that she heard that day would become known to all of us as "Esme's favorite."

It was late in the year when I realized that the time was soon approaching that we would be leaving Alaska and heading somewhere else, in hopes of preventing our secret life from coming to the surface. I was sure of this when Carlisle was coming to see me one early morning, though I already knew the topic of discussion since I had heard his thoughts. He opened the door and stepped into the room and had a seat in the chair that sat across the room from my couch.

"So, when are we leaving here, Carlisle?"

"Tomorrow. I have already given my excuses to the hospital that I have received an offer at another hospital and that I was to be leaving within a few days. So we need to get ready for the journey to our new home. Pack only the things that we need, I will send for the rest of our belongings when we are more settled in our new home."

The assortment of locations was limited since the sun was our enemy and we wanted to hide out in the open. So I was somewhat curious to where Carlisle had chosen to take us. At times, he would discuss some of these issues with me, since I was technically the oldest of our family with the exception of Carlisle himself. But this time, he had made the choice before he came to tell me of the move.

"Where are we off to this time, Carlisle?"

"Honestly, Edward… I doubt that you will remember the place, I believe it is called Forks."

I looked at him trying to place the name of the town. Years are nothing to vampires, so it honestly didn't surprise me that I couldn't remember ever hearing of the town, however, it did sound very familiar to me. The thought of the town gave me a really sinking feeling and that trouble could be on the horizon for my family, and especially for me.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then Edward."

Carlisle left the room and I begin to stare out the window of my room. The life of a vampire… no roots and no place to truly call home. I should be able to come to terms with it, especially since it isn't natural for vampires to live in large covens like my family. For the most part, most we vampires only live in groups of two, usually mates or companions. I don't know why it bothers me that much, if it wasn't for Carlisle and my family I would be alone, so I shouldn't think like that.

I got up and finally began packing some of the stuff that I would be taking with me on our journey to Forks. While packing, I seen an image of a large house with large pillars in the front set before a vast river. _Esme._ I never had an eye for architecture or the appearances of houses, but I liked this house, and I could also see that Esme was happy with it and she had many dreams for this house, especially the side facing the river. I seen what Esme wanted and she wanted large windows to allow for the light of the sun to shine in and us not have to try to hid from it. I laughed to myself when I realized that it would be a while before Carlisle would send for our belongings here in Alaska, because Esme had a lot of work that she wanted done before hand. It's funny how normal these types of changes are done in our lives, and I guess most of all I should just get used to the inevitable change.

September 2005:

Forks… it has to be one of the most boring places that I have ever lived in my entire vampire life, and I know for sure that my vampire siblings agree with me. Not long after we arrived in Forks, Emmett and Rosalie came back to stay with us and then started their ruse that they were not married, just dating… same as Alice and Jasper. Again, I was the odd person out, but I was getting used to it, I guess.

Like all places that we move to, the locals find us very interesting, but stay at a distance from us. I have gotten to listen to the thoughts of these teenagers for about two weeks and I have decided that they are not very original in their thoughts, and they all had a select few topics to discuss. The table that had the ones called Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, and many others were the most annoying of all the students. Not really the one called Angela, but Mike and Jessica were not that interesting. Mike was constantly trying to find some random girl to date and maybe get more from, and Jessica had this mission since we moved her to get me to date her. I laughed at that the first time I heard her mind. For the first few months that we were here, where others stayed away from us, she constantly was putting herself in our path and talking to me. That was until Rosalie told her to "leave her little brother alone." Rosalie was very scary when it came to protecting our secret. Finally, she just resorts to constantly thinking of me and trying to figure out ways to talk to me and try to get me to date her.

Life was getting interesting in Forks currently. The talk of the town was that Chief Swan's daughter was coming to Forks. It was constant gossip of the fact that her flighty mother was getting remarried and sending her to Forks to be with her father. The whole town thought it was horrible how she took the girl and basically ran from Chief Swan to Arizona, never looking back. I happened to be passing the office when the chief was in the office setting up her classes. I wasn't impressed, because I didn't pay any attention to humans anymore. The less I noticed them the better I was at dealing with them, but I wasn't rude by any means. I just didn't go out of my way to talk to them. We usually just stuck together as a family, and kept outsiders at a distance. I know that they student body was ablaze with gossip of what she would look like… some guessed model-like with platinum blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Most of them knew what the chief looked like, and they all figured that the mother had to be some beauty. It was funny to hear about and when I told the others they found it just as funny, with the exception of Rosalie.

"I don't understand what the big deal is about a girl coming from somewhere else to here. Guess they don't get that many new people around here, so when they hear that someone is moving here they get all excited."

I rolled my eyes and said nothing. Rosalie was very protective of our family, but very shallow when it came to others that we met along the way. If she wasn't the center of the universe, something was wrong and she wanted to do something to change it. Luckily, Emmett made sure that she was the center of his cosmos and that was the best thing for all people.

That is when I heard the new gossip finally through the mind of Mike Newton. _The chief's daughter will be here next week, either Monday or Tuesday. They think she'll start classes on Thursday. I wonder if she's hot…_

That was when I stopped listening to his thoughts. So she would be here next week… I wonder if she is ready to walk into one of the most dangerous places that she would ever go in her life? I doubt anyone would let their children go to school in Forks, if they knew that four of the students were vampires… even though our chosen existence keeps us from hurting them. I sat there for a while and then I turned to Alice and she smiled at me. I have seen that smile before from her… that worried me a little. I didn't want the others to know what I was asking her so I reached out and touched her mind with my thoughts. _What did you see, Alice?_ She turned and answered me, "You told me not to talk to you about it… remember." If I could turn white, I bet I would have when she said that to me. That meant… I was trouble… big trouble, but I didn't know how bad it would get either. I just knew then that I had to prepare for the storm that was coming and hope that we could weather it, as a family, because that is just what we vampires have to do since that is the only existence we have.

* * *

Note: Sorry that I didn't post this last night, it was done, but I hadn't had time to proof it and I was about to fall asleep at the computer, so to try to make up for it, I will try to have a good chapter for you sometime today/tonight. Coming up: Renee and Phil's wedding. 


	5. Renee's Wedding

Like always, I send praise out to Stephanie Meyer, who is just great, and give her credit for her characters and the major plot line, that I am using to help my story along.

I am going to use some of my personal experiences as Bella's here, since I was just in a wedding and know how stressful it is, so I dedicated this chapter to one of my best friends, Mrs. Ledbetter, may you and Mr. Ledbetter have many years of happiness together. I love you both. MB

* * *

Chapter 4: Renee's Wedding

I knew weddings were hard, but doing a whole wedding in about a week, that is crazy. From the time that I get up, until the time that I go to bed I am constantly sitting in the kitchen either making phone calls to invite people to this last minute wedding or I was trying to figure out what to do with the catering. I know I am leaving my mother in Phil's hands, but until then I guess she still looks to me to make sure things are 100 on track. I usually have about an hour to get school stuff handled, not that I am worrying too much about it since I am going to be leaving Phoenix a few days after the wedding to fly to Forks.

As soon as the shock of me leaving her had somewhat wore off, she was in the kitchen telling me that we had a wedding to plan so I knew that I was in for something massive. She ran stumbling out of the room for her address book and had told Phil to go to his apartment to get his so that we could start calling people. I told her first that we needed to locate a church to hold a wedding in. She stared at me a for a few minutes and then realized that I was right so she ran into the other room to retrieve the phone book and start looking for a church. This is when I really started to internally panic. She was so far from being ready to get married and I knew it, even if both of them didn't.

At about midnight I went to bed, telling her and Phil that I had to sleep and that I did have school still. They just nodded while they were talking constantly about things that they had to worry about getting for the wedding. I walked down the hall and shut my door. I just walked over and curled up in the bed, because I was just too worn out to care about changing into anything else. I thought I had laid there forever and couldn't sleep. However, I opened my eyes and the alarm clock said three in the morning. I hated waking up in the middle of the night I always had trouble going back to sleep at night, but tonight it was different. I slipped back to sleep and into a dream. Normally I don't remember my dreams that much, but this one was really strange. I was walking in a forest and I saw a boy in the distance, one with messy bronze colored hair, and the fairest skin I had ever seen in my life. As I walked toward him, I heard a wolf howl a very mournful cry across the night. That is when I was shaken awake by my mother.

"Bella, you are going to be late. Get up!"

I felt very disoriented, like I had just woke up from being out for a very long time. I felt very strange as well, like that dream and drained me somehow. I finally put my feet on the floor and went to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit, since a shower was out of the question since I had over slept. After I dealt with the mess that I call my hair I went back to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I grabbed my school stuff along with the essay that I wrote yesterday and began to walk to the front door where my shoes were, when I heard my mother calling for me.

"Bella! Stop for a second. I will take you to school, I just need to talk to you right now."

"Okay."

I slipped on my shoes as my mother grabbed her keys to her Jeep and we walked out to get in. As I was buckling my seat belt, she began to start running a list of stuff that we need to do in the next few days. So in my head I began this list that consisted of me calling caterers, flower shops, churches, conference centers, and the last thing made me sick to my stomach at the thought… dress shopping. One of my cousins had gotten married not long back, and she told me that after she had time to think about it, it was the worse part. As she pulled up to the school she finally made an actual comment to me that required me to respond.

"Bella, we have to go dress shopping tomorrow. I called Pam and Lisa and they are going to be my bridesmaids, and you of course are going to be my maid of honor."

"Okay. I'll make a list of stuff that we have to do tonight after you get home so we aren't going into this blind. Make sure you call and find a church and a place for the reception."

"I love you, Bells. You are such a wonderful daughter and I couldn't ask for more."

She leaned out and kissed me on the cheek, and pulled off from the curb. I then went in to school were I really didn't want to be honestly, and sat through some of the most boring subjects ever. When I got to English and turned in my essay, Mr. Arbor had us start reading Pride and Prejudice, one that I had read so many times, I have lost my count. So basically I sat there and pretended to be reading while I was trying to compose my list of things that had to be done. I was hoping that my mother had been listening to me when I told her to call churches and conference centers. As soon as we got that taken care of I could work on the flowers, the music, the food, the decorations, and just about anything else that she could come up with for me to do. I knew she had Phil off getting the whole tuxedo thing taken care of along with his best man and his groomsmen. He was getting off lucky at the moment. I guess this is what you get for being the daughter and maid of honor all wrapped up in one.

Finally the bell rang, but I wasn't lucky enough to get to leave like anyone else. Mr. Arbor had me come back in to discuss my essay. I was surprised when he said that it was one of the best formulated in the class and very real. I didn't really know what he wanted me to get from that but I guess that was okay by me. He told me that I should never stop writing though, that I did have the talent to go far with my writing. I guess maybe I was right about the writing thing and that I should more practice into it. I finally got out of there and ran for study hall. Luckily I made it there before the bell. I went to one of the back tables of the library, and hoped that I would have some peace and quiet so that I could be formulating my concrete list that I had to do, but I wasn't so lucky. Abby Martin came and sat down right in front of me though. I just wish I really could turn invisible so that I wouldn't have to deal with her though.

"So, what you doing Bella? List writing?"

"Working on a list of things that I have to do for my mother's wedding. She's getting married on Saturday."

"Oh, that's great. That means you are getting a step-dad. I love mine, he's actually better than my biological father."

I really hated having to deal with her. She was so annoying, but I didn't have the heart to tell her to leave me alone. No one else would talk to her so I figured the least I could do is humor her until Friday, since after that she would be on her own.

I sat there quietly the rest of the hour and she did too, which was very helpful with the fact I had more on my mind that I actually needed to have. The librarian, Ms. Walker, did come up and tell me to meet my mother and she would be picking me up from school. I was guessing that she had something that she needed me to help her with. The bell rang, I said bye to Abby and went to my locker to dump my books, since I didn't have any homework for the night. I went outside and saw my mother sitting in the Jeep along with Pam and Lisa. Dress shopping…oh no.

I climbed in the backseat with Lisa, and we were off to the bridal shop. I felt like hyperventilating again. Dresses and I weren't the best of friends. I always thought I looked so funny in a dress, but Mom was always saying how absolutely stunning I was in dresses. I knew we would be in trouble in general since we were going in there and the wedding is only three days away. She is going to be so disappointed with us bridesmaids not having the same dresses and everything, but I guess that is what you get for planning a wedding at the last minute. She pulled the Jeep into the parking space and we began walking for the doors. She and her friends were chatting very quickly and I couldn't keep up with the conversation so I just decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

I stood there as my mother talked to the employee of the store and that is when I looked across the room and saw not one, but three aqua colored dresses. I was shocked and I called for Mom to come over and look at them. They weren't the same styles, two were, but they were a good color and I knew my mother loved aqua too. She was so excited to see them, and the lady employee told us that they were going to be used in a wedding but the wedding was cancelled at the last minute. That was when she threw the dresses at us and had us trying them on. My mom was squealing with joy when Pam and Lisa came out in the dresses. I heard her talking about the adjustments that would have to be done, I became worried that the dress wouldn't look right on me and we would be in trouble. I got the dress on and stepped out from behind the curtain, and that was when I saw my mother's look on her face. She started to cry. I was worried that I looked like a freak, but when the lady employee came up and started to adjust the dress to me, she said it was perfect and it was like it was made for me to wear. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to try on any more dresses that day that we were lucky to find dresses for all the bridesmaids and they actually match. Now it was on to finding her dress. This was not such an easy process.

"This dress makes me look fat… this one makes me look like have a wrinkled dress…"

Finally I went looking, and knowing her taste in dresses found the one that I knew she would fall in love with. The dress was strapless with a long lace coat that went down to the train of the dress. It was modern with an older look to it. I took it to her and she went in to the dressing room and came out. No words could describe what she looked like, but I knew that dress shopping was officially over and that as soon as we got the dress back in its bag and the appointments for the alternations was made that one huge weight was lifted off of my chest.

We dropped off Pam and Lisa at their cars and we were off to the house to meet with Phil and they were going to start calling to invite people, since my mother actually did get a church and a place for the reception. I was on Mom's cell phone calling the florists in town trying to price flowers, and it was a challenge since she wanted white lilies and they weren't cheap either. I finally chose a florist and I told them that I would be by with a swatch of the color of the bridesmaid dresses so that they could match up the ribbon on the flowers. Next on my list, was the music, and I got the local DJ to take care of that. By midnight, I was worn out again and then I was off to bed while they were debating on caterers. I went and showered before I went to bed though. The warm water was very relaxing and soothing on my tired body. I pulled on my comfy sweatpants, and a t-shirt and I crawled into bed. That was when I started to dream again… I saw the boy again from my previous dream and he was with five others that looked very similar to him. They all were pale and looked as if they hadn't slept in years. They were all extremely and unnaturally beautiful. They turned to look at me, and they all smiled at me. The bronze haired boy walked forward and took my hand and walked with me. I knew that I should be afraid of him, but I wasn't. That was then when I saw a huge group of wolves come into a clearing, one that was a russet color stepped forward and growled. I felt as if I knew the wolf…

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP. Stupid alarm clock. I picked it up and threw it across the room. These dreams were getting a little weirder every night, and after I woke up I couldn't remember what the faces of the pale skinned people looked like. I wasn't going to school the rest of the week with the exception of when I go to turn in my books and clean out my locker. I was off to the florist to work on the flowers, then off to the bakery to work on getting a cake made. The florist didn't take that long. I found out how many tables were going to be at the reception and we figured out how many centerpieces were needed and the bouquets, and any other flowers that would be needed for the wedding or reception. I went to the bakery and I looked at wedding cakes until I felt sick. I finally picked on out that would have a aqua colored fountain at the bottom of the cake, stairways between levels of the cakes, and it had a silver topper with sterling silver hearts.

After that, I went home and gathered anything that was the schools and I was off to withdraw from my classes and return my stuff. I never thought I would see Abby Martin cry so much in my life. I got my stuff out of my locker, and I didn't have that much stuff to begin with and told her bye, and I was off for home. I was glad that I wouldn't have to ride the bus anymore, I might take some of my savings when I get to Forks to get me a car, since I don't want to have to driven around in the cruiser all the time, and that would be horrible for me since I was just starting there in the first place.

When I got home, Phil was setting at the kitchen table with a list of people and was marking off names as quick as he could. Then I heard Mom call for me from her bedroom.

"Bella, can you come back here for a few minutes?"

I walked down the hall and into the room. I figured that she had something else for me to do and I was right. She had this assortment of stuff that she had purchased for favors.

"Can you help me with these?"

"Sure, Mom. I wanted to let you know the flowers are taken care of, the cake is orders, and the music is all done. We just have to go and get the final stuff to finish the decorating, get to the appointment for the alterations, and get to the rehearsal by five."

"Bells, you have been so wonderful in this whole ordeal and you have taken care of so much stuff. But there is one thing that you have forgotten."

I sat there for a few minutes and thought… flowers, cake, church, reception, music, tuxes, dresses… what was she talking about??

"Bella, you are the maid of honor, you have to give a speech at the reception…"

That was when I guess I turned an odd color, because Mom freaked out.

"Bella… Bella… what's wrong baby? Bella? Bella, answer me? Are you okay?"

I finally came back to reality. I knew that I had to do that, but I forgot that I would have to stand up in front of a whole room of people and give it too.

"I'm fine… just had a moment of pre-stage fright. You know that I don't like to talk in public if I can avoid it, so it was just a shock I guess."

Nothing else was mentioned about that and we finished and I went to bed as I heard Mom say goodbye to Phil for the night. I didn't have to go to school tomorrow so I planned on sleeping some in the morning. I just had to get some stuff and deliver them to the reception hall and the church, decorate both places, get to the appointment at the dress shop, and get Mom to the church by five. I was so not going to get to sleep in, I was so going to be stressed out. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I realized that I was dreaming again, but this time I was with another boy, a native with russet colored skin and long dark hair. I felt at home with him, like I was protected from anything that would harm me. I noticed a bracelet on my wrist and it was a carving of a wolf that was similar to the color of the wolf from my previous dream. I was walking with him on a beach somewhere, and I was very happy too.

"PHIL!!"

I jumped when I heard my mother yell from the other room. I was starting to think that I wasn't mean to know what was going on in my dreams. I got up to find them goofing around in the living room floor. I laughed and went to the kitchen for some food, since I knew it would be a long day for us. I ate my bowl of cereal and was back in my room to change as quickly as I could. I was ready to leave by eight and we were off soon after that.

We picked up the decorations and were off to the church and the reception hall to decorate. We finished by two and were meeting Pam and Lisa at the bridal shop for our alternations. I didn't have to have that many, but Pam and Lisa did. Mom had to have the most done, and they promised that all of them would be ready and steamed when we picked them up in the morning. We had an hour to get to the church for the rehearsal and it was at least a forty minute drive so we headed for the church early.

We had to wait for Phil and his friends to get to the church a little after we did. He brought his nephew to be the ring bearer, and my cousin, Wendy, was going to be the flower girl. She always makes me laugh because she is constantly running around making animal sounds at random times, and I had to ask her to promise not to do that during the wedding, and she said that she would. We made it through the rehearsal without any major issues and then we went back to the house with Pam and Lisa, and Wendy. We were going to have a girl's night before the wedding. We just hung out and watched TV and ate popcorn, but it was a great time anyway. Lisa and Pam went home around 11 and Wendy was crashed out on the couch by 10:30. Mom went to bed soon after her friends left and I went and sat at the kitchen table for a while. I just sat there and thought back on the years that I had spent in this house and how much my life was getting ready to change, but I knew it was for the best that I was leaving on Sunday night.

I went to bed by one and I was lucky that I had a dreamless sleep. I was woken up by seven so we could make it to our hair appointments. Pam was picking up all the dresses and meeting us there. I hadn't even had time to put my speech together yet, so I was sitting in the hair dresser's chair thinking about it. We were done by noon, and we were off to the church to get changed for the ceremony. Luckily I didn't have to help Mom get her dress on, nor help her with her makeup, because Lisa was doing that. I got into my dress and applied very little makeup, and I walked from the bridal room and sat in a chair just outside of the door. It was then that I was formulating what I wanted to say at the reception.

Before I knew it, the church's wedding coordinator had us lined up and we were going into the church. I was so nervous that I would stumble and fall, but Phil's friend, Greg, was doing a good job of getting me into the church without me falling. The ceremony was beautiful and it wasn't long before they were husband and wife.

The reception flew by so quickly. We came in and were seated at the head table… they danced, they cut the cake… the best man gave his speech, so it was time for me to get up and give mine.

They handed me a microphone and I took a deep breath and began.

"I didn't know what to say here for a while, so I had to think about it for a while. I have been with my mom so many years, and she has depended on me for so many things, but now she doesn't have to depend on me, but she can put her faith in the hands of someone that loves her equally. Love is something that we all are in search of, and some have bumps along the way, some think they find it but eventually realized that they haven't. You both have found what many dream of find, true love. You are the envy of all who haven't found love and I wish you many years of happiness together, and I love you both very much. Congratulations."

After the applause stopped, I went to take my seat. Soon after it was time for the bouquet toss. There was a room full of single women including myself. I wasn't paying that much attention when I heard the women around me scream and start to scramble, and I didn't notice at first when the bouquet landed in my hands. I heard many groans from the women around me. I was honestly shocked beyond belief. I had to have a picture with the best man since he was the one that caught the garter. I was still in shock though I knew it meant nothing to me. Since I didn't have any potential men lined up to marry me, so shouldn't be that worried about it.

We danced well into the night, and finally after ten, the people started to leave. I was so excited that I would be able to get out of that dress soon, and I was happy that I would get to spend the night in the house alone before I got to leave for Forks tomorrow evening. Mom and Phil were staying in his apartment tonight so I could have time to get packed and not be bothered. When I got home I threw my stuff down and started to pack and think about stuff. I knew I was getting scared as the time was getting closer to leave. What was I thinking saying that I would go to Forks??? I must have been in a complete state of shock when I said that I would do that. I know I can do it, but that doesn't get me past the fear that something there in Forks is going to change my life in a way that will never allow me to go back to being the girl I am now. I finally done what I never thought I could do in the first place. I was going to embark on a journey to a place that wasn't here and do something, even if it was minor on the scale of greatness. I finally went to bed, and laid and stared at the ceiling for a while. I then realized that I shouldn't fear the unknown, but face it head on. I finally rolled over and pulled the cover up to my head. I quickly fell asleep as I rested for the beginning of the first day of my new life that was set to start tomorrow.

* * *

Note: I will post on my bio some links so if you are curious to what the dresses look like you can see the dresses I used for my inspiration. I'll have it up sometime today. 


	6. The Prophet

Like always, these characters and the major plot line belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just get to take them out for a stroll once in a great while.  
This chapter is from Alice's point of view and we learn that there is even more to Alice than what she appears. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope that you enjoy. MB

* * *

Chapter 5: The Prophet

"What's wrong, my darling?"

I sat there asking myself the same question. I didn't know what was wrong with me honestly, I just knew that I was changing and becoming something else, besides what I already was. I know that since our journey to Alaska to see Tanya's family, I have been changing. I did know how to describe it so I usually just kept my thoughts to myself. I have had to hide many of my thoughts, since I am not really sure what they are myself.

"It's nothing, Jasper."

I hoped it was nothing at least. I hadn't told Jasper or allowed Edward to touch my mind so that I could keep my secret. I didn't know how to answer the questions that would come to the surface so I figured that it would be better that I keep them to myself. Only Carlisle knows now of my internal sorrows or of the vision that I had on that day Edward saw the baby Isabella for the first time. There was so much more to that vision than what I ever told, and it hurt to keep it secret, but it was the best for all.

It was nothing like my normal visions, that would change depending on the course that a person would take, but this one was more concrete… more real. After that specific vision, I still had my normal visions, but I started to see stuff that really didn't make that much sense to me, but I logged them away until maybe something came forward that would make it more clear. The fear that I was changing scared me, and I had to try with all effort to keep my secret and not allow others to know what was on my mind, especially Jasper. Usually when he felt me in this state, he would just surround me with his calm nature and I would feel safe from whatever I was becoming.

I carried this secret and he knew that I couldn't tell him about it. I guess it comes from the bond that we share with each other, but he never asks, but he is there when he knows that I am worried about it. Even the thought that Carlisle knows the truth didn't bother him, since he knows that Carlisle is responsible for the safety of our family. It always makes me happy to know that he loves me enough and feels secure enough in our love that he doesn't require me to reveal everything that I know. The best feeling would be when he would just walk up to me and kiss me gently and leave me to my thoughts. It is a true comfort to have him as my partner in this life.

One of my thoughts of late had been if I should have been more honest with Edward the day I told him of the vision with the woman that would effect his future, because I saw so much more than just the woman, I saw a fierce battle for something very powerful. I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to keep my thoughts together. I have to reflect on this to be sure I am doing the right thing for my family. This event, this vision, has changed the course of our lives forever.

I was very curious when Edward returned from talking to the mother of the baby known as Isabella. I didn't know or understand why he was speaking to her, since we normally shied away from humans in general. I then felt what I would call a twinge of a vision… not whole one, just a part of one. It was when I felt the desire Edward had building to rip the child from its mother's arms and run, that I did see the vision completely. This vision changed me, and the lives of my family would be facing forever.

_I saw Edward in a meadow with a dark haired human woman and felt the desire that they felt for each other… the flash of an unknown symbol so very primitive… and a great war on the horizon because of this very powerful unknown being._

I shook it off and only spoke to Edward of what I seen in concern to him. The other parts didn't seem that important so I kept them to myself. The portion of the vision that I hid, did worry me and I knew that I would have to tell someone, just not my brothers, my sister, or Jasper. I would confide in Carlisle sometime soon, so I concentrated hard on the symbol I saw so that I would be able to recall it for him. It consisted of a massive star and three primitive figures reaching toward the star. I shuttered at the thought of the battle that I saw as well, and I felt death and destruction in is wake.

At the moment I felt a great fear, and then Jasper wrapped his being around me like a blanket to calm me. Luckily Edward was unaware of Jasper's actions, or I would have to answer why he was doing that, and I honestly couldn't answer that question at all. We reached Alaska and I again saw a vision with Edward and the dark haired woman. I felt as if she was very important to him and I wanted to convey it to him, but he demanded that I never speak of it again. If I could have cried, I would have then, because I felt as if he was denying something inside himself, something that he was unknowingly searching for. For when I saw them together, I felt something that was beyond love, beyond desire… it was indescribable.

I would not speak of these visions to anyone for almost fifteen years, and finally close before we were to leave Alaska and move to the town of Forks, I decided it was time for me to speak to Carlisle about them. The reason for my sudden interest to tell him… the visions had begun again. Not long after our arrival in Forks, I went to meet with Carlisle in his study. I didn't have to knock, he told me by mind to come in.

"You look rather troubled, Alice."

"I am very troubled, and I honestly should have spoken to you about this long before now."

This was when he laid down the book that he was reading and looked at me. He looked so young, but his eyes told otherwise. His age and wisdom pored from his eyes and at this time they pored out concern about what was bothering me.

"What have you seen in your visions?"

"The question would be better asked, what have I not seen in my visions?"

The way I responded, I could tell that he was becoming more and more worried, so his words were more unsteady when he spoke again.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"What worries me happened the first time that we came through this town on our way to Tanya's."

"You had a vision here when we were here the first time, why didn't you tell me about it then?"

I looked down at the floor and the images from that first vision flooded my mind and I shuttered at the thought of them.

"I saw Edward with a woman by the name of Isabella and she was a human. I felt very powerful feelings between the two of them, a flash of an unknown symbol, and then the image of a great battle."

"Did you tell Edward of this vision?"

"I told him that I saw him with the dark haired woman that they were connected, and nothing more."

"Why not mention the name of the woman?"

"Because he met her without realizing it and he had the desire to rip her from the arms of her mother and drink her dry."

The shock covered Carlisle's face. I didn't intend on telling him that, it just came out when we were talking.

"What do you mean…?"

"Carlisle, I felt the desire for him to take her from the arms of its mother, and run with her, the problem was I wasn't sure if it was to protect her or to kill her."

Carlisle got up and began to pace around the room. He turned to face the window that looked out upon the river.

"So why did you do that? Why would this baby matter so much?"

"Besides the fact that it would ruin our cover and our ability to hide out in the open, but mostly I felt the need to protect the baby because it was like I was supposed to. The best way to describe it was that I felt as if I was programmed to protect that child from him, at least until he was ready."

This was when Carlisle went deep into thought and then returned to his chair at his desk. I followed him and sat in the chair across from the desk. I knew what I said was changing the thoughts that he had of Edward, but I didn't know any other way to describe the feelings that I felt and the need to protect the child from him.

"You spoke of a symbol that you saw, do you recall what it looked like?"

I picked up a piece of paper from his desk and drew the star with its primitive people reaching toward it. He looked very shocked and very confused at the same time, so it could have been taken in many ways. He rose from his chair again and walked over to the lines of books that were shelved and retrieved a dusty volume from its shelves. He turned the pages slowly and finally stopped and turned the book to me.

"Is this the symbol that you saw?"

I looked down to see the symbol from my vision. I had never seen anything like it before so I was sure it was the same as the one from the vision. I traced my fingers over the ancient page. I looked up and nodded.

"Do you know what it means, Carlisle?"

"That I do not know because this text dates back till the beginning of the vampire race and only the scholars of the Volturi can read them."

I was confused… the Volturi… why would they not want something like this to be available to all vampires?

"I don't understand…"

"Alice, the Volturi do not want some texts to be translated and want them left in their primitive form. I received this text from a friend by the name of Julius. He is a scholar for the Volturi and I received it during the time that I was staying with them, many years ago. The only thing that he would tell me is that this book tells a story about a powerful being that the Volturi feared most of all. That symbol is said to represent the being itself."

I looked down at the ancient symbols and scratches on the pages. I wondered what these pages told of the symbol I had seen. I looked back up to see the true worry in his eyes.

"Alice, there is one thing that he did tell me for sure. I didn't believe it at the time, but he told me that the Volturi feared the coming of a prophet. This prophet would be the one that would foresee the coming of this powerful being."

Why was he telling me this stuff? I don't know how this is relevant to anything that we had been talking about.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Have your visions been becoming stronger? Or have you been seeing more specific things when you have your visions?"

I began to think back and I realized that they were changing and becoming more clear and different in comparison to the visions that I had prior to the first vision here in Forks. The people involved in the specific vision wasn't playing a part in the outcome… they were concrete in what would happen… I looked back at him and he then knew my answer without my verbal reply.

"You are the first of our kind outside the Volturi and me to see this symbol. I am also wondering if Julius was right, and the possibility is there that you are the prophet that the Volturi fears."

"So what are you saying, Carlisle?"

"I am beginning to think that you may be one of the many keys to the greatest mystery in the history of the vampire world. This secret is something that the Volturi have gone to great lengths to hide too."

"Why me?"

"That is something that I am not really sure of Alice. I guess we are going to have to wait it out and find out."

I got up and walked to the window and stared out. I heard Carlisle get up from his chair and come to my side.

"Alice, you have to keep this secret. You can not tell anyone of this conversation, the symbol, the battle, or that you knew that the baby that Edward met that day was intertwined in his destiny. If the Volturi found out that you maybe the prophet that they have feared for so long they might want to recruit you for something, and we would be powerless to help you."

I knew that Carlisle was right and that if I was this prophet that the visions weren't stopping, but would keep coming until the time of the return of this powerful being. I had never had actual dealings with the Volturi, but I had heard of their tactics so I was fearful of what may come if they did find me out.

"Carlisle… the visions aren't going to stop are they?"

"I don't know Alice, but you have to know that for you to even be this prophet, you must have had more power in your being than you ever realized prior to your turning. You have to tell me when you have any visions, no matter how minor they seem. We are going to have to put the pieces to this puzzle together."

"How do we know that this powerful being isn't something that we should fear?"

"We don't. I just think that if the Volturi is scared of it, that there is something telling me that it's because they know that this being can be the downfall of their reign over all the vampires of the world. Promise me, that you will tell me what you see from now on."

I looked out across the river and watched the water ripple ever so slowly. I knew that he was right, but that didn't mean that I wasn't still worried about my existence.

"Yes, Carlisle."

He came to my side and pulled me into a side hug and kissed me on my forehead. He turned and left me there. My head felt like it was swimming in information. Me... A prophet that the Volturi feared? I found it hard to believe, but it would explain why I felt like I was becoming something else too. Nothing made since to me any more and I worried that I was slipping into insanity. I know I was placed in an asylum by my human parents, maybe I was showing signs of these powers then, and that is why they put me there. I'm just grasping at straws now. I can't understand what's happening to me and I am trying to reason out something that neither I nor Carlisle understands.

That was when I went downstairs, past Jasper and Esme, and out the door of the house. I needed to think, and the best way to do that was to run. I felt Jasper wanting to come, but I turned to see him close behind me, and I spoke to him with my eyes that I need to do this on my own so he left me to my thoughts. I closed the door and began to run… I ran faster and faster… until my thoughts were nothing but a complete blur. For the moment… I was free and that was what I needed to be at this time.

* * *

Coming Soon: Bella's plane ride to Forks. 


	7. Plane To Forks

I want you all to know that I am really enjoying writing this, so I really do hope that you are enjoying it as much as I am. As you can tell I didn't get a post in so you are lucky you are going to get this chapter plus another, late tonight. I needed a night to recharge my writing juices, so hopefully I am ready to kick it into high gear and crank out a few more chapters.

To one of my favorite authors, Stephanie Meyer, you rock and your characters and ideas are great. Again, I don't own the characters or plot line, Ms. Meyer does, I just get to take them out for a walk once in a while. MB

* * *

Chapter 6: Plane To Forks

I was leaving in less than three hours, and I am starting to think I won't be able to get on that plane. My mother is an absolute wreck. Every time I walk past her, she burst out into tears and keeps calling me her sweet baby and that she needs me and begs and pleads for me not to go to Charlie's, but to go to Florida with her and Phil. I have to be strong. I can't break down or anything, she would then know I am weak when it comes to her.

I was sitting on the side of my bed at the moment, listening to her sob uncontrollable in the living room, while she and Phil are packing up the house for the move to Florida. Mom isn't planning on getting rid of the house, she's just taking the stuff that they will need in the apartment in Florida. I was staring around my soon to be old room at all the boxes of stuff that I had and began to wonder what I was actually thinking saying that I would go and stay with Charlie. I love Charlie, in my own way, but we have never actually had this father/daughter relationship that most fathers and daughters have. I was far from being Daddy's Little Girl. Its not that I wouldn't have minded the relationship, it was more that we were too different to gain that connection. At times, I even felt that way with my mother. I was constantly feeling like I didn't have a place in my family, at school, in the world in general. I just felt like a freak at times, that couldn't get anything right, and maybe Forks was what I needed to get myself out of this slump.

I had moved the boxes of my stuff that was to be mailed to Forks upon my arrival over by the closet, and had the few things that I was actually taking on the plane by the doorway so that I wouldn't have to carry it too far. I kept listening to my mother in the room and it was breaking my heart to hear her.

"Phil, I know she's seventeen, but she's still my baby and she needs me, even if she doesn't know it yet. I mean, who is she going to talk about all the girl stuff with, I mean she doesn't make friends that easy and I don't think she would tell Charlie anything… what is she going to do?"

"Renee, Bella will be fine. I would be backing you up if I thought Bella wasn't ready for this, but I think she is more ready for this than she actually knows right now. You have already told her that she has to get an Internet connection so that you can email her constantly, or a phone would be a great way to be in touch with her. Don't worry… she is strong like her mother and she will be okay."

I finally turned to look at the clock and that is when I realized it was time for me to be heading for the airport. I picked up my carry-on luggage and called for Phil to come and help me load the rest of it in the Jeep. We got in and we off to the airport. We said nothing to each other. I figured that was for my mother's benefit since she would likely start crying again. I watched all the familiar locations of my childhood fly by my windows like I was saying goodbye to an old friend. I didn't realize how much I was leaving until I looked out and seen it all for myself. I passed the high school, the park that I played in as a child, and many more and I felt as if my life was on this constant path of change and that there was nothing that I could do about. I then questioned myself if maybe the changes was something that I actually wanted, or needed.

We pulled into the airport and I slowly climbed out of the Jeep. I looked around at all the hustle going on there and how much I had to do before I could get on a plane and leave. I left Phil to handle all that stuff because honestly I don't think that my brain would have been able to process all that information at the moment. I walked with my mom to the gate, though I knew that she couldn't get too far without a ticket for herself, her presence has been so helpful for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I need this and you and Phil need this. Its not like I am leaving the country, I might be on the other side of it, but I'm still here."

My mom was silent again. I wondered what she was thinking about, I knew what I was thinking about, and I doubt that they were anything similar. I was thinking about those dreams that I had while the wedding planning was going on. I didn't understand that much about dreams, so I guess I might want to invest in a dream book when I get to Forks, especially if I keep having them. I just have to know what they mean… I have had some weird dreams before but these were so different. They felt so real, not dreamlike. I just don't know.

We finally reached the gate and Phil and also caught up with us. He gave me the information that I would need to get my luggage when I arrived in Seattle and told me that there was a bus station there that would get me to Port Angles. This was when I should have started to cry that I didn't want to go, but something inside me kept me from doing so. I felt happy, joyous even. I saw the pain in my mother's eyes, though I was sad that I was leaving her, I knew that I was doing the right thing by going. It was going to be my biggest adventure up to this point in my life. I knew that I would cry after I get there because I would miss my mom, but I was ready at the same time.

They came over the loud speakers and told that we would be boarding the flight to Seattle soon and to be heading for the gate and preparing to board the plane. I turned and hugged Phil, and then I was swept up in my mother's arms. I felt her warm tears running down her cheeks, and her whispering how much she loved me and that I could come home at any point, that she always wanted me to say and that she would take me back in heartbeat. I turned and smiled to her, told her I loved her, kissed her on her cheek, and finally began to walk toward the gate. I walked through and I then turned around. They were standing there waving at me. I waved back and after that, I didn't turn back. I walked forward toward the plane, and my new life. I had my carry on luggage checked, I gave my ticket to the attendant, and I was walking toward the plane.

I got on the plane and found my seat. I had a window seat, I wanted an aisle, but I booked too late to be picky. I started out at the sunny day and realized that I was headed for exile in the sunless place of Forks, Washington. Everyday… no sun, and usually lots rain. I made the choice to go to Forks, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining about anything, I guess it would just be an adjustment to my life.

The captain of the plane came over the speakers and told us that we would soon be departing. That was when I started to get nervous, because I was both scared to leave, and so ready to leave. I buckled my seat belt, and sat there quietly. Finally the plane, took off and we were in the air. I looked out over the city before it went out of sight. I knew that where I was going was nothing like is, but the change couldn't be that horrible.

I had a few hours on a plane, so I thought I would try to take a nap on the way there, especially with a few hour bus ride to Port Angeles. I sat there and closed my eyes, and I didn't realize when I did start to dream again… I was in a classroom setting next to a boy with messy bronze hair, and the look in his eyes was so cold. I didn't fear him, I was just curious to why he would do something like that, I felt new to the place and I hadn't done anything to him for him to be cold with me. Then it moved on to me walking alone along a beach… I then looked up to see that native boy with the russet colored skin. He walked toward me, touched my face, and was leaning in to…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing within the next fifteen minutes. Please prepare for the landing, thank you."

I was NEVER going to find out what was going on in these dreams of mine, since I would never get the chance to finish them. I moved myself around and prepared for the landing. The captain was right and within twenty-five minutes I getting off the plane in Seattle. I went to the place that Phil had told me that I would get the rest of my luggage and then went on to look for the bus station. I arrived about an hour before the bus would leave so I just took the time to get used to my new surroundings.

After the hour, I was getting on the bus to Port Angeles. I was seated near the back of the bus, not that I minded at all. I then started to watch the new surroundings that I would be seeing all the time. I wasn't surprised when it started raining on the way there. It was colder than I remembered, but I hadn't been here since I was twelve, so I guess you will forget some of it. I was getting more nervous as I went, scared of the unknown that I would be facing. I just sat there and watched the scenery flash by me. I guess this was when I fell into a dreamless sleep and I slept well until I reached the bus station in Port Angeles.

* * *

I know its shorter than my normal chapters, but I just needed this to fill in some space and accomplish some minor points in moving my story along. They will be getting back to their longer length soon. Just hang in there with me. Next: Charile picks up Bella from the bus station. 


	8. Charlie

CarlislesDarkEternalQueen, I hope you like this one, since there is a nice sunshiny server in it. (Giggling) I couldn't put a crazy cook in it or it might have gotten weird. Ha, Ha, Ha. You know I love ya.

Again, Stephanie Meyer is the best, and her characters and plot are just as great as she is. I'm taking them out again and walking with them. Hope you enjoy. MB

* * *

Chapter 7: Charlie 

Someone from the bus woke me up when we arrived in Port Angeles. I really hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep. I got my things and got off the bus. I looked around and didn't see Charlie anywhere so I just sat down and waited for a while. I then saw a small café across the street from the bus stop so I figured that I would go and get me some lunch because I hadn't eaten anything yet today.

It was a very nice place, unlike some of the small restaurants I had been in before. I found a seat and the waitress came over with a menu for me.

"How are you today? My name is Stephanie and I will be your server. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine, and I would like a Coke, please."

She smiled at me and left me to look at the menu, she reminded me a ray of pure sunshine. I looked around at the place and it was rather cozy. I looked out the window and saw a police cruiser pull up in front of the restaurant. As soon as he got out of the car, I recognized him has Charlie. I was lucky, I guess he didn't think I had made it in on the bus yet and he had the same idea as me. He walked in and saw me sitting at a table near the register.

"Bella? When did you get here? How late was I running?"

"Its okay Char… Dad. I just got here a few minutes ago and I was hungry so I came here to get some food."

He took the seat in front of me and then Stephanie brought my drink along with another menu for Charlie. He told her what he wanted to drink and she left again for a few moments.

"How was your flight, Bella?"

It surprised me how much Charlie was talking to me, since we normally didn't have that many conversations that were made up of more than four or five sentences.

"Good, I slept most of the way. I didn't notice that much that I was even flying. I guess I was really tired from all the wedding stuff with Mom. I had a lot to worry about, and not enough time to get it done. I even slept for a while on the bus here."

Stephanie returned and we ordered our food. I got a BLT and some fries, and Charlie a cheeseburger and fries. She smiled and left again to put the order in. Then he did what I was worried he would do. I was hoping to avoid this conversation completely, but I guess I wasn't that lucky.

"Bella, tell me about Phil. What is he like?"

This was a question that I wasn't really sure I was able to answer honestly, since any answer I gave him would hurt him more and more. I knew how much my dad loved my mom, and I guess in a weird way, she still loved him. However, the fact that he never wanted to leave Forks and that he was completely content being there was the point were they drew their differences. I was sure of his love of my mom that he never had the heart to change anything after she left with me when I was a baby. I was betting that it looked the same as the last time I had been there when I was younger.

"He's nice. He takes care of Mom, and she loves him dearly. That is all that matters to me."

He left it at that, and I was truly thankful for it. Stephanie came and brought out food out to the table and took our glasses and refilled them. We sat and ate in silence and it honestly didn't bother me that much. I needed some time to get my thoughts back together before Charlie started to ask more questions. It wasn't that they were hard questions to answer, I just wasn't sure how I could answer them without hurting Charlie.

We finished and the server brought the ticket to us and told us to have a lovely day. Charlie paid the bill and then helped me load my luggage in the cruiser. We climbed inside and began our trip to Forks. For the most part of the trip I just watched the trees pass by as we drove and the rain hit against the windshield. I knew that this was what my life was going to be like, to a point when I got on that plane here, but I was hoping that maybe it would change for me. He did surprise me when he did speak again.

"Bella, I sorta got you something, I guess you can say it is a welcome to Forks gift."

I was worried because my dad wasn't the best at getting gifts for me. The best two gifts he ever gave me was a gift card to my favorite book store and the patch-work covered journal on my thirteenth birthday.

"Uh… Dad you didn't have to get me anything. I really don't need anything."

"I know, but I figured that you would need it. I bought you a truck."

A truck?? I know I was going to get a car when I got here, but now I had something that I didn't know if I would be able to stand at all and I knew that I couldn't look a gift truck in the mouth, but still.

"Dad, I don't know what to say, thank you I guess."

"I think you will like it Bells. I bought it off of Billy Black, I hope you remember him."

Billy Black… name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it with a face. I do remember that he had always fished with a man with the last name of Black when I was a child, but I wasn't sure if his name was Billy or not.

"I think so… but I'm not sure."

"He lives up in La Push on the reservation… you used to play with his daughters when we went fishing all the time."

Now I was starting to remember who it was. I always thought that he was a little odd to be completely honest, and it wasn't because he was a native from the reservation. I had always found them interesting, but I just found that this one was a little different. Quileute people were very friendly normally, but at times I felt as if they held this great secret that no one should know, and that Billy Black was in on this secret.

"Bella, it's a good truck and it will be dependable for you. It's older, but he did a lot of work on it before he was forced to quit driving. Luckily he still has Jacob around to take care of him. I don't know if you remember him, he is a few years younger than you are."

The name didn't ring a bell, so I just shrugged. I just knew that I was stuck with a truck that I didn't know if I would like at all, but I can't complain, because it's free and that means more money that I can spend on other things that I need.

Not long after that miniature conversation, I saw us drive past the Forks city limits. The place hadn't changed that much since the last time I was here. We passed the library, the grocery store, the Laundromat, the local restaurant, and many other familiar places on the way up the streets of the town. As we drove we passed a silver Volvo and as soon as we did, I felt chills run down my spine. I turned my head and looked back to see the brake lights from the car. _That was odd._ Finally we turned into the driveway at the house and that was when I saw the truck for the first time. Honestly, it wasn't that bad looking for an old truck. I guess it fits me, since I always felt like I was an old soul in a young body. Old truck for an old soul.

I climbed out of the cruiser and like I feared, it looked like it did the last time I had been here. I climbed up the steps to the house and Charlie was close behind me with my stuff. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, and I slowly followed him inside. The inside of the house was like the outside of the house, unchanged. He carried my stuff upstairs to the room that had been mine before my birth. I knew one thing for sure and that was I was going to have to help him make some changes in this house, because I couldn't live in a place that was so depressing. I shook my head and followed him upstairs to my room. After he dropped my stuff on the floor by the closet, he turned to me and hugged me.

"Bella, I am so happy that you are here. I have to go down to the station for a little bit, maybe a couple of hours, will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be fine."

He turned and left me there and I heard him start the cruiser and leave for the Forks Police Station. I knew that it would be a challenge for him to realize that he had someone to come home to since he has been alone since my mother took me from here. I slowly scanned the room and I realized that I might take some of my extra money and update my room some. The curtains were almost rags and the quilt on the bed had seen better days, but they would do for the time being. I unpacked my stuff and went downstairs and went out on the porch of the house. I climbed into the porch swing and watched it rain outside for what felt like forever. It was actually peaceful for a change, instead of the normal depressing feeling it gave me.

I began to stare out into the field that sat across from the house and I could have sworn I saw something out there. I looked close and strained hard to see through the rain drops. I was sure that I saw a person standing at the edge of the forest. The figure looked familiar to me and that didn't make any sense to me since I didn't know anyone in Forks with the exception of Charlie. I sat there awhile thinking and it never came to me. Finally, Charlie returned home and we went inside the house. He brought some pizza home for supper since he figured that I was tired and that if we didn't eat it then we could have it tomorrow.

I told him soon afterward that I was going to turn in for the night and I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and grabbed my bag of bathroom necessities. I showered, brushed out my hair and my teeth, and crawled into my most comfortable pajamas that I had. I went back to my bedroom and pulled back the covers and climbed inside. I began to think about my mom and that is when I started to cry, but just because I missed her so much. I laid there for what felt like a million years, but I finally fell asleep and began to dream. I saw him… the bronze haired boy and he was holding my hand as we walked across a meadow of wildflowers. I felt as if we were the only people in the world, and that we were going to burst out with all the happiness that we felt.

CRASH… BOOM. I shook when I heard the crash and thunder of the storm that had rumbled in while I slept. I tried hard to remember the dream… but I had lost it. I didn't even have a clue to what I had been dreaming about. I felt shaken though, like I was seeing something that was important to me. I had to sleep though, tomorrow was my first day of school in Forks. Forks High… why did I feel like something was going to happen to me tomorrow that would change the course of my life? I must be crazy, because high school doesn't bring that significant changes in a persons life, does it?

* * *

The moment everyone has been waiting for is upon us: **Bella meets Edward in the next chapter!!!! YES!!! **Bella's first day at Forks High... coming soon. 


	9. Forks High

As always, you rock, Stephanie Meyer, and so does your characters and plot. It's a joy to get to use them for my own works, so I give you credit for their overall existence and creation.

* * *

Chapter 8: Forks High

I woke up and it was raining. That wasn't really a surprise to me either. Forks was just the place that it normally happened. This raining all the time was going to take some getting used to. I was all for the nice sun shine that I saw everyday in Arizona and this was definitely different. So it was my natural instinct to pull the covers over my head and wish that I could stay in bed and sleep, but that wasn't possible on this day. I had to go to school.

I climbed out of my bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom, and from what I could tell Charlie had already left for the day, so I had the entire house to myself. I did all I could do to make myself look presentable and I was back down the hall to my room and trying to figure out what I was going to wear. I had to wear something that would keep me from standing out because I didn't want to be the center of attention, and I knew that I would be just because I was the daughter of the chief of police and his flighty ex-wife. It was just going to be an interesting day in general, so I wanted to make it as easy on myself as I could.

I decided on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Basic and nothing too fancy. I gathered what little bit of school stuff that I did have from Arizona in a bag and I went downstairs to the kitchen to see what I could find for breakfast. I quickly learned that Charlie wasn't big at cooking that much with the exception of bacon and eggs, so I mentally noted that I needed to go grocery shopping as soon as possible. I did find a box of cereal and a gallon of milk in the refrigerator so I sat at the miss matched table and ate my cereal. I got a little freaked out being there by myself, so I hurried up and got ready to leave the house.

Charlie left the keys to my truck on the table and I picked them up and went out to see how much damage I was getting ready to get into with that thing. I was surprised on how clean it was, though it did have a lot of manly smells coming from it. I climbed in and put the key in the ignition. When I turned the key, it roared to life, and it sort of scared me at first. I guess all good things have a couple of flaws, but they are usually ones that you can work with.

I drove toward the high school which was not on the main road, but down one of the many side streets of the town and to be completely honest, it didn't actually look like a school in the first place. It was similar in appearance to a college campus, not a high school. I pulled up in front of the building that had a sign out front that said Main Office, so I parked there, knowing that I was likely parking somewhere I shouldn't, but I was new so I doubt I would get into that much trouble. I went inside and found a very retro looking office with a form of shag carpet and plastic looking chairs. I walked up to the woman behind the desk and spoke to her.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I need to pick up my schedule."

"You are?"

"Isabella Swan."

The women looked me up and down trying to figure out about me, and I was guessing that I was right in thinking that the town was abuzz with the fact that I was coming home to stay this time. She scrambled through some papers and finally handed me my schedule. She got a map of the school for me and showed me the quickest way to get to my classes, and told me where the student parking was so that I could get there before the other students arrived. I thanked her and walked back out to my truck and I could see that some of the student body was starting to arrive. I got my truck moved and as I got out of the truck I looked around at the types of cars there. Nothing too fancy with the exception of a silver Volvo sitting down near the end of the lot. When I saw the Volvo though, I got the chills all over again. _I wonder why a car would make me feel so uneasy._

I walked up to building one since that was where my first class was and I went inside to find an empty classroom. I was hoping that I would just get to sit in the back of the room and get to be ignored by the entire student body, but I didn't think that I would actually get to do that. Within minutes the bell rang and students started to file into the room and the teacher walked in so I went to give him my necessary paperwork that I would need to be registered. He didn't make me introduce myself to the class which was great for me and sent me to the back of the room. Yes… one class down and six more to go.

As I walked back to the corner of the room I passed a girl that was almost pixie like and was very, very pale. She was absolutely beautiful. I had never seen anything like it before in my life. When I passed her, it felt as if a surge of energy went through me. I went to my seat and that was when I noticed she was staring at me. I felt a weird draw to her, I couldn't explain it, nor did I want to… I just wanted to keep to myself and get through this day. I started to listen to Mr. Rich when he was talking about what materials we would be covering in the English class, but my mind was constantly slipping back to the look and energy that came from the pixie looking girl in the third row.

Without me realizing it, the class was over and I was getting ready to leave when a guy walked up to introduce himself.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Just Bella. Very nice to meet you…"

"Eric. So, what class do you have next anyway?"

"Government… building three."

"I'm on my way to four, so I can show you the way if you want…"

"Sure."

I walked with Eric to my next class and I listened to him talk about a lot of people that I really doubted that I would remember as soon as he walked away from me. I said goodbye to Eric and began to walk into the building when I ran into what I thought was a brick wall. I stumbled into the floor, and suddenly I looked up to see a pale skinned boy looking back at me. He was rather attractive and had very dark eyes, and messy bronze colored hair. He looked almost as shocked as I did, but the look he gave me worried me more. He had such dark eyes that they almost looked black, and almost like he was disgusted by me when he looked at me. He finally reached down and pulled me up from the floor and gathered my books for me. When I reached his eye level I felt something in my stomach flip flop. I looked and it appeared that he was trying hard not to breathe. He spoke quickly to me and then he was gone.

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

I watched as he almost ran from where I was and round the corner and out of sight. I was confused about the whole situation. I then heard a girl speak from behind me.

"Are you okay? He normally doesn't act that way, well he doesn't act like anything to anyone to be honest… Oh sorry, I'm Jessica Stanley. It's nice to meet you. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella. Nice to meet you too."

I guess I was in luck that she had government with me and also in algebra and Spanish. I listened to her talk a lot but I was off in thought about other things instead of hearing about who was dating who, or which guys was in my league or not. I was more curious to why that boy was so cold to me. I hadn't ever crossed his path before in my life and he seemed dead set to hate me with a passion. I wanted to just walk up and ask him what his deal was but that would be crazy with me being new and all. New people don't do that to people that are already settled here. That would make me look crazy and I don't need a reputation like that. I was already the daughter of the police chief, and that was enough for me.

I was lucky that Jessica seemed to like me and I wouldn't have to suffer through eating lunch alone on my first day of here. I sat with her friends and she introduced them to me and the only ones that I could remember after about ten minutes was that one of the guys was named Mike Newton and one of the girls was named Angela Weber. I soon got the impression that Mike was more than interested in being my friend, but I wasn't interested at all, and it made me kind of wonder why since he was rather cute in a baby-face sort of way.

I didn't notice until about fifteen minutes into the lunch, the bronze haired boy sitting across the room with group of absolutely beautiful people. The first one I noticed was the pixie looking one that was in my English class. She was sitting with that weird guy. I looked and examined the others that with her and they too looked unlike anything that I had ever saw in my life. The other woman at the table would make most women want to diet until the end of time to get that figure and to have the long blonde hair that she had. The man to her left, boy didn't cover his look, was almost as big as a bear, and the other one, who sat next to the pixie one had manly features, but was more soft in his features.

Jessica caught me looking at them and that is when she spoke.

"They are definitely out of our league. That's the Cullens and the Hales. They don't talk to anyone outside of their inner circle and they don't date outside of it either."

"Huh? They date each other?"

"The blonde one, Rosalie Hale, dates Emmett Cullen, and Alice Cullen dates Jasper Hale. The other one, doesn't date anyone… no one is good enough for his taste I guess."

I turned to look at them and I began to think about the bronze haired boy, and I noticed to that she seemed to forget to mention his name. I turned bright red when I suddenly seen him turn and look at me. I turned back to Jessica and she continued to talk.

"That whole family is kind of strange, but I mean they are nice and all. They just don't go out of their way to deal with anyone outside of that family."

"Family? You're telling me that they are related to each other?"

"Well, they are, but they aren't. The three Cullens, Emmett, Alice, and Edward are adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The Hales are supposed to be a niece and nephew of Mrs. Cullen. So basically they have no blood relation between them."

_Edward_. Finally I got the name of the bronze haired boy. I turned to look at him again, and that was when I felt my mind slip into a place that wasn't my own. _I saw myself in a forest again, but it was too dark to see much in front of me and it was covered with low fog. I felt someone touch my hand and I then finally felt safe again. I then I heard a wolf's long mournful cry again. I wanted to see the person's face but when I tried to see his face… _

BEEP. The bell. The most horrible thing ever. I got up and was going to go to history, then biology, and finally gym class. My experience in history was boring like normal, but it was okay since most of it was stuff that I had seen more times than I could actually count. I had been lucky that I had only had twice that I had to get up in front of the class and introduce myself. I hated the algebra and Spanish teachers for that. I was walking down the hall to the biology lab when I passed the pixie looking one that Jessica called Alice and I again felt this pulse of energy come between us when she passed. She smiled at me and passed quietly. I heard a voice from behind me.

"They normally aren't that friendly with people, you are lucky."

I turned to see the one that Jessica called Angela behind me. She then told me that she had biology too and that she would walk with me. I was getting more comfortable, not that I would ever be completely comfortable here. I walked in and went to the front of the room to present the teacher with my information. He read through the paperwork, gave me the normal look that consisted of him getting his opinion of me, and then handed me a textbook. He told me that there was only one seat left and that it was in the back of the room, and when I turned to see who I would be sitting by I got a little nervous. It was Edward Cullen.

I walked back and had a seat next to him. I tried to pay no attention to him, but that was kind of hard to do since he was that close to me and due to the reaction he had to me sitting down next to him. I never seen anyone tense up so quickly and that was more odd than scary. I saw him shift all of his stuff along with his entire body as far away from me as possible and then him take grip to the table leg. I then noticed that he looked at me as if I smelt funny. I smelt my hair and it smelt like tropical flowers and my normal tropical flower perfume.

I sat through the dribble of what the teacher called a lesson, since I had already covered most of this stuff back in Arizona, and it was apparent that it would be the case in most of my classes overall. The bell rang and I then started to get up, and before I knew it, Edward was already up and gone out of my sight. _That was strange._ I got up and started toward the gym when Mike Newton came up and started to talk to me. He told me that he had gym too and that he would be more than happy to walk me to the gym and I was sure that he was. Actually, I was surprised by how nice he actually was, but he was far from being my type.

I got to the gym and they gave me my clothes to dress for PE, but I was told that I didn't have to start today, so I got to sit through an hour of class that consisted of me watching them play volleyball. I knew that this wasn't going to be good for the health of my fellow classmates, but I guess they would be finding that out tomorrow when I actually had to dress and had to participate in gym class.

After the doom of PE was over, I had to return to the office to return the necessary papers about my registration. The office was crowded and when I slipped into the office I had to push myself up against the wall near the door. It didn't take long for the room to clear and there was only one person besides the secretary that was left in the room, Edward Cullen.

"Can I change to another hour of biology or to a more challenging one? I don't feel as if I am getting that much from this class and I want to be taking something that would be more practical for my future."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… he wanted to get out of the biology class that I was in. What had I done to get him to want to get away from me so badly? I felt the air come on and that was then I noticed that he tensed up and turned to me, and he looked as cold as ever too me.

"I guess you can't do nothing about it, I am sorry I bothered you."

He swept up his stuff and was out of the office in an instant. I stood there still soaking in the shock of the events. The secretary finally noticed me and spoke.

"So, how was your first day here, Ms. Swan?"

I thought quickly before I made my answer known. I had met some interesting people and felt a pull to people that I had never laid eyes on before today. Ultimately I have some how made some person so uncomfortable that they want to try their best to get away from me. I felt like I had done more than I thought I could have, but accomplished nothing at all.

"It was fine."

I handed her the papers and walked out of the building to leave. I saw the one called Alice getting into the silver Volvo along with the Hales, and her brothers. She smiled at me again a very warm and inviting smile. This time was different though, while her siblings were ignoring me completely, she waved to me. I waved back, and felt a surge of warmth within me. It was unlike anything that I had ever felt before, it was so familiar and inviting all at the same time, but I also felt the need to be cautious of her and her family as well. I watched her climb into the car and drive away, but I still felt a pull to her… but why?

I finally got to my truck and turned the engine over and drove home in silence. I was trying to figure out exactly what had happened to me today. It was something that I couldn't understand at all nor did I really want to. I just knew that I had moved to a place that I knew would be torture in its own way, but now didn't feel that way, at least not completely. I arrived home and went inside the house and took my stuff upstairs. It was sort of cooling off, so I went and retrieved a hooded sweatshirt from Charlie's closet. I went down stairs and went back outside where I sat in the porch swing. I sat out there and again stared out into the field before my house. I sat there for about an hour when I thought I saw a figure move along the tree line of the forest. I thought I was imagining it so I looked harder, but the figure I seen was gone.

Charlie arrived not long after that and we went in and had leftover pizza from last night. I did the reading assignments for my classes though I already had read them before. I showered and went up to my room early where I pulled out a book and began to read in bed. I sat there late into the night and finally I placed the book on my nightstand. I pulled the covers up to my chin and turned off the light. I guess it didn't take long until I was asleep and dreaming. _I saw a room of mirrors and heard the laughter of pure evil behind where I was standing within the room. I was thrown to the ground… I felt a surge of pain race down my body… then a roar similar to a lion protecting its cubs…_I then fell into a sleep that I could not recall. Even then, I wouldn't recall it when I awoke the following morning.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter. Next up: Bella's first day in Forks from Edwards point of view. (If you have read the first chapter of _Midnight Sun_ from Stephanie Meyer's website, it will have a similar sound, but a lot of other stuff going on as well.) 


	10. Personal Demons

Stephanie Meyer is a great author, and deserves all the praise for the creation of some of the best characters ever, and some of the best books ever. I just have the joy of using her characters. MB

This chapter is similar to the last one, but has a little more too it since Edward has this tendency of over thinking things a lot and has this massive emotional and physical draw to Bella.

* * *

Chapter 9: Personal Demons

I watched the storm roll in about two and I watched it storm well into the morning. I had the time and usually the rest of the family would retire to their rooms for their time alone, so I just had to find things to do by myself. The thunder of the storm was very relaxing because I was getting tired of Alice's arguments about that new girl that was coming to Forks. She was constantly making me think about stuff that I didn't want think about and really didn't make any sense to me in the first place.

I was thinking back to that conversation when I saw a clap of lightning and heard the rumble of the thunder. My mind was wandering back and forth wondering if Alice was losing her grip on her visions. She was constantly telling me how I was tied to this girl. I couldn't believe that, since we have done so much to keep the humans at a distance. Why would I put my entire family in danger to be near a human? That was unthinkable for me and for all of us. Carlisle was telling me that I needed to listen to Alice on this matter, but thankfully everyone else in the family thinks that it would be better to keep our distance from this new girl like every other human.

I didn't realize that the time had passed so quickly when I noticed that the clock read six in the morning. I knew I had to hurry or I wouldn't get my shower in before Rosalie got in there. I slipped quietly out of my room and into the bathroom. I was in the shower for only about two minutes when Rosalie was beating on the door telling me to get out. I hurried and got out in about ten minutes and then I started to hear the hustle throughout the house of all the family getting around and ready for their days. I was back in my room and dressed in about fifteen minutes and down stairs sitting at the piano playing while everyone else was getting ready for the day. I sat and played an arrangement of some pieces that I had been working on, but it was nothing that had been truly inspired. I felt like I was losing my touch when it came to my composing. I seen Alice come down the stairs and that was when I knew that it would be better for me to wait outside of the house for the others. I felt that I needed to avoid more conflict with Alice, since she was one of the only ones that understood the way that I feel about hearing people's thoughts.

I was outside sitting on the steps and I was watching the breeze gently rustle the leaves of the trees, when I heard the door open and close. I turned to see Emmett coming forward and then he had a seat next to me on the step.

"You seem like you are somewhere else lately, Edward. Don't tell me that you are letting what Alice has been saying get to you."

"No, it's not what she says, it's how sure she is of what she says."

"Just as long as we keep up what we are doing, that means keeping our distance from the humans, we should not have any problems."

I sat there and thought back to some of the things that she had said to me. Why was that name of chief's daughter mean anything to me? _Isabella_. The name would have made my heart flutter if I still had a heart beat. I wondered why Alice was so sure of something like this. She spoke like she was this force that would change the way that things were done for us. She must be mistaken though. I was thankful that Emmett had come to realize that I needed some silence in my life and just sat there next to me as company and not someone that was constantly trying to give me advice on something like this. It was a comfort to have him there, though he probably never knew it was.

I heard the rest of them come out the door and this mean that we were going to be leaving. We went to the garage and got in my car and we were all quiet during the first few minutes of the drive there. I wasn't lucky enough for complete silence all the way there, because Alice spoke.

"So, are you ready to meet her?"

"Alice, this isn't something that we need to talk about. You know how I feel about this subject, so let's just drop it."

"Edward, why are you so bull-headed to something that is meant to be? You are constantly fighting against something that is meant to happen. You don't want a life partner because you think you are too broken or flawed whatever you want to call it. You aren't flawed and you need someone, and I think that this girl is that someone."

I tightened my grip on the wheel and sped up wanting to get out of the car and away from Alice as soon as possible. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down, but I knew that it was a lost cause. I then heard Rosalie's thoughts about the subject. _I don't know what is going on with these two but they need to get it together or we are going to start standing out and then we would be taking a chance of someone figuring out our secret and we will have to leave._ Typical Rosalie, more worried about her life here than the general good of all of us. She might say that she is worried about people finding out our secret, and I know she is truthful about that, but she likes her status here as being admired by all the boys in the school. I guess it makes her feel powerful.

We got to the school in record time. As we got out I heard Alice speak to me but by mind.

"_Edward…don't fear what is going to happen…just let it happen."_

I walked away from her without even acknowledging her. I heard them talking behind me, but I didn't stay with them. I sped up and walked faster so that I could get out of the range of their minds so that I couldn't hear their thoughts, and especially so Alice couldn't talk to me anymore. I needed to be alone and that I was what I was going to do. I saw a new truck near the front of the lot and I realized that it must belong to the new girl. I walked on to building three since I had calculus first thing in the morning.

Like normal, it was so dry and boring and I didn't learn anything at all. I could teach calculus better than this certified educator. I sat there constantly thinking of things that I would rather be doing instead of this. I was thankful for the beep of the bell. I gathered my stuff and I was walking rather slowly, just to keep up appearances but mostly I wanted to avoid Alice as much as possible today.

Within seconds my life would change, in ways that I never thought possible. I was almost to the door of building three when I felt something smash into my chest and I heard a thud on the floor. I looked down and I saw something that I never expected to see… or smell. I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on in all of my years. The thing that disturbed me the most was how she smelled to me. It was sweeter than any form of sugar or sweeter than the sweetest smelling flowers of the world. I felt my mouth begin to water. I quickly reached down and took her hand and pulled her to her feet, gathered up her books, apologized to her, and I was off and way from her.

I walked as quickly as I could to my next class and I tried hard not to look as nervous as I felt. I passed Rosalie on my way across the campus and she looked at me and she could tell something was wrong, but she knew better than to ask me. I went to class and that was when I started to try to figure out what had just happened. I quickly realized that must have been Isabella Swan and that she was more than what any of these simple minded boys thought she could be. I had never seen anything like her in my life. Her movements were intoxicating and I knew that was going to make it more difficult to keep her at a distance.

I was more worried about how my vampire instinct had kicked in and made me more of a monster than I had ever been in my whole vampire life. I had never felt like that any time since I had become the monster that I am. My thoughts kept shifting back to sight of the beautiful girl, no beautiful woman that had come into my life without warning. I felt as if my entire being crying out for her… in more ways than one.

I struggled through my classes and I was worried when I reached lunch what the thoughts of the student body would do to me. I saw the rest of my family already sitting in the lunch room at our normal table, but unlike normal I scanned the room looking for Isabella. I didn't see her, so I began to search by touching the minds of the students in the room. I was getting frustrated by the time that I reached my family's table, because all I could hear was the thoughts of the boys and their thoughts ranged from how beautiful she was to what impure things that they wanted to do to her. The girls' thoughts basically consisted of the fact that they wanted to be her so that they could get all the attention that she was receiving. I sat down without much notice to my family, though they were looking at me like I was a complete fool.

"So, Edward… what are the thoughts of the chief's daughter… I would have to say that she is hot. Not too hot, not as beautiful as you Rose."

Emmett's ability to stick his foot in his mouth amazed me at times and I had to laugh when Rosalie turned and gave him a look as if he was in more trouble than she wanted to mention in front of all of us. That was when she turned her attention to me and asked me about why I looked the way I did.

"Edward you look horrible, especially when I saw you earlier. What happened…?"

I didn't answer the question. I stared at the table and I felt so much shame coming up from within I didn't know what to do. I wanted to walk up and touch Isabella… feel how soft her skin was… but mostly I wanted to tip her neck to the side and consume her.

_Edward…you feel it don't you? The pull to her…_

Alice was speaking to me, and I didn't acknowledge her at all, because I didn't feel like getting deeper into this situation than it already was. It was then I had to know… what she thought of me. I scanned the room with my mind again and that was when I heard the thoughts of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley and they were all about Isabella… well Bella from what their minds were saying. I located them within the room and I saw her again and I felt if I would have had my breath taken away if I had to actually breathe. I then started to focus on her and then I tried to touch her mind… silence, nothing there but silence. I started to get upset by this and I had to have looked frazzled because I felt Jasper touch me on the shoulder trying to calm me down. I didn't realize, but I was shaking, however, it was nothing that no one would actually notice, with the exception of my family.

I then started to listen to Jessica's thoughts hoping to see what Bella was thinking about me. When I heard her say that I was out of their league, I laughed internally, because she was right about that, with the exception of maybe Bella. I keep listening and I turned to catch a glance at her smooth beautiful skin, and maybe her smile… her smell was so heavenly, that it woke things within me that I never knew that I had. I knew that I was this monster, but the sight and smell of her made me feel even more so. I felt as if my being was being torn in so many different directions and I couldn't figure out what I wanted more… to touch her or take the part of her that made her alive.

BEEP. The bell. That meant that I was off to another mindless class and soon I would be done with everything here and I could get away from the school and think without knowing that I was that close to Bella. Off to English literature… most of this stuff I could recite in my sleep, if I actually slept. I never paid that much attention in any of my classes, but I was trying hard to do so to prevent me from thinking about her. I was just hoping that I would be able to make it through the rest of the day and not cross paths with that gorgeous young woman.

The class was over and I was moving on to biology and had my seat and then I smelt something that I wish I hadn't. It was her. I looked up and realized something very quickly, I was sitting at the only desk in the room that didn't have two people at it, so that meant that she would be coming to sit down next to me! I started to internally panic and I didn't know what I would do when she would only be inches from me. I watched her talk to the teacher and then turn to look my direction, and I saw the shock in her eyes as well. I didn't know what was going through my body as I watched her come toward me and finally had a seat next to me.

The movement of her body sent her fragrance up my nose and brought the monster in me to the surface and caused me to want her more, especially her blood. I had her within my reach, I could just pull her out the door and no one would know what had happened before it was too late for her. I even thought about doing in the room with all the children and the clueless teacher there, I would just have to do damage control and eliminate them. I would take care of the children and the teacher first, it would only take minutes to drop all of them, and I would leave Bella for last. I wanted her still warm when I took the blood from her. I examined the flawless skin of her body and I wanted to reach over and run my fingers up her arm. I then realized that I had to do something to keep myself from killing the poor girl so I pulled all the stuff that I had on the desk to the very corner as far from her as I could get and then took a death grip on the leg of the desk. I would have to concentrate like nothing I have ever done in my existence. I turned my face away from her to keep her scent from being so powerful and keep the urge to take her life down. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was smelling herself, her hair and her skin… she thought she smelt bad to me. That was a joke if I had ever thought of one. I just had to hold on and make it through the class and not hurt her. I thought of ways that I could take her from this place and she wouldn't struggle, for we were the best predators the human race had ever crossed. I would tempt her with my eyes, my voice, my unnatural beauty… she would mine. I had to stop thinking about that kind of stuff, I couldn't ruin everything that Carlisle had set into motion for us here, and I would be risking everything… just for the blood of an innocent girl.

I was thankful for the bell, and I ran as soon as I heard it. I ran quicker than I should have, since I am trying to blend in with the people of Forks, but I couldn't stay there any longer. I would want to do something I would regret if I would have stayed there much longer. I got to building two and to my world history class and that was when I would have to deal with Alice again.

I sat down in the back of the room, and she came back and sat next to me. The teacher put notes on an overhead projector and we copied notes the entire hour, so normally we would talk to each other, but today I wanted to be completely alone in my thoughts, but Alice wouldn't stand for that.

"_Edward…"_

"_Leave me alone, Alice. I don't want to talk about it."_

"_What is bothering you the most about this?"_

"_I don't know, maybe the urge to suck the girl dry. I want to reach out and touch her… then there is this huge part of me that wants her blood."_

"_She may tempt your vampire will, but you would never harm the girl. She means more to you than you know. She is your destiny…"_

"_This is not what I need to be hearing right now Alice. I can't deal with this. I don't know what I think or feel anymore. I just know that I want to get up out of this room, find her, and kill her."_

"_It's just going to take some time to realize what is happening to you."_

"_If you know what is going on with me, I wish you would tell me. Tell me!! I don't know what is happening to me and you seem to know what is going on and you won't let me in on what that is." _

"_This is something I can't tell you, Edward. You are going to have to figure this one out on your own."_

By now, I was completely annoyed. I felt her reaching out with her mind to me, but I pushed back with my mind to keep her out. I had to keep my thoughts together, what little ones that I had. My mind kept going back to the heart-shaped face of Bella Swan. The feeling that I felt was not something that I had ever felt and I was more confused than I had ever been either. It went beyond the desire for her blood, it was something else, and this unknown feeling was making me crazy. I had to do something. I knew that I couldn't sit here everyday and sit by her and want to take her life from her. I then knew that I would have to make myself stay away from her at all costs and that meant that I would have to get out of that biology class.

The final bell rang and I went to the office in hopes of getting the class changed. I went in and told the secretary everything I could think of to convince her to change the class. I told her that the class wasn't challenging enough and that it wasn't going toward the degree I would be seeking, though it was exactly on course with my medical degree. She was constantly coming up with explanations to why I shouldn't change classes and that was when I heard the door close and the air conditioner turn on. I went stiff when I smelt her behind me. Then the thoughts of how I could kill her entered my mind again, I had to get out of there, I wouldn't do this to my family so I just gave up and fled the office.

I went to get my car from the parking lot and drove up toward the school to pick up Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. All of them came out quickly, but not Alice. I saw Bella crossing the lot walking toward her truck when Alice came into view. She paused outside of the door of the car and I saw out of the corner of my eye that she waved to her. She finally got in the car, and I quickly put the car into gear and we were off for home.

I heard them talking quickly about the hunting trip that would be coming up soon, and I paid no attention to them. Alice though, was watching my eyes and my body language, and that was when she spoke.

"What are you going to tell Esme?"

The rest of them went silent when she said that. Rosalie pulled herself up toward the front seat and spoke.

"Edward, what is she talking about… what would you have to tell Esme? What is going on with you, you have been acting weird all day."

"It's nothing, Rose. I am just thinking."

"You are lying, Edward. What is going on?"

I sat there in silence for a minute. What was I thinking? I couldn't do this to them, but I had to. Alice then finally gave them some insight into what I was thinking.

"Rose, Edward is leaving us."

Everyone then started to mutter and ask questions to why I was doing or thinking that, that I would be hurting Esme so much by leaving, and Carlisle. I kept my mind focused as I heard them speaking, but I paid no mind to what they were saying. I knew then what I would have to do.

We pulled in the driveway and I could still hear them trying to convince me that nothing could hurt me or the family when we stuck together, but I knew that wasn't true, since I knew would soon become the cause of so much hurt on this family if I chose to stay. I went in the house and went to the sitting room where Esme was sitting. They followed close behind when I went in to see her. Esme always had this way of knowing when something was wrong so she quickly sent them away so we could talk.

"What troubles you, Edward? You seem so lost and confused."

"I have to go, Esme. I have to leave Forks and never come back."

"Why is that?"

"There is this girl… her blood screams to me constantly. I want to do her harm. I feel the demons within me, wanting me to take her blood. I can't do that and ruin the life that we have here. I can't stay here and take a chance of hurting her."

"Edward… you would never hurt anyone. You are a good person."

"You don't understand, Esme. It's something I don't understand myself. I just know I am putting us all at risk if I stay."

I watched her eyes study mine and then she smiled and leaned in and hugged me. I couldn't remember my human mother, but Esme was all I would have hoped for in my human life. I always felt safe with her and that would be something that I would miss when I left.

"Edward, you do what you need to do, but know we are your family and you will come back to us."

I smiled and kissed her on her cheek and I was up the stairs grabbing all the stuff that I would need. I saw Alice enter the room. I tried hard to ignore her but she wouldn't be ignored.

"You are running away? Edward… this is not the answer to what is going on here?"

"If you are not going to tell me what I need to know, Alice, leave me alone."

I grabbed my stuff, and pushed her out of the doorway and I was down the stairs and out the door before anyone could stop me. I began to run and it was the most relaxing feeling that I had felt that entire day. I ran and ran until I got close enough to Forks Medical Center that I had to slow down and act human. I walked in and all the staff greeted me warmly and I went up the elevator to the floor that Carlisle's office was on. I knew that he would be there. I barely touched the door knob, when I heard him call me to come in.

"Edward, this is a surprise. Sit."

I stepped in and set my stuff on the floor. I could tell that Esme had already called him and that he knew what I was going to be talking to him about. He looked troubled, but I figured that he knew me long enough that there was nothing to do but let me go.

"Is there anything I can say to you, Edward that would make you stay with us?"

I shook my head no, and then he looked more troubled.

"What can I do for you then?"

"My car is on empty…"

He opened his top desk drawer, and pulled out a set of keys and threw them at me.

"I'll call Rose to come and get me. Just be careful, Edward. Remember we are your family and we love you."

We both stood and he came around and gave me a hug. I grabbed my stuff and I was back out the door, down the elevator, and then to the parking garage. I found Carlisle's car without any problem. I popped the trunk, threw my stuff inside, and I was then in the car and turning the key to the engine.

I put the car in reverse and I was slowly moving to get it out of the garage. I then did something I didn't need to do. I drove to the edge of the forest. Parked the car and then ran until I reached the other side. I stood at the edge of the forest and I could see Bella sitting on the porch of her house. I had to see her one more time, before I left. I watched her as she stared out into the field, and when I realized that she caught sight of me I moved quickly back into the shadows of the trees. I then ran back to the car and I was back on the road. I pushed the gas pedal to the floor, and I saw the sign that told travelers that they were leaving the city limits of Forks. I flew past it and I didn't look back either, because if I would have I would have went back to Bella's house and done something that was unforgivable. I would have killed her.

* * *

Hi everyone. I apologize for not putting a chapter up in a few days. I just thought I should let you know that here in a couple of days I am getting all of my wisdom teeth taken out so I will be out of commission for a few days afterward. I will try to get up one or two more chapters before then. As soon as I am back up to sitting at the computer, I will be back writing and bring you more chapters. Mary Beth 


	11. Runaway

I don't own any of these characters or plot, Stephanie Meyer does. To her, I thank for her creative mind and allowing us to see the world that Bella and Edward live in.

Edward has left Forks, running to keep his family safe and to keep his desires in check in concern to Bella. What happens when he gets some time to himself and gets to talk to Tanya again?

* * *

Chapter 10: Runaway

I drove for hours. I still couldn't get the thought of Bella Swan out of my head though. I could see her standing in my mind and it was a constant torture to me. Her eyes, her smile, all were making me want something that I could never have. The feelings that I was having prior to me leaving Forks had not lessened and were beginning to make me even crazier.

When I passed into Alaska, I thought that I would be far enough away from her that I would be able to get my thoughts back together. I would be able to maybe control my vampire urges so that I could return to my family eventually. I thought that maybe Ms. Swan would end up hating Forks and leave soon after her arrival there, and I wouldn't have to worry about harming her again.

The radio played the whole way there and I turned it up as loud as possible hoping to drown out my thoughts of her. I could still smell her on my clothing. She had been too close in that biology classroom. I could still feel my vampire instincts telling me to turn the car around and go back and take her. However, all the years of practice of not feeding on humans was helping me. I finally arrived in Denali, and then pulled into the drive of Tanya's home. I saw her look out the window and then come to the door. She pulled the door open and stepped out.

"Edward… isn't it a surprise to see you. Where is Carlisle? I have much to talk to him about."

"I came alone, Tanya. I need some time to get my head together and I figured that this was far enough away from everything, that I might have a chance of getting it together."

Tanya looked at me very carefully, as if she was trying to figure out what was wrong with me without me telling her. I knew that she didn't have the power that I had to hear thoughts, but she did a good job of appearing that she could. I knew that she would eventually ask me what was wrong with me, but I knew that she had more manners than to ask now, so she just let it be for the time. She ushered me into the house and showed me to one of the spare rooms. I went in and settled myself in the room.

Not long after I settled in, I went outside for a run. I walked into the forest a bit out of the sight of the humans that lived near by and then I ran. I could see the trees flashing as I passed them and I felt so at peace, but when I saw a flash of Bella's smile I didn't see a tree root sticking up a little, and I stumbled and felt to the forest floor. It wasn't like I was hurt, but more like I had hurt my pride. I knew I was putting too much focus into the existence of this mere human girl, but something about her made my thoughts constantly continue to return to her.

I finally pulled myself up off the forest floor and sat myself down a log that was lying near by. I then felt the pure rage building inside of me. I didn't know what to do, but that human was about to make me absolutely eccentric. I then started hearing things that Alice had said to me before Bella's arrival in Forks.

_Edward, she is not what you think she is, she is so much more…You are meant to meet her, you might not remember it, but you already have…_

That last comment had been bothering me a lot, and I couldn't figure out why. I had never laid eyes on Bella Swan before she crashed into me… That was when I finally remembered what Alice was talking about. The baby… the one that I saw on our last trip to Denali, the woman and the baby… the baby's name was Isabella… Isabella Swan. It was starting to make sense. I then remembered the smell and the feeling that I had then to pull the child from its mother's arms and take her and well… I wasn't exactly sure of what I was going to do. I felt more than just the desire to kill the babe, but also to keep her safe from all that could harm her. The smell was the same. The baby that I met that day in Forks was now the beautiful girl that I just seen.

I still could understand the draw to the smell and the urge for me to drink from her body, but the other feelings were completely foreign to me. Why would I want to protect a human? That didn't make any sense to me. We all strayed away from humans, just for our own protection and to keep us from tempting fate. I knew that I wasn't getting anything accomplished sitting on this log, so I then ran back toward Tanya's. While in the forest I saw a deer in a clearing, and knowing that it was time for me to hunt went and took my prey and feasted on it. It helped me more than I realized, because my thoughts were starting to clear. I guess I was hungrier than I had realized.

I arrived back at Tanya's and she and her family were talking in what would have been a dinning room if we actually ate in a house. I passed them without a word and went upstairs to the bathroom. I took off the clothes that had Bella's scent on them and showered. It was a natural human urge that was very relaxing when we had more on our minds than we needed. I then finished and went to the room that I was staying in. I then stared out the windows and watched the breeze outside of the window. I heard a tap on the door.

I turned to see Tanya pushing open the door.

"Edward, can we talk?"

I didn't really want to talk to her, but I figured if I didn't talk to her now, I would have to later.

"I guess."

She came in and had a seat in a chair not far from where I was sitting.

"Carlisle called me. I told him that you arrived here okay. He is very worried about you, Edward. He was hoping that I could help you."

I sat there and continued to stare out the window though I was listening to everything that she was saying to me. I thought for a minute and that was when I chose to speak.

"Tanya, I met this girl, a human, and she is making me more of a monster than I already am."

I guess my words confused her, because she looked very stunned by my reply. I was guessing that wasn't what she was expecting me to say.

"Why do you say that… we all have the urge to drink from humans, Edward. We just have to teach ourselves not to do so."

"Tanya, you don't understand… this girl is like no other I have ever met, she makes my urge to drink from her seem so small, it is like pure desire to drink her blood. To make the matter worse, I have the urge to protect her at all cost. It doesn't make any sense to me."

I watched her eyes, and they were telling me that I had said something to trigger some thoughts that she wasn't completely sure of.

"Edward, have you ever heard any of our legends?"

"Not really, I have heard that there are vampire legends, but nothing really of interest though."

"I am not good at the legends, but I think one might be of interest to you. It's the legend of the Queen of the Stars."

"What is it?"

"I don't know the details, so I don't want to tell you it, but you know one of the few people that would know it though… Carlisle."

"Carlisle? Why would he know?"

"He spent a lot of time with the Volturi and they are ones that do study some of the old legends of our race."

I sat there for a moment and thought about it.

"Also, don't let this girl take you away from where you want to be. Where do you want to be, Edward?"

"With my family."

"Then why are you here then? You are more practiced in our ways than most and you seem to think that you will do harm to this girl."

I sat there and thought about that for a while. I didn't know what to do but Tanya was right about one thing. I was more practiced than many in our lifestyle. I should have enough control to keep from harming one innocent girl. I would just have to think of ways to keep my urge to bite her down… maybe hunting more when I knew I would have to be close by or trying again to change out of that biology class.

"I think I'll be heading back to Forks by morning."

She smiled and touched my shoulder as she walked from the room. I walked around and picked up some of the stuff that I had already unpacked. I was going to go back, but would I be able to stand the things that would come. After I was done packing, I began to think about something that Tanya had mentioned and that was the legend of the Queen of the Stars. I wonder what the relevance to that is. I knew that it was going to be one of the first things that I ask Carlisle about when I got back to Forks that was for sure.

I went outside and stood out in a clearing and looked up at the sky and saw the millions of stars that were above me. I then saw a few falling stars, and then I felt a twinge in my being like I was longing for something, something that I didn't know, but I needed in my life. I then felt the breeze pick up and begin to rustle the limbs of the trees. I stood out there for hours and watched the stars fade as the sun came into view. I went into the house and got my stuff from the room. Tanya walked with me on my way out and while I loaded the car.

"Edward…"

I was shocked when I heard her voice. I turned to her and I heard the concern in her voice.

"You have to be careful when you go back, but know that you are stronger than you know too. What is happening to you is meant to happen… don't fight it, except it."

I shut the door to the car and turned the key to the ignition. Tanya was starting to sound a lot like Alice lately. I was starting to wonder if maybe she didn't talk to Alice too when Carlisle called last night. I pulled the car out of drive and was back on the highway to Forks. I watched the buildings fly by was I drove. I kept thinking back to why a legend would be so important to me. That was when I saw the sign that said: Welcome to Forks. I slowed down as I entered town, not wanting to be pulled over by Chief Swan. I drove slowly down the streets, and I didn't even notice it till it was too late that I was driving in front of the Swan residence. I saw Bella's truck in the drive and I caught a glimpse of her in the front window. I sped up to keep her from seeing me pass the house. I drove slow the rest of the way home. I then pulled in the drive and put the car in the garage. I walked in, and I noticed that no one was there. They must have left for the hunt that they were planning for. I went upstairs to my room and threw my stuff in the floor. After crossing the room, I turned on the stereo and began to listen to some of the recordings I had made of some of my pieces. I then drifted off into thought on many things, like how I was going to protect Bella from me and then how I would ask Carlisle about this legend. I heard the door open downstairs and then I knew it was time to try. I turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I saw Carlisle waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't say a word, but he spoke.

"You want to know what is going on… let's go to my study and I'll try to explain a few things"

I turned and went back up the stairs and Carlisle wasn't that far behind me. I could hear the thoughts of the other family members wondering what was going on and some even followed. After we crossed the threshold of the room Carlisle closed the door and left those that were wondering, still wondering. I sat down in front of his desk and then I sat quietly as I watched him move to the shelves of the massive library. I then began to shake… I don't know why, maybe it was because I knew my world would be changing, or maybe it was because I just scared of what I was about to hear.

* * *

Unless I get a little happy writing, this will probably be the last chapter for a few days, well at least until I get done with the whole wisdom teeth thing. As soon as I feel up to writing again, I will be back at it and working on the next chapter... Coming Soon: The Legend of the Queen of the Stars. 


	12. The Legend

I don't own the characters or the plot… Stephanie Meyer does. I just get great joy of writing new adventures for her characters.

This chapter is setting some things into motion for future chapters and the future stories… yes there are going to be sequels to this story. I have been really worried about this chapter and have been throwing ideas around for about a week or so for this one. I hope it lives up to the expectations of my fellow readers/reviewers. Just for reference, I used the names of some Nordic gods/goddesses for some of my names of people within the legend. I have always had an interest in them so I figured it was good place to use them. MB

* * *

Chapter 11: The Legend

I never thought that I would be nervous to talk to Carlisle. I had been talking to him since he turned me all those years ago, but right now I was fearful to what I would be hearing. One thing that perplexed me the most was that I was scared to hear a simple legend, a vampire legend, but a legend no less. I continued to watch Carlisle walk up and down the shelves of massive volumes. His personal collection of texts was huge and it was no wonder he would be one that would know of vampire legends. He finally picked up a volume that didn't look like it would be too significant and walked back over to his desk and had a seat before me. I didn't speak, but continued to watch him as he began to turn the pages of the volume and then he slowly came to a stop, looked up at me, and finally spoke.

"The legend of the Queen of the Stars, huh?"

I nodded at him. This was starting to eat at me, what would be so important about some old legend that I had never heard of? I continued to watch him while he was contemplating how he should go about telling me this.

"This legend is one that not many speak of for it is forbidden by the Volturi. They fear this legend, Edward. Me telling you this is breaking the codes that have been set forth by the Volturi for as long as they have been in existence."

"Why is a legend forbidden? It can't be nothing… it's a legend."

"It's not just a legend to them, Edward. They fear it for it tells of the coming of a being that would be more powerful than any vampire and would bring an end to the ruling class of our people."

This was getting very interesting, but my thoughts began to wander to why it was relevant to me and why would Tanya bring it up. How would the coming of a powerful being change anything for me? I guess Carlisle sensed my thoughts because he began to speak again.

"Edward… you may not think this is important but it might be, I don't honestly know. The reason that Tanya brought it up is because of the description of the girl you were talking about. I believe the name is Bella, right?"

"Yeah, her name is Bella."

Carlisle turned the book to me and showed me a symbol. It was of a massive star and primitive figures reaching toward it. He looked at me and began to say something, but paused. He thought for a moment and then finally spoke.

"The legend of the Queen of the Stars begins at the beginning of vampire lore. It tells of one of the first vampires whose name was Odin, and was named after the supreme Nordic god. The vampires of this time were not like they are today… monsters of their desire for human blood. Vampires only took what they needed to survive and no more. Odin was one of great respect in our race and was thought to be one of the wisest and many of our people looked to him for guidance. Like now, we stayed away from humans for the most part, with the exception of times in which we fed. Odin had a life mate by the name of Erda, who was named after the wife of Odin in the old Nordic myth. They lived a happy existence for many years. They ruled the vampire race with great honor. However, after so many years, things began to change. Erda wanted to gain more power over the dominion of vampires and thought that humans were there for vampires and that we as a people should be able to take all we wanted from the humans, but Odin didn't agree. This caused a division in their relationship."

"This is all nice Carlisle, but it still doesn't mean much to me."

"Patience, Edward… all will be explained. As I was saying… Odin began to take long journeys away from Erda. While on one of these journeys he met a human woman by the name of Valkyrie. She was the wife of the human ruler of the land. When Odin saw Valkyrie, he felt a mystical draw to her. She smelled of pure sugar to him. The most shocking of the feelings, was that he had no desire to drink from her. He wanted her for her, not the blood in her body. He finally came to her one day and though she felt some fear of him, it was as if she knew that she had no reason to fear him. They became very close, and Odin would journey to see her quite often. Erda heard of this woman, and became angry that her mate was spending so much time with a mere human, not just any human, but beautiful woman. Being a jealous mate, she sent one of her servants to watch the woman while she knew that Odin was there. Erda then sent word to Valkyrie's husband that she thought that his wife was having impure thoughts about a mysterious man and that it would be wise to have someone watch her more closely. So Valkyrie's husband locked her in the highest tower of the castle and she would stay there until he felt she should be free. This angered Odin. He cursed his mate and banished her from his side. This caused Erda to do what she wanted to do from the beginning. On one of the days that her husband released her from the tower, Erda watched Valkyrie, stalked her like prey… when she knew that no one was close enough to reach her to help… she sprung from the shadows and drained her of all her life."

I wrench as if I was in pain at hearing that. This was horrible to hear, but I knew that it was not even close to being finished.

"The husband of Valkyrie cursed Erda, for he seen her run from the body of his dead wife. He knew that it was some form of witchcraft that took his wife from him. Odin came to hear of the death of the fair Valkyrie and it broke his heart, for he had come to love her dearly. He went to the castle and told the great ruler what had happened, what he was, and that he was truly sorry for the events that happened. The husband was sorrowed by the death of his bride, but he would not let Erda go unpunished. The great ruler went to his wise woman and asked her to do something to keep this from happening again. With the help of Odin, the wise woman placed a curse on the vampire race, not just any vampires, but the ones that were sired by Erda. The curse stated that the day would come a human woman would rise and come to the aid of the vampires that were sired by Odin, and an unknown race and together would bring an end to the vampires sired by Erda and the destruction that they laid forth."

"So you are telling me that we are from the line that Odin sired?"

"Honestly I don't know. It has become clear though that the Volturi is a direct line to Erda because it is known that Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sired by Erda. The rest of us don't know which line we are from. Records were not kept of who sired who, so it is unknown which line we are in."

I began to think about this deeply. I then thought about something…

"Carlisle, why didn't the ruler punish Odin because he was the cause of Erda even coming after Valkyrie in the first place?"

"That is not really clear, but some think it is because Odin was happy to punish Erda for her actions, that the ruler spared Odin and the ones that he sired. Also, that Odin had a different form of feeding habits in comparison to Erda"

"So the reason that the Volturi don't want this legend known is because it would be… for lack of a better word, the death of them."

"Exactly, Edward. You see the being that is being referred to in this story became known as the Queen of the Stars, at least that is what the vampires that were sired by Odin called her. It is said that the being would be of human blood, a woman, and would have a draw to both the vampire world and the unknown race. It is through the bond she has with the vampires and the unknown race that would bring forth enough strength and power to bring down the decedents of Erda and restore the balance of the world."

"Wow. That is interesting, but that doesn't explain why Tanya thought of this legend."

"That I am not sure of that either, but my guess would be that the description you gave of how Bella made you feel is the main reason that she thought of it. You described her as smelling so wonderful. You see, they say that a vampire and a member of the unknown race would be able to identify her when the time came and one of the qualities is the smell of the woman. It would be as if she was pure sugar."

"So you think Bella is this being?"

"I am not saying that, but anything is possible Edward. It is just the similarity that Tanya was thinking about."

"So the Volturi fear the coming of the Queen of the Stars?"

"Very much so. There is said to be more to the legend but what I told you is all I know. I just know the original parts up to the coming of the Queen. One thing is for sure, that the coming of this woman would change the world that vampires, humans, and the unknown race live in."

"Any idea what they mean by the unknown race?"

"No, even the scholars of the Volturi are unsure of that. They are just worried about the coming of the Queen because they think if they destroy the Queen the unknown race is irrelevant."

"Carlisle, what happened to Odin and Erda?"

"That is one of the great mysteries of the vampire world. Erda was said to sire the vampires of the Volturi and then she disappears from the texts. Odin disappeared not long after the curse was placed on Erda and her vampire children. They say that Odin still lives somewhere in the world, waiting for the coming of the Queen."

"Why do the decedents of Odin call the woman the Queen of the Stars?"

"That is another mystery of the legend. Some say that is what Odin referred to Valkyrie as, but it's really unknown."

"It is a very interesting story, Carlisle. Do you believe it?"

I watched him while he thought about the question. While I sat there I thought of all the things that I had heard about this legend and it just seemed to farfetched to be real.

"Edward, I don't know if it's real or not, but I know the Volturi thinks it is so that is reason enough for me to believe that there is a chance it could be real."

I had heard enough of this for one day so I finally got up and began to leave, but I paused when I heard Carlisle speak again.

"Edward, don't forget that these legends are based in truth somewhere in the past, it's just a question of which parts are the real ones."

I walked down stairs and went outside and began to run. I had to clear my head and gather my thoughts. I still didn't understand how Bella or I fit into this, but I guess it wasn't meant for me to know just yet. I just knew that I couldn't stay away from Bella anymore, so I ran until I was far enough from Forks that I could hunt, and prepare to see the woman of my desires again.

* * *

_Back at the Cullen house…_

"Come in Alice."

"How did it go with Edward?"

"As good as it would be expected. I don't think he believes in the story."

"I have a feeling you left out some parts for his safety."

"Of course, he doesn't need to know that we are thinking that he is the vampire that is tied to the Queen. I didn't even mention the prophet either."

"Do you think we are the decedents of Odin, Carlisle?"

"I don't know about Jasper, but I am pretty sure myself, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and yourself are. I believe you are because through some more research I have found out that the prophet has to be in the line sired by Odin, and that Edward might be one because of his draw to Bella."

"So what do you think I need to do?"

"Keep an eye on both Edward and Bella. I have a feeling that there is a lot more to this legend that is still unknown and will come forward as things move on."

"Carlisle… do you think Bella is really the Queen of the Stars?"

"…I don't know Alice, but she is the closest thing that I have seen that could be the Queen."

"I just hope that Edward comes to realize his tie to Bella soon, it would make some of this easier. If the Volturi found out that Bella might be the Queen, they would kill her."

"We are going to do everything possible to keep that from happening. I don't think we will have to worry about that for long, if Edward does what I think he is doing…"

"What's that, Carlisle?"

"He's falling love with her."

* * *

I hope this lived up to the expectations for the legend. I left a lot of holes in it so that I can explain more as the story goes on. Forgive me if its not good, cause I am still in a lot of pain from the whole wisdom teeth thing, so be kind to me if you review. I'll probably start the next chapter tomorrow or the next day, cause this one kinda drained my creative juices a bit. MB 


	13. Near Death

This is starting to get interesting for me, so I hope that you are going to enjoy how this is turning out. Again, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and the Twilight series, and I think she is a literary genius. I just have the joy of getting to create new things for her characters to do. Thanks to all my reviewers… you rock. MB

Yes, it is similar to the Twilight chapter, but I need it so that I can move on to more original stuff. Forgive me. Next chapter will be more creative than this.

* * *

Chapter 12: Near Death 

It had been almost three days since I had seen Edward Cullen and I was really beginning to think it had something to do with me, though I couldn't prove it. I seen his sister Alice in my first hour class everyday and then the rest of his family at lunch, but there was never any sight of him. I guess I had to have done something, but I still think it was rather crazy to think that. I woke up to find it was a very pale gray outside my window, and then I saw the falling flakes of snow. This was not going to be a good day, I could tell even before my feet were on the floor. I got up and walked to the window to see that at least the snow plow had been down the street and somewhat cleaned the streets, and that it appeared that Charlie had shoveled the sidewalk and drive so that we could at least get in and out of the driveway.

I went and got ready as I could for school, since I knew that there was no chance that they would be calling off classes. I went to the closet and pulled out a sweater that I never got to wear in Arizona and a pair of jeans. I had to locate my boots too, because my regular shoes were not made for walking in the snow. I found my winter coat that I had shoved to the back of my closet and decided that I might want to take it with me, but I doubted that I would actually wear it. I gathered all my stuff and went downstairs to the kitchen. I found some more cereal, but I could have cooked something if I wanted, since I finally got money from Charlie and went to the store for some actual food. I was beginning to get used to being in the house so that meant I was not so freaked out being alone in the house. Luckily fate was on my side when I talked to Charlie about redecorating the house. Charlie told me to go and find the stuff that I wanted and we would go and get it. It would be nice to give the house a little color and life to it, since I honestly thought it might help Charlie get over my mom. I finished the bowl and put it in the sink to soak and I was off for school.

I was worried that I would wreck the truck even before I got out the door of the house. I had never actually driven on snow since I had done most of my driving in a place that hardly ever saw snow if ever. I climbed in and turned the key and the truck roared to life. I turned up the heat as high as it would go and let it warm up before I began to drive. After a few minutes, I put the truck into gear and slowly backed out of the driveway. I drove slowly the entire way to school, because I didn't know what kind of coverage Charlie had on the truck so I didn't want to take a chance of doing major damage to it.

I pulled into the parking lot at the school and parked far enough away from any cars to try to prevent me from hitting someone else's car. I was shocked when I saw the silver Volvo sitting a few rows down from me. I was wondering if Edward was back or what. I climbed out and that was when I noticed something shining from the tires of the truck… snow chains. I was touched that Charlie had put that much effort into taking care of me and I knew that he had to have gotten up really early to put the chains on and shovel all the sidewalk and drive too. That was when I caught a glimpse of Edward leaning against the side of the Volvo.

What happened next threw me completely. I heard the yells of many of my fellow students and I turned to see a massive truck coming at me. I was frozen in my spot and I knew that it was too late, I was going to be hit by that truck. This was when things became even fuzzier. I suddenly felt myself being thrown in the complete opposite direction that I expected to be thrown and I felt something put all its weight on me. I turned enough to see the truck come to a halt and I then seen someone standing over me though I couldn't make out who it was at first. Then I heard his voice and I knew who it was.

"Bella? Bella? Answer me… are you okay? Bella…"

I groaned. My eyes then came into focus and I saw the face of Edward Cullen looking at me and he looked very scared. I tried to get up from the cold pavement, but he pushed me back and at the same time drew me in close to his chest. My head was spinning and I was rather confused about what happened.

"Edward… what happened?"

I heard a gasp like he was shocked that I spoke his name or something. I then realized that he was pushing me away from him somewhat though I wasn't far out of his arms' reach.

"You almost got hit by a truck. You were lucky that I was standing next to you."

When he said that I knew that I was really confused, but not that confused.

"You weren't by me, you were by your car… I saw you."

He looked terrified when I said that. People where yelling and screaming telling the driver to get out of the truck and the teachers were trying to get to us though we were clearly out of their reach for the moment.

"Bella, please. Trust me."

I knew what I saw and I knew that Edward was no where near me when that truck was coming toward me, but I saw the fear in his eyes, and that was when I choose to make the choice to let this go for the moment.

"You will have to explain why I am lying for you."

"Fine, just don't say anything right now."

The school staff finally reached us after about two minutes. They had already called for an ambulance and I could hear the sirens as they was approaching. The PE teacher began to check me over and I heard Edward say that he thought that I might have hit my head when I hit the pavement. I groaned more when I heard Charlie yelling as he approached the scene.

"Bella… Bella, baby… are you okay?"

I groaned as I tried to turn toward him but the paramedic was putting a neck brace on me before I could even try to speak. I heard Charlie talking to the teachers, the driver of the truck, and Edward, but I didn't have enough energy to try to get his attention at that moment. Finally Charlie came over close enough to me so that I could actually talk to him.

"Bella…"

"I'm okay, Dad. Really. Please don't let them take me to the hospital."

"Its procedure, Bells. They have to take Mr. Cullen and Mr. Jones too."

I then laid back on the stretcher and rolled my eyes. This couldn't be happening to me. I knew that this day was going to be bad before I left the house, I should have just stayed home today, and I knew it. Finally they loaded me in the ambulance and I heard Edward's voice from the front seat of the ambulance. It just made me even angrier that he didn't have to ride in an ambulance on a stretcher and I did.

I knew that I was getting a police escort to the hospital and it didn't take too long for us to arrive at Forks Medical Center. I was removed from the ambulance and taken to the emergency room where they took me to have every possible test run on me. I was exhausted by the time they were finished, and I was rolled back into a room next to a boy that much have been the driver of the truck. I didn't recognize him, but that didn't mean that I hadn't seen him before. I closed my eyes for a moment since the lights in the room were way too bright for me. I heard a nurse come into the room and begin to check my vitals and that was when I heard him.

"Is she sleeping?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He chuckled when I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster up. The nurse left and he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"So…"

"Are you going to tell me why I am lying for you?"

I was betting that wasn't what he was expecting me to ask or say to him at that moment, because his eyes gave away to the shock he was feeling. He looked very uncomfortable too.

"Bella, you hit your head. You just don't remember me being there next to you."

I was starting to become angrier. I knew that I wasn't crazy and that Edward was too far away to get to me from where he was standing by his car. There wasn't enough time for him to get to me to prevent me from being smashed by that truck too.

"I know what I saw, and you were no where near me when that truck was coming toward me. You were by your car, I saw you."

He started to speak when I saw the doctor enter the room. He looked a little uncomfortable with Edward sitting there next to me. I found a very similar resemblance to Edward, not like a biological one, but because of the doctor's unnaturally beautiful features. I was going to guess that the doctor was Edward's father.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. How are we feeling now?"

"Tired and a little stiff, nothing that I can't handle though."

He came forward and began to examine me. He had very cool hands, though he was very gentle when he pushed on my skin. As he examined me, I watched Edward. He was examining me with his eyes, like he wanted to make sure that I was okay or something. Finally the doctor was done and began to write something in my charts.

"Ms. Swan, I think you might have a mild concussion and maybe bruised up a little, but I think you will be fine."

He was beginning to walk from the room when I stopped him.

"Can I go back to school?"

"I would think it would be better if you go home, Ms. Swan."

Edward smiled and spoke to me, "Don't worry, I'll make sure the student body knows you are okay."

The doctor looked annoyed, but walked from the room. I then examined Edward since this was actually the first time that he was near me that he didn't look at me like I smelled horrible. I noticed all the areas of his face were completely smooth and his eyes weren't as dark as I remembered, but more of a topaz or honey color. I then noticed that he was doing something similar to me, and then I felt sort of awkward so I figured it was time to speak again.

"You never answered me. Why am I lying for you?"

"What do you think happened, Bella?"

I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't one hundred percent sure of what happened but I had a rather good idea of what happened.

"All I know is that I heard screams, I turned and saw the truck coming at me, and the next thing I know is that you had me pinned to the ground. You were by your car and I know that for sure too."

I then watched his eyes. He was thinking very deeply before he answered again. I decided to speak again though.

"It doesn't matter to me that people would think I am crazy, I just don't find it to be a good thing to go around lying about stuff. So I want to know why its so important to lie about what actually happened."

"No one will believe you, Bella."

"You aren't going to tell me are you? You promised."

"Bella, you don't know what happened. You hit your head, you are confused."

"I know that you weren't there by me and that is what you want me to tell everyone. I wouldn't tell anyone in the first place, I just want to know why I seem to be covering for you."

I looked up at him and I saw great sadness in his eyes.

"We are going to have to agree to disagree on this, Bella. I just hope you don't choose to change your mind and tell what you think happened."

I watched him get up and leave the room. I was so angry I could have screamed. I hated this. I hated lying, but something told me that I needed to keep this secret. Charlie finally walked in and told me that Dr. Cullen had discharged me and that I could go home.

I climbed from the bed and with the help of Charlie I walked out of the hospital. I got home and I went upstairs and climbed into my bed. I fell asleep quickly and I guess I didn't dream anything, since I didn't remember anything. I awoke at about six the next morning and I went and got ready for school. Charlie told me that he would be taking me to school today, and I was guessing that he just wanted to be sure that I made it there this time without almost getting hit by a truck. My truck was a little scratched up, and luckily Charlie had full coverage on it, so it was getting a nice new shiny coat of paint.

I was the school celebrity since I survived the almost truck crash. I was constantly telling people that Edward saved me, but no one really seemed to care that much. They were more wrapped up in me or the upcoming girl's choice dance at least that was the case at my regular lunch table. I always sat to were I could watch the table that Edward sat at, though he never paid me any notice afterward. I was guessing that he was wishing that he hadn't save my pathetic life.

By the time I reached biology that day, I had been asked numerous times if I was going to the dance and I told them that I didn't think I was going, that I might go to Seattle for some long overdue shopping. I made it to biology early for a change, and Mike was sitting on the edge of another table talking to me when Edward came into the room and had a seat, and like normal he sat as far to the side as he could away from me. I wasn't surprised when Mike started to talk about the dance.

"Jessica asked me to go the dance."

"That's great, Mike."

"I told her I wasn't sure yet. I didn't tell her but I thought that someone else would ask me."

I felt all the blood in my body flood to my face. I then heard Edward shifting in his seat. I was completely embarrassed.

"Mike, you shouldn't make Jessica wait. Tell her you'll go with her."

"What are you doing the night of the dance?"

"Shopping in Seattle."

He looked like I killed his puppy when I told him that. I got the feeling by the look that he shot Edward that he was wondering if I was going with him. Luckily, class started so that ended the conversation. While I listened to the lecture, I saw Edward watching me from the corner of his eye. I was feeling the color build in my face, so I swept my hair in front of my face to block the view of my face. I heard him take a deep breath as soon as I did it. It made my heart flutter. Being close to Edward was a weird and extraordinary feeling. I just didn't know why I was feeling that way.

I survived the rest of biology and even gym class without hurting anyone, at least too badly. I was off for my truck when I saw a guy walking up to me, but then I realized that I didn't have my truck so I had to wait for Charlie. I wasn't really sure who he was but I didn't figure that he wanted to talk to me so I waited by the curb for Charlie to come and get me. I saw the silver Volvo pull out of its spot and appear to be waiting for the rest of his siblings. I was shocked when the guy actually spoke to me.

"Bella, you don't know me, but I'm Chris Jones. I almost hit you with my truck."

"Oh, hi… Chris. It's nice to meet you."

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could make it up to you for almost killing you by taking you to the dance."

"Chris… its girl's choice."

"Yeah, I know, but I heard that you turned down everyone that asked you so I figured that I might have a shot."

"I have told everyone that I am going to Seattle too."

"I just figured that you were just letting people down easy."

"No, I'm actually going to Seattle."

He looked rather disappointed, but what he said to me didn't register but it didn't really matter that much to me in the first place.

"Hey, there's always Prom."

I finally saw the police cruiser come into view and I got in. I saw what I thought was Edward laughing. I guess I was part of his amusement. Charlie didn't speak to me the entire way home and he had to get back to the station so I just went in and decided that it would be best to relax a bit before beginning my homework. I climbed on the couch and pulled the afghan from the back and curled up in a ball. I felt my thoughts shift to Edward Cullen but they didn't remain there for long, because I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep where Edward Cullen couldn't bother me, at least for the time being.

* * *

Coming Soon: The Lullaby 


	14. The Lullaby

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and the Twilight series. I just like writing about them and creating new adventures for them. I don't get anything from this except the joy that I get from writing it. MB

Again, I want to apologize for the previous chapter. This one is better I promise.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Lullaby 

Never in my life did I ever think I was going to do that. I didn't ever think that I would put my entire family at risk, not for a human girl. I had done everything that I could think of to keep from hurting her. I found many deer out near home so I was very well fed so that I could be close to her and not want to kill her where she would be sitting. All I knew was that I couldn't let her get hurt. I had to save her.

I dashed from where I was and shoved Bella from the path that the truck was coming from. I stopped the truck and then I had to push myself down on her to keep her from coming up to see what I had done. She would definitely have questions if she seen me stop the truck. I looked her up and down, trying to see if she was okay. I was terrified. I never felt like this before in my life, but I had never actually tried to save a human before either. I saw my siblings from a distance and they all looked shocked, with the exception of Alice. She looked far from being surprised. I then heard her speak out with her mind.

"_Is she okay, Edward?"_

"_I think so. What just happened here?"_

"_You let your instincts take over and you did what you were supposed to do, save her life."_

I seen the scowls on the faces of my other siblings and they were far from being happy with my choice of actions. Rosalie's thoughts screamed in my head. Jasper was more disappointed in me. Emmett was more shocked than anything. I didn't know what came over me but I knew that I had to save her, she was more important than our secret.

She started to mutter and she mentioned that I wasn't anywhere near her and she wondered how I reached her so quickly, I told her that I was there, and she just didn't remember me being there. I had to convince her that I was there. I couldn't afford for her to tell anyone that I wasn't there. I begged her to say that I was there, I didn't know what else to do because I had just given her more power than I should have ever given her. I didn't know what else to do but beg her to save me now, though she didn't know that was the case.

She finally agreed to drop it and I knew that it was a good thing because the school officials and Chief Swan was arriving. I knew that I had to appear as if I would need to be examined by the medical officials, but I knew that I was perfectly fine. I watched while the paramedics were examining Bella, and I just wanted to go and sweep her up in my arms and cradle her as close to me as I could. That was crazy thoughts though, I couldn't do that, I am a vampire and she is a human. What was I thinking??

They finally were loading her into the ambulance and when I was climbing in the front I heard Rosalie's thoughts scream at me.

"_You are a fool, Edward. What were you thinking? You have put us all in danger. Carlisle is going to be so angry. I hope you are happy with what you did."_

I cringed as I got in, but I then heard Alice again.

"_Edward… don't worry about what they are saying, you did the right thing by saving her. You need her and she needs you. Go with her…Carlisle won't be too angry, I know."_

I sat there while they drove to the hospital and I listened to her breathe. It was the most relaxing thing I had heard in a very long time. Her presence was so intoxicating and I just felt completely at peace with her, though it made no sense. When we arrived, I heard Carlisle before I even entered the doors of the medical center.

"_Edward. My office, now."_

I slipped into the hospital and slipped away from the group and went up stairs to Carlisle's office. I was very fearful of what he would say to me. I knew that he wasn't really my father, but when things like this happened he appeared to have so much authority and made me feel as if I was a small child that had done something wrong. I opened the door, and he was sitting there waiting for me. I sat down in front of him and waited for what I knew I had coming toward me.

"Edward… that was the stupidest thing you could have done. Do you realize that you have placed us in a very compromising spot? If anyone actually realizes that you were by your car and not by Bella, we are going to have to pack up and get out of here. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Carlisle, I couldn't watch her die."

"Yes, you could. You made a choice to not let her die though. Why?"

I didn't know the answer to that question, but I knew that I couldn't let her leave this earth. I was beginning to question Alice's thoughts about Bella and myself. Maybe there was something about her that made me think things that wouldn't be in my normal thoughts.

"Carlisle… the only thing I can tell you is that I knew if I let her die, I think I would have died as well."

Carlisle sat there and stared at me and I saw that he was thinking about something that I knew he wouldn't tell me. I sat there and waited… waited for my punishment, for my father figure to place so much shame on me. However, that isn't what he did.

"Go to her. She needs you."

I exited the room and left him there. I went back downstairs and I found Bella back in her room with her eyes closed. She looked like an angel to me, an angel that had been sent to torture my being, but one I desired so much. I asked the nurse if she was sleeping and that was when I seen her eyes snap open and look at me. They had much anger in them, but I still loved the feeling that I got seeing them.

She tried to get me to tell her what happened at the school, but I knew that I couldn't give in and tell her. She already had too much power. It hurt me so, to keep my secret from her. I wanted to tell her, though I knew that it would scare her and she would never want to be near me again. I knew that I had to get away from her, or I would let something slip out. I left her with her anger about not knowing. I then left the hospital and walked back into the forest and when I was so far out… I ran.

I ran for hours up into the mountains that surround Forks. I came to a cliff and I sat down at the edge and stared out into the town. I felt so pathetic and weak that I just allowed a human girl gain so much of me and I didn't intend on that. I never thought that I would allow anyone, not human nor vampire have this much power over my life. I didn't notice when Alice came up.

"You were right to save her."

"Why are you the only one that believes that's true?"

"Edward… they all know that it was the right thing to do, they are just more concerned with the safety of our family. You were more concerned with the woman that is your destiny."

I was getting tired of hearing that she was my destiny, but I was beginning to wonder if it wasn't true. I never had felt this way about anyone and now I had this pull to an average human girl. I just continued to stare out into space.

"Edward, you need her and she needs you. You might not think that is a reality since we are what we are and she is human, but she needs you."

I got up and looked at her. She looked as if she was suffering a great pain by seeing me like this. I then walked by her and began to run again. I ran and ran. It was late so everyone in the sleepy town of Forks had already gone to bed. I ran and ran and when I stopped I didn't realize where I had stopped. I was in front of Bella's house. I looked up at the house. I looked up at the window on the second story and then I felt the presence of Bella.

I knew that I shouldn't do it, but I climbed into the window and before me laid my angel, fast asleep. The room was torturous because it smelled of her. I walked forward and I looked at her very carefully. Her skin was as unflawed as I had ever seen on a human and her dimples shown when she gently smiled while sleeping. I went to a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. I continued to listen to her. I didn't know what to think. I was trespassing in her house and she was close enough that I could touch her… kill her. I knew that this was the most natural place that I would want to be, that I needed to be near her. I sat there in silence just soaking in her presence. That was when I heard something.

"Edward."

I was scared. I thought she had wakened and heard me in the room. I walked forward and saw that she was still sleeping. She was dreaming. She was dreaming about me. That would have sent my heart a flutter if I had a heart that beat. I couldn't believe what I heard. I must have been hearing things. She wouldn't want anything to do with a monster like me. It was when I heard it again, that I was sure.

"Edward."

I felt pure joy. I had never felt like this. This girl was saying my name in her dreams… a place that desire becomes reality. I could have jumped the moon that night. I then slipped out the window and back to the street. _Bella, my angel._

I ran back home and luckily the rest of my family had already retired to their rooms for the evening. I didn't go to my room though. I just couldn't hold in the feeling that I was feeling, though I didn't know what it was myself. Through the house I went and I ended up in front of the piano. I sat down before the keys and that was when I did something that I hadn't done in a very long time.

My fingers started out slowly touching the keys, a very slow melody developed. I remembered the first feelings that I had when I saw her… the fear that I had. It was very mournful feelings, but as things change… my feelings swelled and the melody became something completely different. It was similar to a lullaby that you would play a small child in hopes of putting them to sleep, but it wasn't a lullaby for a child, but an angel. The notes told of the beauty of this creature that had moved me so much, more than I had felt in my entire existence. I felt as if I was on clouds and the feeling sent my being into flight. I finally reached the end of the piece and I sat there in silence.

"That was beautiful, Edward."

I turned to see Esme standing in the doorway. She stepped forward and sat the piano with me. I always enjoyed it when Esme would come and sit with me at the piano, it was a comforting feeling.

"Did I disappoint you, Esme?"

She placed her arms around me and comforted me. She was just a warm presence and she made me feel so safe, even if I knew that the rest of the family was angry with me, that Esme would be so understanding of my feelings.

"Edward… I know that you did what you thought was right, and that I am happy for you. However, you did place us in a lot of danger. Are you sure that you can trust this girl to keep a secret like this?"

I wasn't sure of the answer to that question, but something in my being told me that I could trust her with everything. I understood their worry, but they didn't feel what I felt when I was near Bella.

"I don't know, Esme. I just know that I couldn't let her die. I felt as if my being cried out from inside me and told me not to let the girl die."

"Then I trust your judgment. You must care about this girl deeply, because I haven't heard you play like that ever. She moves you."

I smiled and realized that she was right. She kissed me on the cheek and left me with my thoughts. I heard her foot steps on the stairs, her open the door to her room, and when she closed it. I got up and walked outside and walked out into the yard. I then looked up at the sky. I saw so many stars and I felt so small in the existence of the world. I then sat down on the ground and I finally laid down on the grass and continued to stare up at the universe.

I stared until I felt my mind clear completely, as if I found the happiest place I could reach. I then saw a shooting star fall. I felt the clarity that I had been searching for wash over me. I realized something that everyone else had been telling me for all these years. I had been looking for a person to share my existence with, but the problem wasn't that I couldn't find her, she just wasn't where she needed to be until this point in time. I felt happy, something that I didn't realize felt that good. I seen Bella's face in my memory and I smiled and felt something that was foreign. What could this feeling be? I continued to stare up at the stars and that was when I heard Alice.

"_You're in love with her."_

I turned and looked back up at the house and that was when I saw her standing in the window of the house. She was smiling and I felt the joy that was coming from her even though she was in the house away from me.

Could it be? Was I in love with Isabella Swan? I then felt Alice touch my mind and I saw again what she showed me years ago. I saw me with Bella and I felt all the love that Alice swore she felt. I seen the look in Bella's eyes… she would return my love.

I got up and looked at her.

"_Thank you, Alice."_

She smiled and went back farther into the house and out of my sight. I felt alive for the first time since I was actually alive. I was in love. I was in love with Isabella Swan. Now I just had to figure out how to get her to fall in love with me.

* * *

I hope this is better than the last one. I didn't mean to disappoint you. I feel bad about that. I will work on this, but I got to have some stuff to fill in to allow for me to move on with my story. Just hang in there with me, we'll make it. MB 


	15. Talking To Bella

I am getting to a point that I am going to have to work a little harder to figure out exactly how I want this to go, so chapters aren't going to be coming as fast as they have been lately. I figure you want quality stuff and quality takes time.

Like always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters, and I just get joy of writing stories with the characters, and I get nothing from this but the pure joy of writing. MB

* * *

Chapter 14: Talking To Bella

Since I have come to the realization that I was in love with Bella, I had to work to undo the damage that I had already put into affect. I had already done so much to push Bella away from me, I had to figure out how to get her to look past my flaws that I had already shown her, and allow her to eventually find out how much I actually love her. So from the moment that I realized that she was all that I wanted and desired, so I began to think of nothing but her and the happiness she desired.

I worried a lot that night about what I would do to try to make it up to her. How could I get her to forget how rude I had been to her? I was sitting at the piano when I heard everyone starting to get up for the day. I didn't care what they had to say to me about what happened with Bella, because I couldn't please everyone all the time. Alice slipped into the room and down next me on the piano bench.

"You have been thinking about this a lot. Calm down, it will be okay, Edward."

"I have a lot to make up for."

"You don't have to do it in a day though, you have time to work on all this. Just don't expect that you are going to make all the changes in a few days. She will come around."

"You are very sure of this, like you know it for sure."

She giggled. I knew that she knew something that she wasn't telling me, but we had a respect for each other that I chose not to push the subject with her. She loved this. I was starting to follow this path that she thought I should be following in the first place.

"I just knew that you would eventually figure it out that you like her more than you thought, even beyond the whole drink her dry thing."

That part still worried me a lot. I still feared that her fragrance would make me wild and I would want to drink from her. I didn't want that to happen though, her form was too perfect in my eyes and I couldn't stand to be the cause of scaring her perfect skin. I watched Alice and she was off in thought about something. She had been doing that a lot. I never had the courage to ask what she thought, because I would likely not like the answer I would hear.

I then heard the rest of the family coming down the stairs and we were ready to leave for the day. We were getting in the car and I was hoping for a peaceful ride to school, but Rosalie wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Edward, are you ever going to answer the question that we all have been wondering. Why did you do that yesterday? You put us all in danger, and you don't even seem to care at all that you did."

I gripped the wheel tighter and gritted my teeth. I didn't want to get into this, I was too happy and I was too worried about what I needed to do to help my situation with Bella. I knew the answer to the question, but they wouldn't understand, maybe Alice, but the rest would think I had lost my mind completely.

"Answer me, Edward. What were you thinking??"

"I was thinking that you need to shut up and leave me alone about it, Rose. I did what I thought was right and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about it. I wasn't going to let someone die right in front of me and just watch it happen. So that's my answer to why I did it, so drop it."

I could hear her grumbling thoughts, but she didn't say anything else about it. I just knew that I had to keep it together, I couldn't go flying off the handle during the day since Bella would be watching, at least she had up until yesterday. Hopefully I hadn't damaged everything beyond repair.

We got there early and the first thing I did was scan the lot for Bella's truck, but then I remembered that it would be a while before she got it back since it was getting repainted. I then saw the Forks police cruiser pull up in front of the main office and that was when my angel stepped from the passenger side of the car. I never had noticed how she floated as she moved around. Maybe it was because I never paid that much attention to the female form before, I wasn't sure.

I made a choice that I would take my time trying to work my way up to talking to her, since I had been so cold to her in the past few days, just couldn't become really warm all at once. I watched her walk into building one and I knew that I would see her when she was coming to her next class and I would try to wait around to catch a glimpse of her. Also, I had to be sure that she was going to keep my involvement in the crash a secret so I would have to listen to see if she was trustworthy.

I sat through another mindless calculus class and I could hear Alice bubbling about how happy she was for me before she even left the room that she was in first hour. The bell rang and I got up slowly waiting a bit before I walked from the room, and walked even more slowly than I normally would. When I about reached the main door for the building, I saw her come in. She met my eyes as soon as she entered and they were not warm, though they were not cold either. She didn't know that she had that much power over me, and I was glad of that, for I would have done anything she asked, for she was my goddess, my angel. She passed me and I held my breath to keep from being completely taken back by her heavenly aroma. I watched her go into the classroom and I finally left and headed for my next class. I was just swimming in her presence from that time until I saw her again at lunch.

She still sat looking toward our table and I had to be sure that I hadn't done the wrong thing by trusting her so I touched the minds of the people around her and she was right, she kept her word. I then listened to the thoughts of people around her trying to figure out more about her, since I couldn't hear her mind. I wondered why that was the case too. I just knew that I had to know more about her, what I should or shouldn't do around her. I then thought that I would be sitting next to her in biology and it would be wise to be cautious, for her aroma moved me.

In my next class, I didn't notice anything going on with the exception of my thoughts floating back to Bella's beautiful face. I realized that I was addicted to her, she was becoming like a drug, but a good one. I needed her and I hoped that she needed me too, even though she might not realize it at the moment. After hearing her speak my name in her dreams, I was so excited and felt that it was because she had desire for me. What if she was saying it in disgust? No, it couldn't be disgust, the way she spoke was more in a desirable tone. I just couldn't keep my thoughts from her, no matter how hard I tried to focus on other things, Bella was my world.

The beep of the bell meant that I would be sitting next to her for a whole hour of class. This was the time that I actually would have the chance to talk to her about stuff. I wasn't exactly sure of what I could talk to her about, since I wasn't really prone in human conversation, though I knew that they had be quite similar to the conversations that I had with my family, with the exception of hunting trips and blood. When I entered the room, she was already sitting and it happened that the one person I didn't want standing there was. Mike Newton had her complete attention.

"So, Bella, you going to go on the beach trip I'm planning for early spring? Its going to be great, I know it's not Arizona, but it will be fun. Almost everyone has said they are going to go…"

"I don't know, you've seen me in gym class, I might get hurt, even though I don't have to try to."

"I'll keep you safe."

I wanted to reach out and hurt the human boy when he said this. I had heard his thoughts before and they were far from being gentlemanly. He lusted after her, and that brought something up inside me that I didn't think possible. Could I be jealous of him? I had never felt jealous of anything so I wasn't exactly sure if that was jealousy or what. I just sat there watching her, and that was when I caught her watching me from the corner of her eye. I turned away quickly, not wanting her to think that I was staring at her.

Finally, the teacher arrived pushing a cart of dissection kits along with a crate of what appeared to frogs. I always had hated doing this, but a good thing came from it, I would have to work and talk with Bella. He passed out the kits, the frogs, and some directions to what we were to do start the project. I had done this numerous times, but I didn't want to appear to be a know-it-all so I read the directions as any other student would in this case.

"Do you want to cut it open?"

I turned to look at her and seen that she wasn't the most comfortable with that. She sort of looked a little green in color to me, not her normal rosy color.

"If you want me to I will."

She nodded and continued to look down at the directions and the accompanying worksheet. I picked up the scalpel and cut the frog open, and then began pinning the opening to the mat of the dissection kit. That was when I heard the squeal from the front of the room. Angela had cut her finger open with her scalpel. I then heard Bella gasp and then begin to stumble from her chair.

I quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor. She turned to me and looked very ill and she did something I never expected her to do, she pulled herself as close to my chest as possible.

"Ms. Swan, are you okay?

I hadn't noticed anything but Bella being in my arms, but it appeared that the teacher had reached her by now. I didn't want to release her from my arms for she felt as if she was built to be in them.

"I'm fine… the smell of the chemicals and the blood just made me sick."

I laughed at her saying that blood made her sick. This was really going to be interesting when and if I told her about me being the monster that I am.

"Mr. Cullen, can you take her to the nurse's office."

I nodded and I scooped her up into my arms. I seen the look Mike Newton was giving me and I heard his thoughts as well. I guess he realized that he had competition for the affections of Bella now.

"You just keep saving me. Why?"

"You just seem to be in constant need of being saved."

She smiled at me and that helped. At least I was talking to her now, not pushing her away. She was curled up against my chest which was pure torture to me, but heavenly at the same time. Her fragrance danced in my mind as I carried her toward the main office and the nurse's office. I had always wondered what it would feel like to have a woman in my arms, it was more amazing than anything that I could have ever imagined.

We arrived at the nurse's office and I placed her down on the bed. She was still a green color, and that worried me a lot. She laid there with her eyes closed it reminded me of how she looked when I watched her last night while she was sleeping. The nurse checked her out and laid an ice pack on her head and told me that I could return to class, but I told her that I wanted to stay with her.

After a few minutes Bella began to turn back to a shade of her normal color. She turned to me again and spoke.

"Edward, you keep me at a distance, but now you have saved me twice in two days. Thank you."

"I didn't think it was wise for me to be your friend, Bella, but now I don't care. It might be healthier for you not to be my friend, but I would really like to be your friend."

She smiled and it was so over powering to me. I just swelled up with all these unknown feelings when she did that. I just was going to have to get used to them, since I knew I couldn't stay away from her. She looked as if she couldn't figure out what to say to me, I just knew that I wanted my angel to speak to me, and tell me what she was thinking.

"I think we can be friends, if that is what you want, Edward."

"I would like that very much…"

* * *

_A few months later…_

Things had been going well with my friendship with Bella, and my love for her was growing everyday. Like I planned, I didn't move in too quickly or anything, I just made slow changes. For a long time, I only spoke to her in biology class, and then I moved to talking to her when she was coming into building three. I did, however, still slip into her room and watch her sleep, for that was a time in a day that I could be near her and just take in her aura. Today I was going to take a huge leap, I wanted her to eat with me.

When I entered the cafeteria, I saw my family sitting in their normal spot and I saw a table not far from where we normally sat and I moved toward the table and sit down. I then heard Alice speak out to me.

"_You are making a jump today, aren't you Edward?"_

"_I have to do something different, I need more time with her and this is one of the only things I haven't done yet."_

"_Good luck."_

She left me with my thoughts and that was when I seen her walk into the room with Jessica. She had her normal seat with them, but I then noticed that she was scanning the room, finally she locked eyes with me. I motioned with my finger for her to come and sit with me. I could feel her friends' anger that I was taking her away from them, especially Mr. Newton. She walked toward me and I examined her movement the whole way to the table. She was indeed an angel to me.

"This is new, Edward."

"I thought we would try it out and see how things go."

"I don't think your family is too pleased about it though."

I turned to see Rosalie giving me a look of death and Emmett just shaking his head at me. I had not confided in them that I had fallen in love with Bella, and Alice didn't tell them either, out of respect for my privacy. I didn't care that they were unhappy with my choice, it was mine to make and if I was going to be a monster with no soul, I was going to at least get the chance to be near the angel that made me so light with happiness.

We talked about a lot of stuff that if I was asked about in the past, I would have known nothing about, but I had to have stuff to talk to her about. I never knew how good I was at being so humanlike until now. I had never had this much interaction with humans, but I was good at it so that made things even easier when it came to being near Bella.

When the bell rang, I walked her to her history class, and I was off to my class. I sat there thinking that things had gone well and that doing that was a bearable thing to do. I knew that things would have to change eventually for the day to come that I wanted, the day that I would tell her that I had fallen for her and that I needed her. I knew that she was annoyed at times with me, but I tried not to think about that too much. She had so many questions for me, and I really couldn't provide her with what she wanted to know. It felt as if I had a hundred knives stabbing me when I had to lie to her and not tell her what she wanted to know. At times it was more than that, like I was defying her, my goddess.

When I entered biology, Mike was already there talking to her. I knew that he was trying to bring Bella's attention back on him. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle with me, for I had more of her attention than he did.

"Bella, you have to go. It won't be the same if you don't."

"I don't know. I really have stuff that I need to do."

"Or is it that you have stuff to do with a specific person."

I seen the look that he gave me. He was mad, more than mad, he was irate. I tried not to let my mood show on my face, for I didn't want to start a conflict in the middle of the classroom.

"No, just stuff to do, but if it's that important to you, Mike, I'll go."

"Great. We'll meet at my parents' store at about seven thirty tomorrow."

Finally class was starting so that meant that Mike had to go have a seat up near his partner. I was glad to get him out of my presence too. To keep from causing too much of a distraction, I wrote a note and slipped it to her. After reading what I wrote she slipped it back.

_**So, you are going to the beach with Mike, huh?**_

_**Yeah, I guess. Not really wanting to go, but I didn't feel like hurting his feelings anymore than I already had. I mean I already turned him down for the girl's choice dance, I guess I'll give him something.**_

I laughed internally. I guess Bella not wanting to go to that dance really had been bugging him. I just knew that I was happy that she wasn't going anywhere with him, at least not alone with him. I then scratched down some more and pushed it back to her.

_**So, what beach are you going to anyway?**_

_**First Beach at La Push.**_

I felt my skin begin to crawl. I had to stay calm, I couldn't let her know that I didn't like the fact that she were going to a place that I was banished from. The Quileutes hadn't forgotten us, and I knew that for sure. Damn that treaty. I didn't like the fact that she was going to be near them, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

_**Just be careful, Bella. You know you have this ability to get hurt, when normal people wouldn't.**_

_**You seem just a little worried about me, Edward. Maybe you should just come with me to keep me safe.**_

I so wanted to tell her I would, but I would be going against a treaty that Carlisle worked out years ago too. I mean we never actually lived in the Forks area before, but when passing through, he made a treaty with the chief of the Quileutes to prevent any problems. They were not too keen on our kind there, for a lack of a better description.

_**I don't think it would be a good idea to push Mike anymore than I already have.**_

_**I am not following you.**_

_**He is already upset that I have so much of your attention and that you chose to eat lunch with me today and not at the table with him.**_

I turned to see her smile slightly. It was a very beautiful thing. I just wished that I could hear what her thoughts were about me. She never really gave much of a hint to what was going on inside her head and it was a torturous thing. I wondered if she found me as fascinating as I found her, but I doubted that. She seemed only interested in me as a friend.

_**I guess he is going to have to learn to deal with that, isn't he. I mean as long as you want me to have lunch with you. I mean you don't eat that much lunch, you just watch me eat.**_

She is very observant about my habits. I am going to have to be more careful to act more human like. I didn't need her to get more curious and ask more and more questions that I couldn't answer.

The bell rang, and hadn't even noticed anything that was going on in class, not that it would have mattered in the first place. She told me bye and left with Mike to go to gym class. I walked to my next class and that was when Alice ran up to me.

"So how did lunch go with Bella?"

"Good, I am just kind of worried about her now."

"Why?"

"She's going to La Push with Mike and her other friends."

Alice looked at me and she knew my concern immediately. Though Alice wasn't there when the treaty was made, she did know of it, and that there was nothing I could do if Bella went there.

"She should be fine, Edward. She isn't like us, so they won't do anything to her."

That didn't make me feel any better. I wished that I could talk her out of going up there, but I knew that I would have to explain why I didn't want her to go so I figured that it would be better to just keep my mouth shut. We went in and had our seats, and like normal our notes were on the projector and we just started to copy. We just continued our conversation, so she just touched my mind continued to talk.

"_So, how do you think things are going with Bella?"_

"_Okay, I guess. I mean at least I didn't ruin everything with the way I treated her when I met her. I am just confused with all the feelings I am having."_

"_It's a new experience for you. You'll get used to it. You know I thought Rosalie was going to get up and try to murder you."_

"_I saw that. She is going to have to learn to deal with that though, isn't she?"_

"_I don't know how long it will be, but you know that eventually she is going to have an explosion with you."_

"_Yeah, I know, but Alice, I don't really care. I want to be near Bella, and I will do what I have to do to be near her and there is nothing Rosalie can say to make me change my mind. It would be like me asking her to stay away from Emmett. She wouldn't do that, so why should I stay away from Bella?"_

"_You are right, but that isn't how Rose will rationalize it either. I just thought you should be warned. By the way are you ready for our hunting trip that we are taking?"_

I had forgotten about that. I hadn't really hunted that far out since I had chose to be near Bella, but this was going to be a family hunting trip, so I couldn't get out of it. I knew that this was going to be the place that Rosalie and the rest of the family ripped into me about me spending time with Bella. I guess I was going to have to mentally prepare myself for this.

Like normal, I was done copying the notes quicker than most of the people in the class so I just sat there and waited for the bell so I could leave. I knew I was leaving straight from school for the hunting trip so I wouldn't be able to see Bella again before the trip to La Push. I then pulled a peace of paper out and quickly wrote down something, I would slip into her truck before I left.

The bell finally rang and I went to my locker to dump my stuff and then while going to get into my car I stopped by Bella's truck and placed the note in the seat. I got the car and then pulled it around near the front of the school so my family wouldn't have to walk so far. I saw Bella leaving the school in the company of Mike, Jessica, and Angela. I watched as they crossed the lot and then realized that it was the first time that I would be actually leaving Bella for a time longer than a day or so, that worried me some. It happened that Bella looked up and saw me and gave me a brief wave. I felt as if I was losing something, though I knew I wasn't. I just knew that I would miss her while I was gone.

After everyone was in the car, I drove home. After we got all of our stuff put away, we gathered on the porch of the house. We had to wait for Carlisle to come since he was coming from the hospital. After about fifteen minutes he arrived. It was time. We all turned and sprinted into the forest. It was time to hunt.

* * *

This is a little longer than my normal chapters, but I had a lot to say I guess. I hope the time jump didn't confuse anyone and I hope you noticed that the girl's choice dance hasn't taken place yet either. There is a reason that it hasn't yet. Future chapters will get to it. Happy Reading. 


	16. Jacob Of The Quileutes

This chapter is well… really important, but I am worried that I am not going to get the points across that I want. I hope that you all understand what I am talking about.

This chapter requires me to tell the legend of the Cold Ones and it belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. I give her full credit for it. Like normal, she owns the characters and plot of Twilight. I just get the joy of writing stories for them. MB

* * *

Chapter 15: Jacob Of The Quileutes 

While picking up my room and getting ready to redecorate, I found the journal that Charlie got me for my birthday a few years back. I thought about throwing it out but then I decided that it would be better to keep it. Feeling sentimental I then sat down at my desk and flipped to the first blank page I came to. I picked up a pen and began to write.

_Never did I think that moving to Forks, Washington would change my outlook on life. It has been a true surprise and that is because I have met a lot of truly fascinating people and one in particular has captured my interest. _

_Edward Cullen. His name sends shivers up my spine and takes my breath away, though I don't think he notices it that much. At first, he was so very cold about stuff, and even felt hateful at times, but now… everything had changed. He saved me from being smashed by a truck, and then he turned to rescue me from my weakness of being agitated by the sight of blood. I sometime wonder if he is truly real or a figment of my fantasies. _

_I still to this day remember the day that he decided that we should be friends. I was scooped up in his arms and he told me that it might be in my interest not to be friends with him, but he would very much like to be my friend. After we agreed to be friends, it was wonderful. I could be near him, wonder about him, and want to know more about him without looking to weird. At first we only talked in biology but that wasn't enough, so we started to talk when I was on my way to class in building three, we met before and after school coming and going to are vehicles, and now I can add that we are having lunch together, well I'm eating, he just normally watches me eat, which I still think is rather odd. _

_His family seems angered by my presence in Edward's life, but he always told me not to worry about them, it only mattered what he thought and he wanted to be around me. I have class with his sister Alice, though she doesn't actually talk to me, I can tell that at least she is not as angry with him for being near me. At times I almost think she is overly joyous about us being around each other. His other sister, Rosalie, looks as if she wishes that she could murder me. His brothers at first seemed angry, but now seem more indifferent about everything. _

_I just know now that I want to know everything about him, though when I ask some questions, he gets rather secretive. It's almost as if he thinks that me knowing stuff about him would turn me against him… though I don't think I ever would or could turn against him. He has touched my life so much and I don't know if I could live life without him. I asked him to go to La Push with me and the rest of my "friends" and he seemed as if he wanted to go, but something was keeping him from going. Now I have to go with these people that I would rather not go with, and just think about what Edward is doing all day. I found a note in my truck that I know he wrote, since I watch him write all the time in biology class which told me to be safe and come back in one piece. I smiled the whole way home just knowing that he cares about me. I just wish that I could understand what is going on with him that makes me so drawn to him. I hope I find out soon._

I put my pen down and pulled open the drawer and placed the tattered journal in it and slowly pushed it shut. I then grabbed my toiletries, showered and changed, and went back to my room for bed. I had to be up somewhat early since I had to be at Mike's parents' store for the trip to La Push. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and curled up into a ball. I laid there thinking about Edward for a while. Then without knowing, I was off into a dream. _I was walking in an ancient looking city with building that looked as if they came from a movie. I heard something behind me, I turn back to look and there is nothing there. I walk forward and when I look up again, I see a group of people that are wrapped in blood red capes staring at me. I would think that my eyes are playing tricks on me for their eyes looked as red as their capes. I turned and ran but…_I then began to dream without remembering what was going on. I didn't sleep well because when I awoke I still felt very frightened and tense. I just knew that I had to get up or I was going to be late.

When I looked out the window of my room I noticed something different, sunshine. I pulled open the window to find that there was still a very good chill in the air. So I decided that a hoodie sweatshirt was the best for today. I didn't have any that I felt like taking to the beach, so I borrowed one from Charlie, who was already gone on one of his usual fishing trips with one of his fellow police officers. I pulled my hair up so that it wouldn't be blown everywhere and found a comfy pair of jeans too. I was ready within a few minutes and downstairs to eat a quick bowl of cereal.

I grabbed my keys along with a little cash since I didn't know if I would need anything when I got there. I was out to my truck and gone within a few minutes. I turned the radio on and I began to listen to what was on. It wasn't something that I would normally listen to, but I was too lazy to try to find something that I actually liked. My thoughts weren't on what was going on around me at the moment, but what that dream meant to me. I was really going to have get that dream book, because they were getting weirder by the day and they are make less sense every time.

I pulled into the lot to find that almost everyone that was invited to the trip was there and when I noticed Mike it looked as if he was going to explode from joy just because I showed up. I really wished that he would stop doing that, since technically he was somewhat attached to Jessica. I knew that it made her uncomfortable that Mike gave me so much attention, but I really wished that he would just not notice me at all. I just wanted one guy to notice me.

I climbed out of my truck and locked the doors. I couldn't even get away from the door when Mike was already there swooping me into a big hug.

"You came. This is great."

"Mike, I can't breathe… let me go."

"Oh, sorry, Bella. So who are you going to ride with me or Chris?"

I really wanted to say anyone but him, but I smiled and just looked indifferent. I just hoped that this would get worked out without me having to make a choice and not hurt people's feelings. Luckily I ended up in the back seat of Chris' car much to Mike's distress. I made sure that Jessica was with Mike and that made her extremely happy. Angela was with me in the car and we talked some on our way up to La Push.

I felt the car begin to slow down and I looked up to see Mike's suburban turn into a little store on the side of the road. Chris pulled in behind him and we all got out. Mike came out with a list of stuff that he had realized that he had forgotten back in Forks, so we had to stop to get them. Most of us just stood by the cars and that was when I began to notice a group of guys from the reservation coming up toward us. They looked very familiar, I guess it came from being around some of them when I was younger, though I really didn't want to be at the time.

The one that appeared to be the oldest of the group came up and introduced himself as Sam Uley and his friends as being Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Jacob Black. When I heard the last one's name I turned to look at him. He was rather boyish looking, though he had very deep russet colored skin and very intense long black hair that he had pulled up in a ponytail. The others didn't really interest me that much and I really couldn't recall their names later. The one that was called Jacob had peaked my interest. Mike came back out and invited them to come with us down to the beach and they seemed more than happy to meet us down there. They waved bye to us and told us that they would be down within a couple of hours.

We arrived at First Beach and the sun was high over the beach and made the water shimmer. It was a lot more beautiful than I remembered from being there as a child, plus when I had been there before, I really didn't want to be there in the first place. I helped everyone unload the cars and get our stuff out on the beach and we settled by a fire pit and I watched Mike start the bonfire and I sat out and watched the water while everyone was talking and discussing what they wanted to do while we were there. I didn't notice that the four guys from town had arrived and was busy talking to the others. It was when the one called Jacob came up and spoke that I found out that they were there.

"Hi… I'm Jacob. You are?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Hey, I know who you are, your Chief Swan's daughter. You own my dad's old truck."

"I guess. I am guessing that you are Billy Black's son then."

"Yeah, I doubt you remember me though, I am younger than you."

I thought back, and I did vaguely remember a small boy running and playing while I was around his older sisters, though I couldn't recall either of their names. I smiled at remembering the boy at that age and then seeing him now. I turned to see most of my group had left to go for a walk and a couple of the girls were still talking to the younger guys from town. I felt kind of strange being away from the group, let alone talking to someone that I really didn't know that well.

"You look like you don't really want to be here."

I turned when he spoke to me. His voice was very calm and very matter of fact sounding. I didn't really know what to say to him, but maybe he was right, I really didn't want to come to La Push and my mind was deeply centered on Edward.

"Does it look that apparent?"

"Somewhat, but it's not that bad up here."

"It's nothing about being up in La Push, I just have something on my mind."

"Boyfriend?"

I laughed. I didn't really know what to call Edward, but boyfriend wasn't necessarily what I would call him either. I had never been able to define what was going on with Edward with conventional terms.

"Define boyfriend. I was just thinking about a friend of mine that is a guy, so if you count that as a boy friend that is what I got."

He smiled at the answer. I then watched his eyes study my features though he was trying to be inconspicuous. If wasn't already somewhat interested in someone, I might have been more flattered by the response, but I didn't know what to do with that response at the moment it happened.

"Bella, would you like to join me for a walk down the beach?"

He spoke with a great elegance that touched me a lot and surprised me all the same. I watched as he extended his hand to help pull me from my seat on the log. I reached up and took his hand and he pulled me up. I watched as he began to lead me down the beach and away from the group. I didn't know why I didn't feel afraid to do this, but I wasn't. I listened to him talk about his dad, his late mother, his sisters and many other things. I actually found Jacob to be very interesting and was glad that I then decided to go on this walk with him. Finally he started to ask about Charlie, my mom, Arizona, and many other things. We walked the entire beach by the time everyone was beginning to get back from exploring. Then he finally asked about Edward, without actually knowing it.

"So, what were you thinking about this guy friend of yours…"

"Edward… I was thinking about some things that he said and done yesterday after school. I invited him to come with us and when I told him where we were going, he clammed up and tried to tell me that he had stuff going on. It was just weird."

"Edward what?"

"His name is Edward Cullen."

Jacob then turned colors somewhat. I didn't know what to think when I seen that reaction. It was a cross between worry and deep thought.

"Bella, I shouldn't ask you this, but have you heard of any of our legends?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"There is one that speaks of a people with the last name of Cullen that came during the time that my grandfather was chief of our people. They were different from us and not just because they were not native to this land, but how they lived."

I was getting a little curious to what Jacob was talking about and I got the impression that he was telling me something that he was really not supposed to be telling either. I had to know why me mentioning the Cullens brought this thought to Jacob's mind. So I began to play dirty, I started to try my skills of flirting with him.

"Jacob… you seem a little worried about talking about this… why? I don't see what it would hurt, it's just a legend."

He smiled and I guess I did something because he continued.

"This group of people became known as the Cold Ones by our people. Our people feared them, but one by the name of Carlisle came and negotiated a treaty with our people. The treaty stated that the Cullens had to stay off Quileute lands and away from people that they could harm."

Harm? I was really confused now. I had to know what was going on. Carlisle? That was the name of Edward's father. I wonder if it was a descendent of this Carlisle.

"Jacob, why did your people call them the Cold One's?"

I watched as he looked around to make sure that no one was listening to our conversation. Then he turned back to me and began to speak again.

"These people, the Cullens, were very pale and had golden colored eyes… different from the others like them. They found their food a different way from others like them. There were few of them when they came the first time, but now there is more with them now."

More of them? This was really confusing… I had to get him to tell me more.

"Jacob, what were they?"

"They were blood drinkers, your people would call them vampires."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I didn't know what to think. Then I remembered something that you mentioned and I had to be sure.

"You said that there was more than there was the first time, what did you mean by that?"

"They reside in Forks now and there are more in there group than the last time they were here. When they came the last time there was the one called Carlisle, his mate, a young woman, and a young man. Now there is another woman and two men with them."

I started to think. Edward's father, his mother, himself, and … I felt myself begin to panic at least on a level. Jacob must be wrong, it can't be. Edward wasn't a vampire. Or was he?

"Jacob, you are telling me that the Cullens that were here at the time of your grandfather are the ones that are here now?"

He got very quiet when he spoke again.

"The older people within the tribe say they are, but that's crazy. I tell my dad all the time that it's crazy, but he tells me to stay away from them anyway."

My thoughts were running crazy now. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I just knew that I was drawn to this guy and now I was hearing that some people thought they were vampires! I watched as I seen the one called Sam staring at Jacob with pure hatred. I was guessing he did something wrong by telling me.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that were you?"

"No, I wasn't. Telling you would break the treaty set between our people and the Cullens."

"Don't worry, Jacob. The secret is safe with me."

I then heard the thunder and then turned to see the storm clouds rumbling in. I turned to Jacob and he then knew that I would be leaving soon, and it appeared that he didn't want me to leave either. I turned to see everyone getting the cars loaded again because of the incoming storm. It then began to sprinkle and I heard Mike yell for me to hurry because it was going to start pouring soon.

"It was good to see you again, Bella. I hope you come back soon."

I smiled and I thought it would be nice to see him again sometime.

"You too, Jacob. You better hurry or you are going to be soaked."

I smiled, waved and dashed for the car. I got in and turned back to see Jacob standing in the rain watching me. I felt something turn in my being with him looking at me that way. I then thought back to a dream that I had months ago with a russet colored skinned guy. I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as the car was being turned back toward Forks.

Jacob left me with a lot of things to think about. That legend couldn't be right, Edward and his family weren't vampires, I mean they didn't even fall into the description of vampires, and that was when my mind began to slip into stuff that was rather weird that I had noticed about him and his family since I had come to Forks. Them not eating, them leaving at different times for some kind of trips, not seeing them on sunny days. I didn't know what to think, but one thing I was sure of, was that I wasn't scared of Edward, maybe his sister Rosalie, but not Edward. I always felt safe with Edward, and me thinking that he was a vampire was just crazy. I tried not to think about it anymore but it was never far from my mind.

We arrived back and I got my truck and went home. I continued to try to rationalize the legend and Edward the entire way home. I got online as soon as I got home and tried to figure out something to make this thought of Edward the vampire go away. I found all kinds of stuff about vampires that didn't match what Jacob had told me and then I noted something that said that there were good vampires and then I felt a small bit of relief. If he was a vampire, there was a chance that he was a good one. I finally got so angry that I turned everything off and I began to pull off my clothes and throw them across the room. I pulled all my pajamas back on and crawled into bed, I couldn't do this anymore. I was hungry but I didn't care. I was too worked up to care at the moment and I just knew that I needed sleep and nothing more.

I drifted off to sleep but not without seeing part of a dream. _I was standing in a meadow with Edward at my left and a large brownish colored wolf at my right and they appeared ready to fight to the death and the prize was one thing… me.

* * *

_Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I hadn't felt really inspired lately, but I have ideas for the next few chapters so it shouldn't take as long for more chapters. MB 


	17. Hunting

Sorry for the long wait for a chapter. I have been working on some stuff for the future stories so that I know how everything is going to turn out in the end. Plus I haven't been exactly sure of how I wanted this chapter to turn out yet either. I guess I got it figured out now. I hope the wait was worth it. MB

* * *

Chapter 16: Hunting

The feeling that I got running was one of the most amazing things that I have ever felt in my entire existence. I was able to move so swiftly and it felt as if I was flying as I moved. I loved it even more since it kept my siblings and parents from talking to me and that was because they were more preoccupied with hunting than me. I just knew that when we slowed down, that things would be getting more complicated. Rosalie was just waiting for the chance to spring and to tell me how she felt about Bella and the actions that I had been taking lately affected everyone.

Luckily, when we split up, I went with Jasper and Alice. I knew that Alice was unusually happy about the whole situation and Jasper usually went along with how Alice felt so I felt safer with them than with my parents or Emmett or Rosalie. I knew that I couldn't avoid this conversation forever, but I would until I had to deal with it.

I stood back and watched Alice and Jasper hunt for a while. I was still worried about Bella going to La Push around the Quileutes. They had a good memory and I was worried that someone might give too much information about the Cullens there. Most of the current generation doesn't believe in their legend about the "Cold Ones" and hopefully they won't mention anything that concerns us either. I didn't need Bella figuring out what we are or I would be taking a chance of losing her forever, and I don't think I could honestly survive without her. I just had to hope that no one would mention our name in La Push and the people from the reservation wouldn't tell anything. I know that one of the stipulations of the treaty was to never tell anyone outside of the Quileute people, but with fewer people believing in the legend, the chance of it happening was becoming greater.

My thoughts came back to the present when I saw Jasper circling a group of deer in a far clearing. I didn't notice when Alice slipped up beside me.

"Are you going to watch us all day or are you going to hunt? You want to be well fed around Bella don't you?"

"I was just thinking about Bella actually."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. You are really worried about her aren't you?"

"More than you actually know. I am just hoping that none of the Quileutes tell any of those children about the treaty or us."

"I'd say they would only think that they are legends they wouldn't believe that we were here years ago and still look the same. Human minds don't except things very well if they seem too unrealistic to believe."

"I hope you are right, Alice. I don't know how the masses would accept it if they found out about what we really are. To be honest, I don't care what anyone thinks, except Bella."

"Edward, you know you are going to eventually have to tell Bella the truth about us?"

"I don't ever plan on telling her."

"This is something that you can't keep secret forever… she is going to start asking questions that you can't answer without telling her the truth. If she cares about you at all, she'll be able to except what you have to say. I feel that she is more open to all of this than you would think she would be."

I hated it when she was this way with me. I knew that she was right on a level, but my fear of losing the angel of my life was greater. Like she said, humans were very closed minded about stuff and I wasn't sure of how her mind worked since it was closed to me. Would she be able to see me everyday knowing that I had a desire to drink her blood or anyone else's blood? Would it scare her that I wanted to trace her face with my fingers and them so hard and cold? Could she feel the same way about a vampire that had feelings for her? These were questions that worried me and made me too afraid to tempt fate, so I figured that remaining silent would be the best for all involved.

Jasper returned to Alice's side so I figured that it was time for me to hunt myself. I began to run and I could smell many of the animals of the forest. Nothing smelt that good to me, but then I smelt a mountain lion in the distance. I turned toward the smell of the lion and ran. I let my instincts take over and I was able to find and kill the lion without much of a thought. While feeding I began to think about Bella again. If she was to ever see what I looked like while hunting it would scare her so much. I wasn't very humanlike when I hunted. I was a monster on the prowl for blood. I knew that this was what I had to do to survive, but the thought of me doing this at times made me feel very ill. No wonder humans were afraid of vampires, they see "evil" ones praying on innocent people and killing without remorse. Then I had to remind myself constantly that more of our people were similar to that image. The Volturi didn't care how much a vampire killed, just as long as they remained in secret.

I caught a whiff of another mountain lion, so I turned my attention to it and found it too and fed on it. When I was finished I saw Alice and Jasper approaching. I knew that Alice wouldn't say too much in front of Jasper. I wasn't sure of the reason to be completely honest, but it was nice to know that when others were around, that Alice would leave me to my thoughts about Bella. We walked through the forest together, not saying anything to each other. Alice always had a way of knowing when not to speak to me, and I was truly grateful for having her as my sister. We walked for an hour that way, which was unusual since we normally just ran when we were alone and away from humans. I guess this was her way of protecting me from Rose for a bit longer.

We finally arrived at the rendezvous point with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. I knew that Rosalie was very annoyed by having to wait for us, but she knew better than to speak too crossly with Carlisle and Esme near by. Alice and Jasper moved quickly to them and began to talk to them, I stayed back from them somewhat and leaned up against a mossy tree. I wasn't sure of anything anymore with the exception of how I felt about Bella, and I knew that I would have to be answering to my family very soon about that. I could tell by the fire in Rosalie's eyes that it was fast approaching and that I would be taking a chance of isolating myself from my family forever too. I had to be ready for Rosalie since she was like a lion herself protecting her cubs. I just knew that I had to be fiercer than she was if I was to survive her furry.

"Edward?"

I turned to see Esme by my side. I always felt safe with her near me. Maybe it was the motherly aura she gave off or maybe it was just her in general, I just felt that nothing could touch me with her near me.

"Are you okay, Edward? You seem like something is plaguing your thoughts…"

"I guess they are."

I felt her pull me into a hug and I heard her speak again.

"Edward, I know you are worried about what the family is thinking about what you are doing with your life, but know it's still your choice, even if members of this family think otherwise. I want you to know that I support you in anything you choose to do, as do Carlisle and Alice. I know you fear Rosalie's anger, which is rightly placed, but know that nothing she says will change our minds about what you are doing."

I felt her leave my side and that made me feel somewhat better hearing her tell me that. I knew it was time to return to the house and we all ran. Within a few minutes we were back at the house and everyone was going in, so I decided that it would be best for me to remain outside with my thoughts for a while. I sat on the steps of the house and again stared up at the stars. Even if I wasn't near Bella, when I saw the stars, I felt as if she was at my side always.

I didn't hear or feel the door to the house open, but I knew who was behind me instantly.

"Are you going to ever explain why you are constantly putting us all in danger by being near that human?!"

I felt my anger rising in my being, but I pushed it back down. I wasn't going to get angry with Rosalie. I turned to her, and without me speaking a word, she knew that she opened a door that she wasn't able to close.

"Edward… what are you thinking? Being near that human is a huge risk you are taking and from what I have overheard from Alice talking… you want to drink from her like no other human you have ever crossed…"

That didn't surprise me either, Rosalie listens to conversations that she should stay out of all the time. I knew that Alice talked to Jasper about some of this stuff, but I knew that nothing too important ever went anywhere except between us. This was when I knew that I couldn't put this off anymore and without me realizing it the rest of the family was now out on the porch of the house too.

"Rosalie, you are so clueless. You think you know what is best for me and everyone else in this family, but you don't. You don't have any idea what is going on with me but you tend to judge me on what I do all the time. You don't worry about Carlisle working at the hospital all the time and he is constantly around humans and blood, but you worry about me being around one human girl. You don't care about why I am around her, you just care that I am around her and that I am 'risking our ability to be here in Forks' and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about this. So when you decided to ask me the right questions about all of this you might get the answers that you want, and until then shut up and leave me alone."

Rosalie wasn't used to being talked to that way, and viewed herself as a princess at times. If she could breathe fire, she would have in that moment. She turned to the others that were standing near by watching this. She was hoping that Carlisle would stand up for her and make me tell her what she wanted to know, but he stood by and looked at her.

"Okay then, Edward… what is going on with you that would make you want to be near a mere human girl?"

I didn't expect it to be that easy so I wasn't exactly sure of how to answer her question. I sat there for a moment and contemplated my answer. How do you explain pure desire in every possible way the world has to offer? I sat there and stared back up at the stars and then I turned to answer her.

"Rosalie, have you ever had a pull to something that was more powerful than anything you have ever faced in this world?"

"Of course, that is what I felt when I found Emmett all those years ago."

"Well, that is what is going on with me in concern to Bella. You have heard that I desire for her blood, and that its smell is like pure ecstasy to me, but what you haven't heard is that I want the person more than the blood. I feel stuff for her, Rose. Stuff that I can't explain or understand and I just know that I can't stand to be away from her and that I need her in my life. The draw to her is beyond anything that I have ever wanted in my life nor will I ever want."

"You are trying to tell me that you have feelings for her?"

"Yes, Rose, I have feelings for her."

She stood there for a few minutes and then responded but in normal Rosalie fashion… screaming at me.

"Edward… that is the stupidest damn thing I have ever heard in my life. You have feelings for a human? That is insane!! I mean we all want you to find someone… but a human!!"

Finally Carlisle steps in to deal with where this conversation was going.

"Rosalie that is enough. You don't understand this since you are not the one going through this. Edward is justified in his feelings and it's not his fault that his connection is to a human woman, and not to a vampire. Remember you all were human once upon a time. I have never seen this happen myself since we vampires normally shy from humans, but this is Edward's choice and not yours. If I thought that this relationship was going to do us any harm do you think I would allow this? You are not head of this family, I am. I am responsible for protecting us and making sure nothing happens to us. I have never put this family in harms way and I hope you respect my choice to allow Edward to do what he feels he needs to do and if that means that he is near Bella Swan, so be it."

Rosalie hated when Carlisle would speak against her. She was always trying to play the role of "daddy's little girl" but it never actually worked. Annoyed she stormed from the porch and off into the forest. I watched as Emmett turned to me to speak.

"Edward, I don't understand what you are doing, but if Carlisle supports it, I am with him. I'll talk to Rose and see what I can do. Just be careful."

I watched him jump from the porch and run after Rosalie. I seen the concern in both Jasper and Esme's eyes and they turned to return inside the house leaving Carlisle and Alice. I returned my thoughts to the nighttime sky when I felt both of them have a seat on the steps beside me. Alice was the first to speak.

"Edward… I know this is hard to deal with, but you are doing the right thing. You have to do what you think is right and not what everyone else thinks is right for you. Don't let Rose get to you."

While looking up, I saw a shooting star fall. I felt so at peace under the stars but with so much going through my mind it was challenging to find peace of mind there. Carlisle touched my shoulder and spoke again.

"Edward, you are a brilliant man and you know what is right for you and I except that you are going to do what you need to do in concern to Bella and I know that if you thought that you would hurt the girl that you would stay away from her. Just know that I, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett respect your choices and will face anything that is caused by your actions. Don't worry about Rosalie, she will come to understand what is going on eventually."

I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up and walked out for a bit and then began to run. I couldn't get my thoughts together, so I had to go find the one thing that would clear my mind. I was there within moments and I scaled up the wall of the house and into Bella's bedroom. I seen that she was slumbering deeply and I admired her beauty as much as I normally did. Her hair had tumbled down over her face partly and I slowly reached down and brushed some of it away so I could see her beautiful face. Every time I look at her she would take my breath away if I actually had to breathe. I stood there and watched her for hours before I went to my normal place in the room and watched her sleep from the rocking chair.

I watched her chest rise and fall as she slept and it brought a form of calm over me that I only had when I was at her side. I thought about all the stuff that Rosalie had yelled at me about and what both Alice and Carlisle said to me. I watched her closely since I would not see her the next day either for the forecast was calling for sunny skies. I watch as she started to stir and I looked to see the clock read 6:30. I took one more quick glance at my angel and I slipped out the window and back into the forest toward home. I had to get there before the sun rose much more or I would be noticed by the humans that would be waking. I arrived home and everyone was still taking in their alone time and I slipped up into my room. I turned on the stereo and began to play some classical pieces to try to calm me down.

I heard that everyone was starting to stir in the rest of the house but I didn't really care at the moment. I decided that it would be best for me to remain in my room for the day and away from my family. I didn't want to face a conflict again, so I went over to my couch and laid down and closed my eyes and just focused on the melody of the music and allowed myself to be where I wanted to be most of all though I couldn't be, at Bella's side.

* * *

I hope that this chapter is up to everyone's satisfaction. I will not be as bad about writing in the future. I will start working on the next chapter after I get off work. Happy Reading, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon 


	18. Edward Revealed

I know I told some people that I would have a chapter up by Monday and here it is Wednesday of the next week and you are finally getting it. I've had some internet issues let alone having Thanksgiving and being somewhat sick. (I have been sick more lately than I have been in I don't know when.) I promise to be better at this in the future. I know how I feel when I get into a story and I don't know how it goes. Also, the dream book is a made up title, so don't go out looking for it.

Like always, these characters and the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just get joy of writing new adventures for them. MB

* * *

Chapter 17: Edward Revealed

I never thought going out with the girls would be a dangerous expedition. The girls' choice dance was fast approaching and that meant that Jessica and Angela would want to go shopping for dresses. That meant it was my responsibility to be a good friend and go with them to get their dresses and give helpful commentary so that they are absolutely beautiful for the dance. I still wasn't going to the dance though they all still wanted me to go with them. After about the tenth time, they realized that I meant business about the dance and they finally let it go.

Jessica told me that they wanted to go today so that meant that I would be calling Charlie to make sure it was okay to go. Though I didn't feel like I should have to ask him, I would give him the benefit of the doubt being the parent and all. So as soon as school was over, I ran in the house and called the station and asked if I could go. I knew it would be no problem so I gathered up all my stuff and I was out the door to Jessica's waiting car. We went by to pick up Angela and we were off to Port Angeles.

I listened to a lot of girl talk all the way there and while they were talking my thoughts were constantly wandering off to the subject of Edward. He and his family weren't even at school today and I wondered why they weren't. Maybe they had something to do today that kept them from coming to school. I was drawn back into the conversation that was going on around me when I heard Jessica ask me something.

"So what is going on with you and Edward Cullen, Bella?"

"Nothing that I know of. We're just friends."

I watched as she rolled her eyes because she didn't believe it. The whole student body was a buzz with the fact that Edward and left the table that was occupied by the rest of his family for one with me. I was constantly hearing rumors that we were secretly dating and a lot of other far fetched stories. I always wondered what Edward thought about the rumors but he never mentioned what he thought about them, though I have mentioned them on an occasion. To be honest I never actually heard Edward voice his opinion about much of anything, and at times I found that rather odd.

"You can't be telling me that you have been meeting him before school, between classes, at lunch, and at the end of the school day and nothing is going on. Bella, we're your friends, you can tell us."

Jessica wasn't going to let this go and I didn't know how many different ways to tell her that nothing was going on with me and Edward either. I was lucky that Angela didn't ever really care that much about that kind of stuff so she didn't get involved in the conversation. I just sat there and ignored Jessica's constant pleas for me to tell her something that wasn't happening.

We went to one of the local stores and they went straight to the dresses and were picking out dresses off the rack and in the dressing room as fast as possible. I watched as they came out and modeled the different dresses and I finally helped them pick out their dress. Then we went on to find the shoes and accessories that they would need for the dance. After we got done with all the things that we had to do for the dance, they decided that they wanted to visit a few random shops for more clothes. I had enough of clothes shopping so I told them that I would go and find a bookstore or something and that I would meet back up with them later.

I started to walk down the street and started looking at the variety of stores that lined the streets of Port Angeles. I seen random music stores, cafés, and such but they held no interest for me. I found a bookstore that was more focused on dreams and dream catchers but I wasn't really interested with that for the moment so I continued down the street and found the actual bookstore. I went in and strolled down the aisles of the store and finally found a couple of books that interested me. I went and paid for the books and then was going back up the street when I came back to the other bookstore. I looked in to see the shop owner staring at me with some great interest and then decided to enter the store.

It smelled of incense and was lighted partially by candles. I walked past the woman and I felt her eyes follow me as I walked toward the section of books devoted to mystical creatures and myths. I found a book that was on folklore of vampires. I picked up the book and flipped through it. I found most of them to be bogus so I placed the book back on the shelf and when I turned around the woman was behind me holding a book. I jumped when I saw here.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Its okay, I just didn't hear you come up behind me."

"Can I help you find anything?"

"Not really… wait, do you have a book on dreams and how to interpret them?"

I was surprised when she handed me the book in her hands. _The Inner Workings of the Dreaming Mind: What Does It All Mean?_

"This is the best book I have here in my shop. Many people buy it to decipher what there dreams mean, but mostly it describes how to understand the dreaming process as a mystical force that might tell us more about how life will eventually turn out."

I stared at the cover of the book. It had water shimmering under a full moon. It looked as if it was a place that I had seen before in my life, like I should know where that place was, but I had never seen it. I decided that maybe that this would be a good purchase, since I had been having some very interesting dreams lately.

I walked up to the counter to pay the woman and as I was starting to walk from the store I heard her speak to me again.

"Miss…"

"Yes, did I forget something?"

"I know you may not believe me, but I want you to know this. You have a very interesting energy about you. I felt it as soon as you came in my store. You are special and you don't know how special you are. Be careful of being alone tonight or you may have great harm come to you."

I started to walk again, and she spoke again. I turned to face her.

"Miss, you will also find the truth you seek in the love of your life. Do not fear it, embrace it."

I smiled at the woman and left the store. I felt a little uneasy about what she said but something told me that she wasn't crazy but in touch with something that I couldn't personally understand myself. I needed to figure out a lot of things that was going on in my life including what was the truth about Edward and his family. I still had trouble thinking about the legend that Jacob had told me in concern to the Cullens, but I felt that he wouldn't have been so nervous unless there was a possibility that it may be true. I even had a feeling that there was more to this legend that he told but I doubted that I would ever truly come to know what that part is.

I didn't notice that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I had made a few turns and I knew it was too late. I realized that I was lost when I came to a section of the town that I didn't recognize. I started to look around the area and I saw many industrial yards that were chain locked closed for the evening and all the workers had already went home. I started to wish I had invested in a cell phone because if I had I could just call Jessica on hers and she would either come and get me or tell me how to get out of here.

I started to walk back toward the north, which was the direction that I thought the main road was. I was starting to think about what that woman had said about me being alone tonight and worried if the woman was right and if I was walking toward trouble.

I kept passing industrial yards and then realized that I was wrong, I needed to be going east, but it was too late. I heard voices from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to find a group of men behind me. They looked like they were either a couple of years older than I was or in their early twenties. I heard them laughing and I then turned and began to walk as quickly as I could without drawing too much attention to myself. I quickly realized that they had sped up and were trying to follow me. I kept up my pace and tried not to look back to see how close they were to catching up to me. I then heard one of them yell at me.

"Hey, Baby. Don't run from us, we just wanna talk to you."

I heard the rest of them burst out into laughter and I knew that I was in deep trouble. I knew that I had a clumsiness issue, but I had to try to get away from them. I turned again and began to run. I heard foot steps scrambling different directions behind me. I turned back to see only a couple of the guys behind me still walking quickly behind me. I kept running and when I came through an intersection I saw another set of two guys coming toward me. I turned again and kept running as fast as I could. I didn't even try to turn back to see how many were behind me anymore, I just kept running. I lost my sense of direction too so I was basically running blind in a town that I wasn't familiar with.

I turned again and ran almost into a brick wall. I was in an alley with no way out. I started to panic when I turned around to see that the whole group was back together and were walking toward me. I was trapped and had nowhere to run. I started to think of what I could do. I knew some self-defense, but there was too many of them. I would never be able to get away from them. I had hold of the bags of books so I knew I could sling it at their heads too. It was when the one that appeared to be the ring leader of the group stepped forward and spoke.

"Why did you run from us, Doll? We just wanted to talk to you and tell you how beautiful you looked. What's your name, Doll?"

I about choked when he asked that. I couldn't tell him my name. I had to think of something to tell him. I spit out my middle name.

"Marie, my name is Marie."

"Why, you don't look like a Marie. You look more like an angel or a temptress."

That was when he stepped forward and pinned me against the wall. I was shaking by now and I didn't know what to do. The group had formed a boundary to prevent me from even trying to get away from them. He then started to trail his finger down my cheek and it gave me very terrified shivers down my spine. That was when I heard what I thought was a lion and the man was thrown away from me.

I didn't see what was going on but all I could hear that the men were being thrown in random directions and loud lion like growls. The force that pushed the man away from me turned me toward the wall and I didn't see the men being thrown, but I could hear the groans of the men hitting stuff around the alley. I finally got enough courage to turn when I saw something that I didn't expect to see in that alley, Edward.

I saw he had the man that had me pinned to the wall pinned up like he had me. I saw the terror in his eyes. I didn't know what to think. I heard the man speak again.

"You're crazy, man. Let me go. Let me go."

I saw a quick glimpse of Edward's eyes. It was like nothing that I had ever seen before in my life. He looked almost monster like, but I wasn't afraid of him. He finally turned the guy loose. He turned to me and he still had that cold look in his eyes. I wanted to run to him, but the look made me think better than to do that.

Without me realizing it, he took two large steps and swept me up in his arms. I didn't know what to think but I curl up against his chest and close my eyes. I felt so safe in Edward's arms, and I didn't fear anything else hurting me, at least not when he was near me. I didn't realize we had even moved at all, but when I opened my eyes we were in front of this restaurant that I didn't recognize. I looked up into his eyes again, and it was something different there. It was terror or worry.

"Bella, are you okay?"

He sat me on a bench in front of the restaurant. He sat down next to me but with some distance between us. I noticed that he was shaking too. I reached out to comfort him, but he jerked away from me.

"I think I'm okay. What happened back there? I just know that that guy had me against the wall and the next thing I know is you are there pinning him against a wall."

He turned away from me in thought and stared out across the street for a few moments. He then turned back to me and looked so sad. I knew that he wanted to tell me what was going on, but something was keeping him from telling me. I stared deeply into his amber colored eyes and wished that I could just see what was going on in his mind.

My thoughts were then interrupted when I heard Jessica and Angela call from across the street. When they got over to the bench that we were sitting on, Jessica had a look that said "Yeah, right, you aren't friends, you are a lot more than that." They finally reached us and Jessica spoke.

"Bella, where have you been? We have been looking all over for you. You had us worried."

"I'm fine. I just got lost."

I didn't want to mention the men and Edward's involvement in that alley. I didn't understand what happened myself so I didn't want to cause anymore problems, especially since I wanted to figure it out for myself. I then seen the look that Edward was giving them. It was so unfamiliar but seemed to be telling them to leave us alone.

"When did Edward get here?"

I was lucky that Edward answered this question.

"I saw Bella come out of a bookstore and we walked around for a while and lost track of the time."

I turned to Jessica and smiled, trying to be convincing. I started to get up and try to go with Jessica and Angela when Edward's hand touched my arm stopping me. I turned to him and he spoke.

"Stay."

Jessica looked pleased that she thought she was right about me and Edward. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't deny him his request. Angela turned to me.

"We need to get home, Bella. My mom is going to be so worried about me if I don't get there soon."

"I'll make sure Bella gets home safely."

He spoke without loosing eye contact with me. I then turned to them and I seen Jessica's smug grin and Angela's gentle smile. Maybe this was the time that I would get my answers about him. I seen Angela grab Jessica's arm and start to pull her away and I heard her say good bye and they were gone before I knew it.

I had never actually been completely alone with Edward and the feeling was new to me. He stood and turned to me.

"Humor me."

He extended his hand and I took it without thought and he took me into the restaurant that was behind us. The hostess examined him closely and I would say I was a little angry about that, but I really shouldn't be since it wasn't like Edward was mine or something. She led us to a very corner booth and told us our server would be with us as soon as possible. The place wasn't that busy, but it was doing okay business. I sat and watched him and I could tell he was contemplating something deeply in his mind. The server arrived and asked us for our order. Like normal Edward didn't want anything but I ordered a Coke and a grilled chicken salad. She was gone as quickly as she came. We were then alone.

I then thought back to what the woman in the bookstore had said about being alone and that it had come true. I was wondering if she was right about finding out the truth about someone I love as well. I watched as Edward's eyes shifted back to mine and he finally spoke to me again.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay? That man didn't hurt you did he?"

I saw that he tensed up when he asked that last question. He was taking this guy attacking me a lot more seriously than a friend would take it. I was nervous to answer, but I knew the truth shouldn't hurt him.

"He didn't hurt me. I'm okay considering what happened to me."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. I was beginning to worry about him with everything that had happened. I had to have some answers to my questions and especially one in particular.

"Edward… why were you here in Port Angeles?"

His eyes opened and he looked at me and then looked down at the table. I smiled knowing it might have been because of me. I reached out and gently touched his hand. I felt the muscles in his hand tense but he didn't pull away from me. I looked up into his eyes and they were very intense. I didn't understand all of his looks, but something ran deep behind this look.

"Bella, were you scared of what you saw in that alley today?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw me pinning that man against the wall, were you scared of me?"

"You never scare me, Edward. It's the complete opposite. I feel the safest when you are near me."

I saw relief float into his eyes when I said that, though he wasn't completely relaxed at hearing that. He looked down at the table for a moment when the server returned with both my drink and salad. I slowly placed the dressing on it and took a bite when I seen Edward watching me with great interest. I blushed when I saw him watching me. I tried hard not to do that when I was around him because I didn't want him knowing that I had other feelings besides friendship for him. I think he was happy to see it because I seen a small smile form on his lips. He watched me eat in silence and I could tell that he found it very enjoyable just to watch me and I really didn't understand the reason why either.

I finished and the server returned with the bill and as quick as Edward got the bill he had already slipped money back with it and handed it back to the server. I stood and he was behind me. We exited the restaurant and then I realized that I didn't know how Edward got to Port Angeles. I guess he realized my wonder because he then told me.

"My car is up the street a bit. We are going to have to walk to get there."

I started to walk when I felt him slip his hand into mine. It was cool to the touch, but I loved the feeling it gave me. We walked pretty slowly up the street and that is when I finally got the courage to ask him what I wanted to know.

"Edward, I am not sure how to talk to you about this, but I have to know something."

He came to a stop and looked at me with what appeared to be worry. I knew this was going to be difficult, but not this difficult.

"When I was in La Push, I seen an old family friend, Jacob Black. While we were talking he mentioned something."

I felt Edward let go of my hand and it felt as if it stung when he pulled away from me. I looked at him and he seemed even more fearful as I continued to speak.

"What did this friend of yours tell you?"

"He told me this legend that his people have been passing down for generations. That there was a group that came to their lands and made a treaty with them."

Edward turned away from me and walked about ten steps away from me. I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose again. This was really bothering him.

"What does this have to do with anything, Bella?"

I stared at the sidewalk for a moment. I couldn't believe that I was actually telling him all of this. He is going to think I am crazy for even thinking this is true. I looked up at him and met his eyes.

"He told me that this group wasn't like actual people, they were different."

"Different how?"

"They were called 'the Cold Ones' by his people and that they drank blood, but this group was different and they fed on animals instead."

He turned and found a bench on the side of the street and sat down again. He looked completely shaken by what I said.

"How is this important to me, Bella?"

"He mentioned that the group's leader was by the name of Carlisle and that the last name of the group was Cullen."

He then did something that I didn't expect.

"The Quileutes have a good memory that is for sure."

I was taken aback by his response. That wasn't what I expected his answer to be. I walked forward and sat down next to him. He stared at the concrete for a while before he spoke to me again.

"Bella, what I am going to tell you I shouldn't tell you, but from what you have told me, I guess I have no choice. The story you heard, though not complete, is true."

I could tell he was waiting for me to flinch or run away from him. I didn't know what to say or do though. Edward was a vampire and so was his family. This was something I didn't expect.

"Is it true that you don't… well… drink from people?"

"That is true. We hunt animals of the forests around the area. We feed on them so the urge to hurt people is smaller."

I nodded to him. I was beginning to understand a lot of the things that didn't originally make sense to me. His family keeping distance from people, him telling me to keep my distance, it was all making sense. I kept thinking to myself that I should be running away from a vampire, not sitting with him on a bench on the sidewalk, but I knew in my heart, that this was the place I was meant to be.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

I looked into his eyes and they were full of sorrow. I didn't know what to do, so I let my heart be my guide.

"I have never been afraid of you, Edward. I don't know if I ever could be afraid of you? You saved me from being smashed by a truck, from my fear of blood, and today you saved me from no telling what would have happened. So, no… I'm not afraid of you."

His eyes turned their focus to my eyes. He was looking for my sincerity. I guess he found what he was looking for because he reached for my face and touched my cheek. The feeling that it gave me was unbelievable and I could not describe it in words. He finally stood, and extended his hand to help me from the bench. I took it and we began to walk again toward his car. It came into view and when we reached the passenger door, he opened it for me and I climbed in. He came around to the driver side and got in.

He started the car and backed it out of the space and started to pull out of the lot onto the road. He turned up the heat and adjusted the radio volume. We sat in silence for a while. I felt so safe with him, and I knew that was crazy but I knew that this was the best place that I could ever be in. I then started to think about what Jessica would ask tomorrow. I had to know what to do.

"You know Jessica is going to have questions for me about what happened after they left."

"I know."

"What should I tell her? She already thinks that we are dating and that something is going on?"

"Then tell her what you want."

I looked at him and his eyes were watching for my response.

"What are you thinking? Do you consider us to be…?"

The way he finished my sentence shocked me, but was happy that he was able to do so.

"Dating?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I will say this. You are the only person that I have ever considered calling my girlfriend."

I seen a smile come across his lips and it made me smile too. I guess I had my answer to that question and it made me feel wonderful. He slowly reached one hand from the wheel to touch my hand and spoke.

"You know you should be weary of me though I do feed on animals. I am still dangerous. I have told you that it would be better to keep your distance from me."

"I think I will take my chances."

He squeezed my hand and I yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was until this very moment.

"Bella… you are tired. Sleep. You are safe…"

My mind began to slip into slumber. I didn't sleep long because I felt Edward pick me up from the seat. I began to look around and realized that I was at home and from what I could tell Charlie hadn't returned from the station yet. I moved just a little and he realized that I was awake.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay."

"Where is the key to get into your house?"

I yawned again, and answered.

"Behind the eve of the window."

He reached it, unlocked the door, and had me swept up in the house within a minute. He placed me on the couch and pulled afghan from the back and covered me. Within seconds I was asleep again. Though I could have sworn I heard Edward speak to me… _Sweet dreams my angel_.

* * *

I want to give a shout out to my awesome reviewers. You are great and you keep me going. Hope everyone enjoys this. I am excited to keep writing and hope that you like my work. Happy Reading, MB 


	19. The Meeting

I have been having issues with this chapter so I have been working on the next chapter pretty hard lately. Yeah I know, I should try to work in order that I am writing. So I hope the next chapter is great since I have had a lot of great ideas for it. Sorry it is shorter than my normal chapters too, I just didn't have it in me for this one. Also, my reviewers are wonderful and have been very inspirational at times. Keep them coming.

Its Alice's turn again to tell what she and Carlisle have been up to…

This is my story, but the Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just have the joy of writing about her characters.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Meeting

Since I talked to Carlisle a few months ago, my life has mostly been focused on doing what Carlisle asked me to do and that is keeping an eye on Bella and Edward. Everything that had been happening to them I have concluded is part of the process they were destined to travel together. My feelings about the two of them have been growing more each day and even more powerful as they get closer to each other. I even had this weird feeling when Edward told me of the trip that Bella would be taking to La Push. I was starting to share his concern about the Quileutes, even though I had never had any dealing with them personally. Something told me that eventually I would have my own meeting with them.

While the family was still out hunting and Edward was out, it was time for me to report back to Carlisle about what I had learned since our last discussion about Edward and Bella. I hated keeping secrets from Edward, but Carlisle had a good point in that the more Edward and Bella knew right now, the less likely we would be able to protect Bella from the Volturi.

The house was silent as I climbed the stairs to Carlisle's office. I didn't have to knock, he was expecting me before I entered the room. I scanned the room to see that Carlisle had many documents and volumes scattered across the room. He normally didn't do this. He had to be more secretive so that the others wouldn't find out. However, knowing that I was the only one in the house allowed him to work more freely than he normally did. He looked very distressed and very unsure of things when he finally noticed that I had entered the room.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I have had a lot of things on my mind."

"That is obvious. I think we both have at least for the past few months."

He smiled as he finally sat down at his desk. I didn't know what to think when I saw him this way. I had always seen him as this calm force in our lives and now he appeared more frantic, as if everything in our lives depended on us figuring out if Bella was the Queen.

"So, have you found out anything interesting that might help me with my research, Alice?"

"I have to say that Edward is drawn to her more than I have ever seen anyone to a person. It's almost like they were made for each other."

I watched as he was copying notes of the things that I was saying. I wasn't really used to this, but I figured that this was helpful to him while he was looking through the musty books on his desk.

"Ever sense he saved her from that truck, he has been very touchy about stuff especially when it comes to her. Look at all the fights that Rosalie and him have been having."

"Yes, I know. I think that Rosalie is more worried about our well being than anything. The thought of an outsider coming in that is not one of us is very frightening to her. Remember, her life wasn't that easy before she came to be in this family."

"I know. One thing that I have noticed that I haven't mentioned is that I saw Edward try to read her mind once, and he couldn't get in. It was almost like he couldn't get in. Also, I try to reach out to Bella when we are in that one class and I can't. I guess you can describe it as if there is nothing there. Her mind appears almost blank."

"That is interesting. I will look into that."

He continued to scribble down notes about the things that I had been telling him and that was when I had to know what he had been finding out.

"So, is there anything that I need to know, in hopes of keeping them safe for the time being?"

"Actually, there is. I have found out that Odin left soon after the curse on Erda was made and he went north into what would be present day Scandinavia. There are brief accounts of him being there for a while, but then nothing else. I also found out that Erda had some dealings with some people in America not long after she created the three leaders of the Volturi. From what I have read, this group of people that Erda disturbed could change into something, but the texts aren't necessarily that clear of what they change into."

I thought about this for a few minutes. A group of people…

"Carlisle, could that be the unknown race?"

"I have been wondering that myself, Alice."

"Does it say where she went after she was in America?"

"Well it states somewhere else that she is accounted back in Italy for a time, and that is where the trail runs cold."

I sat there and thought about all the stuff that I heard for a while. What if this group that Erda disturbed is the unknown race? I wonder where in America that she met them?

"Alice, I need you to keep a close watch on Edward and Bella still. You need to start looking for specific things soon. If Bella is the Queen, she is going to start exhibiting certain qualities that are far from being human. One thing you need to find out is if she has a birthmark coming up on her."

"Birthmark?"

"I have read that the Queen will have a birthmark. It will resemble the symbol that you seen in your original vision. It might not be exactly the exact symbol, but look for the star for sure."

"A star… I can do that. Anyplace in particular that I need to look for it?"

"I believe look on her left shoulder blade or maybe it's the lower back… I just know it would be on the left side of her back."

"I will see what I can do."

"Also, she will start to exhibit some powers similar to our gifts. They won't be that noticeable at first, but as time comes they will become more noticeable."

Birthmarks… powers… this is getting complicated. I knew that this was going to become more and more complicated but I never expected this. I never expected this at all for my life. I never asked to be the prophet in this great scheme of the Queen of the Stars either. I just knew that I was connected to this somehow and that it was my part to keep Bella safe until Edward could. I even had a feeling that there is something more to this unknown race's role in this than Carlisle could wrap his mind around. I just worried that something was going to happen eventually that might end up tearing everything apart, and I didn't want that to happen because that could possibly be the end of my brother.

That was when I heard the front door open. I could tell by the way that the door closed that it was Edward returning home. I saw Carlisle scrambling to put away the texts and shoving documents into drawers of his desk. I hurried from the room to give Carlisle time to put stuff up before Edward could come into his office.

I found Edward at the piano when I got downstairs.

"You seem not yourself… you normally are so bubbly when it comes to you watching Bella. What happened?"

He continued to stare at the keyboard, and then spoke.

"Bella almost got attacked by a group of men in Port Angeles."

I came over and sat down next to him.

"I was following her and when I heard one of the men's thoughts and saw what they wanted to do to her. I became like a monster on the prowl. I stalked them and when I found her, one of them had her pinned against an alley wall. I attacked them. I threw Bella away and turned her so she couldn't see what I was doing, but she saw me pin that jerk to the wall and the look I had in my eyes. I wanted to kill him, Alice. He wanted to hurt Bella and the thought of him doing that made me a monster."

I didn't know what to say to him. I had never been through something like that, well at least nothing like that I can actually remember. I watched him closely and realized that there was more to this.

"What else happened?"

"She knows."

"She knows what?"

"What we are."

"How?"

"One of the Quileutes told her parts of the treaty and a legend that they have been passing down over the past few generations."

"How did she take it?"

He turned to me and looked at me closely. I guess he was looking for anger or something, but he wouldn't be finding it with me.

"That's the funny part. It was like it didn't faze her at all, like it was nothing to her."

"Maybe it isn't anything to her."

He jumped from the bench and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You are telling me that it's normal for a human to hear that there are vampires in the world and there are even ones that aren't like the traditional vampire? That is the craziest thing I have heard you say, Alice."

"No I didn't say that, but Bella seems to be different from most people you have met or you wouldn't be drawn to her like you are."

He didn't have a reply to that. He sat back down beside me.

"Edward…"

"I guess you can say that she is my girlfriend too."

"That's great. I am glad that you two have gotten that much figured out."

I seen him smile a smile that I hadn't seen in a very long time. He started to play the piano and I listened to him play the lullaby that he had recently written. It didn't take a genius to realize it was for Bella either. He finished and sat there in silence for a time.

"Edward… you are just going to have to be up front and honest with her. She will understand… I think that what is happening is meant to happen just be happy with what is going on in your life."

I smiled and got up and left him with his thoughts. I knew that he was on a long and tough journey that was far from being over. I didn't have long to think before I heard the rest of the family returning from hunting. I saw Edward pass me on his way up the stairs to his room. As I watched him go up the stairs, I saw a vision…

_Bella running down some unknown street… an ancient building…a huge battle…crying…_

I came back from that vision with what could have been chills if I were human and could still have the chills. I turned back to see Edward shut the door to his room and I then made a wish at that moment that the vision I just had would never come to pass, for if it did… Edward would be destroyed.

* * *

I have the next chapter hand written in this notebook that I carry to school with me all the time. It gets kinda boring at times in school so I have it so I can work on this story. Its over 12 pages hand written but know I write sorta big too. So I am going to start working on typing it up tonight and hopefully I will have it done and proofread by tomorrow. Cross your fingers. Happy Reading, MB 


	20. Life Changes

You are very lucky people. You are getting a sort of birthday gift from me since I have been working on this constantly all day and it's my birthday. So, I guess I can say I hope you enjoy the gift that I am giving you.

This is my story but Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series and its characters. I just have great fun writing new adventures for them. MB

* * *

Chapter 19: Life Changes 

Though the sun seldom shines in Forks, I felt as if the sun was shining down on me this day. I never thought being almost attacked in and alley by a group of men would lead me to gain such a treasure. The joy of last night has done something to me. Changed me into something different, but so wonderful. I was happy here, but not as happy as I am now. My world, I was sure, was never going to be the same.

When I woke up the following morning, I thought possibly I had dreamed it all up. I wondered if I was just so creative to dream up something like that. I quickly realized it wasn't a dream when I felt something in my hands and it made a rustling sound. I pulled it to where I could see what it was and I noticed it was a piece of paper that was folded neatly in my hands. I finally brought myself to sit up and try to read what it said.

_My Bella, I wish you pleasant dreams and I will see you in the morning. Edward._

I smiled after reading that. "My Bella…" He was calling me his already. It was an amazing feeling to have. I then quickly realized that I had to get ready for school so I refolded the note and climbed off the couch. I drug myself up the stairs to the bathroom and when I passed the mirror I had to go back and look at myself again. There was something different about me in my appearance. Maybe it was the new twinkle in my eyes or the way that I smiled. Mostly I looked at myself in hopes of finding what Edward had seen in me. I never thought of myself as something of a beauty but he had to see something in me or he wouldn't be calling me his already. I finally brought myself to clean myself up and I raced to my room to change clothes.

I skipped breakfast since I was already running behind. I was locking my front door and coming out when I saw a silver Volvo sitting in my driveway. I walked toward the car and I seen that he was rolling down his window. I came up beside the driver side of the car and saw his smiling face and it made me feel cared for and wanted.

"I thought that you might want to ride with me instead of driving."

I smiled at him and went around to the passenger side of the car and got in. I noticed that the car was very warm and that there was music that was more like background noise, but the thing that I noticed the most was that Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were not with him.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?"

He didn't look away from the road or his driving when he responded to me.

"Rosalie is driving and they are riding with her."

It didn't take me much to figure out that they didn't want to be around me and that by Rosalie gave them an option to keep themselves away from me. I didn't say anything but it sort of hurt my feelings. I guess Edward must have felt my mood change suddenly because he took one from the wheel and touched my hand.

It wasn't long until we arrived at school and he parked next to a shiny red convertible. It didn't take much for me to realize it was Rosalie's. Before I could realize what was going on, Edward was out of the car and opening my door for me. I looked up at him with confusion when he was extending his hand to me to help me from the car.

"That was fast."

"One of the abilities that we all have."

He smiled and when he did that he almost took my breath away. I hoped that he didn't realize that he had that much power over me because he did and I knew that I couldn't deny him anything he asked of me.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about you don't I?"

"Maybe."

I noticed quickly that the entire student body was watching us. It was something that I was not completely used to. They had seen us together before and thought something was going on but they were never sure. This was because we never were affectionate to each other and when we walked together there was always great distance between us. Now with Edward walking much closer to me and holding my hand it was quickly becoming a topic of gossip that there was something going on with me and Edward. I seen the looks that many of the guys gave him and he had this look to him that was sort of telling them that I was his and that it wouldn't be a good idea to try to take me away from him. I mostly noticed the glances from the female population since they were apparently jealous. I had heard that most of the girls had not had any luck getting the attention of Edward and they were now wondering how I got it. The whole experience was completely new to me and I guessed it would be something that I would have to get used to doing.

I then noticed two people that I recognized immediately cross the campus. Jessica and Angela. My thoughts were back on the fact that I had to come up with something to tell them about last night. Some of it was fair game to talk about, I just didn't want to bring up anything that would end up hurting Edward or his family. I groaned at the thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Jessica and Angela."

"You are worried about what to tell them?"

"I could swear that you can read minds when you ask me those kinds of questions."

"Well… I guess you can say that."

I turned to him and looked at him. I quickly examined his expression to see if he was joking with me. It didn't take much to know that he was being serious.

"What?!"

"I can. I just can't read your mind."

I got as close to him as possible and whispered to him. I didn't want other people to hear what I was saying. Mostly because they would think it was crazy in the first place.

"You are telling me that you can read people's thoughts. You just can't read my thoughts, right?"

"That's right."

"Do all people like you read minds?"

"No, it's just a select few that have the gift of reading minds."

"Anyone else in your family?"

"Carlisle somewhat and me."

I left it at that. He walked me to my first class and told me that he'd see me later. As I entered I caught Alice smiling at me which hadn't become completely unusual. I was starting to wonder what her thoughts of me actually were. I got to my seat in the back of the room and class finally started. It was boring as normal so I was trying on focusing in on what I would be telling Jessica when I seen her. I would glance around the room and when I would I began to notice Alice staring at me. It made me wonder what she was trying to figure out about me when she did that kind of stuff.

Finally, the bell rang and I raced from my seat and out of the room in hopes of seeing Edward. I barely got out of the room when I crashed into something. I was about to tumble into the floor when I felt a strong pair of arms grab me. Looking up I saw the eyes of my Edward.

"You really should be careful. I might not always be here to save you."

I smiled as I finally got myself back on my feet. He took my hand and he walked me to my next class. While we were walking I saw Rosalie across campus. I seen the expression she gave me. It wasn't one that was very nice either. I was sure of how she felt about me even if I didn't know what the rest of his family thought of me. I could have swore that I even heard Edward growl at her.

When we arrived outside the door for my next class, Edward reached up and touched my face gently and told me he would see me at lunch. As I walked in I saw Jessica was already jumping up and down in her seat just waiting to bombard me with questions and her thoughts. I barely got sat down before she was whispering to me.

"You are such a liar, Bella."

"I wasn't lying to you."

"I saw you together this morning."

"We weren't anything until last night so I wasn't lying to you when you asked me that yesterday."

"So you are now?"

"Yes, Jessica, we are now."

I knew she wanted to burst into another round of questions, but I was lucky since class was starting. I was sure of one thing though, I had to be careful of what I disclosed to her or I would be putting Edward and his family at risk and that was something that I didn't want to do. His secret had now become mine as well and I had to protect it with my life.

My day continued like this up until lunch. I finally got Jessica and Angela filled in with what I could actually tell them about my relationship with Edward. Finally the bell rang for lunch which made me spring from my seat and out the door. I almost crashed into him again, but saw him before I did. I then caught myself admiring him again, but different than before too. He didn't really look human, but more godlike in appearance. He brought me back to reality when he stepped forward to take my hand. Smiling I took it and we began our walk to the lunch room.

"I guess Jessica was getting on your nerves asking all of those questions?"

I stopped and looked at him rather confused.

"How did you know that?"

He chuckled at my question and shook his head at me.

"Silly, Bella. I thought we established that already this morning."

"I thought you said you can't read my mind though."

"I can't read your mind, but I can read Jessica Stanley's mind though."

I must have had a funny expression on my face because he started to laugh.

"I missed you, so that was the easiest way to see what you were doing without me actually being there with you."

That response made me turn a bright scarlet color. We finally arrived in the lunchroom and I found a seat that was far from both his family and my circle of new friends. It wasn't long until Edward was with me at the table. He came baring a tray of food with him.

"You actually eat food?"

"Bella, you have had lunch with me before and I have never eaten in front of you, but to answer your question, no I don't eat actual food. However, some people might think it's funny that I never eat so I usually get something once in a while to make it appear like I am eating stuff. So basically some is for looks and most of it is for you."

"Thanks."

We sat in silence which really didn't bother me that much. The only thing that bothered me was that everyone in the room was staring at us. Gossip must have gotten around that we were now the new item in the school. That was when I started to get nervous and began to shake somewhat. When I turned and caught sight of Rosalie Hale though, I felt as if something cramp inside me. I quickly looked away from her gaze when I heard a crash behind me. I then turned back to see Rosalie was in the floor and Emmett was scrambling to get her up. The chair she was sitting in was in pieces behind her. I just figured it was because the chairs from the lunch room were old and it just broke but I caught a glimpse of Alice watching me. It made me feel as if she thought I was the cause of Rosalie falling.

"Serves her right."

I turned back to Edward when I heard him speak. The look he had on his face was very serious and had a very matter of fact tone about it.

"Why is that?"

"She needs to come down a few pegs once in a while. I care about her a lot. She is my sister and I care about her dearly, but she gets overly confident and shallow at times. This kind of stuff happening to her makes her realize that she isn't perfect all the time."

I looked back to see Rosalie very upset and Emmett and Jasper trying to comfort her. She looked up and gave me another dirty look. I then heard Alice speak loud enough that I could hear and her telling Rosalie to quit giving me the horrible looks. I couldn't understand why someone that I had never spoken to at all hated me so much.

"Edward, why does Rosalie hate me so much?"

"I don't think she actually hates you as a person, Bella. I think it has more to do with the fact that she is scared of what you can do to our lives if you were to tell what you know about us."

As I thought about what Edward said, I realized that maybe Rosalie was justified in her hatred of me, though I would never reveal their secret. I looked around realizing that I had forgotten some books in my locker so I needed to leave early to get them so I wouldn't end up being late for my afternoon classes. Edward picked up the leftover food and went to get rid of it while I walked toward the doors. Before I knew it, he was at my side and when I glanced back into the room I caught a glance from Mike and he was giving Edward a look of pure hatred. I knew that this was going to get worse before it got better in concern to some of the people that I had daily dealings with.

We left the room and were off to my locker. I finally got my books and we were walking toward my next class. Again, Edward reached up and traced my face with his fingers and told me he would see me in biology. As I entered the room, the whole class was already staring at me. I didn't think that Edward and I becoming a couple would actually be too much of an issue but I was finding out that maybe it was. Guys were unhappy because I was off the market, though I didn't really know why they actually cared in the first place. The girls were mad that I was Edward's girlfriend in general. I wasn't too worried about it though, it was an issue that I could handle. The teacher finally entered the room and class started. The whole hour consisted of copying notes from the board, but that didn't bother me too much, since it kept my fellow classmates from gossiping about me and Edward.

The bell rang and I quickly left for biology. When I reached the door, I saw him leaning against the wall waiting for me. I then seen Mike nearby and apparently wanted a word with me as well. Edward took my hand as soon as I was within his reach and led me into the room before Mike had a chance to say anything to me. As we reached our seat, he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Mike Newton hates me."

As we sat down I thought about what he just said to me.

"Are you sure? He doesn't really seem to be the type of person just to hate someone."

"He hates me, I am sure of it. I heard his mind screaming it as I took your hand and we came into this room. He has feelings for you and they are not feelings of friendship either."

"Feelings??"

"His feelings are real and he's upset that you are constantly blowing him off. Mostly he is mad that you talked him into going to the dance with Jessica. The only reason that he did that is because you asked him to and he figured that would get him some points with you."

"Why?"

"He thinks that the reason that you constantly blew him off prior to us dating is because you had interest in me and that he hoped to show you that I'm no good for you and I was trouble because of my 'evil ways.'"

I turned to see Mike's icy stare glaring back at me. I had never actually seen him look at me this way. He had always been pleasant and kind to me and this person looking back at me was a completely different person. The look he gave me started to make me feel very uneasy. I guess Edward sensed my fear and touched my hand gently.

The class started finally and I survived it. It was nothing that I had before, but it was a blessing that Edward actually understood it as well. When the bell rang, I was going to leave the safety of Edward and be placed in a room with Mike for the entire hour. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was sort of scared. He told me that he would see me after gym and that he would take me home.

I got to the gym without running into Mike and got down into the locker room. I changed clothes and when I came out I was met by Mike.

"So… you and Cullen an item now?"

"Yeah, we are."

I tried to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm stopping me from going any farther.

"What's so special about him? What does he have that I don't?"

"I just like him, Mike. He's nice to me and kind to me. I don't know why I am rationalizing this to you. It's my business, not yours."

I turned and started to walk away when I heard him speak again not far behind me.

"Bella, you know how much I like you right?"

"I like you too Mike, as a friend."

"No, Bella. I like you. I have liked you since you came here from Arizona, but you keep blowing me off and pushing me to be with Jessica."

"Well, Jessica is a nice person."

"Yeah, for a friend, not a girlfriend, Bella. You are more of a girlfriend type. I have wanted to be your boyfriend since you got here but you just don't seem to get that I wanted to be more than just your guy pal."

"Well, then why are you going to the dance with Jessica then?"

"You asked me to take her."

I heard the whistle from the PE coach so gym class was starting and that brought about an end of the conversation with Mike. We were starting a unit on basketball so we had to sit and listen to the rules and regulations of the game and we would actually start playing tomorrow in class. As the coach talked I would glance over to Mike once in a while and he was constantly glaring at me the whole hour. As soon as we were dismissed to change back to our street clothes, I ran for the locker room. I even took my time changing back in hopes of avoiding another incident with Mike.

The bell rang for the day and I slowly crept from the locker room. As soon as I came out I saw Edward waiting for me. I ran into his arms. He wrapped them around me gently and then pushed me out enough that he could look in my eyes. He looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"It's nothing. I'm with you now."

That was when I saw Mike crossing the gym toward us. I didn't notice it at first, but I had tightened my grip around Edward's waist. He must have felt my tightened grip and mostly Mike's rage because he issued him a warning before Mike even had a chance to say anything.

"Mike, stay away from my girlfriend."

"You already speak for her, Cullen?"

When I heard him say that, I was mad. I couldn't stand by and let him say that to Edward.

"No, he doesn't speak for me, but he has one thing right. Mike, stay away from me."

I could have sworn it looked like I stabbed him when I told him that. That was when he got even madder at me.

"Bella… please hear me out."

"No, but Mike but if you turn around and tell Jessica that the only reason that you are going to the dance with her is because you wanted to gain points with me it will prove how big of a jerk that you really are."

He just stared at me for what felt like forever. I didn't know what he was thinking at all. I just had the assumption that I wouldn't like whatever it was. He then broke eye contact and then spoke to me again.

"I won't be there to pick up the pieces of your heart when he breaks it, and I know that he will Bella. So this is your one and only chance to be with me and I'll keep you safe. Take it or leave it."

I didn't lose eye contact with him and I made a stand against him and pulled myself closer to Edward's side. I wanted my answer to be concrete in his mind.

"I think I've made my choice."

"Suit yourself."

He didn't say anything else after that to me and just turned and walked away leaving me and Edward standing in the middle of the gym floor. I watched him throw open the double doors to the gym and them slam shut. I wasn't mad about what I said, I just wasn't really happy with how it had to go down. I then felt Edward start to gently turn me around to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know."

"If you are worried about him telling Jessica about the whole gaining points thing with you, he won't. He might say that he doesn't like Jessica that way, but something in his mind says differently. I honestly think he actually likes her."

That was a comfort to hear though at the same time very hurtful. So, with all that done, Edward led me from the gym to my locker to gather my things so he could take me home. After getting my stuff and we were on our way to his car, I started to internally recap the events of the day. It was something that was beyond my expectations or thoughts of what could actually happen to someone like me.

"Edward, I think I just realized something today that I would have never thought possible before now."

"What's that?"

"I have been sucked into a typical high school melodrama."

"Well, we are in high school and that is to be expected at some point in time, don't you think?"

"Maybe. I just never thought that something like this would ever actually happen to me."

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. His honey colored eyes burned into mine causing me to feel faint and even lose track of what I was getting ready to say to him. He just had this way of doing that to me.

"You have nothing to worry about in concern to these people. You should be more fearful of me to be completely honest."

I knew that he was being honest about that, but it didn't make me feel any better. I just frowned at him and climbed into the car. I didn't notice but he had the car in motion and out on the road before I could even think about it pulling out of its parking spot. We sat in silence for a time and I honestly found it refreshing after all the events that took place today. He then broke the silence with a question that I didn't expect from him.

"Bella, do you regret us dating?"

"No. Why would you even ask such a question?"

"I know all the looks that you have had today and the fight that took place in the gym with Mike Newton, I wondered if you wished that we hadn't decided to date. If you don't want to, I can understand why you wouldn't. We will always be friends…"

I couldn't take listening to him anymore so I had to stop him from talking so I reached up and touched his hand and he finally stopped talking and looked in my direction to see me looking at him with my most soulful look I could produce.

"I want you to know something, Edward Cullen. I've been waiting almost my whole life to find someone that I like as much as I like you. I don't regret anything and I am happy that we are getting this chance to be together."

I could tell that was the answer that he wanted to hear because he gave me one of the most beautiful smiles that I had ever seen in my entire life. He didn't speak again about it and I was happy that now he knew somewhat how I felt about him.

I noticed that he was pulling onto the street that I lived on when I saw something that I didn't expect. Charlie was at home and another car sitting in the driveway. The car wasn't anyone that I knew, but that didn't mean that much since I really didn't know any of Charlie's friends anyway. The car was rather beat up and it amazed me that it actually could be driven in the first place.

As he pulled up to the curb, I saw Charlie and two people sitting on the front porch. I recognized the younger one as Jacob Black immediately. The other one was older and confined to a wheelchair. I assumed it was none other than Jacob's father, Billy.

I opened my door and I could have sworn at that moment that the temperature of that area dropped like crazy. I even felt Edward tense up without actually seeing him do it. I turned back to him.

"Edward…"

"Be weary of the old one, Bella. He knows the legend you heard from Jacob and he knows its true and he knows that I am the one in the car with you."

"Is that a problem?"

"It could be if he tells your father."

I turned back to the porch and I saw Billy Black's eyes staring at me. The look was far from being friendly, it was more sinister than anything.

"Would he tell Charlie?"

"I don't know. The Quileutes minds don't work like the average human mind. I can't get in their minds to read them."

"There is something that you aren't telling me."

"Yes, and it is a story for another time too. Go before we give him a reason to tell Charlie."

I got out and closed the door, but before I got too far from the car I heard him roll down his window.

"I'll be here in the morning for you."

"Okay. See you then."

Edward finally pulled away from the curb and was out of sight within a few minutes. I turned my attention to the guests that were seated on my front porch. As I got closer and closer to the porch, the more worried I became. I felt as if I was walking toward pure danger, or a storm of some sort. With that, I made a silent plea for everything to be okay and then I stepped up onto the steps of the porch and into the storm that I feared.

* * *

The next chapter is in the draft stage at the moment so look for it sometime this week or early next week. Happy Reading, MB 


	21. Billy Black

To all my reviewers, you guys must be the most awesome people out there. You rock. Keep them coming. I love reading them, they make me smile a lot and give me stuff to talk about with my friends.

I am going to be talking about portions of the legend of the Cold Ones in this chapter and that part belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also had to do some research to find out if I was talking about the correct descendents of Jacob Black too, and if I made a mistake, I apologize already for it. The story line that is going on is mine. The characters and the Twilight series also belong to Stephenie Meyer too. I just like writing stories for them.

* * *

Chapter 20: Billy Black

"Who was that, Bells?"

I barely got onto the porch before Charlie started to question me about who I was with. I had no reason to lie, even though the person sitting next to him hated Edward with every fiber of his being.

"Edward Cullen."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Billy Black flinch at the sound of his name. Even Jacob looked somewhat surprised to hear the name. Charlie, on the other hand, didn't think too much of it.

"When did you start hanging out with him? I don't mind. He seems like a nice kid and doesn't get into any trouble like some kids around here."

Billy then made what I noticed to be a subtle cough in response to Charlie's comment. It was very clear that Edward was right about Billy, he hated him. It was apparent that he not only hated Edward but the whole Cullen family as well.

"We've been friends for a while, Dad."

"I see. Oh… I'm being rude. Bells, this is Billy Black and his son, Jacob."

I nodded at Billy, though the introduction was completely unnecessary. I turned to Jacob and smiled. I knew from the look that he was giving me, Jacob was more than happy to see me again. After a few minutes, the elder Black finally spoke.

"Welcome back to Forks, Bella. I hope things are going well for you here."

"They seem to be."

The conversation just stopped right there. No one spoke at all. We just sat there and stared at each other. After about five minutes, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to break the silence.

"Is anyone hungry? I was going to go in and start dinner. I'm fixing chicken, potatoes, and carrots."

"That sounds great, Bella. Please, Billy, you and Jacob join us for dinner?"

Jacob was more than thrilled to hear Charlie's invite for dinner. I internally hoped that Billy had other plans that would keep him from staying any longer than necessary. I was sure that I didn't want him to say anything about Edward to Charlie either, I just hoped this would keep him from having a chance to do so.

"I would be happy to, Charlie."

I smiled a smile that was far from being happy and then turned and headed inside the house to the kitchen. As soon as I got there I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the chicken. When I turned around I found that Jacob had followed me inside.

"So what brought you to Forks today, Jake?"

"My dad wanted to see your dad. He already has given me grief about driving. He told me that he should turn me in since I haven't got my license yet, but I have to drive since my dad can't anymore."

I knew that since I was the owner of his dad's old truck. While he had been talking, I pulled out the cutting board and knife to cut up and skin the chicken. I continued to work, and I felt Jake watching me from behind. I wasn't really completely sure of what to talk to him about. After sometime, I guess he couldn't stand the silence any more because he spoke again.

"I didn't tell you the whole story about the Quileute legend when we talked last time."

That was something that I didn't expect him to say to me. When I turned to look at him I saw this look that I really couldn't explain come across his face. He had gained my complete attention with that.

"What else is there to tell?"

"My people, the Quileutes, are said to be descendants of the wolves. They are still seen as scared to us too. Some of the older people of the tribe even say that they are still one with us, we are like family. They even say that some of us at one time could turn into wolves. You might know them better as werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes, and they are the sworn enemies of the Cold Ones too."

"Is it true though, Jake?"

I was worried now. I was starting to wonder if this was the untold stuff that Edward wouldn't say when he left. After learning so much from the first encounter with Jacob, to learn that there was more to this and that it could be a harmful to Edward was something that I wasn't too happy about.

"The older generation, those like my father, believes it to be true. The young people on the reservation don't think it's possible. That causes the older generation to get mad at the youth a lot. I wanted to tell you all this when you were in La Push, but Sam was too close for me to tell you."

"Why does it matter how close Sam was to us?"

"It matters because it's forbidden to tell anyone outside the tribe of these legends. Sam is strict in the old traditions of our people."

"So, you broke a major rule by telling me any of this?"

"I believe I mentioned that by telling you about the Cold Ones that I would be breaking the treaty. I'm not sure if I did, but now you do know. If anyone, especially the Cullens, find out I told you about the treaty, it basically would become useless and I would be in so much trouble with the elders. Sam is favored by the elders. They view him as some kind of secret police to keep the youth from talking about tribal stuff to outsiders. I guess the secrets out now."

The whole time he was talking I continued to work on dinner. The chicken was in the oven, the potatoes wrapped and ready to bake, and the carrots onto cook. The most interesting thing about Jake talking was the tone in which he told me the story. Something about it, almost felt so familiar and I had a feeling that I should have already known the legend in the first place. It was just a wild and crazy feeling.

"Bella, I hope you won't hold it against me that I didn't tell you everything until now."

"No, Jake. You did what you had to do. The part that has me thinking is why you told me in the first place? You've told me it's forbidden to tell anyone outside of the tribe about it, and you still told me."

"To be completely honest, I don't really know why. It was like I felt that you should know, I guess."

We both had a seat at the table while the food cooked. We dropped the subject of the legend and I let him tell me about his life in La Push. I listened to stories about his friends, Embry and Quil. Most of them had them getting into some kind of trouble and them trying to figure some way out of it. As I listened, I realized how much I actually liked Jake and how much I enjoyed spending time with him. He was funny and kind, but at the same time I felt that my trust in him was still completely undecided.

He must have gotten tired of talking about himself so he started a round of questions for me. He wanted to know about my mom, Phil, my life in Arizona, and many other things. After a while, he got enough courage to ask me about Edward.

"So, that was Edward Cullen you were with earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been friends with him for long?"

"A little while."

Jake's eyes were studying my reactions, checking for honesty. The question that he most wanted to know was if Edward was my boyfriend or not. So I make the choice not to keep him wondering.

"We actually started dating last night."

"Oh…"

He then quickly changed the subject away from Edward. It was obvious to me he didn't expect me to tell him that I was dating him. I then kind of felt bad for hurting Jake, but he needed to know.

The timer went off to let me know when to place the potatoes in the oven with the chicken. After getting them on to cook, I boiled water to make fresh ice tea. As I worked around the kitchen, Jake continued to tell me stories about his life, family, and other legends that weren't forbidden.

At last the food was ready and to it placed on the table along with all the necessary dishes. I went back out to the porch to tell Charlie and Billy that the food was done and it was time to come in and eat. When I got back to the kitchen, Jacob was already seated at the table. Both Charlie and Billy finally arrived and dinner was served.

Most of the dinner conversation was held by Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. I mostly listened as they talked about hunting and fishing. It was a topic that I wasn't too knowledgeable about. Then when I wasn't really paying attention, Billy finally spoke to me again in concern to Edward.

"So, Bella. You're friends with the Cullens aren't you?"

"Not all of them, just Edward."

"Not someone that I would have thought you would want to be friends with. You wouldn't have liked him that much when you were younger. To be honest, you didn't like too much about this place at all. I remember how quiet you were, though you were quite spirited at times."

"I didn't like it much here then. It's different for me now."

"Bella, take some advice from and old man. Be careful who you associate with because some of them want nothing more than to hurt the people that are around them."

This was when Charlie decided to step in.

"Now, Billy. I think Bella is smart enough to know who she can or can not trust. She's a smart young woman."

Never was I so thankful for Charlie intervening on my behalf. By him doing that, Billy instantly changed the subject. Charlie and Billy didn't stay long in the kitchen after that either. They both went into the living room to watch some ball game on the TV.

I began to clear the mess away from the dinner table when I notice that Jacob was up helping me.

"You don't have to do that, Jake. You're a guest in my house."

"Yeah, I do. Especially after what my dad did to you."

"What did he do?"

"He was trying to be subtle and get you to stay away from the Cullens."

"Oh… that."

"Yeah, that. Luckily Charlie was nice about it this time."

I turned to look at him. I wasn't really sure of what he was talking about. I knew that I hadn't seen Billy until today, but something told me that there had been some words said between Charlie and Billy. It must have been my confused look that told Jake that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Before you moved back to Forks, your dad and mine had a small fall out on the subject of the Cullens."

"Your dad really doesn't like them?"

"No, he doesn't. He's told everyone on the reservation to stay away from the hospital since Dr. Cullen works there and to stay away from all them if all possible."

"Why would all the people listen to your dad anyway?"

"He's an elder on the council and is even head of the council. We don't really have a traditional chief anymore, but if we did most people would consider him to be the chief."

"Why?"

We were done cleaning everything up by now so we returned to our seats at the table and we continued our conversation.

"My great grandfather was the last actual chief of our tribe and he is the one that was said to have made the treaty with the Cullens all those years ago."

"Wow. That means that your family is the blood line to be chief of your people, if you still had one."

"I guess so. I feel like I am in a constant shadow because of it too. Everyone holds my great grandfather, my grandfather, and my dad so highly, I just feel like I am not ever going to live up to their status."

"We all feel like that at times, Jake."

"I guess."

The entire time we talked, I watched his expressions. This visit from Jake and getting the chance to talk to him allowed me to see something in him that I hadn't known before. It was clear though, that he may not be too happy with his path in life, but he does well to except it.

"Jake, why does your dad care so much about me being friends with Edward?"

"I would guess it's because he is such good friends with your dad. It's his way of being a good friend."

I thought that would be a reasonable answer, even though it was completely unnecessary. I looked to see Jake watching me very closely.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your expressions when you are thinking about stuff are very interesting."

I then felt myself blush. He laughed at me too which made me turn a brighter red. His laughter was very musical to me and caused me to break out into laughter. Out of nowhere, I heard Charlie.

"You guys are having too much fun in here."

We turned to see both my dad and Billy in the doorway. Billy looked to Jake and spoke.

"We need to go Jake. You have homework to finish and things to do at home."

Jake got up and went to the doorway. Charlie and I followed them to the door and told them both good night. Before I went back into the house, I heard Jake call back to me.

"Bella… when you coming back to La Push?"

"Don't know, but I'll look you up when I do though."

He smiled and waved to me before he got into the car and drove away. As I came back in the house I was met by Charlie.

"Seems like you and Jake get along pretty good."

"He's a very nice person."

"Bells, I do want to apologize for Billy. He shouldn't have said anything about staying away from anyone."

"I talked to Jake about it. I'm not that worried about it."

"His old ways, I think, get the better of him at times."

"I guess. I'm going to get ready for bed though, I'm beat."

Charlie pulled me into a one arm hug and told me good night. After grabbing my school stuff, I climbed the stairs to my room. I threw my bag down next to my closet and slowly turned my computer on with hopes of checking my email before I went to bed. I signed in as soon as it loaded and found my inbox full of frantic emails from my mother so I had to email her to prevent her from calling out the army to find out what was wrong with me. It took me a while to write to her, but I finally finished and turned off the computer afterward. I stood up from my desk and I yawned. Pulling a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt from a drawer, I changed and crawled onto the bed. Snuggled into my bed I was completely relaxed, something new that I hadn't experienced today. My head was still swimming with all the events of the day though.

Dating Edward, the stares of my fellow classmates, fighting with Mike, Billy's hatred of the Cullens, and the werewolf legend were just prime examples of things that made me think a lot and why I was so incredibly tired. As I lay there in bed, I kept asking myself if I was strong enough to make it through all of this and handle anything that would come at me in the future. I yawned again and I heard what I thought was a wolf howl off into the distance. It was then that my thoughts started to become fuzzy and continued to do so until I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Today I'm going shopping with my mom and going to spend time with my friend that I don't hardly get to see since she's married now and going to try to put up my Christmas tree Sunday so I am going to be out of commission for a few days. So I might not have a chapter up until Monday or Tuesday. Just thought I would give you lovely people out there heads up. Happy Reading until then, MB. 


	22. Family Feelings

I haven't forgotten my story. I will say one thing, I have had a form of writer's block that was keeping me from writing. I wasn't exactly sure of how I wanted to write this chapter so I needed some time to work it all out. So I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter. I believe things should be moving more smoothly now. I am hoping to have a few chapters up before I start my student teaching in January, cause after that, I will for sure be slowed down some on working on this story. But do not fail, I will continue to work on it and finish it.

* * *

Chapter 21: Family Feelings

I didn't like leaving her with them. The secrets the Quileutes had were going to be the death of me, for a lack of better words. I quickly realized that the old one had learned ways to protect his thoughts from me. This worried me greatly. It made my mind wander to places that it didn't really need to be going. What were the Quileutes planning for us? I knew the treaty had already been broken when the young one told Bella about us, but did they know it was broken? I had no intention of telling them that the treaty was broken, it was an honest mistake by the young one. I knew that we had no intention of going to Quileute land so I no intention of letting them know that their pup spilt the beans.

As I drove, I was worried about what the one called Jacob would or could tell her about us or them. I didn't trust him. Something told me that he was going to end up being more trouble than he was worth, but I couldn't be sure of how. I didn't have the powers that Alice had, so the future was cloaked in mystery. I just knew one thing, Bella trusted the pup called Jacob Black. Unlike his father, Jacob's mind was clear to me and that his thoughts told that he was in the line of Ephram Black, the line of the chief. If something happened, he would become a force to be reckoned with. The boy would become one of those that my family feared, a killer of my kind, even though it was not known to him yet.

I shoved the Black family from my mind as I parked my car. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I knew that I was in trouble. I heard Alice call out with her mind as soon as I touched the knob of the door.

_Rosalie is waiting inside the door to jump you about being around Bella._

I turned the knob and Alice was right. She was just inside the doorway and ready to pounce like a tiger.

"What are you thinking, Edward??"

I continued past her without acknowledging her. I heard her yelling, but I tried my best to not notice her at all. I was more worried about what was going on at the Swan house right now, not my angry and temperamental sister. Plus I wasn't really ready to deal with talking about Bella yet with my family.

I just sat down at the piano and stared at the keys. Rosalie just continued to yell. It wasn't long until the entire family was present in the room, just staring at her yelling and at me who wasn't fighting back. It wasn't long until Carlisle finally spoke up to stop her.

"That's enough, Rosalie."

"Carlisle, he's put us all in danger! He's let that human girl that he saved get too close to him. She's going to find out our secret."

This went on for a while and I continued to stare at the keys of the piano and continued to say nothing. I then heard a whisper within my mind from Alice. She was just staring at me. Watching me and waiting for me to respond to Rose.

_Tell them, Edward. They have a right to know what is going on in your life because it does affect all of us. It won't be as bad as you think it will be._

I knew that wasn't completely true, but Alice was right, I had to tell them. I just had to get it together before I could tell them. I allowed myself to start to listen to Rosalie and Carlisle argue. I then pushed down what worry I had, jumped to my feet, and told them.

"She already knows!"

The room fell silent. Everyone just stared at me with a look of either shock or anger. Rosalie's response was expected, her eyes looked like daggers that could have cut me to bits. Emmett looked as if he had taken a bite of something too big and now couldn't swallow it. The responses of the rest of my family were a lot softer. Rosalie then turned on me and I knew that I had to tell everything to them.

"How?!"

"She just found out."

"That's something you just don't find out, Edward."

I sat back down at the piano. I was silent for a while, but I needed to think, so I quickly left the room. I heard Rosalie start to follow me, but I heard Emmett tell her not to. I was grateful for him at this moment. I had to get my thoughts together. I had to tell them everything, but not get into too many details.

I walked out the backdoor and out into the Esme's small garden. I sat down on the bench and stared out into the stream for a while. I was so confused about everything. I had never actually gone against anything that the family wanted to do, but being with Bella was for sure breaking all the rules. I then felt a small touch on my shoulder. I turned to see Jasper standing behind me.

"May we talk?"

I slid over on the bench and let him sit with me.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I hadn't expected this from him. I knew that he would be a lot nicer about everything, but I figured that he would be angrier, not concerned about me.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you be so incredibly happy and so incredibly sad at the same time?"

Jasper sat in silence for a while. I could tell he was really thinking about the question that I asked, though it was not one that I really wanted an answer for. After a while he finally spoke again.

"You love her don't you?"

I didn't turn to him. I continued to stare at the water. The sun was going down and it was casting a warm orange glow across the water.

"More than you could ever know, Jasper."

"Is this what Alice's been hiding from me?"

"Maybe, I don't know. She seems like she has secrets from everyone at times."

He thought about that for a minute.

"Edward, why her?"

I smiled at this question. It was the question that made me happy and crazy at the same time, but in the end brought me the light of my existence.

"She's Bella. She's funny, kind, thoughtful, and so many other things. Most of all she just has something about her that calls out to me and makes me desire things that I had never wanted in my life. She makes me want to be more like you and Alice."

"I never thought I would ever hear you say something like that. It would have been better though if you would have picked someone that is like us, not human."

"I know, Jasper, but you can't help who you fall in love with. I just know that Bella makes me feel alive, even though my heart hasn't beat in so many years."

I turned to look at him and I seen him smile.

"You know, the family needs this explanation too."

I turned back to the water that was now gently rippling. I knew he was right, but I was scared. I didn't know why, but I was. Telling them about Bella will make everything real and I wasn't sure how things would turn out if they knew everything. Without a word, Jasper left me there on the bench. I was trying to focus my mind on Bella and what was going on at her house, but I could still hear Rose yelling in the house and Emmett yelling back at her.

I finally brought myself to go back in the house to face my fears. As I came back into the house I went toward the yelling. As I entered, I saw Carlisle and Esme as well as Alice and Jasper sitting on the couches and Emmett and Rosalie standing and yelling at each other.

"Rose, you can't get too mad at him. You are like everyone else, you want him to find someone, and he has as it appears."

"She's HUMAN!!"

"So? We all were human at some point in time."

I stood there and listened to them. I had never heard them argue like this. It bothered me that Emmett was fighting with his wife because of me, standing up for me.

"Rosalie, stop."

She turned to me and looked at me. I wasn't angry looking nor was I happy looking. I guess something in my eyes made her realize that it was time to stop the fighting.

"You want to know what is going on, I will tell you what is going on."

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie joined the others sitting on the couches. I had to gather my thoughts and let them know everything. How her blood called out to me, how just the thought of something happening to her worried me so, and how I wanted her in my life… always.

"Everything started when she first came to Forks. The first time I saw her, I had this uncontrollable draw to her, but it was unlike anything that I had ever experienced. I am around humans all the time, but she was different. We do everything to prevent us from hurting humans, but the desire to act on my primal desire to drink from a human was so great because of her. Her blood smells so sweet to me and I wanted to drink her dry on the spot."

The look in Rosalie's eyes, told me that she didn't expect that. The others too looked shocked, but Alice and Carlisle didn't look so shocked.

"I ran from her, I didn't want to hurt her, but there was more to it. I had this incredible urge to just touch her skin and trace her features with my fingers. It was so weird to me. At lunch when everyone asked me what I thought of her, I was so unsure of what I thought… so I reached out to try to touch her mind and find out what she was thinking, and that was when I reached a problem. I couldn't hear her thoughts."

Everyone looked at one another. Emmett looked back to Rosalie and then spoke to me.

"You can't hear her thoughts?"

"No, I can't."

"Has this ever happened before now? I mean have you ever found anyone that you couldn't read?"

"I found someone today that I can't read either, but I figure it's because they have trained their mind to keep me out."

This was of interest to Carlisle, so he asked about it.

"Who?"

"A man named Black, he's a member of the Quileute tribe."

"Billy Black. I could see why he would want to keep you out."

"Anyway, I ended up in biology class with her, I thought of so many ways that I could take her life, but I was able to control my urge to hurt her or the other humans in the room. So after I failed at getting moved from that biology class, I ran."

Rosalie looked at me. I could tell things were becoming clear to her at least about my actions early on in this story. I knew she still was mad, but seeing that she was somewhat understanding made things a little better.

"I couldn't stay away. I wanted to be here with my family, so I came home. I tried to figure out ways to be here and not hurt Bella. Then the fateful day came and I saw that truck about ready to smash the life out of her and something came over me. I didn't know what it was, but something inside me told me to save her. It was more like I was supposed to save her. I spent the day trying to figure out what was going on with me, why I was acting like that. It was that night that I realized that I had fallen in love with her."

Rosalie jumped up off the couch.

"You're in love with her? Edward, she's human. She can't be in our lives. She would be in constant danger just being near us, even with us not feeding on human, our desire is still there."

"I know, Rose. I tried everything that I could to prevent this from happening, but it did. I am in love with her. So I finally gave up trying to stay away from her and it led to us becoming friends. It was when she went to La Push that I got worried."

"The Quileutes."

Emmett, though he wasn't there, knew the dangers that the tribe could cause us if something happened, so when he spoke the name of the tribe, it didn't surprise me in the least.

"What happened there, Edward?"

I turned to Emmett and talked to only him.

"She met Jacob Black and he told her what he thought to be a legend not a real story."

"So, the Quileutes have broken the treaty then?"

"The boy didn't know it was true, he thought it was just a simple tribal legend. I feel that we should act as if nothing has changed and that the treaty is still in place."

"I agree with Edward."

Carlisle was sitting on the edge of his seat. He knew that we needed to maintain the peace with the Quileutes so that we were protected. They had to keep our secret and by us not instigating something, the treaty remained and we were safe.

"I am glad that you feel the same as I do, Carlisle. Anyway, after we got back from hunting I ended up having this feeling that something was going to happen to Bella so I followed her to Port Angeles. I drove around until I found the humans called Jessica and Angela. They both had the thoughts of the dresses they bought and the things that were going to be happening soon, but when I realized that Bella was nowhere near by, I parked my car and began to search on foot for her. I couldn't find her by hearing her thoughts, so it was more challenging to find her. So I searched for her scent. I then heard the thoughts of a group of men. I didn't think too much of it until I saw the picture in the ring leader's mind. I saw Bella's terrified form trying to get away from them. I began to run and when I found the leader pushing her up against a wall in this alley. It was then that I sprung in, turned Bella to where she couldn't see what was going on, and began to attack the men. Bella turned around before I could deal with the leader. The look in her eyes was unlike anything I could imagine. I wasn't sure if it was fear or what, but I let the guy go and he ran off, even though I wanted nothing more than to murder him on the spot."

I paused for a moment. I had to, for I felt the anger building in me again. It was still as fresh as the moment that it happened. I had to keep my emotions in check now, my family had to know the truth, and I had to keep myself together.

"After the men were gone I went forward and swept her up into my arms. Just having her there was both torture and heaven all at once. She rested her head against my chest and when she closed her eyes and couldn't see what was going on, I ran with her back into an area that was full of people. I feared that the men would return and try to hurt her again. I sat her on this bench in front of this restaurant and just stared at her. She told me that she was fine, but my being ached with both fear and anger. I wasn't there to protect her and she was almost hurt or possibly killed."

"You are not responsible for her well being, Edward."

Emmett always had a way of saying things to me, and normally surprised me numerous times in a day. I saw that he was doing a good job of keeping Rosalie from bursting into my story to yell at me. I was truly thankful for such a wonderful brother.

"That's the thing, Emmett. I feel like it's not just something I want to do, but something that I have to do. Just the thought of something happening to Bella, feels like it would do me physical harm."

"That's kind of strange since we are sort of hard to hurt."

I smiled at that comment. He was right about that. I didn't know any other way of describing it to them than that.

"After a few minutes, her friends found us there but I didn't want them to take her away, because I felt as if I would go back and hunt down those monsters that almost hurt her. I talked them into leaving her with me and I took her inside the restaurant for a while so that I could calm down and maybe find out some stuff from her. I continued to ask if she was okay and she told me that she was fine. I was so worried that I might have scared her that she wouldn't want to be near me, but she told me numerous times that she wasn't. We had to walk to my car and this was when things started to get interesting."

"Interesting how?"

Rosalie was sitting on the edge of her seat now. She still had the look of daggers, but they were more tamed than before. She must have heard the tone in my voice change, that this was the part that she wanted to know most of all, how Bella found out our secret.

"It became interesting because she told me that she met an old family friend by the name of Jacob Black and that he told her a legend from his people that told of a treaty that took place long ago. She mentions that the boy told her that the leader's name was Carlisle and that the last name was Cullen."

"That is still not telling us how a mere human found out about the existence of vampires."

Rose's eyes were getting colder as things went. I knew that this was going to get worse before it could get better. I thought long before I spoke again.

"The boy told her that the group of people that made the treaty with the Quileutes were called the 'Cold Ones' by their people and that they hunted animals… not humans."

"That isn't telling us how she figured it out though, Edward."

"She knew too much already, Rose. I just told her it was true."

"You what???"

"I told her. I couldn't keep the secret from her anymore. My emotions weren't letting me keep it secret."

"You broke the one main rule that we have in place to keep us save along with the humans that we interact with."

Before I knew it, she was up off the couch and had planted a slap square across my face. It stung, but not in the way that many would consider it to sting. Emmett had a hold of her before she knew it and was screaming and struggling to get free to get to me again."

"No, Rosalie. You are not going to fight with him."

She stopped struggling and he finally let her go. Her fierce look made me sure that this was far from being over, but she then turned her attention to her husband.

"Why aren't you as angry at him as I am? All of you? He broke the rules, he's put us all in danger by letting this human know that we exist."

I turned to look at the others. I could tell that they were thinking greatly about her words and contemplating if she was right. It was when Esme stood that I knew that this was drawing a close.

"Rosalie… Edward has made his choice. We shouldn't judge him for his choices, for we do not judge you or anyone else for what they do. Edward is very smart, and wouldn't do anything to hurt us. If he trusts this Bella, we should respect his wishes. If she was going to tell anyone about us, she has had ample time to do so, and she hasn't yet."

Rosalie looked both hurt and angry.

"Carlisle… please tell me that you don't agree with what Esme says."

Carlisle stood from his spot and looked at both me and Rosalie for a moment. I had seen the look before, but I was still unsure of its meaning. It was as if he was trying to find the answer to that question for himself at that moment.

"Rose… I do not agree with his choice, but the fact is that the choice is made and that we have to live with the consequences of what may or may not happen in the future. Edward, like you, would die for this family and you need to remember that. Trust your brother."

She left the room quickly. Emmett turned to me before running after her.

"I believe you have done the right thing from the beginning. Rose will come around, Edward. She just needs time."

Esme came forward and kissed me on the cheek and she and Carlisle left the room as well. Jasper smiled and left too, leaving me and Alice there.

"So, what are you going to say to me, Alice? That I am a fool? That I needed to be done that way for hiding this from everyone or even letting Bella know in the first place?"

"No. I think this is exactly how it was supposed to happen. As you can tell, Emmett and Jasper both may not understand exactly what is going on with you, but they trust you and your judgment. Carlisle agrees more with you than he says, but Rosalie needed to hear that so that she could come to terms with it in the first place. Esme just loves you unconditionally and would continue to do so if you brought home a woman with a third eye."

I laughed at that. Maybe Alice was right about all of this. Maybe it would take Rosalie exploding, and me having to spill my heart to them for them to see what is going on in my life.

"Edward, you have the right to love someone, and if it is Bella Swan, so be it."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that to me."

She pecked a kiss on my cheek and skipped from the room. I walked back toward the piano bench and sat down and stared again. I didn't know why I found such solace in staring at the black and white keys of the keyboard, but I found clarity when I did. I thought again of Bella, my angel, being alone with the pup of the Quileute tribe. What could he tell her? Would I be shunned by morning or would she still come out of her house with her glorious smile and shake my soul to the core with her presence. Morning would tell me if my angel had banished me from heaven and her heart.

* * *

Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Again, I apologize for the delay. I had the writer's block and the holidays got me slowed down. I will begin to work/outline the next chapter here in the next few days and should be typing by the weekend. Happy Reading Everyone. MB 


	23. Questions And An Invitation

I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I am excited to start the next one too. So look for it A LOT quicker than you have been getting them lately.

I dedicate this chapter to my dad, Norman P, who I lost two years ago, January 5, 2006. I miss him dearly everyday and I hope that he is proud of the person that I have become now.

This is my story, but the Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. She is a literary genius in my book too.

* * *

Chapter 22: Questions And An Invitation

I wasn't ready to face another day at Forks High. The only reason that I knew that I would be able to face this day was because Edward would be there with me. As I dressed I thought back to the confrontation with Mike and wondered how things would be different. Mike, though he wasn't the most popular person in the school, still maintained a sort of high status within the student body. I wondered what he could do to me. Not necessarily physically but emotionally. I was also worried about what he could do to my new friendships with Jessica and Angela. The look that he gave me sent shivers up my spine when I thought of it. He was so angry, I didn't want to hurt him, but he left me no choice in the matter. The one thing that I was sure of was that I was that the school was likely to have a different attitude toward me.

I grabbed my books and went out the door to see Edward already there waiting on me. The look in his eyes was different from his normal sparkle, but one of deep thought. As I got in, I seen the expression leave him and quickly return to the normal look that I expected from him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

He turned up the heat and the music to a dull roar and pulled out of the drive. I continued to think about what was going to happen when we reached the school. The response of his family was going to be as normal, not that great, but that was to be expected. The whole school was a different story. I quickly realized that he was studying my expressions. I also could tell that it frustrated him to no end that he just couldn't look for himself to find out what was troubling me.

"Bella…"

I wasn't really sure of how to explain this to him or maybe it was about something completely different than what I actually thought he wanted to know. Even though it was rather easy to talk to him, at times I worried that I would sound silly to his much older mind. As he studied my features I wondered if he could sense my fear, not of him, but embarrassment.

"Bella, what happened last night after I left?"

Internally I sighed with relief. I could handle a conversation about last night, anything else was questionable.

"Okay I guess. I spent most of the night talking to Jake. He told me some more stuff about that legend."

"Like?"

"Well, he told me that his people are said to be descendants of the wolves or something along those lines and they are said to be the sworn enemies of your kind."

I watched his expressions and something told me that he was thinking deeply about what I was telling him. I wanted to question him about the truthfulness of the things that Jake told me, but something told me that it wasn't something that I should be asking about.

"Anything else happen?"

"Jake's dad was trying to talk me out of spending any time or being near you at all."

"Sometimes I think it would be better for you to keep your distance from me, I am dangerous, you know."

I glared at that response. How could he not know how much I needed him in my life? He was becoming this solid force in my life that I didn't know if I could live without. It was apparent that this conversation was over as well when he turned his focus back to driving, though he really didn't need to do so.

Edward pulled the car into the lots and like yesterday opened my door for me and took my hand was we walked up to the school. The touch of his hand though so cold, but was sending what I could say were electric shocks up my body. It made me feel things that I didn't honestly understand, but it still felt so right. As we walked I saw Mike leaning up against Building One. I cringed and I guess Edward felt it because he quickly swept me into a secure hug.

"Don't worry about Mike."

"Why do you think its Mike that is my problem?"

"Because as soon as you laid eyes on him your pulse changed and his thoughts started yelling at me that I was going to hurt you and that he knows that I will eventually hurt you."

"Hmmm. There's more to it, but you got the most of it."

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella. He won't do anything to you, he still wants more from you and he won't try anything because his subconscious knows that if he were to hurt you I would hurt him back."

We reached the door to my first class and he told me good bye, but before he left he traced my face with his fingers. He didn't know what that did to me when he did that either and I wasn't complaining. As I went into the room and found my seat, I saw Alice's expression which was her normal smile, but today was different than normal.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?"

Like Edward, her voice was like music. I had never actually noticed it, but it was beautiful as Edwards, but in a different way.

"I'm okay."

I didn't know what else to say to her, since I wasn't completely sure of what she actually knew about my relationship with Edward. As I sat down I realized something that I hadn't really thought about. I really didn't know a lot about Edward, his family, or his way of life. Though I knew what he was, I never actually got into a lot of details about the way he lived. Since learning of his secret I have often wondered about many things about his life. He seems to be somewhat secretive in general so I figured it was time for me to maybe fill in more of the blanks about his life. My only fear was that he would want to know more about me. I knew that he normally looked at the minds of those he wanted to learn about but I was a completely different case.

I didn't know what had happened during that class at all but when the bell rang I was more than happy to get out of there. As I crossed campus to Building Three, I saw Mike again. The look he had was more than anger toward me, but hurt as well. I never knew that I would miss Mike's friendship but something told me that I would miss it. When I reached the building, Edward was already there waiting outside the door for me.

"You still look troubled, Bella?"

"Edward, how would you feel if I wanted to ask you some questions about you, your family, and maybe some about your lifestyle?"

He thought for a moment, contemplating the question that I had just asked. I knew that I had asked a lot of him, though some people might think it was nothing. He had held these secrets for so long it was to be expected that he would still be cautious about them.

"You can ask me some at lunch, but don't get too involved. There will be too many people around and there would be a chance that someone might overhear us."

"Okay."

He touched my face and left for his own class. As soon as I was seated, I began to start thinking about what stuff that I wanted to learn about him and his life. I did this for most of the day up until lunch. During my third and fourth hour classes though, I was worried that I was going to be facing an angry Jessica. As I came in, I was surprised to see her bouncing up and down in her chair, waving hysterically at me.

"Mike kissed me!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, don't know why, but yesterday when we were leaving school, he pushed me up against his car and just kissed me."

"I'm happy for you Jess. I hope you have a blast at the dance tomorrow night too."

"You really should go Bella, you would have lots of fun."

"I'm going shopping remember."

"Can't you change the date for that shopping trip until Sunday or some other day?"

"Dances aren't really my thing and you need some alone time with Mike too."

Luckily, class started and that brought the conversation to a complete stop. I was beginning to rethink the fact that Mike might be holding a grudge against me. Maybe this was his way of trying to make me jealous, though I would never actually get jealous of him and Jessica.

After the fourth hour bell, I was happy to see Edward waiting for me. I told Jessica good bye and that I would call her. I then took the hand of the person that was becoming my world and we walked to lunch. Like usual, he went and got a tray of food, some for me and props for him. As he sat down, it was clear that he was concerned about questions that I might ask him about himself or anything concerned to his life.

"You look worried about what I could ask."

"Not really worried about giving the answers, just more worried about your response to some of them."

That was something that I hadn't thought about. What would I think of the answers that he gave me? Could I deal with them? Would they change the way that I feel about him? I wasn't sure if I could ask if it would change my view of him. I began to shake and I hoped that he wouldn't notice that I was either.

"So, what do you want to know, Bella?"

All the questions that I had formed in my head didn't seem good enough to ask him. I quickly realized that I was going to have fly by the seat of my pants. I stared off across the room at a sign for the dance.

"How long have you been with your family?"

"I was the first to join Carlisle. Then Carlisle found Esme. They became very happy and Carlisle hoped that he may find someone that I would care for as much as he cared for Esme. He found Rosalie and brought her home hoping that I would come to love her as much he loved Esme. It didn't happen and not long after that, while hunting, Rose found Emmett badly injured from a bear attack. She brought him back and begged Carlisle to help him. It was clear that they were meant to be together from the time that he laid eyes on her. Jasper and Alice were the last to join us. They just sort of found us."

"Rosalie was meant for you?"

"I guess you can say that."

Hearing that Rosalie was meant for Edward made me feel inadequate. I then began to wonder why he would not want to be with the beautiful and desirable Rosalie. It was clear by the response of most of the male population of the school that she was for sure desirable. Then it made me wonder why he would show so much interest in someone as ordinary as I was.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"You know what I mean."

"I was seventeen in 1918."

"Hmmm."

"You don't seem at all shocked."

"Not really, I figured that you had been seventeen for a while, Edward. I was just wondering."

He was being very honest about everything and that made me very happy and worried at the same time. What if he told me something that I couldn't deal with? I had to know though, so I keep thinking of questions to ask. Finally I asked something that had been plaguing my mind since I found out what he was.

"What is the reason that you are not like everyone else in your kind?"

"We are not monsters, Bella. Remember, we were once human too and that means that even though we have to use certain things for our food source, it doesn't mean that we like it. That is why my family does what it does. Though our desire for our kind's favorite food is not gone, the food that we eat however does decrease our hunger for our favorite kind though."

He did a very nice job of describing it to me without using the word human or human blood. I knew what he was doing that because he couldn't just come right out and talk to me about it with so many people around.

"How about I ask you some questions, if you don't mind?"

"Sure. Ask away."

He then went into a line of basic questions that consisted of what were my favorite foods, movies, books, and music. He asked about my relationship with my parents, my old friends in Arizona, and a variety of other things. Finally, he came to a question that I was sure that would turn me pure scarlet.

"Did you date in Arizona?"

"No. I didn't."

"There was no one that you wanted to be with at all?"

"Not until now."

The smile that came across his lips was priceless. He reached up and stroked his finger down the side of my face. I had this desire to lean in close and try to kiss him, but I thought better of it, especially with so many people near by.

"You are blushing."

"Some things make me blush."

"I think it makes you look even more beautiful."

I felt my face getting redder by the moment. His eyes sparkled like the stars when he said that too. When he looked at me that way I wondered what he was thinking as well.

The bell rang and it was off to my fifth hour class. He told me good bye and he was gone. I wasn't used to how quick he was here and in the next minute he would be gone. I sat down in class and wrote notes without really thinking about them. I was thinking about other things that I wanted to know about him and his habits. What did he normally hunt? How did he feel about being near me? It wasn't long until the bell rang again and I was off to meet Edward for biology.

When I came up to the doorway, I noticed that Edward was already inside, but Mike was waiting outside.

"Bella, can we talk for a second?"

"I would rather not, Mike."

"Please?"

I seen Edward turn around and nod to me that it was okay. I wasn't sure what was going on but I figured if he said it was okay to talk to Mike, then I guess I would.

"Okay, you only have a minute so hurry."

"Bella, I was a jerk yesterday, and I might not like Cullen, but I should respect your choices. I wasn't being much of a friend so I guess if you end up not wanting to be friends anymore, I can understand it."

I looked at Edward to see what I should say to him. Edward looked at me and nodded telling me that I should forgive him.

"Mike, you just can't be that way with me. Edward is my boyfriend and I care about him a lot and if you can't deal with it, then we shouldn't be friends, but if you can handle it, then we can try to still be friends."

"Thanks, Bella. We better hurry or we are going to be late."

As I sat down, I felt Edward brush his fingers across my hand as I put my stuff down. I had to know what was going on though.

"What brought about the change in Mike?"

"Jessica heard about the fight in the gym. Nothing about the specifics of why you were fighting, but she told him that he had to make peace with you or they were done."

"Wow. Jess went to bat for me on that one. That might be why she was in such a good mood. She told me that Mike kissed her."

"He did after she told him to make peace with you. I think he is realizing that he likes her more than he originally thought."

I smiled at him and class got started. We had to work on this project that was discussing genetics. After doing three worksheets on Punnett Squares I was sure that I could figure out the genotypes and phenotypes in my sleep. Finally the bell rang and he told me that he would meet me in the gym at the end of the day. As I left the room I saw Mike walking out ahead of me. As I changed for PE, I thought about more questions that I might want to ask Edward. Most of them still felt inadequate too.

When I came out of the locker room they were already warming up and preparing to pick teams for basketball. I internally was hoping that I would not have to play, but I knew that was a lost cause even before I got into the gym. Luckily, Mike still had feelings of at least mercy for me because he picked me to be on his team. Not even a minute into the game, I had already fallen, tripped a team mate and turned over the ball. Quickly, everyone knew to keep a good distance from me.

Finally the bell rang and I went back to the locker room to change. I changed faster than yesterday knowing that I wouldn't have another fight with Mike coming when I came out of the room. As I came out of the gym, I saw him leaning up against the door. I quickly raced to him and he took my hand and he took me to my locker so I could put stuff away and get my homework.

As we walked to his car, I saw his sister and brother fighting. I had never seen Rosalie and Emmett be so angry with each other. I then seen Emmett turn and start to walk toward us.

"Edward… can I ride with you?"

I was nervous. I had never been anywhere near either of his brothers before. I didn't know what to expect or think. I just knew that I was getting ready to have my first dealings right at this moment.

"I have to take Bella home."

"No problem. I promise you won't even know I am here."

He climbed into the backseat of the car and didn't say anything else. Edward and I followed quickly behind him.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella this is my brother, Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

I was nervous at first, but after hearing him speaks to me with a very calm and nice tone, I wasn't as afraid of him anymore.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Emmett."

The ride to my house was in silence. I could tell that something was on Edward's mind though. His eyes were moving quickly back and forth which was beginning to be a cue for me to wonder what was going on in that superb mind of his. The next thing I knew was the he was pulling into my drive and putting the car into park.

"Emmett, I'll be a minute. Be right back."

He was out of the car and opening the door for me before I could know it. He was walking with me up the walk, but this time had some distance between us. Not much, but more than I had grown used to. As we walked up the porch, I felt him examining my features very carefully.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, just looking at the face of an angel."

I turned red. That wasn't what I expected him to tell me. He then reached for my hand and took it in his. His eyes looked like they were contemplating something that he was unsure of doing. Then he finally spoke.

"Bella, are you still going shopping tomorrow?"

"I was planning on it, why?"

"Could I change your mind?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bella, would you go with me tomorrow somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I guess you can say it's a surprise. You wanted to get the answers to your questions, where we will be there will be no prying ears to listen to us."

I stared into his eyes and looked for something, I didn't know what, but something. His eyes were darker than normal, but I wasn't anymore worried about him that I normally was.

"I would love to go with you tomorrow."

His smile was wonderful. His teeth so bright and the way that his face somewhat dimpled.

"So I will see you in the morning then?"

"Yeah, but I am supposed to be going alone though, so you might not want to drive then."

"I didn't plan on driving."

He stroked my cheek and left me there. He turned back to smile and wave to me. I noticed too that Emmett had already climbed into the front seat as well. He was in the car and out of the driveway before I could blink.

I went into the house and my mind began to swim with all kinds of thoughts. I was going to be alone with Edward… no one close by… just me and him. Tomorrow was going to be a complete rush. This was going to make or break us, at least I had this feeling that it would.

It wasn't long until Charlie was home and I fixed us some dinner. As soon as the dinner was over and the dishes washed, Charlie was in the living room watching the game on television. I sat in the living room floor and worked on my homework. I just liked the feeling I got being near Charlie once in a while. Maybe it was because I didn't get to have much of a relationship with him until I moved here.

It was late when the game was over and he went upstairs for bed. I quickly finished my work and stashed it in my bag. I climbed the stairs and put my bag in my closet and grabbed my toiletries and when to shower and brush my teeth. As I got ready for bed, I thought of nothing but Edward and what was going to happen tomorrow. I pulled back the covers to my bed and climbed in. I pulled up the covers to my chin and snuggled down for the night. I was nervous, but excited at the same time. I never thought I would fall asleep, but suddenly I felt myself yawn.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off into a quiet slumber. I then felt my mind slip into a peaceful dream… _I was in a sunny meadow of wildflowers and I seen Edward not far from me. Then I seen him slowly coming toward me…He touches my hand…Traces my face with his fingers…He leans and…

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter. I'll be working on the next one here in the next couple of days. Happy Reading until then. MB 


	24. Sisterly Advice

Everyone is ready for the Bella/Edward trip to the meadow, but I am going to make you wait a little bit longer. I discussed it with my friend at work and she thinks that this chapter is a good idea so here it is. Hope you like it.

Like always, Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series and its characters. I just get to write stories about her characters.

* * *

Chapter 23 Sisterly Advice

I was on cloud nine when I pulled the car out of the driveway at Bella's. I never knew that making plans with the girl that you were head over heals in love with would make you so happy. I would have made a bigger deal about the whole experience, but Emmett was in the car with me and I wasn't sure how he would take the whole thing, especially with Rosalie breathing down his neck.

I didn't say anything to him either, I knew that something had happened with Rosalie. However, I wasn't going to pressure him into something that he wasn't willing to be talking about in the first place. So my mind went back to the angel of my life, my Bella. So, when Emmett finally spoke, I was taken aback by his sadness.

"Rose told me that if I sided with you, we are done."

"What?!"

"She told me that I was her husband and that I should not side with just anyone. She told me that on this kind of stuff I should side with her."

"So what does it mean when you are riding home with me and not your wife?"

"I told her that I didn't think Bella would ever hurt us and if she makes you happy, I wouldn't go against you or the rest of our family."

"Emmett… you shouldn't have done that."

Emmett looked different from his normal larger than life personality. He looked almost broken and beaten down. I tried not to pry into the minds of my family, but I felt this pure rush of sadness come over me when he thought of how badly he was hurting Rosalie.

"You need to side with her, Emmett."

"I can't though, it goes against everything that I stand for. Edward, you have the right to fall in love with anyone you want. Rosalie may not like her, but I have no problems with Bella personally. So why should I agree with something that I don't agree with. The problem is that Rose can't deal with the fact that Bella is human, that's the problem."

I couldn't believe that Rosalie would do this to him. Emmett worshiped the ground that she walked on, but now when he chose to stand up to her and make his opinions known, she plays games with him. She was always so childish when it came to her not getting her way. I began to wonder if she even cares what she does to him.

As we pulled in the garage, Jasper was already there waiting.

"Emmett, I wouldn't go in the house if I was you."

"Why?"

"Rosalie is throwing everything you own out of your room and down the stairs."

After I heard that, I couldn't take it any more. I stormed the house and as I came in I saw a stack of clothes come flying down the stairs.

"Rosalie, stop this!"

"This doesn't concern you, Edward. It's between me and my husband."

"It does concern me if that means you are going to condemn your husband for having an opinion that is different than your own."

She stood at the top of the stairs and just stared at me. I didn't know what to expect from her now. I didn't like arguing with her because of the fact. I knew I could just read her mind, but that wasn't fair, though I knew that if she had my gift she would use it against me without a thought.

"Rosalie… Emmett loves you and this is what you do to him. You make him pick between what he thinks and how feels for you. That is low even for you."

As this argument was going on, Jasper and Emmett finally came into the house. I wasn't exactly sure where everyone else was at the moment, but I knew that they must be far enough away that they couldn't hear what was being said between Rosalie and me.

"You shouldn't be putting us all in danger by letting a human know our secret then."

"Rosalie you are not going to bring Bella into this. She has nothing to do with you or Emmett. The only person that should be worried about Bella is me since I have this urge to drink her blood and I can keep that in control."

"Who says that you can?"

"I can…"

Alice stepped into the room and stood in front of me and looked up at Rosalie with a look of pure fury. I never expected her to come in and defend me like that. It was different than when she would normally defend me though, it was as if she knew that I would never harm Bella.

"What do you know, Alice that the rest of us don't know?"

"A lot more than you do, Rosalie."

"Enlighten us then… what do you know?"

That was a question that I was rather curious to hear Alice answer. What did she know about my relationship with Bella? How could she be so sure that I would never harm her? These questions constantly flooded my mind and left me more confused and worried than I when I started. Alice looked as if she was contemplating something great when she was thinking about this. Something told me that the truth wasn't something that she could reveal though.

"Edward and Bella are destined for great things, Rose. Just as you and Emmett are. You just can't hate her for being human."

"Hate her for being human? I don't think so."

"I know that is the reason Rose. You hate it that she is human and that she has all these options out there to pick from and you wonder why she picked Edward over those options."

The stare down between Alice and Rosalie was getting really heated and no one noticed that Carlisle and Esme had come home as well. I turned to Carlisle to see what could be considered to be pure terror in his eyes. What was he afraid of? Could it be something that Alice could reveal about Bella? Rosalie continued to yell in hopes of getting Alice to break down and tell her what she knew about Bella.

"Why would I hate a mere human? She doesn't hold a candle to any of us, Alice. She is nothing to me but a constant worry about our safety."

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand by and listen to my sister bash my love, my Bella.

"Rosalie, stop it. You are not going to say anything else about Bella or I will make you sorry for it and you know that I am more than capable of doing it."

"You wouldn't…"

"Do you want to make a bet?"

I saw Alice start to smile. She knew what I was about ready to do for she just had a vision of it. No one knew Rosalie's sorrows better than I did, because one night she told me everything about her life before she was a vampire. No one knew, but me, not even Emmett. She knew she couldn't hide it from me.

"Why did you do this to us, Edward?"

Rosalie's tone was different than before. She turned into a completely different person in that moment. She became that girl that told me her secrets that night. I knew that on some level she was doing this to keep me from telling the others about her secrets, but I didn't care.

"Love makes you do things that you wouldn't normally do. I think you understand that Rosalie."

She looked down at the floor then. She was thinking about what I said and it was that I was right about what I said that upset her the most. She looked up at Emmett and then finally walked down the steps toward him.

"Em, I am sorry. I shouldn't have tried to make you choose between your morals and me. I was wrong."

He said nothing to her but swept her up in his arms. In that moment, I knew Rosalie would never say another cross word about Bella. She finally understood what I was talking about when I said that I was in love with Bella. Mostly I was relieved that the fight was now over. I didn't like seeing my family in shambles.

Emmett and Rosalie began to clean up and I saw Jasper and Esme slipping out of the room, leaving Carlisle and Alice standing there watching me. I slowly slipped from the room as well going straight to the piano. As I sat down, I realized that tomorrow was going to change everything. Bella was going to find out as much about me as she wanted and mostly I wanted to find out for sure how she felt about me. I could only hope that she loved me as much as I loved her.

The more I thought about it, the more that I was worried about being alone with her. I knew what Alice said, but that didn't always settle my fears, since the future that she would see wasn't always set in stone. I worried about her response to my appearance in the sun if she saw that, the fact that I have never actually explained my monstrous desire to drink her blood, or that I am completely head over heals in love with her.

"You shouldn't be that worried, Edward."

Alice coming into the room at that moment didn't really surprise me that much. She just had a way of knowing when I needed her I guess.

"Easier said that done."

"Why are you so worried about this? You wanted to do this."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because her mind is so foreign to me and I am not really sure of what her reaction is going to be to everything."

"She took it pretty well that we are vampires, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did."

Alice came over and sat down at the piano and pressed down a couple of keys on the keyboard. The single tones of the piano echoed throughout the house as my mind traveled back to what I was going to do about Bella tomorrow.

"Edward, do you think Bella would think anything less of you when you tell her that you worship her?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Maybe? Edward, you should know that Bella thinks a lot of you as well."

"How do you know that?"

"Its pretty clear by the way that she looks at you all the time."

"Looks and thoughts are completely different things though, Alice."

Alice turned to me and thought deeply before she spoke again. I knew that what she was getting ready to say was something of great importance, though I had no clue what it may be.

"Edward, take this advice from me. This is meant to happen. You might joke and laugh but it it's like it was written in the stars. It's almost like Bella was made for you and you for her. Tell her everything that she wants to know and show her what you are. It will only make you closer to each other. It is only when you are afraid to share your life together that you will fall apart or end up hurting each other. Have faith and your love for each other will blossom like the rose."

She got up from the piano and left me there. I didn't know what to think about what she told me. Could it be true? Could my love for my angel be already written? Was Bella made for me? That couldn't be, because in reality I should be dead by now, but why do I feel this way about a girl now? I have lived so many years, but now I find… my goddess. How can it be so simple, but so difficult? I never knew that loving could be so… wonderful, but scary too. Not for reasons that could hurt me, but for reasons that I could cause harm to Bella.

I looked to see the time and it was becoming late. I left my piano and climbed the stairs to my room. I went forward to the stereo and turned on a CD of classical pieces in hopes of relaxing my mind. I did what I normally did when I was not watching Bella sleep, I focused on what I hoped would come to pass. Happiness with my Bella.

_Early the next morning in Carlisle's office…_

"Come in Alice."

"I hope I am not disturbing you."

"No, please come in. What happened with Edward last night?"

"He is going to tell Bella that he loves her today."

"That's very good, Alice. That will help."

"What are you talking about?"

"By this happening… it is cementing a bond between the two and if we are right about Bella, he will be taking his place as her protector."

"I hope he is ready for this."

"So do I, Alice, so do I."

* * *

Yeah, I know. Its taken forever to get a new chapter. Sorry about that. I have been focusing on my student teaching at the moment, so that means reading lots of textbooks, writing quizes and tests, and an assortment of other things. Plus been involved in reading some new stuff. Yes, they have vampires in them. :) I am working on the next chapter and look for it later this coming week. Happy Reading. MB 


	25. Our True Beginning

This chapter has some similarities to the chapter of Twilight that Edward and Bella went to the meadow. I also do a twist of the lion and the lamb part too. I give credit to Ms. Meyer for the creation of the Twilight story as a whole, the characters, and especially to the portion about the lion and the lamb. (I personally like the comparison.)

* * *

Chapter 24: Our True Beginning

When I awoke in the morning, I felt as if the sunshine was shining from me, not the sun itself. Though the sun wasn't shining at the moment, I felt as if it would come out on my command. I rolled over and stared at my ceiling for a while. Wondering what place Edward would take me, but mostly what about him would I learn.

I climbed from my bed and stretched. I felt wonderful, better than I had in a long time. As I pulled the covers back up and finished making my bed I began to think about things that I would want to know about him besides what he would show me himself. I walked from my room toward the bathroom and I heard Charlie leaving to go fishing with one of his friends from La Push. I didn't tell him anything different, he still thought I was going shopping. I wondered if I should have told him that I was going with Edward. Maybe I should actually mention that he is my boyfriend as well. It became really clear that I had more questions than answers anymore. I hoped that today would change that.

As I looked in the mirror, I stared long at my reflection, examining my eyes, my nose, my mouth… looking again for what Edward saw in me. I wondered if it was beyond my exterior. As soon as I finished I was back in my room pulling clothes from my closet. I finally found something that wasn't too warm because I knew that the day would get somewhat warmer. I picked up my light jacket from the back of my desk chair and I was out of the room and headed down the stairs.

I pulled the cereal box from the cabinet and a bowl from the drainer. As I ate my cereal, I thought about how Edward hunted. He never really said too much about it to me. It made me think that maybe he was worried that it would scare me if I knew the truth. Maybe it would, I wasn't sure of anything at the moment, just that I would be with Edward within the next few minutes. I stared at the kitchen clock for what felt like forever. I then heard a soft tap on the front door.

I jumped and was at the door in minutes. When I pulled the door open, he was there in all his usual Edward glory. He looked as beautiful as normal, but something was different. I couldn't place it either. He reached for my hands as soon as they came within his reach. When his hands made contact with mine I felt shockwaves throughout my body. He looked into my eyes and spoke.

"That was interesting, don't you think?"

"You could say that."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a second."

I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed my jacket and was back at the door where I left him waiting. With my keys and jacket in hand, I locked the door and we were off toward my truck. As I began walking toward the driver's side, he stopped and spun me around.

"I think I should drive on this trip."

"You might break my truck though, it's not your truck you know."

"I won't do anything to your truck, and if I did, I will have Rosalie fix it."

"Rosalie?"

"Its one of her hobbies."

I smiled as he pulled me toward the passenger side. He opened the door for me and before I could get settled into the seat the door was shut and he was already inside the truck. He started the truck with ease and had it out of the driveway and out onto the main road in only a few minutes. I stared out the window of the truck with my mind constantly wandering back to what was going to happen today. I felt Edward slip his hand over mine and then grip it firmly within his. In these simple moments, I felt as if I was in the safest place possible.

As we left town, things became somewhat unfamiliar. I had been down these roads, but it had been a very long time since I had traveled them. The roads had few houses along them, so the wildlife was rampant there. I wouldn't have noticed that much of it if I wasn't with Edward though, for when I saw the world with him… it was like nothing I could ever dream of.

We drove for a little over an hour, not speaking, but our hands never separated. I noticed finally that he was slowing down the truck and he was pulling into a parking spot that was normally used for hikers. Hiking?! I was doomed. How was I going to make it anywhere with him if he is constantly helping up from my clumsiness? He turned off the truck and let go of my hand to open his door. I knew I had to calm myself down or I wasn't going to make it today. I had one too many things playing on my mind and the addition of hiking to it, was about all I could handle. Edward pulled my door open and extended his hand to me. I am guessing that he felt my heart rate because I felt it more than I normally did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Bella, your heart rate is higher than what I am used to… you know we don't have to do this, I could just take you home."

I couldn't let that happen. I had too much riding on this day. I wanted to learn about Edward and I was hoping that maybe I would have enough courage to finally tell him what had been playing on my mind since I laid eyes on him.

"No. Let's get going though… especially since I don't know what we are up to and we might have a trip to take for all I know."

He smiled and took my hand. We walked toward the woods, but not toward the usual path that was taken by the normal hiker, but one that appeared to be made by an animal. I was surprised by how beautiful it was while we walked too. I only stumbled a few times, and Edward was there to catch me before I even hit the ground. I noticed then that the sun had come out, though we were sheltered under the trees… the weather was getting cooler and it would soon mean the leaves would fall and the cold snowy weather would be upon us. I noticed Edward was becoming tense though.

"Edward… what's wrong?"

"The sun."

"What about it?"

"You'll see in a few moments."

We continued to walk and then I seen a clearing up ahead. I turned to him and watched him give me a small smile. He released my hand I went forward a few steps without him. I turned to him wanting him to be with me when I entered the clearing, but he waved me on. I slowly stepped into the clearing and saw the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen in my entire existence. The trees still had enough leaves to make it look somewhat spring looking, with a touch of autumn. I then saw all the fall wildflowers about the field and then heard the brook that was bubbling not far into the distance. The sun was the most wonderful feeling that I could imagine too, but I was lonely without Edward there with me.

When I turned back, I saw him standing at the edge of the woods. I couldn't see his eyes, but how he stood there told me that he was contemplating stepping out into the sun where I would see him. I looked at him with as much compassion as I held in my being and extended my hand, hoping to encourage him forward into the meadow.

When he stepped into the meadow, I felt my mouth drop, but out of pure amazement. Edward in the sun was like nothing I would have ever imagined in my life. The sunshine made him sparkle like a diamond. When he reached me, his eyes told me wonders about him. He was examining me in the sunlight, trying to take in everything that I was in the light that he had never seen me in.

He took my hand and he walked me to a spot that had a very soft patch of grass and pulled me down next to him. He watched me for a time, but then pulled off his sweater that he had on to reveal a tightly fitting t-shirt. I didn't want to stare, but seeing him like that was like seeing a photo of statues of ancient Greece. He looked so much like the gods and heroes of ancient myth. I turned my head before he could see me flush scarlet. He would then question the thoughts I was having of him at that moment. I looked off into the distance for a while to keep him from seeing me like that. The wind picked up into a gentle breeze so I watched the limbs of the trees sway. I then turned back to Edward to find him lying on the ground, hands behind his head, eyes closed, though I knew he wasn't asleep.

I would have loved to do the same thing, but just watching him, was more than enough. Even know I knew it wouldn't happen I feared that if I were to close my eyes, he would be gone. I looked away for only a second, but when I looked back I seen him staring at me.

"What, Edward?"

Edward sat up and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt like I might faint from the intensity of them. The next thing I knew was he placed his hands on the side of my face, and began to trace his fingers over my facial features. I sat as still as possible. The feeling that this gave me was beyond electric, but more sensual. I watched his eyes travel around my face as he followed his fingers, but suddenly his eyes snapped back to mine. They were full of something that I had never seen in his eyes before. He suddenly dropped his hands from my face and took one of my hands in his. He finally spoke to me again.

"What do you think?"

"I see why you can't be out in the sun now."

"We would stand out a little don't you think."

"Just a little."

He was making circles with his fingers against the skin of my hands. I felt as if I was putty in his hands, and that he could mold me into anything he wanted in that moment too.

"Edward, you told me that you will tell me more about you."

"I did."

"You seem like you are scared to do so though."

"I am, Bella. For more reasons than you can imagine.

"Please, tell me about yourself."

He released my hand and sat them in his lap. He seemed to fidget with his fingers for a moment. I wondered what he was afraid of too.

"What do you want to know about?"

I sat there for a minute contemplating these questions, because they were going to change my life forever. I worried that if I were to ask the wrong thing, that I might scare him off or hurt him some how. These fears were constant and never ending in my mind, and I wondered if he felt as I did in that moment. I was more terrified that I would hurt the one person that made me feel complete in this lifetime. After a few seconds, I built up enough courage to finally speak to him.

"The first day you met me, the first day that I was at Forks High… what was you thinking about? You looked at me as if I was something so horrible."

"You were, Bella, more than you know."

The answer that he gave me surprised me, but it didn't on other levels. I watched his expression change to an almost sorrowful frown. I hated to see him like that. I wanted to reach out, and comfort him, but I didn't know how I could do that. He then continued to speak to me.

"Bella, you don't know how you effect me. What I think and feel is unlike anything that I have every felt in my lifetime. When I first saw you, I thought you were a mere human, someone that I would have to interact with, but never become close to, but when you came into that classroom that afternoon… I had the urge to drag you from the room and consume you in every way possible. You don't know how appetizing you smell to me. I have to fight my natural urges to take from you the force that keeps you alive."

My expression must have told him of my shock for he reached out and touched my hand gently. I didn't know that was the case, but I wondered since I found out about his secret if he had thought of drinking from me. I guess I now had the answer to that particular question.

"So… I smell?"

"You smell like nothing I have ever come across in my life. The best way I could describe it to you as is that you smell like what I would think heaven would smell like. The fragrance of your skin is similar to that of lavender or fuchsia. I was so worried that I would hurt you that first day that you came to Forks but something told me that I couldn't, that you were more than just a sweet smelling human."

I blushed at that. I should be terrified. I was with a vampire that thought that I smelled so good that he thought I would be tasty! However, I wasn't afraid in the least little bit. I was more relieved to know what he was feeling that day. It made the feelings that I had for him more real, more everything. He continued to talk and I listened as he opened his heart and to all the fears that he had been keeping secret from me.

"I didn't want to hurt you, so I ran away, Bella. When I got there, I couldn't think of nothing but you. The brief memories that I had of you consumed my journey there and when I returned to Forks. I wanted to be near you, not for the reasons of wanting to consume you, but more for the need that I have right at this moment, to just be here with you. To touch your skin… see you flush with bright color… to look into your eyes and see what I see in them."

"What do you see when you look in my eyes, Edward?"

"Forever."

"Edward…"

"Bella… I have been told so many times what this would be like… the joy, the excitement… but this is like nothing I have ever experienced before. I see it in Carlisle's eyes when he looks on Esme… the looks that Rosalie gives Emmett and the calm that exists between Jasper and Alice…"

"What are you saying?"

"Isabella Swan… from the moment that I laid eyes on you, I knew… I knew that even beyond the urge I had to drink your sweetest blood that you were more to me than blood. You were my future, my life… I would lost without you."

I sat in awed silence at that. Then I stared down at my hands not knowing what to do with the information that I had just learnt. I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to hear that from him, more than he knew. I felt the same way about him, how could someone so beautiful and wonderful feel the same way about me? He reached down and pulled my face back up level with his and he stared deeply into my eyes and spoke again.

"Bella… what are you thinking?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I felt the same as he did, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to articulate those feelings as well as he did for me. He didn't declare his undying love in so many words, but the feelings were there. I didn't know how to tell the one person that had become my world, that I too felt the same way.

"Edward, I was surprised by how you treated me when we met, and even more surprised when you saved me from that truck. When you were gone… I didn't know what to do with myself. It was like my universe lost its center for a while. Without knowing it you tell me that you want to be friends with me and with that, I get to start to get to know you. I find out that you are just as extraordinary as I thought you were from just watching you…"

His eyes studied mine, and I could tell that he wanted to know everything, and that him not being able to get inside my mind was a frustrating thing all unto itself. He appeared mesmerized by my words for his eyes never left mine… I worried that I would begin to drown in the depths of his. I kept my concentration as best as I could and continued with what I was saying.

"When I was in Port Angles that night, the night that you saved me… I realized that I felt this pull to you. I felt that you were more than just some boy that I knew at school. I felt as if I was meant to meet you, to know you, be so much more with you. The way I feel when I am with you is like electricity. You complete me."

He gently pulled me into his lap and wrapped his stone-like arms around me. In that moment, I knew that everything had changed. He then whispered in my ear.

"I know that I should stay away from you, and that I am so much of a danger to you, but I can't bear to be away from you."

"I never want you to leave me, Edward."

"You are lucky then, I crave your presence too much to give you up. I will be with you, as long as you want me."

"I'll want you forever then."

I settled my head on his chest. It was very hard and cold, but it was the place that I wanted to be the most. As I set there, I felt his hands examining my skin causing me to have chills. He then settled his head on my shoulder. It was apparent that he was taking all of me in that moment.

"I must smell good."

"You smell sweeter than any rose in this world."

I blushed at that. I looked into his honey-colored eyes and felt at home for the first time in my life. It was like I had been searching for this… this feeling… this moment for my entire life. He then spoke again to me.

"I guess you could say that I am a lion examining his possible prey…"

"What kind of prey would that make me?"

"A lamb."

I snuggled up against his chest and spoke into it.

"So a lion loves a lamb, huh?"

"More than the lamb ever could know or imagine."

We sat there in silence for what felt like hours after that. I felt so safe there in Edward's arms. I never wanted to leave them either. We never noticed that the sun was slowly setting. I felt him move a little when he turned to look at me.

"We need to go. Charlie will be home soon and he will wonder where you are."

He stood and extended his hand to me to pull me from the ground. I began to walk when he reached out to me to stop me.

"Do you want to see how I travel through the woods?"

I nodded to him and he pulled me back toward him.

"Climb on…"

I looked at him with confusion. Was he actually asking me to climb up on his back? He pulled me up and placed me on his back. I locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. With that, he began to run… I couldn't hardly keep up with what was going on in front of me, for the world was blurring past faster than I could process what was going on. The next thing I knew we were back at the truck.

"Exciting isn't it?"

I couldn't speak… I thought I was going to die from the feeling that I had inside. I thought I was going to be sick.

"You can get down now, my angel."

"I don't think I can…"

He gently pulled me around to the front and cradled me in his lap for a moment. I settle my head at the base of his neck and I was consumed by the fragrance that his skin gave off. He lifted my head to look into my eyes again.

"Bella…?"

I looked in his eyes and seen something… I didn't know what though. Then without knowing he leaned in toward my face and then pressed his lips gently to mine. They were cold but in that moment I regained control of my body and I quickly was wrapping my arms around him… trying to pull him closer to me. He suddenly pulled himself away from me. I tried to push myself away from him, but he kept me close to him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. You are only human, you know. I just didn't expect your enthusiasm."

He traced my face with his finger tips. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He then swept me into his arms, opened the door to the truck and placed me on the inside, and was in the truck before I could know. The truck rumbled to life and he placed it in gear and began to back it out of the lot. I felt intoxicated by the feelings that I had. He loved me, he truly loved me. This was what I was hoping would happen. I was able to tell him how I feel about him and he felt the same.

He took his hand from the wheel and pulled me over toward him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I settled my head on his shoulder again. I felt myself begin to yawn.

"Sleep my angel. You have had a very long day."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I nuzzled my head into him and without knowing it, I was deep in slumber… dreaming about my prince charming, my Edward.

* * *

You can not imagine how much I have stressed over this chapter. I have had this feeling of dread that this chapter will either make or break this story. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I am almost done with the next chapter as well. I am trying to get a little ahead with stuff since I am working on so much school stuff at once. I also want to thank all my reviewers for sending my review count over 200, you rock and if it wasn't for you I would have gave up a long time ago.

* * *

I would also like to congradulate one of my faithful reviewers on her happy news that she told me. I told you that I would have a chapter for you. And CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN, you know you love the ride... just hang on and enjoy. Remember you are the best! 


	26. Loving Revelations

Yeah I know, its been a while for this chapter. I sort of had to recooperate from the last one some. It caused me some major stress. Plus I have been busy with school stuff. Tests and quizzes don't type themselves you know.

Plus I have been back in the Twilight fan fiction reading mode lately. I have read a lot of great stuff and I have added them to my favorites so maybe check them out if you get a few minutes. I would like to dedicated this chapter to ashel-13 cause she is very, very talented and I enjoy her work a lot. Plus she dedicated a chapter to me so I figured that I can return the favor and just because I think she's a great person from what I can tell so far. You rock and keep the stories coming.

* * *

Chapter 25: Loving Revelations 

When I first woke up, I wasn't exactly sure where I was. I was back in my bedroom and that was the only thing I sure of. That was when I began to panic. It couldn't have been a dream. I couldn't have dreamed about what I heard and said. It was too real. My lips still felt the warm burn of his kiss. The kiss was real. My heart couldn't deal if it wasn't real. My imagination wasn't that good.

"Why are you so confused my angel?"

I turned to see him across the room in a chair. I jumped from my bed where I had been laying into Edward's arms. He then became somewhat tense, so I then slowly began to try to remove myself. He locked his arms around me and smiled gently back at me.

"Where do you think you are going, Ms. Swan?"

"I felt you tense up. I thought I did something wrong… made you uncomfortable."

"No, my dear. You did nothing wrong, but smelling way too delicious."

I blushed. He traced the warm flushing areas of my face with the tips of his fingers. The way his touch affected me must have been similar to how heaven would feel. It was if it was velvet touching my skin. Though, I was still confused to why he tensed up in that way, especially since he smelt me all the time.

"What makes it any different than normal then? I mean don't I smell all the time though."

"You do, Bella, but when you came running over here your scent ended up flooding my senses. I have to be careful around you."

"I guess there is a lot of stuff that I still have to learn about you."

"Yes that is true. I still have a lot of stuff to learn about you as well."

With that, I curled up against his cold, stone-like chest. The silence that was emanating from the house was deafening and normally it would have bothered me, but it felt more like a safe haven at the moment. After what felt like forever to me, I realized something that I should have realized earlier. Edward was in my bedroom with me!

I tried to push myself away from him. I needed distance to get my thoughts together before I started to question him about this. I had to have the distance or I would never get it together, that I was sure of. However, he locked his arms around me again, preventing me from leaving his lap.

"I tell you how I fell about you and now you just keep trying to get away from me. Why is that?"

"You are in my bedroom."

"Yes, I am."

He smiled at me with a very sheepish smile. It was clear that he was well aware where he was. He especially found it funny how long it took me to realize he was there too. There wasn't really anything that I could do about it at the moment so I figured that I would let it go. I then turned to the clock to see that it was a little after six and that Charlie hadn't made it home yet. I was thankful for that because if he were to find Edward in my bedroom with me, I knew that he would for sure try to kill Edward and that I would never see the light of day again. Since Charlie wasn't home I realized that I did have the opportunity to question him to how he knew where my room was in the first place.

"How did you know where my bedroom was?"

"Bella, you know your house isn't that big. It wouldn't take long to find it. Plus there aren't that many places that it could be."

The questioning had to come to an abrupt halt when I heard the door to the Forks' police cruiser shut and that meant that its owner, Charlie Swan, was home as well. Edward released me quickly and I jumped from his lap to face him.

"Charlie is home. You can't be here, Edward."

"Go downstairs… he will never know I am here. Just act natural."

"I can't just leave you up here by yourself to wait on me."

"I'd wait an eternity for you."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and I then dashed from the room and down the stairs to the living room. As soon as I reached the room, Charlie was pushing the door open. I went over to him to help him carry in what he had in his hands since it looked like he was about to drop everything all over the floor.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hi, Dad. Good day of fishing?"

"Yeah, I caught a lot. I didn't do as well as Harry though since he caught so much more than I did. He always puts me to shame."

I vaguely remembered his friend, Harry Clearwater from my childhood summers that I spent in Forks. Most of them consisted of Charlie laughing with both Harry and Billy about a variety of stuff. They were such good friends and it was hard to believe that it wasn't until recently that Charlie had mended his friendship with Billy too.

"Dad, you still caught enough fish to feed an army for months. I wouldn't be complaining."

He laughed as he went into the kitchen. I followed him there, trying to act as normal as possible and not think about the fact that Edward was up in my bedroom waiting on me. To keep myself busy, I went to the refrigerator and pulled out some cold cuts to make some sandwiches with. As I was making the sandwiches though, Charlie was hard at work preparing the fish to be frozen. I finished the sandwiches as he was finishing and I was placing them on the plates along with some potato chips on the table. Charlie washed his hands quickly and was at the table eating before I could realize it. However, before I could be seated, Charlie spoke to me.

"Bells, could you get me some milk?"

I took down a couple of glasses and went to the fridge to get the milk. I as I pulled the bottle out my mind began to drift back to the god-like boy that was in my bedroom. When Charlie spoke again, it jolted my thoughts back to the present.

"How was your day, Bella? Have a nice day shopping?"

The milk bottle shattered on the floor. Milk dripped down the counter and cabinets. I scrambled to clean up the broken glass when I seen that Charlie was there helping as well.

"Sorry Dad."

"It's okay. I would be more worried if you were cut or hurt. Its just like I said something that spooked you, that's all."

He didn't know the half of it, but he had spooked me. In that moment before he spoke my mind drifted back to the kiss that I shared with Edward and how much passion that was there with it. It didn't take much to realize that I was blushing too."

"I had a great day, Dad. I didn't go shopping though. Just hung out around town, but mostly just sat around and read a couple of books."

Luckily, I had broken the bottle of milk that was almost empty and I was able to go ahead and get milk to drink and just act as everything was normal, though it was far from being normal. It didn't take long for us both to eat and for me to clear away the mess. While I was working around the kitchen, Charlie was working through some of his paperwork from work. As I was finishing, I had to think of a reasonable excuse to get out of Charlie's sight and back up to my room where Edward was waiting for me. Finally, I came up with something perfect.

"Dad, got anything else you need me to do?"

"Not really, Bella."

"I guess I'll go up to my room and email Mom. You know how she gets if I don't keep her up to date on all the events in my life. I think she might send out the National Guard to find me if I didn't."

"You are probably right about that too. It's just because she loves and misses you though. Tell her I said hello."

I walked over and gave him a sort of side hug and walked as slow as possible up the stairs. I knew when I mentioned my mother that I would be bring up old memories for Charlie and I hated to see him like that. It hurt him that she left the way that she did because he did love her dearly. It was very clear especially when you looked into his eyes. He still to this day missed her and I honestly thought that he would never truly be over her, even though she is married to Phil now.

I finally reached the door to my room and opened it to see that Edward was no where in sight. I glanced around and still didn't see him. Where could he be? I whispered into the room.

"Edward?"

I heard a chuckle come from the other side of the room. I turned to see him on my bed with a book in his hands. I must have looked somewhat faint because he dropped the book and had his arms around me pulling me toward the bed.

"Bella…"

I pulled myself closer to him. I needed to be near him. It was the place that I knew that would calm me down.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I am now."

"You were worried that I left you, weren't you?"

"That was part of it, and you startled me a little. Didn't expect you to be where you were."

He reached up to stroke my face. He looked deeply into my eyes as well, and I knew what he was looking for. He was looking for forgiveness for making me think that he would leave and for startling me. However, he should have known that he was forgiven as soon as I laid eyes on him. The question that he asked next surprised me, but then again it didn't.

"What made you break that bottle of milk in the kitchen?"

I blushed. I looked at my hands, trying not to make eye contact with him. He would want to search my face for the truth that I wasn't really willing to share at that moment, but I then felt him touch my skin causing me to feel an electric charge shoot throughout my body. Edward then leaned in and spoke to me again.

"Tell me."

"When Charlie asked what I had done today, I thought of something that sort of shocked me."

"You seem to be startled easily lately. What happened today that might have caused you to drop a bottle of milk…?"

I buried my head in his chest, to keep my eyes from his view. I tried to concentrate on his breathing to keep myself from hyperventilating. He began to rub my back in hopes of trying to calm me down. I could tell that he wasn't going to let this go because I knew that avoiding his question was just going to make him more curious.

"Is it that my primal nature wants to taste your blood?"

"No."

"Maybe it's because you smell so heavenly?"

"That's part of it, but not really in a bad way."

"I see… Well, could it be that you shared a special moment with me?"

I felt my pulse accelerate and I knew that it wouldn't go unnoticed by Edward either. He gently pulled my face up level with his. His honey-colored eyes sparkled as he looked into mine. In his eyes, I saw everything. I saw his joy… his excitement… his love… his desire. He pulled my face just inches from his face and whispered to me.

"Or was it because of this…"

He pressed his lips to mine again, but this time, I didn't go wild like the first time it happened. When I let myself savor the moment, it was like pure magic. The sensation that I got from this was indescribable and I never wanted it to end. He pulled away from me slowly and looked at me again.

"What is it, Edward?"

"This feeling that I am experiencing here with you goes beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I never thought someone like you would feel the same way about me."

"Meaning?"

"The way Mike Newton thought about you since you have come to Forks. He desires you more than you could ever know. When I realized that you were special and that I wanted to be with you the thoughts that Mike had about you made me want to hurt him. I saw what he fantasized about. He wanted to touch you… kiss you… I thought of a million ways to destroy him for thinking so impurely about you."

"You were jealous of Mike?"

"I was, but I am not anymore. I know now that you do not want him in that way and that you love me as I love you."

I could tell by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that thinking about that was difficult for him. I pulled myself closer to him and reached out and touched his hands. He slowly wrapped his fingers around mine and continued to speak.

"I asked myself many times why someone like you would want me… a stone-cold vampire who couldn't have what a mortal man could give you. They do not have to be like me. I have to be so careful to keep from hurting or killing you. Its pure torture for me."

When he said that, I was shocked. Something about his tone told me that what he said was a statement of fact not just a random statement. I looked into his eyes to see the sadness of his eyes at the admission of this detail.

"Edward…"

"Bella, you have no idea how fragile you are in comparison to me. If I wasn't constantly watching my actions, I could hurt you or kill you before I could even know I did it."

"But you won't."

"I hope not, for since I found you, I can't exist without you."

Hearing him say that he wanted and needed me was like pure ecstasy to my heart, but it was so hard to know he suffered so much because of what he was. It became rather clear that he hated what he was… a vampire, especially when it came to me.

Edward suddenly stiffened and jumped from the bed. I turned to see him looking concerned.

"Charlie is coming up to check on you."

"Edward you got to…"

When I turned to look at him, he was nowhere to be found. I scanned the room looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. In a low whisper I called out to him.

"Edward, where are you?"

"Here, but…"

The knock on the door made me jump. I went over to the door, but before I could open it completely, Charlie opened the door just a crack.

"How's your mom Bells?"

"Good."

Luckily, I had read my email yesterday so I knew that she and Phil were great and enjoying the Florida sun. So, I honestly didn't feel like I was lying, well not completely at least.

"I'm going to bed, Bella. Going fishing with Harry again."

"Night, Dad."

I pushed the door shut and sighed to myself. When I turned back to my bed, Edward was already there. He reached out and pulled me back to the bed and sat me beside him.

"If Charlie had my hearing, he would have known something was going on with you since your heart beat is so fast."

"Well, thankfully he can't or we would both be in trouble."

I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that for a long time. The whole moment was being savored by both of us and I could tell that neither of us wanted it to end. Finally, I began to yawn and Edward stroked my face with his finger tips and spoke.

"You should sleep."

"I don't want you to leave though."

"I never said I was leaving, did I?"

"You mean…"

"When I say I want to be with you, I mean it in all its meanings."

I wrapped my arms around him and I thought to myself how lucky I was to have found Edward. Never could I have invented someone as wonderful as him. When I released him, the traced his finger down my nose and whispered to me.

"Do you plan on sleeping in that or do you plan on changing into something else?"

I looked over at the clock to see it was well past midnight and knew that I really did need to change clothes. I climbed from the bed and collected my toiletries and a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"I need a human moment."

"I'll be waiting."

I slipped from my room to the bathroom without waking Charlie. I climbed into the shower and let the warm waters run over me. The feeling of the water was both relaxing to my mind and to my aching body. I let my mind go places in that moment that I shouldn't have let them, but as soon as I turned off the waters, my mind went back to the present and that meant the fact that Edward was in my bedroom waiting on me. I pulled my clothes and slowly went back to my room.

As I opened the door, I came to find that Edward has already pulled back the covers of my bed back and had found a spot in the floor with one of my books. He turned to me and his eyes smoldered as he examined me. He stood with his eyes never leaving mine and walked toward me. I didn't even realize it until it was finished, but he had me scooped up into his arms and had me placed in my bed. After he pulled the covers up around my shoulders, I then felt him lay down next to me and him wrapping his arms around me. He came in close and whispered in my ear.

"This is nice. I wondered what it would be like to do this."

"Is it what you thought it would be?"

"It's more than I could have imagined it to be. You look lovely when you sleep, but now you look stunning."

"How do you know what I look like when I sleep?"

I rolled over to look in his eyes and he was staring deeply into mine with a mischievous smile. I wanted to know and he just kept staring… I quickly realized that he was trying to get my mind off of the question.

"Edward, how do you know what I look like when I sleep?"

"Will you be mad at my answer?"

"It depends on the answer."

"When I realized that I had this draw to you, I was out running and I ended up in front of your house. I saw the window open. I came up and sat in the chair and watched you sleep."

"So, you broke into my house and watched me sleep?"

"I listened to you talk as well. That is what gave me the courage to be near you."

"Listened?"

"You talk in your sleep."

Oh, no. What could I have said that would make Edward so interested in me? I laid there for a moment, and finally tried to push Edward away from me for a moment, though he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I knew you would be upset by what I did, that is why I didn't tell you about it. I never did anything but watch you."

"I'm not really angry. Just more shocked."

His eyes flooded with a look of being ashamed of what he done. I didn't want him to beat himself up for something that wasn't really an issue. I would have done the same thing if I was given the chance. I pulled myself close enough and I kissed him on his nose gently.

"You shouldn't be worried about that, my love, but that has me wondering, why do you watch me sleep, don't you sleep yourself?"

"No. I don't sleep. So watching you sleep is relaxing to my mind."

"I just keep learning things about you."

"I guess so."

I rolled over again and we laid there in silence for a while. Edward then began to hum softly in my ear. It was so soothing and relaxing, almost like a lullaby. I listened to him and it made my mind wander to a place that looked very old and ancient. It was like I was in a novel about ancient times. When he stopped though, the thoughts faded away and it was only us there again.

I yawned again. Edward pulled close to my ear again and whispered.

"Sleep, angel. I will not be gone when you wake."

"I know… but I am not ready for this to end yet. I want it to last forever."

"As do I, love, but you need rest."

I lay there in silence for a while, thinking. My mind traveled again to places that it should not travel. Having Edward that close to me, I wondered if he wanted what I wanted from him. Did he desire me as much as I desired him? He pulled himself up close enough to my ear, and whispered to me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"I could guess that. What in particular?"

"It's nothing to be worried about."

"Please, Bella, tell me."

"I feel silly."

"You never have to feel silly about anything you have to say to me."

"Do you find me… well… desirable?"

I rolled over to look at him and the look he gave told me the answer I wanted.

"Bella… I may not be a human, but yes, I do desire you. You are the first woman that I have ever felt any desire for."

I blushed at that response. He kissed me gently.

"Bella, go to sleep. We have a much to do tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise. Just sleep, my darling."

I yawned again. I pulled myself close to Edward and felt my mind begin to drift toward slumber. Edward pulled me close and began to hum a song to me. I was almost asleep when I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I twitched with the pain.

"Bella?"

"I'm okay. My back just hurt a little."

"May I look?"

I rolled over on my stomach and I felt him pull up my shirt a little. His touch on my back as sort of cold, but it felt wonderful to my skin.

"Did you know you had a birthmark?"

"What?"

"It looks like a small star."

"No I didn't know it."

"I don't see anything that looks unusual."

I rolled back over to look at him. I pulled myself up to him and he wrapped his arms around me and began to hum again. I felt myself drift off again and began to dream.

_It wasn't me in the dream. It was a woman. It looked as if I was in some ancient place. I see another beautiful woman coming toward me. She has an evil looking smile on her face. She has me by the throat… she is choking me… she leans her head in and I feel her teeth break my skin. I hear a scream… and then silence.

* * *

_Hopefully you won't have to wait forever for the next chapter. I am going to start the next one soon since I have a three day weekend. Thank you Presidents!!! lol  
I hope that you guys enjoy the next chapter cause its going to open Edward's mind a little more. Happy Reading to all. MB 


	27. Edward's Thoughts

Well, I am officially scum. I promised a chapter and here it is weeks later. I feel horrible. I will personally beat myself up for the lack of work on the story. My life has made a complete turn and now I have tons of free time, well at least until July when I have to take a double Spanish class. (Yuck) So look for chapters a little more often. I hope that you like the chapter. Its been bouncing around in my head for while so I finally got the time to work on it. I send my love out to my reviewers and especially my personal fave... CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN. You make me smile when we work together and that says a lot with it being a horrible place at times. (You know what I mean.) Check out my favorite story list too, I have found a lot of great stories and suggest you read them. I praise all of the my favorite stories' authors too. You are all very talented.

* * *

Chapter 26: Edward's Thoughts 

Watching Bella sleep was one of the most amazing things that I have ever experienced in my entire life. Now with her lying in my arms sleeping, I felt as if I was home at last. With everything that happened during the day, I was in awe of how things turned out. She felt the same way about me.

With everything going on in my life with both my family and Bella, I wonder how I am able to keep my thoughts together. I knew the answer to that question as soon as I internally asked it. It was the angel in my arms. She was my salvation in all ways. Her appearance in my embrace was one of true grace and beauty. Strands of her hair had tumbled down over her eyes and brushed against her lips. How could one person change me so much?

I thought back to the times before she entered my life and I knew that I was meant to be with her and protect her always. I was so lonely and didn't want others to know. It was even hard for me to admit it now. I always said that I was satisfied with being alone, but now since I found my Bella, I could never be alone again. She had become the center of my universe and everything about her was the stars that twinkled among the heavens. She was the reason that I wanted to be in the world.

As I thought back to the past day I wondered how I made it through it actually. I was so nervous. I was worried that she would be afraid hearing what I had to say, not only her seeing me in the sunshine. Some humans would be terrified. Not my Bella, though, she was just amazing. It was hard not knowing what was going through her mind though, I have become so used to being able to know others thoughts. She was a mystery, and one that I wanted more than anything to understand.

Her questions were not completely a surprise, but her responses were more of one to me. When she asked me about the first day I saw her, I was horrified because I thought she would want to run as far away from me as possible and never look back. I would not be able to survive without her though. She was so understanding about everything and I wondered how someone could be that considerate about my feelings.

I loved how she blushed when she heard some of the many things that I thought of her. I worried though since when she did, it made her smell even sweeter to me. I couldn't comprehend how someone could smell so wonderful but I had to suppress the feeling. I had a powerful urge to drink from her body, but I wouldn't do that to her. She was too precious to be scarred by my bite. She could not believe that I could feel so much for her either. How could I not? She is perfect in every way to me.

I desired her more than anything that the world could offer. Not her blood, but everything about her. I wanted to touch her skin, kiss her lips, and do so many other things to her that I couldn't wrap my mind around. In my whole life, no woman, had awoken a desire in me like Bella had and I doubted that no other woman would. I wanted her always, but then I feared how much of a danger I truly was to the angel in my arms.

I reached over and pushed the strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered and I knew she was deep in a dream. I couldn't remember what dreams were like. Like many of my human memories, dreams were something that was only a faint memory. I wished I could sleep and see my world in a dream. All of them would be focused on her. She shifted against my body, pulling herself closer to me. Humans normally want to stay away from my kind, but unlike a normal human, she pulled herself closer. Just having her touch my body was nirvana to my being.

"Edward…"

I looked down on her face to see that she was still slumbering in my arms. I leaned in and whispered to her.

"What is it, my goddess?"

She nuzzled her head into my chest more. She mumbled something, but with my hearing I heard it very clearly.

"I love you."

Every time I heard her say that, I was filled with pure joy.

"I love you too, my angel. Sleep now. I will be with you when you wake."

I closed my eyes and began to hum the lullaby that I wrote for her. My thoughts traveled back to my family. How would Bella fit into my family? I knew that they said that they would accept my choice to have Bella in my life, but would they change their minds later on? Rosalie could still become a problem. Would they be able to resist the urge to hurt her, even though they are so well practiced in our way of life? Would I be able to live with myself if they ever came to hurt her?

I couldn't think like that. They would accept her with open arms. Especially Alice. I didn't know why, but Alice was more than happy about this. I couldn't understand why, but I was happy that at least one person in my family was happy for me and my love for Bella. How could they not like her? She was absolutely perfect in every possible way, but I could be biased since I am head over heels in love with the woman.

I felt something vibrate. My cell phone. I released Bella from my arms and laid her gently on the pillow as I walked across the room away from her. I looked down to see it was Alice.

"What Alice?"

"That is no way to talk to your sister, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I have to be careful not to wake Bella though."

"That answers that question then."

"It's not like you couldn't just see part of my future there."

"You know I don't like doing that, unless it's an emergency."

"What can I do for you, Alice?"

"Touchy, touchy. What were you doing before I called?"

"Nothing. Just thinking really."

"You were in bed with her weren't you?"

In that moment, if I could have blushed I would have. This was not something that I really wanted to be discussing with my sister, no matter how close we were. I knew there was no point in saying that I wasn't, because she would just look for herself later on.

"Maybe I was, so what?"

"So things went well with Bella then?"

"Yes, they did."

"I am happy to hear that. I told you that everything would work out find, didn't I?"

"You don't have to rub it in, Alice."

"I'm not, but you didn't need to be worried though. I figured that Bella would be very understanding about everything."

"She told me that she loves me, Alice."

"That is wonderful. You deserve that, Edward. She is truly a special woman to capture your heart."

"That she is. She is everything I could ever want and more."

"I always knew that there had to be someone out there for you."

I wondered if I should tell her more about the conversations and what happened in the meadow. I decided that I would keep that between Bella and me. She shocked me when she spoke again.

"So you kissed her… how did that go?"

I stood there in shock for a minute. I guess my response was what she expected because she giggled after I responded.

"I thought you didn't like to pry into my future, Alice?"

"I don't, but that part was broadcast for the world to know. How did it feel? I mean, I have never actually kissed a human before?"

"I guess much like a kiss from another of our kind. I just had to be careful. I didn't want to take a chance and actually hurt her."

"True. Was you able to keep your urge to drink from her away?"

"It was never an issue at that moment. I mean I had…"

I stopped there. She didn't need to know that I desired her more than she already did. I just couldn't be talking to her about this. She was my sister and this wasn't something that I should be discussing with her. I wouldn't even discuss it with Carlisle, Emmett, or Jasper.

"Edward… desire is completely normal."

It was a horrible thing to know that she could figure it out eventually. I was always glad that we got along well, or we could have had a possibility of being bitter siblings.

"Edward, do you think that you would actually let me meet her?"

"You know her, you have class with her."

"I don't actually know her. She has always seemed kind of nervous around me actually. I am thinking it's because of how rude Rose has been with her in the past though. Would you let me meet her? I want to know the woman that has captured my brother's heart."

"I don't know if I am ready to let her come to the house yet. I am still a little nervous to bring her around Rosalie. I know she says she will play nice, but that doesn't mean that she will."

"Very true, she still seems a little mad. I think you are right. We are going to have to work up to bringing her here."

"So what are you planning then, Alice?"

"You know me…"

"No. I am not going. I wouldn't put her through that kind of torture."

"Come on, Edward. Shopping is a perfect woman bonding thing. You just don't get it because you aren't a woman."

"Well I am glad I am not or I would feel weird kissing Bella in the first place."

Alice's laughter was always so musical but it was even more musical than normal. She must really want to get to know Bella then.

"You realize that you would owe me forever if I did this for you, don't you Alice?"

"Not forever, but a really long time though."

I chuckled softly. She was truly a gifted person at getting things to go her way when she wanted them to.

"So… will you do this for me?"

"I will see what I can do for you, Alice, but I can't make any promises. Bella is her own person."

"You have that Edward charm though, she will if you ask her to."

I hadn't noticed it, but Bella had awoken to see me gone.

"Edward?"

I turned to see her trying to sit up in the bed.

"Yes, love…"

"Come back to bed please."

I heard Alice chuckle as she heard Bella speak.

"I'll let you get back to her. You know I love you, Edward. Just talk to her about tomorrow morning, okay?"

"I will, good night, Alice."

I closed my phone and turned back to my angel. She was looking up at me with very sleepy eyes. I walked back to her and pulled her close to me.

"Who was that?"

"Alice."

"Oh. I was worried that you left."

"I never intend on leaving you, Bella. You are my world and my love."

She sighed and pulled herself up to me. I wrapped my arms around her again, but I pulled up the covers around her to keep her warm, since my body was so cold to her.

"Edward…"

"Yes, love…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my angel. Go to sleep now."

I began to hum to her again, and within minutes she was deeply sleeping again. I watched her sleep for a while, but finally I allowed myself to close my eyes and rest as well. In my arms was the light of my life, and my future. I lay there full of thoughts of Bella waiting for her to wake in the morning. It would be new day, a new beginning to our lives together and I welcome it with open arms.

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope that it worked. I will be busy tomorrow I know but I plan on working on it Saturday. Thanks for hanging in there with me everyone. You are great people and it really means a lot to me that you actually read my story. It makes me feel inspired. Happy Reading to all, MB. 


	28. The Next Day

Greetings and salutations to everyone out there. Hope that things are great for you guys.

Here is the next chapter in story. It sort of became something that I didn't think it would be. As I wrote I realized that I need to get a few things in Edward's head and work in a few more members of the Cullen family as well. I saw this chapter as the perfect opportunity. Also, as I wrote I realized a couple of things that I could do in the following chapter as well, so here is the product of two days worth of work… and many, many songs later. (I have odd musical selections when I write stuff, if you are curious just ask and I am more than willing to share.)

Again, check out some of the stories from my favorites. I have no life so I spend massive amounts of time reading them so I have a pretty good selection out there. Some of my personal faves is _Making Love Out Of Nothing At All_ by ashel-13 and her other story _Love Is The Devil_. (She's just really talented writer and I wish I could write half as good as she does.) My other story of interest is _Relation or relationship_ by Stormy Bella. (Your story is high up there on the list of stories that I can't wait for updates on.) Anyway… sorry for rambling… if you met my friends they would tell you that I do that a lot. Enjoy the new chapter and happy reading until the next new one.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Next Day 

After Bella fell back asleep, I watched her for quite sometime. I stroked her hair gently, taking in the presence of the angel of my life. I finally got up and walked over to the chair and sat there for a while. I began to think back to the phone call with Alice. It was sort of weird that she wanted to meet Bella. Not completely weird, but more odd than anything.

I wasn't really sure if I was truly ready to share Bella with my family yet. I was just coming to terms with the fact that she loved me and I loved her. How could I be willing to share her yet, especially since I just found her? I knew the reason that Alice wanted to meet Bella to be innocent and that she would have no reason to do any harm to her. My bond with Alice has been strong from the moment that she and Jasper joined our family and that we have been through a lot together. Maybe she just wanted to share in the joy that I was feeling.

I turned my thoughts back to the slumbering goddess in her bed. She didn't know how beautiful she was and how she effected me, but I hoped one day that she would know. I had never actually had time to examine the room, because my thoughts were always to take in as much of Bella as possible, but now with me having this spot in her life, I could take more time to find out about her. I walked across the room to the stack of books that she had on the floor. _Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Sense and Sensibility_. The classics. She had a very deep mind, and that was something that always made me feel closer to her. Unlike the many females of the world, she was more mature than the others that I have met over time. Her collection of music was interesting as well. I saw a variety of genres from classical to rap to classic rock to country. The sight made me smile. She was truly unique, and I was lucky to have found her.

I heard her shifting in the bed so I quickly came back to the bed. I didn't want her to know that I left her there alone for a second time. Alice must have gotten a kick out of hearing Bella tell me to come back to bed. It was something that you normally didn't hear asked to a vampire that was for sure. I crawled back onto the bed, and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her snuggle up against my body too. I went somewhat stiff when this happened. I wasn't used to having anyone that close to me, but at the same time I wouldn't want it any other way. The very presence of her was driving me crazy, in more ways than one, and it had always been a fantasy of mine, even though I didn't know it in the past.

After about twenty minutes, her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. Her chocolate colored eyes were mesmerizing to my heart.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Stop it."

"Why shouldn't I tell my girlfriend that she is beautiful?"

"Cause I'm not."

"Bella, you don't see yourself as I do. The whole male population of Forks thinks that I am the luckiest guy in town. Even Charlie knows you are gorgeous."

"What?"

"Your father is prepared to fight off an army of guys that he knows will eventually be beating at his door wanting to date his daughter."

She blushed at that, tucking her head into the covers near my chest. I couldn't stand not seeing her face so I gently pulled her face back up level with my eyes.

"Please don't hide your face, love. I want to be able to see it any time I want."

Her eyes locked with mine and in that moment I wished with all my heart that I could hear what she was thinking in that moment. I knew what I was thinking, but I could only hope that she was thinking that too. I figured too that this was as good of time to tell her about Alice wanting to meet her as any.

"Alice wants to meet you."

"Really? When did she ask to do that?"

"Last night when she called me. She wanted to find out if it was okay to meet you."

"Edward I sort of know her, but not really that personally."

"I told her that, but she seems to want to know you personally."

"She wants to meet her brother's girlfriend?"

"I guess you can say that. Besides Carlisle, she is the member of my family that I am closest to. I mean she has Jasper and all, but outside of him…"

"I know what you mean. I am just wondering why now. We have been friends for a while, then just recently we started to date… is there some other reason?"

"She knew that I was going to tell you that I loved you yesterday."

"You told her that??"

"No, she saw me doing it."

The look of confusion that came across her face was what I expected it to be, honestly. I hadn't really told her too much about my family's "gifts." She knew of mine, but I had never really gotten around to telling her about the others.

"You remember how I told you that I have a gift to read people's minds?"

"Yes, and you mentioned that you can't read mine either."

"Yeah, however, not all vampires have gifts, but my entire family has gifts."

"Oh, I see."

Her eyes told me that she was even more confused. It made me laugh internally, but not for the reasons that most would think either. She just had this look that would make anyone laugh.

"Alice can see the future… well as long as the people involved stays on their current path."

"Oh. So… she saw you doing that… so that meant you planned on telling me that yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that is nice to know."

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you Bella, for you are that special to me."

She moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her again. She laid there against my chest for a while and we were silent. I listened to the rhythm of her heart beat, and to her breathing. She broke the silence not long afterward though.

"This is the best feeling that I have ever had in my life."

"I would have to agree with you."

"So, what does Alice want to do anyway?"

I gritted my teeth. This was going to cause a problem, I was sure of it. I had never taken Bella for being a shopper that was for sure. I knew how Alice could get when shopping. I seen the huge bags of stuff that her and Rosalie brought home on a regular basis. Honestly, I don't think Alice or Rosalie wear clothes more than once.

"I am not really sure if you are going to be happy with it, Bella."

"It can't be that bad, Edward. What does she want to do?"

"She wants to go shopping with you."

Bella turned a paler shade of white in that moment. I knew this was going to be bad.

"I'm not really a shopper and I don't know if I would feel comfortable being alone with your sister yet, no offense."

"None taken, I would be going with you anyway. I wouldn't let you go off alone with her, at least not yet."

"You wouldn't feel weird going shopping with a pair of girls then?"

"I have Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in my house. I have been doomed to shop at some point."

Her laughter at hearing my response was musical. I really wished that I could figure out a way to make a song that would be comparable to her laughter. I couldn't help myself but smile and look deeply into her eyes. Her eyes at that moment were like shimmering orbs of light. I gently leaned in kissed her tenderly. She flushed crimson and spoke.

"So…"

"Will you do this for me? Will you meet Alice? I know it means a lot to her."

"I guess I can do that."

I smiled down on her and kissed her softly. She started to move some, stretching out some. She then settled back against my chest. Her movements were amazing, and I couldn't get enough of her. The rhythm of her breathing was very calm and her heart was at a very peaceful place, and it was just nice, especially for someone that never had this before. The silence was broken by her sweet voice when she spoke to me.

"I guess I am going to have to get up and get ready then."

"Or we can just stay like this forever. I am more than happy to do that."

She giggled, she really giggled. I didn't expect that, but it was the most breathtaking sound ever. I leaned in and kissed her hair and I was overtaken by the wondrous aroma that was coming from her. I pulled her face up to look at me and spoke.

"Even though I want to stay her with you, I know you have to get ready, and I guess I need to get ready as well. I also need to hunt some before we go, since I will be around so many humans today"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Her voice cracked and it broke my heart to hear that. I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go, but I knew that it wasn't possible, at least not at this time.

"I will be back soon. I promise."

She leaned in and pressed her soft lips to mine. I got up and looked back at the woman that held my heart in her hands.

"See you soon."

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too."

I climbed out the window, and was gone before anyone could see me. I ran through the woods as quick as I normally did, but it felt more as if I was flying than running. I knew that I had to hunt before I went home. I needed to shower as soon as I got there and hunting wasn't something I could do after a shower. I didn't notice though the sounds of Esme running not far from me. Her voice broke the silence and brought my thoughts back to the present.

"Edward??"

"Esme… I didn't know anyone was out here."

"You wouldn't since you are never at home anymore. I am lucky to see my son once or twice in a month anymore."

I smile shyly. I guess my desire to be with Bella was taking me away from my family some.

"Not that I mind, Edward. I know you want to be with Bella. It is understandable."

"We have never really talked about Bella yet."

"I know."

She reached for my hand and pulled me toward a fallen log and we sat down. Her presence was one of pure serenity and I always felt that she gave off the aura of home to me.

"How did things go with Bella yesterday?"

"I told her that I love her and she told me that she loves me."

"Oh, Edward… you don't know how happy that makes me. I know I haven't ever been bashful of letting everyone know that I wanted you to find someone. I was so worried that you wouldn't find someone, but now you have and I am truly happy."

"I was worried about what you would think actually."

"Why is that?"

"I know what as been said by the family and I know what you said in front of the others, but I wasn't really sure about what you really thought."

"You are such a good man, Edward and you could take advantage of the fact you can read others minds too, but you don't. Edward… your happiness is all that I have ever wanted and it doesn't matter to me if she is a human or one of us."

"Thank you, Esme."

"I love you very much, Edward, and I would do anything for you. That includes fighting off the others for Bella. I am guessing that you are very nervous to bring Bella to the house to meet us."

"I guess so. More I am worried to bring her there because of Rosalie."

"You know your sister. She loves you too and this family. It is understandable that she would be fearful to let someone new into our family or our lives."

That was the first time I heard someone in my family refer to Bella as a member of the family. The emotions that shot throughout my mind and body were of both pure ecstasy and of pure terror. It was a magnificent thought to think of Bella as a member of the family, but the thought of her being an actual member of my family was horrible. I couldn't take Bella as being anything but human, nothing like me… a monster that craved to drink the blood of the innocent.

"I don't know if I could ever let Bella become one of us."

I didn't know what brought me to say that to Esme, but I knew that she would be understanding of what I had to say.

"Edward, that isn't something you should be worried about right now. You and Bella are just starting out."

"I know, but I'm not getting any older, Esme. She is. One day she is going to get older and eventually she is going to die and leave me."

She wrapped her arms around me and I felt as if I was a small child being comforted by his mother. How childish was it of me to think about Bella dying? She was seventeen years old and here I was over a hundred.

"That is something anyone would be fearful of. Don't fear that now though, she is here and she loves you."

I smiled at hearing that. I knew she loved me and I could hear Bella's voice in my mind telling me that she loved me. I knew the thoughts of Bella aging and eventually dying wasn't going to go away, but I knew the thought of Bella's love was going to get me through no matter what.

"I think its time that you continue your hunting and get back to your love."

"Okay… I will see you at home in a while."

Esme stood, and ran. She was gone before I could speak to her again. I turned back to the woods around me and I opened my ears to the world that surrounded me. I heard something deeper in the woods, so I turned my attention to it.

I found a few deer running in the woods and fed quickly, wanting to get home and shower. I knew that it was a way of life for me, but afterward I always felt very dirty. I was home within a minute or so.

I didn't even have a chance to pull the door open to the house, when Alice pulled open the door.

"What are you thinking? You are wasting so much time that we can be shopping??"

"Hello to you too, Alice."

I pushed her out of the way and climbed up the stairs and I could hear her coming up the stairs behind me.

"Edward…"

"I am going to take a shower, Alice. I need this, give this to me. We will leave as soon as I am done and dressed, okay?"

Her smile dimmed some, and she stormed down the hall to her room. I really didn't care if it hurt her at the moment. I needed twenty minutes to myself to shower and think. I went into my room and threw myself on my couch for a minute.

After a few minutes, I pulled myself up and drug myself into my bathroom. One thing that we shared with humans was the desire to be clean. I pulled off my clothes and threw them into the laundry. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my back. My thoughts traveled back to what I spoke to Esme about and to the angel that was waiting for my return. I knew Alice was waiting so I didn't waste too much time. I was showered and out within about five minutes. I wrapped myself in a towel and traveled back into the room. I pulled out clean clothes from my closet and was dressed within a few minutes.

I didn't really dry my hair since I knew that it wouldn't matter anyway. I grabbed my stuff and was about to pull open my door when Alice pulled it open for me.

"You ready yet?"

I had never seen her like this before. Her pixie-like appearance matched her current actions, and that was one thing I was sure of.

"I guess so."

She was jumping up and down and dashing down the stairs before I could say or do anything. I slowly descended the stairs to see her in deep conversation with Jasper in the doorway to our would be dinning room.

"I'm going to go back to Bella's before you get there."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

I turned to see Jasper gently kiss Alice. I still wasn't that comfortable about seeing that, even though I was starting to get the opportunity to do the same thing with Bella. I shut the door and was in my car and gone. I turned on the stereo and I began to listen the radio. I really couldn't find what I was looking for so I turned it off before I got to Bella's.

I pushed the door open to her house and when I came in I heard the radio playing from upstairs. I quietly climbed the stairs I heard the one thing I never expected to hear. Bella singing. She was singing along with a song on the radio, but it was pure magic to my ears. I pushed the door open and she was staring into her closet looking for clothes and stood there in silence listening to my angel's voice. The song ended and she turned to see me standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"You sound beautiful, Bella."

I never had seen her turn that color in my life. I stepped forward and swept her into my arms. She buried her face into my chest and when she spoke she talked into my chest.

"You will have to do that more often for me you know."

"I don't sing Edward."

"I don't care if you don't sing for others, but I hope that you would for me."

I let her finish picking out her clothes. I turned to look out the window of her room while she changed. I closed my eyes imagining what she actually looked like in that state of changing. She finished and she was stunning. I seized her in my arms and carried her downstairs to the living room.

I pulled her onto my lap as I sat down on the couch and she settled herself against me. The silence was wonderful, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. A knock on the door broke the silence. She looked at the door and spoke.

"That must be Alice."

I stared at the door for a minute. I didn't want to respond just yet, I wanted to stay like this with Bella for a bit longer.

"Edward Cullen I know you are sitting on that couch and you are avoiding me… open this door this minute!!"

I looked down at my love and seen her flush again. I smiled and kissed her on her check before I moved her to the couch.

"I hope you are ready for this, because it's going to be a long afternoon."

"As long as I am with you, I can face anything the world gives me."

I got up and went to the door. It was the beginning of something I wasn't sure I was ready to face, but as Bella had just said to me, I could face anything as long as she was at my side.

* * *

I'm going to start working on the next chapter sometime today, but it could be late tonight before you have a chance of it being posted. I have do some laundry (yuck) so I will be busy most of the day. I look forward to reviews... they make me laugh and smile. Happy Reading my fellow writers/reviewers. MB 


	29. Bella Alice, Alice Bella

Hello All You Fan Fiction Readers/Writers.

Well I told some that I would have this up yesterday, but I was having some writing issues, namely my friend Autumn yelling at me from my kitchen. I would get into a writing "groove" and then she would suck me out of it. A normal chapter takes about four to five hours worth of work, and it took me a day plus some to get done. (Proofreading isn't a fun thing.) But, anyway, here it is. I think its a little longer than my normal chapters, but my theory is, you make a chapter as long as you need it to be to serve your purposes.

Again, check out some of my faves. They are really good. I give a shout out to Stormy Bella. You rock!! (Just thought you should know that.)

I haven't said this in a while, but I will remind the masses, that this is my story, but the Twilight saga and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The true master mind behind the creation of this wonderful world that Bella, Edward, and the many others live in.

* * *

Chapter 28: Bella… Alice, Alice… Bella

"Edward Cullen I know you are sitting on that couch and you are avoiding me… open this door this minute!!"

When I heard Alice yelling through the door at Edward, I blushed. I knew that he didn't want to get up from the couch and leave me there, but it was clear that Alice wasn't going to stand for him ignoring her much longer.

I watched his movement from the couch and it was the most amazing thing that I ever saw ever. My mind kept telling me it was an illusion, but my heart kept fighting it saying no he was real and he was mine.

Edward pulled open the door and there stood the pixie-like woman with sparkling amber eyes. I never had actually looked that closely at Alice Cullen before, but it was clear that she was just as graceful and beautiful as Edward, but in my mind, nothing could ever be more gorgeous than Edward was to me.

"It took you long enough, don't you think?"

"Hello, Alice. I'm fine. How are you?"

I giggled at them. I had never seen Edward like that and it was very humorous to see. The sight made him even more human like in his actions. I blushed when I saw him turn back to me and smile. When he looked at me like that, I wanted nothing more than to look into his mind and find what he was thinking. I could only hope that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He stepped back to me and extended his hand to help me to my feet. Pulling me back toward the door, I felt my heart start to skip beats as he brought me in front of his stunning sister.

"Alice, this is my Bella."

I wasn't really sure of how to do this. It wasn't like my mother taught me how to meet my vampire boyfriend's sister. I was shocked when she extended her hand to me and I shook it.

I watched her eyes examining me as if she was looking for something, but it wasn't something that I felt that I should be fearful of. The touch of her skin was so similar to Edward, but new at the same time. It was as if in that moment I found something I was searching for… a true friend. Edward brought my thoughts back to the present too.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Come back to me…"

I smiled shyly at his response. I never knew what he would say, but I was always sure that whatever he said would send shivers down my spine and make me desire him more and more.

"Sorry, thinking."

"You don't know how I wish I could know what you think."

Alice couldn't take how this conversation was going, so she interrupted where it was going.

"Enough with the loving words and all. I'm happy for you, but its time for us to shop. Shopping is a great thing and we are running out of time."

I grimaced at those words. I knew that I agreed to go shopping wish Alice, but I wasn't really wanting to. I knew that my love would be with me, but I was still unsure of how this would be.

I needed my wallet that was sitting by my bed so it required me to go back upstairs to get it. Climbing the stairs as quickly as possible I was back in my room grabbing it from my nightstand. When I turned to go back down the stairs I saw Alice examining my room.

"This is very nice. Not what I expected it to be, but we'll change that."

"Huh?"

Edward slowly entered and took my hand and tenderly stroked my skin as he pulled me toward the door.

"Alice… you wanted to shop… we better get going."

It was clear that Edward felt as I did about this shopping trip. Yet, he didn't let Alice see the way he was feeling about the trip. Alice bounded out of the room and down the stairs before we even reached them. I began to wonder if it annoyed Edward that I was so much slower than he or his family.

The stairs in my house was very narrow and it wasn't easy for two people to go down the stairs at once. Edward wasn't going to stand for that, for he swept me into his arms and took me down the stairs. I gasped at the quick motion and laughed at his response of my actions. By seeing his smile, I knew that I had seen pure joy in physical form. The look he always had in his eyes when he saw me was unlike anything I could have imagined or would ever see in my life. Neither books nor movies could create what I saw in Edward's eyes, and it was hard to believe that I was the cause of this joy of his.

Alice was jumping up and down by the front door when Edward finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He put me back on the floor and took my hand as we walked toward the door.

"You have to speed this thing up, Edward. Lots of shopping to do."

Alice was gone out of the room in seconds leaving us standing in the room. Edward pushed me out the door and pulled my front door to and we were off toward the Volvo. Alice had already climbed into the backseat before we even got off the porch. The sight of Alice bouncing around in the seat was an interesting and entertaining experience.

The sound of the car starting was quiet but the chit chat between Edward and Alice that began with the turn of the key was very interesting. Most of the conversation was about Edward and me, which was strange, especially since they were talking like I wasn't even there.

"So you really like her don't you?"

"That is a silly question, Alice. Of course I do."

"I was a little surprised to hear Bella tell you come back to bed last night."

I flushed when I heard that. I didn't remember saying anything like that, but I guess I did. It would be something I guess I would say since I found the presence of Edward to be comforting. I knew one thing, I hadn't had any more weird dreams since I started dating Edward. No more ancient locations or deathly screams. It was a good thing, I felt as if a weight had been lifted away from me and that I was finally safe.

"Edward, everything will be fine and you will never harm Bella. You know what I have told you before."

"Yes, but you know at times that the temptation of the blood of people is too much, Alice. We all have to face the fact that we are meant to drink from humans, but we choose not to do so."

My mind had wandered off and when I started to listen again, the conversation was going in a different way than it had been before. I knew that Edward and his family were different, that they chose another way of life, and that I knew he desired my blood so much, but it was weird to hear them talk about the temptation in general.

"Bella is my life, and I can't imagine anything without her now. I will have to take time and train myself to keep her safe from anyone that might want to hurt her."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that, Edward."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

I glanced into the backseat to see Alice's eyes wander off into a place that wasn't in the car. There was some unsaid meaning to what she just said to Edward, but I wasn't really sure what that might be. I turned to see that we were coming into the Port Angeles city limits and the conversation within the car went away.

"So, Bella… why did you fall in love with someone like my brother?"

That wasn't a question that I expected, nor did Edward from the way he tensed up next to me. I wasn't really sure how to explain my connection or draw to Edward, it was just there. It was like I was meant to be loved by him and for me to love Edward. The more I thought about it, I felt as if it was a primal draw to him. That we were destined to meet in this time, like it was written in the stars. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I actually just thought that. That is so corny._

"He is exactly what I am looking for, Alice. He is everything that I could ever want or could ever need."

Edward slipped one of his hands from the wheel and took my hand into his and brought it to his lips and kissed it. The feeling that shot throughout my body was something unlike the kiss he gave me yesterday in the meadow. It was like a mystical force shot through me, and warmed every inch of my insides.

Alice giggled from behind me. It must have been obvious that we were having a moment. I blushed and tried to take back my hand, but Edward would have no part of me taking it back. Alice broke the silence again with her words.

"I love this."

"What is that, my darling sister?"

"Seeing you like this, so in love and happy. I bet if I could cry, I would. This is such a heartfelt moment."

I finally noticed that we were pulling into the parking lot outside the mall. Edward released my hand to get out of the car and Alice bounced out behind him. He came around to my side to open the door. I stepped out and before I could give my hand to Edward, Alice had a hold of it and was dragging me toward the entrance. I heard Edward chuckling from behind me.

I was never really the type of person that liked shopping. Renee had always liked it and I went with her because she normally couldn't get one of her friends to go. However, it was clear as glass that Alice was a die-hard shopper. The first thing I knew I was being drug into stores that I knew that I could never afford even if I had a fortune.

Alice began to walk past the variety of racks and she never released my hand. Maybe she thought that I would try to run for it or something. I knew that Edward would be more than willing to run for it with me, but it was obvious that Alice wouldn't stand for it.

"Here… try these on."

Alice was shoving a stack of clothes at me before I could even think. I turned to see Edward grinning and shaking his head at the both of us. I took the stack to the dressing room and began to pull off the clothes that I had on to put on the ones that Alice picked out for me. The clothes were not anything like what I would ever buy for myself and I knew that I would never wear out in public. They were just too revealing for my taste.

"Bella…"

Alice's musical voice was calling me from outside the dressing room I was in. I didn't want to step out the room for many reasons, but mostly because I knew that Edward was out there and I wasn't sure if I wanted to let him see me like this.

"No way, Alice. I am not coming out in these."

"Come on, Bella. I know you will look wonderful in them."

"I don't think so. These are not me."

"They might not be now, but they will be."

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room. The shirt was tight in places that I wouldn't normally have tight and low-rise jeans that I would never ever think about wearing. The smile that crossed Alice's face showed that she was more than happy with my look.

"That is exactly what you should be wearing. You have a beautiful figure… show the world."

"I don't think so, Alice. I am more than happy with a hoodie."

I saw Edward sitting on a bench watching the events unfold and I knew that he was finding everything so funny. His smile was telling me one of two things, one he was enjoying how things were going with Alice, or two maybe he thought I looked good in the clothes.

"Bella, don't hide yourself… you are gorgeous and by dressing the part, you will be even more stunning."

I sighed at the comment. Alice pushed me back into the dressing room, and I finished trying on the stack of clothes. After what felt like forever, I tried on everything, and then some. I was trying to leave but I was thrown a bunch of shopping bags.

"What is this?"

"Your new clothes, silly."

"Alice… I can't afford these."

"You might not be able to, but I can."

Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and I really didn't feel like arguing with her so I kept my thoughts to myself. I would just return everything tomorrow. I wanted to keep Alice happy for the time being. Edward took the bags from me and began to walk close beside me as Alice walked out ahead of us.

"I told you she is an extreme shopper."

"You weren't kidding. I have never seen anything like that."

I watched as she began to walk into a store that sold household items and linens. I grimaced as Edward and I followed her. I couldn't imagine what in the world we were doing in there. Alice was in bedding before I could even get my mind around what was going on. She was walking around the variety of beds that were decorated with the new bedding staring at colors and the variety of accessories that could be put with it.

"What colors do you like, Bella?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, never mind. I'll pick."

I guess I had a look of terror because Edward was then pulling me close and whispering to me.

"It will be okay, love. This is one of Alice's specialties along with Esme."

"I was planning on doing this sometime, but I haven't had the time yet. I didn't know that I was going to end up with a new wardrobe and a new room all in one day. If I would have known, I would have stayed at home with the covers over my head all day."

He laughed until he almost dropped all the bags he was carrying. Alice turned to see us and wondered what was going on, but wasn't too concerned because she was back looking at bedding before Edward recomposed himself.

I began to try to catch up with Alice and all I could hear was her debating if things would look nice in my room to what sort of accessories would look nice there, and what color to paint the room. I was beginning to think I wasn't going to make it through this day after looking at the price of the stuff she was looking at. I really hated people spending money on me and this was about to give my poor brain an overload.

She finally stopped in front of this bed, and I must say it was beautiful. It was a pale shade of blue with some faint print. It wasn't really frilly or anything, more of a classic look. I watched Alice for a few minutes as she took in the bedding and before I knew it, she was talking to an associate of the store about getting everything for that bed and picking it up tomorrow. I was about ready to fall over when I watched the employee ring up everything. I honestly felt faint. I had to stop her.

"Alice, you can't be doing this. This is too much."

"There is not enough I can do for you. You have made my brother so happy and you deserve to be treated as such."

"You know she is right, love."

I turned to see Edward grin at me. I didn't think I needed anything, because I was just lucky to have him love me, especially with his godly looks. Alice looked at me with a look of sung of sincerity and spoke.

"Bella… just let me do this…"

I gave up. There was no point in arguing with her. I was about to speak when my stomach growled. Stupid stomach… giving away my hunger. I hadn't had a chance to eat today and it was now clear that I was going to need to soon. Edward appeared concerned at the sound of my stomach too.

"Bella, did you eat today?"

"I didn't get around to it before you got back."

Alice ran up to me and took hold of my hand and led me toward the restaurant that was located in the mall. In a few seconds Alice and I was seated in the back corner of the room. Edward excused himself to put Alice's purchases for me in the car and would be back in a few minutes. I was alone with her for the first time ever. It was a nervous experience.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about me. I have no urges to hurt you, also Edward would be sure to cause me more grief than anything if anything were to happen to you."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just don't really know how to handle all this."

"It is a lot to take in, Bella. Most people wouldn't have taken all of this as well as you have. Most humans are fearful of our kind. You actually are a first for us."

"Alice, why did you want to meet me?"

I watched as she thought about the question. I was hoping to find out what was going on her mind, before Edward returned and the opportunity was lost for the time. I had to know. It was like I needed to know as well. It was really unexplainable.

"Bella… Edward was lost for a very long time and in a rather dark place in his life. Seeing all of us being happy was hard on him, even though he would never admit to it. I always told him that there was someone out there waiting for him and it was only a matter of time when he found her. Then you come into his life like a tornado and brought him from that sad place to a place of pure ecstasy. I had to know the person that brought my brother to life for the first time in his entire existence. You see, Edward really didn't get much of a human life, it was taken from him before he could actually live much, but now with you… he is getting to experience all the joys the world can offer him."

I had never really thought about that. I knew that Edward had been alive for many years and that it was clear that he was turned at an early age. It was just difficult to think of him living in a time different from the one that I was living in now with him.

I felt his fingers brush against my skin as he took a seat next to me. A server came and took my order and we continued to talk until my food arrived at the table. While I was eating, I listened to them talk about a range of topics from their other brother's need to be seen as dominating force, to school work that they needed to do. It was surprising how human they were in the actions they did. I finished my food, and Edward reached for the bill and paid before I knew what was happening. They sure were spending massive amounts of money on me.

I was hoping to go home, but I guess lady luck wasn't smiling down on me. Alice was taking me to a formal dress store. I didn't go to formals, proms, or anything that would require me to wear a dress or heals. I couldn't imagine this shopping trip getting any worse, but it was apparent that it was and it was going down hill quick.

"Bella, you look like you swallowed a bug."

Alice looked rather concerned with the look I must have had on my face. I remembered the day that we went and looked for dresses for Renee's wedding and that I lucked out by finding them quickly, but this wasn't going to go that easy.

"I don't do dresses, Alice."

"Oh, of course you do, you just don't know what kind is more your style."

She wandered among the racks of fluffy dresses. Some looked like rips of fabric to me and I would never be caught dead in. Some of the colors were rather weird too. I really didn't understand why some people got so excited about shopping, especially formal wear.

Alice pulled a couple of dresses from the racks and took me to the dressing room. I knew there was going to be no hope of me getting into them without help and I am betting that Alice thought the same thing.

I pulled off my clothes and began to pull on one of the dresses when I heard Alice gasp from behind me and mumble something.

"What is it, Alice?"

When I turned to look at her, she appeared to a look of shock or terror, and I couldn't figure out which it was. I was wondering if I looked horrible or something else.

"Nothing. I was just shocked to see that birthmark on your back. That's all."

"Edward noticed it last night. I told him that I had a sharp pain and when he looked he told me that he saw a birthmark. I didn't know I had it, but I guess I might have trouble seeing it since it is on my back."

She didn't say much after that. I tried on a number of dresses and Alice decided that it would just be best to wait until later to pick a dress, that the styles would be changing and it would be better to get it later on. I was annoyed that I tried on so many dresses and nothing really to show for it but pure exhaustion.

We all climbed back into the car and were on the road immediately. The silence was wonderful. I turned back to see Alice and she appeared somewhat troubled. I didn't want to ask her about it though, I figured that if she wanted me to know, she would tell me. Edward drove fast and we were back in Forks within about twenty minutes. After pulling up in front of the house, Alice said a quick good-bye and was gone.

"What was that all about, Edward?"

I had to know what was going on. Something had caused Alice to become stressed or worried because she became something different after seeing that birthmark.

"I really don't know. She has been acting rather odd lately, even odd for Alice."

Sighing, we went inside and Edward took all the purchases up to my room while I sat down on the couch. I pushed my back into the plush fabric and closed my eyes. I was worn out. I didn't even notice when Edward came and sat down on the couch.

"You are tired?"

"I don't want to go shopping with her again, anytime soon."

He pulled me close to him and I rested my head against his chest. The way he smelt relaxed me completely and knowing that he was near was all I needed to get comfortable enough to begin to fall asleep. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, but I felt as if Edward picked me up and took me upstairs to my room and placed me in bed. The last thing I was sure I remembered though was the kiss on my lips and the words "I love you."

_Back at the Cullen house…_

"Come in, Alice."

Alice slipped quietly into Carlisle's study and pushed the door to, to keep their conversation from being over heard.

"Bella is the Queen, Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed and looked down at the papers that were scattered across the desk. He was hoping in a way that Bella wasn't the Queen, especially for Edward's sake.

"Well, Alice, we have our work cut out for us, at least for the time being."

Alice stood there in silence. Not knowing what to think or feel anymore. For she knew that Bella was in true danger now and that only Edward could keep her safe and she hoped that he was up to the challenge of keeping her safe until the time came for Bella's return to power.

* * *

Just to let you know, it might be a few days before a new chapter is posted. I need a few days to recooperate from some stuff going on in my life. Nothing to fear, I will be working on a chapter, it just might take me some time to get it up. Plus I have been watching season 1 of Supernatural on DVD and its hard to watch tv and write fan fic at the same time. Happy Reading/Writing to all. MB 


	30. Edward's Request

Hello to everyone out there.

Author's Note: I have chosen to flash forward a few months. The meadow scene of this story took place in late autumn, and I am getting us on into early spring now. I have been thinking that I want to get on with the story and not drag things along. I am in the planning stages of the next "chapter" in the overall story of _The Queen of the Stars_. To get there, I have to get through this part. If things get unclear, let me know and I will go back in and add some stuff to keep everyone on the same page.

For everyone's knowledge, nothing really of interest has happened since the meadow and the shopping trip with Alice. Edward and Bella are very happy and in love, Alice and Carlisle are still hiding the secret that Bella is the Queen too. Edward hasn't taken Bella to meet anyone else in his family either… he is just starting to get brave enough to do that now.

I dedicate this chapter to my fan fic buddy, Stormy Bella. I'm happy being your #1 fan, and you need many, many more fans. I'm just luckytobe #1. You are a good friend and I personally value our new friendship.

* * *

Chapter 29: Edward's Request 

_**A Few Months Later…**_

_I don't like to be alone at night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you _

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey  
And I don't like when, nothings going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_

_I love everything about the way your loving me  
The way you lay your head upon shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do-o_

_And I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_

_I love everything about the way your loving me  
The way you lay your head upon shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do_

_And I don't like to be alone at night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_

"Every time I hear you sing that song, it makes me love you even more."

I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway to my bedroom. He was beginning to know that when I was alone in my room that I liked to sing to myself. When he said that to me, I felt the blood rush to my face and I turned the brightest shade of red.

"I really wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Then how would I ever get the chance to hear your beautiful voice, if I didn't."

I never actually understood Edward's interest in my singing… I wasn't that great. I kept working on the email that I was writing to Renee when I felt him come up from behind me. He didn't touch my skin, but the electricity that was coming between us was unexplainable. I then felt him run his fingers down the side of my face and continuing down toward my neck.

"What do you have planned for today?"

I felt myself leaning into his touch and wanting to touch more of his skin myself. I pushed those urges to the back of my mind, I had to finish this email to my mother or she was going to be on the next flight to Port Angeles and then on to Forks. I wasn't really ready for her to meet Edward yet. Not that I thought my mother would hate him, but I wasn't really ready to share him. Charlie has come to terms with Edward's presence and Edward was right about wanting to fight off any guy that wanted to date me. He made it clear to Edward too that if he were to ever hurt me in any fashion, he would be facing him.

"I don't know. Haven't really thought that far ahead yet."

"What if I say I want us to do something, what would you say to that?"

I never looked up, but I knew that Edward was watching my every moment. I began to think about what he could possibly want to do. I honestly was drawing a blank at the moment.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want you to meet the rest of my family."

I sat still for a moment and my hands fell into my lap and I turned around to search his face for how serious he was about his request. This was the first time he brought this up. My mind began to race again at the thought of being in a place with not one or two vampires but seven. I knew I had nothing to fear at all, but the thought was beginning to worry me.

It was obvious that Edward sensed my fear because he gently touched me and I about jumped out of my skin. He leaned in and picked me up from my chair and placed me on the bed with him sitting down beside me.

"Is the thought of meeting the rest of my family that terrifying, love?"

"No… I don't think so. I think it was just more of the shock that you want me to. You have never mentioned it before. I wasn't really sure if you would ever want me to."

"Of course I want you to meet my family. I was just waiting for them to be more prepared to meet you. You know Alice adores you and loves to be around you. Carlisle and Esme have been asking me a lot lately why I haven't brought you to the house to meet them too."

His parents. His parents want to meet me? I didn't know if I should be concerned or not. It wasn't the fact that they were vampires that bothered me the most. It was mostly the fear of just meeting them in general. How do you actually meet your boyfriend's parents anyway? I have never actually done this before, so I wasn't sure how I should be acting or feeling at the moment. I knew that Edward and Alice would be there and that everything would be fine, but still my mind trembled at the fact that they wanted me to meet them in the first place.

Then, without fail, another problem crossed my mind. Rosalie Hale. She hated me and I would be walking into the belly of the beast by going to Edward's house. In the past month, it was clear that Emmett and Jasper really didn't have a problem with me. They had even come to smile and wave when I passed them at school, but Rosalie still had this cross expression when she seen me. Edward had tried and tried to tell me that Rosalie wouldn't be a an issue that she had come to terms with me being in their lives now, but that still didn't make me feel any better.

"Bella?"

I turned back to him, not realizing that I had become over taken by my worries in that moment. His eyes were searching for answers that he couldn't get from me. It was clear that he wanted to get inside my mind and know what I was worried about and I was guessing that my face was showing how concerned that I was over everything.

"Edward… its nothing. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Stuff that was really worrying you from the expression on your beautiful face."

I turned my face away from him and got up from the bed and walked back to the computer to finish the email for my mother. I was hoping that he would just let this go, but I knew that I wouldn't be that lucky.

"Bella… what is wrong with meeting my family?"

"It's nothing…"

"It is something or you wouldn't be avoiding looking at me."

I sensed him standing behind me again. I never heard him move from the bed, but the air had become heavy with all the emotions that we were both feeling all the time. I finished the email and clicked to send it off. I let my hands fall into my lap again and sighed.

"I'm not really worried about meeting your parents, or Emmett or Jasper. I'm worried about Rosalie."

I got up to look into his eyes. His eyes were blank of any emotion at the moment. It was like he was deeply thinking about everything that I had said and then the sparkle returned to them.

"She will not do anything to you, Bella. She might be crabby about you, but she knows that she can't do anything to hurt you or she will feel the wrath of the rest of the family, especially me."

"I don't want it to come to that though."

"It won't, love. Rosalie will play nice. I promise. She gave me her word."

I honestly didn't know how to feel when I heard that. I felt stupid, depressed, and stressed all at once. Hearing that he had to have a conversation with Rosalie to keep her from doing anything to me didn't make me feel that great. It just made me want to cry. I knew she hated me and that she would never actually like me at all, but just knowing that Edward was going to that much trouble because of me made my heart hurt.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Edward."

"Bella, you are going to have to do this sometime, you know that."

"I know."

"Please do this for me. Esme wants to meet you most of all. She is always going on about wanting to meet you and I have told her basically everything I can think of to give you time to warm up to the idea. Even Alice has been covering for you."

Sighing, I looked up into his honey colored eyes. The look he was giving me was boring into my soul, asking for something greater than just going to his house to meet his family, it felt as if he was laying everything on the line in that moment. I couldn't deny him anything either.

"Okay."

"You will?"

"If it is that important to you, I will do this for you."

He pulled me close and kissed me on the tip of my nose. I settled my head against his chest and began to relax some. I knew that I was still worried, but I had to do this for him. He never asked me for much and I could give him that. I lifted my head to speak to his face, not his chest. However the feeling of worry never completely went away.

"When do you want to go?"

"As soon as you are ready to go."

He released me from his grip to let me walk across the room to my closet. He settled himself on the bed and closed his eyes. I pushed clothes around searching for the perfect thing to wear. Nothing seemed to be good enough to wear either, and this was coming from someone that had shopped with Alice many times by now.

"Wear that dress that you just got. Alice was talking about it a couple of nights ago. I think she told me that it's white with a pink band around the waist."

I remembered that brief shopping trip. I was wondering what Alice was up to when we went, but I was now guessing that she seen me going to meet the family and had me get the dress to wear. I hated it when she knows stuff and leaves me in the dark.

"If you want me to get dressed, you are going to have to give me a few minutes. You can't sit there and watch me, you know?"

"I know, but I was hoping that you would just ignore me and change anyway."

I giggled. I had never heard him be that straight forward about that kind of stuff with me. I watched as he got up and left the room pulling the door shut behind him. I figured that he was going downstairs to wait on me.

I pulled out all the necessary things I needed to wear with that dress. I wasn't really comfortable dressing up in dresses but Alice told me that it made me look even more stunning. I almost had the dress on when I realized that I couldn't get the zipper zipped. I went to the door and pulled it open.

"Edward… I need your help."

I turned around and walked back toward the center of the room. I heard the door squeak open more and I felt him staring at me.

"Can you zip me up please?"

I felt his cold hands brush against my skin and I felt the zipper move up into place. I then began to adjust the dress to where it covered everything that needed to be covered. I stepped over to my dresser and pulled out a small necklace to put on and then looked for a bracelet and earrings. I found some, and slipped them on. I turned around to see Edward staring at me. I flushed when I realized how long I stood there oblivious to his stares.

I saw something foreign in his eyes. It almost reminded me of a fire burning deep inside. I felt the color rising in my face as he examined me with his eyes. I turned away and walked to my closet door to use the mirror. I took my brush and swept my hair up into a clip and pulled some strands down around my face. I knew he was still watching me too. I could feel him watching every move I was making at that moment. I was trying to gain some composure before I turned back around. I searched for some make up to wear, though I didn't wear it that often. I gently applied a faint layer of powder, mascara, and then a pearly pink gloss to my lips. I looked up in the mirror to see Edward standing behind me. I turned around and almost fell into his arms.

"You know, you are just as exquisite without make up."

"You tell me that a lot, but you might be biased too."

I smiled down shyly as he chuckled at my response. He took my hand and led us over to the rocking chair. He sat down and pulled me down into his lap. I relaxed completely been there with him. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to compose my emotions before we would leave to go to his house. That feeling of dread wasn't leaving.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes to see him staring intensely at me. He was just acting rather odd. I couldn't figure out what was going on in his head at the moment. I then felt him shift out a little in his seat and pull out his phone.

"Hello, Alice."

I sat there watching him talk on his phone when I realized that he was in different clothes as well. I was going to give him some space to talk to Alice, but when I tried to leave his lap he wrapped his arms around me more tightly.

"Okay, I'll explain it to her. See you in a little while."

He hung up his phone and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I am looking at you like that because I have never seen anything like you in my entire existence and you are so magnificent. I am trying to take as much of you in for fear that you are an illusion and I will lose you."

I was at a loss for words. I just looked deeply into his eyes and there I saw what he told me and another thing as well. Pure desire. I wondered if it was because of my appearance in the dress or because I just smelt good to him. It was clear that he wanted to be with me and that made me very happy.

"So, are you ready to go?"

I got up from his lap and reached for his hand. He stood and we left my room and went down the stairs. He waited near the door while I wrote a note to leave for Charlie. Charlie has become accustomed to me being with Edward during the day so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise for him.

I grabbed my keys to the house and pulled the door to, and followed Edward down to the driveway. He hadn't brought his car with him, so I was guessing that we would be taking my truck.

"I think I should drive, Bella. You don't know the way, and the drive is hard to find if you don't know where it is."

I didn't argue with him, for two main reasons. The butterflies in my stomach were coming back and I knew he was right. I climbed into the passenger seat and Edward started the truck and began to back it out of the drive. The drive wasn't really long but we didn't speak. I didn't know why, but it was okay with me at the moment. I was scared. It took me a few minutes to realize it, but I was. I knew that I had no reason to be scared, but something in my heart told me to be worried. I didn't think it had anything to do with Edward's family, but something wasn't right. It was almost like I could tell that something bad was on the horizon.

After about ten minutes, he was turning the truck into a drive that was basically hidden from the road. He then drove for what felt like forever, when the most striking house came into view. The house was old, and had the old columns too. It was absolutely gorgeous.

He pulled the truck up to the house and turned off the engine. He sat there for a moment without moving. He then turned to me and smiled.

"You are going to be fine, and they are going to love you as much as I do."

"I know you are right, but that doesn't make me any less nervous."

He opened the door to his side of the truck and then was around to my side to open my door for me. When I stepped down out of the truck, he took my hand and led me up the sidewalk to the porch. He stopped before the door and pulled me close and kissed me gently. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He turned the knob and he led me inside.

* * *

This is the first time that I used a song in with my work. The song is _But I Do Love You_ by LeAnn Rimes. If you have seen the movie Coyote Ugly, it's in the movie. (I love that movie) Also, that was the first song Edward heard Bella sing. (Remember, in the last chapter.) I was listening to it when I was writing the last chapter and it stuck with me and thought it fit. 

I am also going to add a link to let you see what Bella's dress looks like and go back in and add what the dresses from Renee's wedding looked like. I just haven't had the time do so, so check out my profile here in the next few days and I will have them up.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have a question or anything feel free to PM me and I will get back with you. Happy Reading until then. MB


	31. My Vampire Boyfriend's Family

Hello Fan Fiction Readers/Writers.

Before you read this, I want you to know its a weenie chapter. I personally don't like it that much overall. I have had lots of trouble figuring out what to do with this chapter, and that is the reason that it took me so long to write it. I would write portions just to delete them and start over again. I like certain parts, but others are weak and I know they are. Forgive me. The next chapter will be better. 

I send my normal message to the world. Check out some of my faves, they are really good ones. I am hooked on _Relation or relationship_. Read that story, its great. 

To my buddy, SB... you are a sweetheart and I'm glad we are friends.

Enjoy the chapter everyone. MB

* * *

Chapter 30: My Vampire Boyfriend's Family

As soon as we were through the doorway, Edward pushed the door back to. When I finally started to look around, I saw the most exquisite house I had ever seen in my entire life. The sun shined through the house down on the white wall and the flawless hardwood floors. The atmosphere of the house from what I could see was one of elegance and class. The one thing that caught my eye was a grand stairway up to the next floor of the house. It had an appearance of something out of a movie, something that was far from being real.

"What do you think?"

I felt Edward slip his arms around me as he whispered to me. I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sudden closeness of him. The feelings I had were mixed but overall they were good ones. I realized that this was a side to Edward that I wasn't familiar with, but wanted to know all about.

"It's beautiful. I haven't seen anything like it before."

"Esme did a beautiful job on this house. I think it's her best work by far."

My eyes began to wander about the areas of the house I could see, but I became distracted by what I thought was a heard of elephants running. I looked up to see his brothers running from the second floor, down the stairs and almost plowing us over. Emmett paused and spoke before he ran off after Jasper.

"Sorry, Edward."

I watched as within a second, both were out of sight. Edward chuckled as he led me farther into the house. He led me into the living room, and sitting on the couch, was his parents. When I locked eyes with his mother, it appeared that she was about ready to burst with pride at the sight of me. She stood and spoke to me with the sweetest and gentlest voice.

"You must be Bella. I am so happy to meet you."

Her movements were very similar to those of Edward and they shared the same honey colored eyes. It was clear at once that the two before me, both Edward's mother and father, were no threat to me at all. 

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen… Dr. Cullen."

Edward's father stood from his spot on the couch, and reached for my hand. It was cold to the touch, but not in a way that made me fearful. 

"Please… just call us Carlisle and Esme."

I smiled shyly and nodded to them. Carlisle led me over to the couch and Edward followed close behind me and sat with me. Across from us sat his parents and then started the random small talk that I knew that was coming. They asked about my parents and how my life was back in Phoenix. I quickly realized that Edward had many of the qualities of both Esme and Carlisle. The quiet moment was broken though when we heard a crash in the other room.

Dashing from the room we all come to find Emmett pinning Jasper to the floor. Carlisle stepped in quickly hoping to break up whatever was happening.

"Boys! What is going on here?"

Emmett jumped up from the floor and Jasper was soon on his feet. They looked very guilty about something, though I wasn't really sure of what. They looked at each other, I was guessing trying to get their stories together before speaking. Esme came forward and spoke.

"What is the meaning of this, boys?" 

Emmett stood there pushing his eyes to stare at the floor. Jasper on the other hand looked ahead and spoke softly back.

"Emmett wanted me to do something to Edward and I wouldn't do it."

I was really confused now. I couldn't understand what Emmett would want to do to Edward. I looked back to see Edward studying Jasper for a moment. It was apparent that he was looking in his mind for the truth. His eyes went into shock when he seen what they wanted to do to him.

"You were going to what to me!"

I looked puzzled at the people that were standing around me and was hoping that someone would someone would soon explain what was going on here. Jasper looked at him with a look of being ashamed of what had been planned. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, what is going on here?"

"My brother thought it would be funny to have Jasper play with my emotions to see what I would do with you while you were here."

I looked at Edward's bear like brother and he appeared to be very fearful of Edward in that moment. While this was all going on, Alice and Rosalie had joined us in the room. Edward grabbed my hand, and pulled us away from the rest of his family.

"Come on, Bella. I'll show you the rest of the house, while Carlisle deals with this."

I really wanted to know what was going on, but I could tell that for the moment I wouldn't know. He began to lead me through the various rooms showing me the variety of antiques that they had and he then led me up the grand stairway up to the next floor. Pointing at doors I learned where Carlisle and Esme's room was, along with Emmett and Rose's, and Jasper and Alice's. We came to the last door on the floor and he opened it and pushed it open. I slowly stepped into the room to find what I thought to be the most beautiful rooms in the house. 

The room was a bright white and one of its walls was all glass and it looked out onto the stream that ran behind the house. It was very spacious especially since there was no bed in the room. The floors shined back reflecting an image of all the items of the room. I saw a couch in the corner of the room, and on the other side a stereo that should have been found in recording studio not a bedroom. Walls were covered in shelves housing CDs upon CDs. I then saw a small easel with a stool by the windows. I stepped forward to see tubes of paint scatter the floor.

"You paint?"

He smiled gently. I wasn't an artist type, but I always found it interesting. Renee was more into art and such, but I did like to look at some of it.

"Actually I just started. I like music and I have wondered if I painted some if it would expand my musical talents. It's just another form of creativity for me."

I stepped forward to uncover the canvas that was hidden from view, but Edward touched me pulling me back to him.

"No, Bella. I would rather you not see it. I am just learning and I don't want anyone to know I am doing this yet."

I smiled up at him and he led me over to the couch. He sat down pulling me down next to him and I leaned my head against his chest. He began to hum a tune to me and after a few minutes I felt as if I need to know what was happening downstairs.

"Edward… what you mean that Emmett wanted Jasper to play with your emotions?"

He sighed and stared off out the windows of the room. He pulled me closer to him and finally spoke to me again.

"Remember how we have talked about my family each having a gift?"

"Yes."

"Jasper's gift is that he can influence the moods and emotions of those around him. Emmett wanted to see what I would do if my feelings for you were intensified."

"Intensified?"

"Emmett feels that I have been sheltered in some areas and he wanted to know far I would go."

It took me a minute to think about when it clicked into place. Emmett wanted to see how much Edward desired me. I flushed with color when I finally realized what had happened. Edward leaned down and whispered to me.

"Don't hold it against Emmett. He is really a good person, he just doesn't think about stuff a lot before he does it."

"I'm not mad at him. I was just really confused."

We sat there in silence for a moment when I spoke again.

"Edward, what other gifts do your family have?"

"Well… Carlisle is extremely compassionate and that helps him with his job as a doctor. Esme brings forth the ability to love unconditionally. Emmett brought with him his extreme strength. Jasper can modify emotions. Alice sees parts of the future, and Rosalie… well… she brings with her fierce nature of protecting those she cares about."

Then we heard a knock on the door. Edward didn't even move from the couch but just called the person in.

"Come in, Esme."

She pushed the door open and came in slowly.

"Edward, Carlisle wants you downstairs for a moment. I will keep Bella company until you are done. I might take her outside though."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

He leaned down and kissed me on the nose and was gone. Esme came forward and sat down on the couch with me.

"So, Bella, what do you think of what you have seen so far?"

"It's a lot to take in."

Her smile was very warm and inviting to me. I could see Edward was very similar to her in many of his actions. 

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Esme."

"Walk with me…"

She stood and took my hand and led me from the room and down the stairs and out the front door. We walked to the back side of the house to a small garden. We reached the bench that was in the garden and we had a seat on it. Then our eyes drifted out upon the stream that was before us. The silence was broken when Esme finally spoke.

"Bella, I don't think you realize how happy we all are that Edward found you."

I turned to look at her when her eyes shifted back to the water. She continued to speak and I listened to her sweet voice.

"Edward has always been a proud person, Bella. He never wanted to take help from others and he was always going on about how he didn't need anyone to complete him, but you come into his life and he becomes this completely different person. You opened up a heart that didn't think love existed for him. I have never seen him so happy and I know you feel the same about him. More than anything, I want to thank you. Thank you for opening my son's heart to the blessings that love gives to others."

I didn't know what to say to that. I sat there in silence while I thought about what she had just told me. I then felt her slip her arms around me and gently hug me. I turned to see the most beautiful honey colored eyes, besides those of my love. I smiled slightly, and she stood to take my hand and lead me back toward the house. 

We entered through the back door, and seen Alice bouncing about in the would be kitchen with Jasper watching. Upon seeing us enter, she ran to us and gave me a hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. If I would have seen it happening, I would have warned you both. Jasper never wanted to do anything to hurt either of you."

I turned to see Jasper looking deeply at me, as if he was examining me to ensure how cautious to be around me. I seen him tense up some though and without a word, stand and leave us there. I never actually mentioned it, but I wondered if it was that difficult for him having me in the house. 

Alice then took me by the hand and led me away from the room, leading me back toward the living room. As I entered, I locked eyes with the beautiful Rosalie, and I could have sworn that I heard a small growl come from within her chest, that was closely followed by a hiss from Edward who was back sitting on the couch. I was pulled back down next to him and that was where we sat for hours. I listened to them talk and laugh about stuff and it was the most amazing thing ever. They were a family, no matter what species we were, and it was clear that they cared deeply for each other and would stick together no matter what. After a while, I began to move a little when I started to feel a little stiff. Edward noticed and tried to help, but it was clear that I needed a moment to walk about. He leaned in to me and spoke softly to me.

"Do you want to walk around with me for a while?"

"No, its okay. I can go myself. I think I will step outside for a few minutes and get some fresh air."

"Okay."

He pulled me close for a second and let me stand and walk away. The Cullens continued to talk to each other and I turned back to see them in all their glory. They played pranks on each other, they were each others shelter when the storms came for them, but mostly they very human. I was stunned by how people could see them as monsters. They were not monster, and I doubted that I would ever feel or see them as such. I feared coming here, but now, after seeing the world that they lived so freely within, I could not see them as anything more than people. I smiled slightly and went through the house and out the back door.

The sun had already slightly set, but there was still enough light to see the waters of the stream behind the house. I was amazed at the beauty of the place that Edward called home and could see why the family had picked such a place. I went back into the small garden that I had talked with Esme in and stared out upon the water, watching the sunshine shimmer upon the slight waves. 

I never noticed how close the forest was to the garden. I never had a reason to think about it either. As I sat there though, I noticed something. I heard nothing. No birds. No bugs. Nothing. I wasn't sure what was going on, but something told me that something was really wrong. I began to glance around up toward the house, to the stream, to the sides. Nothing. 

The silence was broken when I heard something off in the forest. Something rustled the dead leaves of the forest floor. I turned to look toward the direction. I saw nothing though. I was beginning to think I was becoming paranoid. I turned back toward the water of the stream, when I heard the sound again. Still nothing. 

I had to know what was going on. I stood from the bench and walked slightly from the garden toward the edge of the forest. I didn't move very quickly, because something told me that something was out there. I was about two feet from the edge when I saw it. It was staring at me. I did not know what it was but its crimson eyes were boring into my soul. Then out of nowhere I saw two more sets of crimson eyes. 

I couldn't move. I was too terrified. I then saw the eyes moving toward me. I then did the only thing I could think of doing. I screamed a blood chilling scream.


	32. The Predators

Hello fellow readers and writers.

I hope everyone had a nice holiday, if you celebrate it. I have been putting this chapter off for a while because I wasn't really sure how I wanted it to turn out. So basically I was throwing ideas around for about three days. I was actually happy with how it turned out.

Anyway... the normal stuff. This is my story, but the actual Twilight series and the character are Stephenie Meyer's. Read some of my fave fan fic, they are really good.

I am dedicating this chapter to all you wonderful people out there that are reading my story. You make me happy. I checked my stats on my story, though they are not as high as some other stories, but I am happy knowing that people are reading and enjoying it. You just reading my story makes my world a little sunnier. You all rock and I love ya'll. (Yes, I am using my slang here.) And, to you, SB... one chapter down, one more to go. (You know what I am talking about.)

* * *

Chapter 31: The Predators

It happened so quickly, but it felt as if it was going in slow motion. I saw the terror in Alice's eyes but I wasn't prepared for the blood curdling scream that came from my angel. I never moved so fast. I was through the house and out the door before the scream stopped. I pulled Bella into my arms and looked out into the forest to where her eyes had been previously focused. That was when I saw what she had seen.

The eyes were moving slowly toward us. I pushed Bella behind me, hoping to guard her against what I knew was coming. I hadn't even noticed the rest of the family had already come to my side and that they too were preparing to protect Bella from the danger that lurked in the shadows of the forest. They kept coming toward us. The closer they got, the brighter the red shown in the eyes of the predators, they were hunting for prey.

The first to appear was a woman, with blazing hair, and was soon followed by two men. They looked like they were wild ones, unable to be civilized in any manner. The three were examining us, trying to judge how to handle a coven of seven. I felt Bella move close to me, and I could hear her erratic heartbeat. I stood there, not moving, though I only wanted to grab Bella and run with her as far as I could take her. I did hear Alice move closer to Bella, without drawing attention to herself or to Bella.

Carlisle finally stepped forward, in an attempt to draw the attention from me and from Bella.

"Welcome, friends. We do not normally see many of our kind in this area."

The smaller of the two men stepped forward and spoke with calmly and appeared to be more civilized in his manners that I actually thought possible.

"Thank you. While traveling we caught scent that there was some of our kind here, we wanted to be sure that we were not getting into another's hunting grounds."

While they were speaking I stepped back next to Bella and Alice. I glanced to Alice to see the terror had not left her eyes. I had to know what was going on.

_Alice, what is going on here? You look terrified._

Her eyes searched mine for a moment and she turned to look forward on the conversation that was taking place in front of us. Her mind was focused on what was going on in that moment. Her silence was worrying me more than the sight of the vampires that would want to hurt Bella.

_Edward… this is not good. I am not sure which one, but one of them is a tracker._

I felt my muscles tense up and I was prepared to spring if necessary. That wasn't something I wanted to hear. A tracker was a bad thing, especially if he caught scent of Bella and if they held interest in the scent. I looked up at the other male and it was clear that he was focused on me, Alice, and Bella. I shifted slightly in front of Bella, in hopes of somewhat blocking his view of her. I finally brought my attention back to the conversation between the man and Carlisle.

"You have a rather large coven here…"

"Carlisle."

The small one nodded and was silent for a moment. My eyes shifted to the wild looking woman. She appeared very interested in the fact that Alice and I were so close to Bella. I watched her shift some to get a better look at Bella, and that was when I shifted again to block her. I knew I was drawing attention to her, but I couldn't let them catch her scent either. The smaller one continued to speak then.

"I have never seen a coven like this one before."

"We are different from most of our kind. We do not refer to ourselves as a coven, we are a family."

Carlisle turned to all of us and referred to us, pointing us out, and calling us by name."

"This is my wife, Esme, my sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward and my daughters, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella."

I was happy to hear him refer to Bella as his daughter. Hopefully it would be Bella's saving grace. They had to think that she was one of us, or she was going to be in true danger. The small one then turned to the others with him and spoke.

"I'm Laurent, and this is Victoria and James."

I watched the two silent vampires move slowly behind the one that I now knew as Laurent. I lost interest in what Carlisle and Laurent were talking about in the first few moments of their conversation. The crimson eyes of the silent ones were more menacing than the one speaking. Maybe I was wrong, because I glanced to see Alice standing rather close to Bella too.

_Edward, we have to get Bella out of here. She is about to panic and the two quiet ones are getting suspicious of her. If we are going to get her out of here, we got to do it now._

I kept my composure but I knew she was right. I could hear Bella's heartbeat accelerating. I knew it wouldn't go unnoticed by the carnivorous vampires before us much longer. I pulled myself closer to Bella and whispered just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Bella, you have to calm down. If not you are going to be drawing attention to yourself."

She looked at me with terror filled eyes and took a deep breath. She backed her body up against me. I slipped my arm around her waist and then slowly began to pull her back toward the house. I just knew that I had to get her away from here. Alice was slowly following me as well.

_Edward, they are watching us._

I knew that, but that couldn't be helped. I had to get her away from here. I turned to see Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie watching us and they too were moving slowly toward the three of us backing up as we went. Carlisle kept talking to them and we kept watching them as the group of us was trying to slip back into the house. It felt like forever, but we reached the backdoor and I pushed Bella inside and we all quickly followed.

When I finally got the door shut I turned to see Bella hyperventilating and Alice trying to comfort her and calm her. Bella turned to me and finally spoke.

"Edward, where those…"

"Yes, Bella. Those are vampires, but they don't share out eating habits though."

We all stared at each other for a few minutes. I knew that we were all contemplating things we could do to get Bella out of this mess. I never would have thought that bringing her to meet my family to be a thing that would eventually threaten her life.

I watched as Emmett went to the window to watch the situation outside. He stood there in silence and Rosalie joined him at the window, watching them talk to Carlisle and Esme. He finally turned and spoke.

"Edward… the two silent ones are MIA."

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie then scattered throughout the house to look out the windows in hopes of catching a glimpse of them moving outside. I turned to see Alice staring at me deeply. I knew she wouldn't want to scare Bella, for we both knew that she was already terrified.

_Edward, they are waiting until we try to get Bella out of here. They are just scooping things out right now. I don't think they know for sure that Bella is human, but they suspect she is. We have to get her out of here._

_I know, Alice. Believe me, I know._

Emmett burst back into the room and had a very stressful look.

"Edward, they are back out there with the one called Laurent."

I grabbed Bella by the hand and began to pull her through the house to the front door. Everyone, with the exception of Rosalie, was behind me as we came out the front door. I almost had Bella to my Volvo when I heard a voice come from out of the shadows.

"She must be something for you to protect her like that, Vampire."

The one called James stepped from the shadow out into the drive. The sun was starting to set now on the day and the appearance of him made the incoming night appear darker than normal. My stance in front of Bella appeared possessive, but that was the only thing I could think of to get the clue to him that if he hurt her, I would be dealing with him. His smug laughter made me even angrier.

"I have never seen a vampire with such a desire to protect a mere human. I bet she is tasty though. She smells like pure sugar."

I watched as Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came in close closing in around Bella. No one was going to get to her through all of us. I was crouched into a position that I could spring if he got too close.

"Well, I wouldn't know and you aren't ever going to find out either."

He looked at me like I had just said something that was completely foreign to him. He glared at the four of us protecting Bella and laughed again.

"You four couldn't stop me. If I wanted the girl, she would be mine. I get what I want when I want it, boy."

Alice opened the door to the Volvo and pushed Bella inside and I heard the power locks lock down as soon as the door shut. I knew that locking the doors wouldn't keep Bella safe if he wanted to get to her, but it would make it more difficult.

"James, we are going."

I saw the woman with the wild hair step out of the forest and she glared at us with evil eyes. James smiled in our directions.

"This isn't over… it is just the beginning. Your little human is as good as dead."

I watched as he sauntered toward the forest and within a second was out of sight. I turned to Alice then and she didn't need to know what I was thinking to answer me.

"He's the tracker and he is the leader of that coven."

"What? I thought…"

"He wanted us to think it. Edward he smelt Bella the moment she stepped out the door of the house with Esme earlier. He was just biding his time until she was alone. He seen the opportunity and he brought his coven in."

I wanted to throw something. I had done this to her. I knew that it was going to be dangerous having Bella in my life but seeing it look me in the face and threaten her, it was beyond anything imaginable. I had to get her someplace safe. I had to deal with this James and his coven. I couldn't let him or anyone else get to Bella and hurt her.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice stared at each other for a while. I turned to see Bella's tear soaked face. The sight of Bella's tears brought forth something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I longed to kill. I knew that I had to kill James to protect Bella. I had to hunt him down but I had to get Bella out of the crossfire. I couldn't hunt him with the chance of them hurting Bella to close.

"We have to get Bella out of here. We have to go after that coven before they come back to get Bella."

Emmett looked up at me and it was clear that he hadn't ever seen me in this state of being. Jasper was trying to calm me down, but nothing he could do could bring me down. Alice touched my shoulder.

"We will protect Bella, Edward. We just have to come up with a plan. One thing that I am sure of, Bella can't stay here in Forks, Edward. We have to get her out of here."

I stared down at the ground and closed my eyes trying to concentrate on the situation at hand. I knew that we had to work hard to get this going because I knew that James was probably watching from the shadows, waiting for us to make our move. I turned to everyone and finally spoke.

"Emmett, get your Jeep out and follow us. Jasper, go with Emmett. Alice with me and Bella. Let's go."

Emmett and Jasper were gone in the blink of an eye and Alice was climbing into the backseat of the Volvo and me into the driver seat. I turned the car on and pealed out of the driveway. I was down the driveway and back on the highway in minutes and when I looked up behind me I seen the headlights of Emmett's Jeep. The next thing I knew was that I my phone was ringing. I threw it into the backseat to Alice and Alice answered it.

"Yes, Carlisle. They plan on hurting Bella. Yes, we are going to try to get her away from Forks. We will be back as soon as we can. Probably in an hour or so."

She clicked the phone shut and threw it back up front to me. I saw Bella looking at me out of the corner of my eye and she was just staring at me. She finally spoke.

"Edward, what is going on? What is happening? What did the one called James say?"

I tried to concentrate on the road, but I knew I couldn't leave her in the dark. I never took my eyes off the road, but I finally spoke.

"Bella, he intends on killing you and we have to get you out of Forks so we can hunt him down and get rid of him."

I glanced her direction and I seen that her tears had dried up and it was clear that she was doing what she normally did, and that was taking things well. It amazed me when she did stuff like that too, because a normal human would have freaked out and started to scream hysterically. Alice finally reached up front to touch her on the shoulder and she began to tell Bella about what was getting ready to go down in the next few minutes.

"Bella, you have to listen to me. We are getting ready to pull up in front of your house. Charlie is there, you have to make a big scene. Tell him you hate it here and you want to go back to your mother. I don't care how you do it, but you will have about five minutes to get what you need and get out of that house. James is following us and he is watching our every move. We will have Emmett circling the block and we will time it so he will be in front of your house to pick you up. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and sat quietly. I wanted to comfort her, but it wasn't time for that. Her life was in danger and that meant that I had to be prepared to deal with the danger that was lurking on our horizon. Alice pulled out her phone and called Emmett to let him in on the plan so far. She quickly shut the phone as soon as we pulled up in front of front of Bella's house. I looked at her when I put the car into park. Her eyes were as serious as possible. Her response to me was surprising too.

"Edward, I love you. Trust me."

She burst out of the car screaming. I stared up at her as she burst through the front door of her house. I couldn't hear what she was saying to Charlie but I jumped out and bolted for her bedroom window. I started grabbing random things that I knew she would need. I heard Alice start my car and it peal out from in front of the house. In about a minute, Bella burst in and began to strip down and pull on a pair of pants and a shirt. I didn't have time to care or notice anything, because James was lurking somewhere outside the house.

"I'll see you outside, Bella."

I was out the window when I heard her running down the stairs. I heard her tell her dad that she was going back to her mother, no matter where she was. I then saw the door thrown open and Bella running from the house. I then saw Emmett pulling around the block and he slammed on the breaks. I grabbed Bella and threw her into the Jeep. I was inside within a second and slammed the door behind me.

"Careful with the door, brother. Rose just detailed the Jeep for me."

I normally would have laughed at Emmett, but this wasn't the time for me to doing that. I turned to look behind us to see to forms running behind us. It was clear it was Laurent and James. I seen Bella act like she was going to look behind her, but I stopped her. I didn't need her knowing that they were that close behind us.

She was shaking and it was clear that she was scared, and I pulled her close to me. I felt her wrap her arms around me. I knew that terrified wasn't even the word to describe how she was feeling in that moment either. I could only visualize in my mind how a person would feel if their life was threatened.

Emmett turned the Jeep back up the drive and we were at the house in about a minute. I saw my Volvo was already in the drive and the lights of the house were all on. The Jeep was thrown into park and I pulled Bella out of the Jeep and we dashed for the house. As soon as we came in, Jasper threw the lock on the doors.

We entered the living room to see Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice already there. Carlisle was ready to fill us in on the rest of the plan by the time we got there.

"Okay, we have a lot to do. First we have to lead them off of Bella's trail. Esme is going to do that, so Bella, you are going to have to trade clothes with her. Rosalie is going to give you some of hers to keep your scent down."

I turned to see Rose scowl at me. I knew she wasn't going to argue but I could tell she wasn't that happy about her role so far in the plan. Carlisle continued on with the plan though.

"…Alice and Jasper are going to take my car and take Bella out of Forks somewhere. Rosalie and Emmett are going to stay around Forks and keep an eye on Charlie. Edward and I are going to start the hunt for the coven and Esme will join up with us as soon as she throws them off Bella's actual tail. So lets do this guys… we don't have a lot of time."

In that moment everyone in the house scattered. Esme and Rose took Bella upstairs and started trading things around. Carlisle threw the keys to the Mercedes to Jasper and was whispering to Emmett in hopes of working out some of the minor details of the plan. I stood there, getting angrier. In about five minutes, everyone was back downstairs and it was then I realized that I would be saying good-bye to Bella. Her eyes locked with mine and I knew that she was scared to leave me.

"Don't worry, my love. I will take care of this and I will come for you as soon as it's safe."

I pulled her into a kiss. I put an edge to the kiss, I put more passion into it, and I needed to feel her lips against mine before I went into battle. I then traced her face with my fingers.

"Its time, Edward."

I turned to look at Alice. She knew my fears but she calmed them with one thought.

_Edward… your destiny with Bella is no where close to being over, you have so much to look forward to. Be brave, for her. She is scared enough on her own. We will keep her safe._

In that moment, Esme ran from the house… leading the coven away from my love. Emmett and Rosalie were gone to watch the Swan house, and Jasper led both Bella and Alice from the house. I heard Carlisle's Mercedes start and pull out of the drive. I didn't know where they were headed, but that might be helpful for me in the end. I turned to look at Carlisle, and that was when he spoke.

"Its time to hunt."


	33. On The Run With Vampires & A Crazy Dream

Hello again out there.

I am on a roll I guess, cause this chapter came to me pretty easy. I guess taking a drive to get tacos plus good music to listen to equals pretty good writing ability for me. Strange but true.

Again with the normal stuff: This is my story, but the original Twilight and its characters are Stephenie Meyer's. She is a genius!! Also, read my fan fic buddy's story. Its Relation or relationship by Stormy Bella. Also check out some of my other faves.

Now... on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 32: On The Run With Vampires & A Crazy Dream

As Alice pulled me from the house, I wanted to scream. I wanted to pull myself away and run back into the arms of my Edward. Alice, though, had a firm grip on my arm pulling me toward the garage of the Cullen house. My mind was racing faster than I had ever remembered. I couldn't wrap my mind around everything. Jasper pulled open the door to the driver side of the car while Alice pulled herself and me into the backseat. As soon as all of us were in the car, he locked down the car. I grabbed toward the doors, trying to get out of the car. I had to get back to Edward. I quickly realized that this car had something that I hadn't really thought about, child proof locks. I was trapped.

Alice grabbed me and pulled me close to her chest. I didn't know how either of them was able to think. I was screaming for Edward. I couldn't get it together. I couldn't understand what was going on either. All I could wrap my mind around was the fact that I was in real, true danger and that they were trying to keep me safe from whatever was going on.

When I laid eyes on the three vampires in Edward's backyard, I never realized that I was going to end up on the run with Edward's brother and sister to no telling where. I tried to pull myself away from Alice. I wanted to try to get to the front seat and get out of the car, but Alice never lost grip of me. She looked to the front seat and spoke to Jasper.

"Jazz, you got to calm her down. Help her."

I was struggling, but in a few moments I felt like my body start to calm and my mind to start get tired. I was fighting it. I knew what was going on, Jasper was using his gift on me. I kept struggling though. I didn't want to be calm. I wanted Edward. I couldn't let him get hurt because of me. I couldn't let that happen. He was my world, my everything. Alice leaned down and whispered to me.

"Bella, Edward will be fine. You have to calm down. We won't let anything happen to you either. Everyone will be okay."

"Alice, take me back. I can't let him do this for me."

"This isn't just Edward doing this, Bella. It's all of us. You mean that much to Edward, and we aren't going to let something happen to you. He wouldn't make it if you were ever hurt."

I then felt the urge to sleep wash over my being. I wanted to fight it. I wanted to stay awake. Fight to get back to Edward. I then heard Jasper from the front seat.

"Bella, go to sleep. When you wake up, we'll explain more of this to you. You have had too much trauma now, please go to sleep."

I sat there for a moment, and I felt the tears return. I was on the run with two vampires so that they could protect me from a set of carnivorous vampires. My head was telling me how wrong the whole situation was, but I knew that there was nothing else I would rather be doing too. I loved Edward too much and I knew that I couldn't live without him. As I started to cry again, Alice pulled me back to her and though she was no Edward, her presence gave me more comfort than she knew. I didn't notice it, but she pulled a blanket over me and I cried until I could cry no more. I kept fighting the impulse to sleep, but finally I fell asleep and began to dream.

_I didn't know where I was… I was walking though. There was no light with the exception of the stars from above. I turned to see three figures. I concentrated on them for what felt like forever. I finally realized who one of them was… he had messy bronze hair and the most beautiful eyes imaginable. Then the second figure moved forward. It was the wolf again. It was bigger than the average wolf, but it sat silently and stared deeply into my eyes. It was like it was trying to tell me something, and I just couldn't get it. The final figure stepped forward, and I didn't recognize it. It was a woman with flowing hair and dressed in garments of the past. The beautiful bronze haired boy never spoke, but never took his eyes off me, nor did the wolf. However, the woman came forward and took my hand. She led me away from the other two._

"_You are Isabella, are you not?"_

"_Yes, but I am normally just called Bella. Who are you?"_

"_It's not important now. I have wanted to meet you for a long time now."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Our destinies are tied together with an enchanted cord. We are destined for great things, you and me."_

"_I have never met you before. How can we be destined for something?"_

"_You have seen me, Bella. You just don't remember it, at least not right now. You have too many things on your mind to allow you to remember where you have seen me before."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_What is happening to you right now, the vampires that are hunting you, the fact that the Cullens are fighting to protect you, it is supposed to happen this way."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Bella your destiny was determined long before you where ever a thought. You are meant to stop something in the future and only you can bring an end to the suffering that many are feeling now. Everything you have done, or will do has already been foreseen by a force that is beyond the two of us. Everyone you meet and know is part of your destiny."_

_I let go of the woman's hand and stepped away for a moment and looked back on Edward and the wolf that were watching me. I didn't understand why they were there._

"_Why do I see Edward and that wolf?"_

_The woman smiled to me and looked sincerely toward the two standing in the distance._

"_They are your destiny as well."_

"_How? I know Edward, but the wolf…"_

"_You do know the wolf as well, Bella, but the truth has not surfaced yet for you to know."_

"_This is crazy, its just dream."_

"_No, Isabella. This is very real. This is the only way that I can speak with you though. I am here for one thing now."_

"_What?"_

"_You will be changing soon. Do fear the changes… they will make you stronger, ready for the battle that comes for us."_

"_Battle? I don't' understand."_

"_I know, my dear. Just know, that if you need something… look in your heart and you will find me there and I will guide you."_

HONK! HONK! I jumped at the sounds coming from outside of the car.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I turned to see Alice looking at me with worry. I reached up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around it was clear that we weren't in Washington anymore. I didn't speak and my mind went back to the last words of the dream. _…look in your heart and you will find me and I will guide you._ I wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded pretty important.

"Bella?"

Alice started to look even more concerned when I didn't answer her.

"I'm fine, Alice. I just had a dream. A rather crazy one at that."

I pulled myself up to a sitting position and looked outside the tented windows of the Mercedes. It was clear that we were in a city too.

"Bella, you were talking in your sleep. You were mumbling something about Edward, a wolf and destiny. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

I knew that dream sounded crazy to me, I didn't need Jasper and Alice thinking that I was crazy as well. If I told Alice the truth, would she think I am certifiably insane? How would she take me telling her that I had a dream about a woman that told me about a future battle and me changing in preparation of said battle? I am betting she would think I am nuts.

"No, Alice. I don't."

I watched her as her eyes scanned mine, looking for something, maybe the truth. I was hoping that I could do a good enough job in lying to her to keep her from asking anymore questions about the subject. I was guessing I did a good enough job because she didn't ask anything else. I then turned my attention to my surroundings. I felt that I recognized the place, but I wasn't sure of where I was at the moment.

The cars were flying past us down the interstate highway and things were becoming more and clear as we traveled deeper into the city. We were in Phoenix.

"What are we doing here?"

Jasper kept his eyes on the road but answered my question.

"We are trying to go someplace that you might go if you were going to go back to your mother. We aren't staying here though. We are getting on a plane tomorrow night to someplace else."

I stared out on all the familiar sights that I had seen as a child. My head was telling me to feel comfort being here in familiar areas of my past, but it was like the whole place was actually foreign to me now. It was odd too. As we drove, we drove in complete silence. Personally, I always wanted to listen to music to keep me from becoming too nervous, and I was on the edge of nervousness right now.

"Bella, are you hungry?"

I turned to hear Alice speak to me. I hadn't really thought about it either, but my stomach chose that second to growl. She smiled and leaned forward to Jasper.

"We are going to have to get Bella something to eat, Jazz."

He never acknowledged that he heard her, but it was clear that he did, because he was taking an exit to get off the interstate and go into downtown Phoenix. I noticed too that it was my old neighborhood as well. When we passed the high school I felt a twinge of memories flood my mind. I even thought back to Abby Martin. I really did wonder what happened to her.

Luckily, the sun was setting, so Jasper and Alice could move about a little more freely now. He pulled into a small café that was located not far from where my old house was. I started to remember when I started to come in to the place. It was a true trip down memory lane, and it was one that I would rather not be doing. I would prefer to be with Edward.

I pushed the door open and found the normal booth that I had always sat in. Jasper and Alice weren't that far behind me. It was clear that they weren't going to let me out of their sight either. I pulled out the menu that was on the table, though I didn't really need to look at it. I might have been gone for a few months, but I knew the menu never changed around here.

"Hi, can I get you something to drink to start off with?"

I looked up into the eyes of Abby Martin. That was the one person that I hadn't expected to cross paths with. From the expression in her eyes, I think she was rather surprised to see me too.

"Bella!! Oh my God, look at you. You look fabulous. How have you been?"

I could tell that Jasper and Alice weren't to excited to see Abby, even though they didn't know her. She was drawing too much attention to me and I knew that was a bad thing for us being that we were on the run from a bunch of blood sucking vampires that were bent on drinking my blood specifically.

"It's nice to see you, Abby. When did you start working here?"

"Not long after you left. I needed some money to buy a car. You know my mom, she won't buy one for me. Enough about me… let's talk about you and…"

Her eyes dropped on Alice and Jasper. It was clear that she wanted to know who they were. _Oh, Abby, this is Jasper and Alice… you know they are my vampire boyfriend's brother and sister._ I don't think so.

"This is Jasper and Alice. They are friends of mine. I met them in Washington. We came down so I could get some stuff out of my mom's house."

Thankfully, Renee and Phil had left stuff in the house and the neighborhood knew about it. She didn't have to know that I had no plans to go to that house anytime soon. I knew that I couldn't answer very many more questions either. This was not the time or place for them.

"Abby, I know you are working so you might want to take my order and get back to work. I don't want you to loose your job."

I looked up at her smiling, hoping that she didn't sense my edginess. She just smiled at me and laughed.

"Yeah, you are right Bells. So what can I get you?"

"A Coke and a grilled chicken dinner with cottage cheese and a loaded baked potato."

"You sure know what you like, Bella. I'll be back with your Coke in a few."

I let out a huge sigh of relief when she left the table. I had to keep calm. I didn't need any more attention brought down on us. Jasper looked tense at the fact that we were around so many people. I looked at Alice in hopes that she might be able to answer me. Abby came back and sat the Coke in front of me and left to take care of another table. Alice finally spoke after Abby was out of hearing distance.

"Jasper isn't used to being around this many people at once."

"Huh?"

He looked like he was ashamed of himself, but he finally spoke.

"I haven't been like everyone else in the family. I used to actually…"

"Oh."

Now my understanding of Jasper Hale was becoming clearer. Especially his reluctance to be near me for too long of periods and it was clear too that Alice was a help in keeping him for wanting to turn and hurt anyone. I sat there in silence drinking my Coke, hoping that everything would hurry up. I didn't want Jasper to be in that much pain being so close to people.

Luckily, my food came quickly and I ate as quickly as possible. It was weird being back in Phoenix and I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. After I was done eating, Jasper pulled out some money and threw it on the table. I was gone before Abby even knew I was, and honestly, it was probably for the best anyway.

We all got back inside the Mercedes and were pulling out when I saw Abby go to the table and find me gone. I knew it hurt her that I didn't say good-bye, but I knew that it would have made things a lot more complicated than I wanted to deal with at the moment. Jasper put us back on the interstate in minutes and not long afterward we were pulling in front of a hotel. I was starting to get tired again, and I was starting to wonder why, especially with me sleeping so much on the way from Forks.

Using the key card, Jasper pushed the door open and Alice led me into the room. It was fancier than most places that I have been to, but I really was at the point that I really didn't care either. Alice led me to the bed. I barely got there and I was yawning.

"Sleep Bella. We'll talk in the morning."

I felt her shift the covers of the bed, pulling them up around my shoulders. She even brought the pillows from the other bed for me. I sighed. I then began to fall asleep, wishing for an uneventful slumber with no dreams of destiny.

* * *

I let some of my food cravings come out in my writing. I have been craving a Grilled Chicken dinner from work lately. (It consists of a grilled chicken breast with sauteed mushrooms and mozzerella cheese. Yum!) Plus the two sides are my normal sides when I eat there. I am not crazy with my food creations. I normally talk about stuff that I like. I'm a goober, so sue me. Happy reading to everyone. MB


	34. Tracking The Tracker

Hello All.

I really like this chapter for a lot of reasons, so I hope that you like it too. I sorta let some of my inner anger come out in both Edward and Victoria. I even let Victoria use one of my favorite lines.

I like to know what you all think, so please review. It means a lot to me. They make me smile and keep me inspired. Reviews are like sunshine to me, they make me all warm, inside and out. So please make my day, review.

Now... the normal stuff: The Twilight series belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer and so does its characters. (I wish I could come up with as good of characters as she does. Maybe you will get to meet some more of my original characters eventually.) Again, I recommend my friend Stormy Bella's story, Relation or relationship. Also check out ashel-13's two stories, Love Is A Devil and Making Love Out Of Nothing At All. Plus see the other faves of mine.

Finally... the part you have been waiting for... the new chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 33: Tracking The Tracker

As soon as the Mercedes left the driveway, I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest and it was taken with the beautiful angel in that car. I knew I couldn't let my emotions, my undying love for Bella, get in the way of the mission that I was on. I had to get rid of that tracker and his coven. I couldn't let Bella come home until I knew that she was safe and then I would decide how to handle our relationship.

I watched as Carlisle pulled out a map of the surrounding area and placed it on the table. His eyes darted across the drawing, looking for something to help us. The tracker and his coven should be following Esme away from Forks and hopefully away from Bella's dad. I didn't say anything about this fear to Bella, but I hoped that they wouldn't use Charlie in hopes of getting to Bella. I knew that even though Bella never said much about her relationship with Charlie, I knew that he meant the world to her. Carlisle's words brought me back from my thoughts to my present surroundings.

"Edward, Esme should be back soon. When she gets here, we will begin to plan our attack on them. I hope that they didn't see Esme when she left and they actually believe that she is Bella. If they found out that we sent a decoy to lure them away from Bella, I am sure that they will end up really mad and make things even more complicated for us."

I began to wonder where Jasper and Alice were taking Bella too. I knew that it was better that I didn't know where she was, but it didn't weaken my desire to know any less. It was something that wasn't that important, but the thought of Bella being out of my reach and me being unable to protect her, it was a hard feeling to deal with. Depending on both Alice and Jasper for Bella's safety was a hard thing for me to accept. I knew that they would do everything they could to protect Bella, but would it be enough to keep her safe?

The door of the house then opened and when I turned I saw Esme enter the house. The clothes that she was wearing were torn and damp, and it was clear that she took Bella's scent up into the forest and toward the mountains. I hoped that they would believe the false trail that we laid. Then Carlisle's phone began to ring.

"Yes, Emmett. Uh huh. Leave Rose there to keep watch on the house. She should be able to handle any problems that might come up. We need you back at the house. We are going to have to split up into two hunting groups to surround the other coven. I will see you in a few minutes then."

I began to pace through the house. I couldn't take much more of the waiting. I had to get out there and find James and stop him. I couldn't keep standing around here formulating plans. I needed action. I needed to rip him apart for even thinking that he would get the chance to harm Bella in any possible way. As I walked through out the house, I finally saw that Esme had joined Carlisle at the table and was looking at the map of the area around Forks. Not long after, Emmett came in through the doorway and we were ready to head out. We gathered around the table and the map. Esme pointed out the direction that she took to draw them away from Bella's actual trail. That was when Carlisle gave out the plan of attack.

"Esme lead the trail east away from Forks. Rosalie is watching the Swan house, so if one of them slips through, she will be there to protect Chief Swan. We need to keep him as clueless to what is going on as possible. He is already upset about Bella leaving and for him to find out that Bella is in danger, it might not be good for us. We need to split into two groups. One needs to come up along both sides of the fake trail, and the other needs to start from behind the house and follow their trail that they made into the forest. We have an advantage. We know the area, but remember they hunt more on a primal level than we do. They attack and ask questions later. They are not animals like we normally hunt."

We all looked at each other. Carlisle was right. We normally wouldn't be going out hunting our own kind like this. This was a first, as far as I knew. They had the same knowledge about hunting as we did and they were going to use it to avoid us and to eventually find Bella, and kill her if they can. Carlisle then continued with the plan.

"Emmett and Esme… you are going to follow up along the fake trail. Esme knows the path so both of you will be able to avoid contaminating the trail. If we cross it, they might figure out that Bella didn't go that way. Esme, where did you stop the trail?"

"Along that creek to the east. I jumped in and washed Bella's scent off me, and I ran up the creek about five miles before I touched ground again to come back here. They shouldn't have known it was me."

"Good, keeping our scent from that trail is important. Edward, you and I will be back tracking their original path. While I was talking to Laurent, I made sure that I was able to identify their scents. If they break off somewhere I will know which one it is. Normally, when covens hunt they split up. We just have to be careful not to run into two of them at once. They seem especially interested in Bella and that is kind of strange. I honestly don't know why they are that interested in Bella."

I looked at Carlisle and it was clear that he was still hiding something from everyone. What would he know that we didn't? He stared down at the map for a moment and then looked back to all of us. I wondered if he was thinking about the morals that he held so high in concern to being nonviolent. It was clear though, that we were going against our morals here. We were not violent and now we had to become that way to protect Bella. He finally looked back to the three of us and spoke.

"Let's get going. The longer we put this off, the harder it is going to be to find the trail. Edward will be searching for your thoughts to keep track of you. We don't want you get attacked and no one know about it until it's too late. Be careful, Emmett. Take care of Esme."

"You know I will, Carlisle."

Emmett and I started to leave the room, but I turned back to see Carlisle embracing Esme. It was clear that their love was so strong and very unconditional. I wished that I could embrace my angel before I went into battle for her. The events that were taking place now were similar to those that I have read about in books. The idea of a warrior going out to protect his damsel in distress or the prince going out to protect his princess would have been strange to me, but now, I welcomed the chance and the opportunity. I had always thought that the warrior and prince to be silly and fickle to risk their life for someone that probably didn't feel a fraction of the feelings that they did, but now I knew that the damsel and the princess' love was comparable or even surpassed that of the warrior or the prince. The sight of my parents that way, made my heart yearn for Bella, but I knew that I had to make Forks safe for her again, or I wouldn't never get to be with her again.

Finally, Carlisle kissed Esme gently and they were following Emmett and me out of the house. Outside, Emmett and Esme took off in the direction of the fake trail, leaving Carlisle and I there on the porch of the house. I looked up at the stars for a second, wondering if Bella was looking upon them or if she was deep in slumber. I couldn't stand the distance between us, so I knew that I had to get started, for the sooner we got rid of James and his coven, the sooner I would be able to sweep Bella up into my arms and tell her how much I love her.

"Come on, Edward."

We were running through the forest within a few seconds. It was clear immediately that they traveled in some distance to each other. It wasn't like they walked hand in hand toward the house. I followed one of the trails to a steep hillside that ran along a creek to see that the trail had ended. I then back tracked through the forest. I met up with Carlisle a short distance from the end of the trail that I originally followed.

"That path that you just followed belonged to the one called Laurent. The path I was following was the woman's. I haven't been able to located James' path yet."

"Where did the woman's path lead to?"

"It leads off toward town."

"Charlie?"

"I called Rose, she said that she hasn't caught her scent yet, but she is looking for her."

"Where the hell is James then?"

"I don't know, Edward. It's like he just disappeared."

I stood there for a moment. How could he just disappear and how could the trail that Laurent traveled just stop? My mind wandered back to where Laurent's trail stopped. It was a hillside. He couldn't just jump up there, so where did he go? Then Esme's words flooded my mind. _I jumped in and washed Bella's scent off me, and I ran up the creek about five miles before I touched ground again to come back here. _He jumped in the creek to contaminate his trail to keep us from finding him.

"Carlisle, Laurent's trail ended by the creek, I bet he jumped in the creek to wash off his scent. He could be anywhere by now."

Carlisle started to think for a moment, and then I reached out looking for Esme and Emmett. I needed to know if they had found anything. I closed my eyes to concentrate on Esme. I wanted to know if she was okay first. Her mind opened up to me and I could see the trees flashing past her but nothing else. I did the same thing with Emmett, and he too had seen nothing. I frowned and broke the connection.

"They haven't seen anything have they?"

"Nope. Just trees."

"Well, this isn't going as I thought it would. We are going to have go back to the house and start again. We are going to have to find James' trail specifically and follow it. I was hoping that it would cross with one of the other trails, but I guess James is a little sharper than we gave him credit for."

"I just find it odd that we haven't even caught his scent at all. It's like he wasn't even here. I haven't ever seen anything like this, Carlisle."

We started to walk back toward the house when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and seen that it was Rosalie calling.

"What is it, Rose?"

"The female is close by. I don't know where the other two are, but she has been close to the house. I'd say she's been within about ten to fifteen feet of Bella's house."

"We're on our way."

I slammed the phone shut and looked at Carlisle. He knew something had happened even without me speaking a word. He pulled out his own phone and called Esme.

"Esme… yes, we need to get to the Swan house. We'll meet you there."

I was gone before Carlisle even had his phone shut. That monstrous woman was too close to Bella's house and we had to find her. I had to keep Bella's father safe. Everything was flying past me and was more of a blur than normal too. I had to keep my mind clear. If my thoughts got too clouded, people would get hurt, and I couldn't let anything like that happen.

I crossed the field in front of Bella's house and was standing on the sidewalk to see Rosalie coming from the shadows from beside the house. Her eyes showed how stressed she was getting. She really didn't want to be out here doing this but she knew that it was important to me.

"That stupid witch is just circling the house. Anytime I get close enough to her, she turns and goes the other direction. I don't know what she is doing but really ticking me off."

Finally, the rest of the family arrived. We slipped into the shadows of the house and Rosalie finally filled them in on what she had just told me. While she was talking I turned out to the forest that sat behind the Swan house. I knew she was out there. She was watching us. Playing us like idiots. I reached the bridge of my nose and squeezed it. I was beginning to get more than a little angry. I then heard the snap of a branch at the edge of the forest. I turned my attention to the edge when I saw her flaming red hair.

I guess the look in my eyes was a signal to the others that I seen her, because they turned to see her too. She then dashed from sight back into the forest. In a flash, we were after her. The speed that we were traveling was not like anything that we normally used in hunting. It was the speed that would be used if we were hunting our real prey, humans. As I ran I heard her evil and malicious laughter… taunting us.

"Catch me if you can."

I felt the growl escape my body as I felt my primal instincts come forward. She was my prey and I was going to kill her. My family couldn't keep up either. I heard them behind me, traveling to my sides to keep the distance to which she could run out farther. I would catch glimpses of her hair in the distance and an evil cackle as she slipped from my sight. One thing I was sure of and that was that evil witch wasn't going to get away from me.

I quickly realized that she was running in circles again. I had to figure out how to catch her. In one moment I saw her turn to stare at me for a second. Her blood red eyes blazed back to me. Her eyes were showing me all the evil that radiated within her being and her smile was one of pure wickedness. She would only stay like that for a second or so, and then she was gone again. I growled again as she ran farther ahead of me.

It was then that I realized that Emmett and Esme had slipped away from following her and they were closer to the house again. They were watching for her to come by them again. They planned on trying to work her back toward Carlisle, Rosalie, and I. It felt like forever since we started the hunt for James' coven and we were no where near catching them. The only one we could locate was the woman and she was just playing games with us. Then the sound of her sing song voice from the distance struck my heart and my nerves at the same time.

"Your girl is gonna die and you can't stop it."

They were never going to get close enough to hurt Bella. That was when I noticed she had turned back toward Emmett and Esme. I was hoping that they would be ready too. We had to capture her to find James and Laurent. Off into the distance I heard an evil hiss and that meant one thing. She had fallen into the trap set by the Emmett and Esme.

The sound of her thrashing to get free was similar to that of caged animal trying to get free. When Carlisle, Rosalie, and I got there, her smugness was gone. She knew that she was in trouble with five vampires there. We were more than a match for her. When she caught sight of me, her eyes went cold and her evil smile returned to her lips.

"So you finally caught me. It took you long enough."

"Where are James and Laurent?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Emmett tightened his grip on her. I knew that she was uncomfortable before, but Emmett's grip wasn't something to be messing with. I heard her gasp as he tightened his grip on her, pulling her tighter against his chest.

"Where… are… James… and… Laurent?"

She stared at me with no intention of answering my question. Her eyes were boring into me as if she was trying to wear me down. I had no intention of letting her go either. She was going to be destroyed before we went to deal with James and his buddy.

I never looked at the time, but I knew that we spent hours out there in the forest. Emmett stood there holding her tight in his grasp and the rest of us staring at her hoping that she would eventually break and tell us where they were. She didn't want to break and wasn't going to either. Then out of nowhere, she spoke.

"You are the stupidest, most ignorant vampires I have ever seen in my existence. You will never find James. You will never see that human again either. You might get lucky and see the two you call Alice and Jasper again, but the human is his. He is going to drink her dry and savor every moment of it. Why do you think I'm here, Edward?"

The venom in her voice was clear when she spoke my name. I then closed my eyes and entered her mind. I saw James for a moment and I realized where he was standing. He was on our porch at the house and he heard the first part of the plan. He knew that Jasper and Alice had Bella and that we were creating a fake trail to throw him off. The next thought was of James talking to her, though I couldn't hear what he said and him and Laurent running of into the distance of the forest.

"What did James tell you do?"

She cackled at that question. I saw Emmett act like he was going to squeeze the life out of her in that moment too.

"No, Emmett. We have to know. She can't die until we find out."

Her smugness returned in that moment. She knew we were helpless without the information that James had told her and it was making her overly joyous at that knowledge. She pouted some and spoke.

"Poor, little Eddie. His little human is going to die and there is nothing he can do to stop it."

I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at her grabbing her by the throat. I locked eyes with her and her smile stayed glued in place.

"Listen to me… if Bella has one hair on her head harmed… there will be no vampire in this world safe from me. I will kill every vampire on this planet to get my revenge on you, James and Laurent. So, you might want to tell me where he is."

She stared at me for a moment with her smug smile, but then it turned to an ice cold glare. I had gotten my point across finally.

"James told me to keep you idiots busy while he and Laurent followed your little Bella to wherever she went. I bet wherever she is he is watching her right now. I would even bet he is licking his lips in anticipation of the sweet blood that pumps throughout her small frame. I know you feel the same way, Eddie. You are just like us too. Her blood is so sweet. Even your little family can tell you that. It's a shame though, you had all the opportunities in the world to have the sweet wine that is Bella, and you took it for granted. Pity isn't it."

It was a trap. This witch had been drawing our attention from the problem at hand. Bella was in real danger and Jasper and Alice didn't have a clue that it was coming toward them. If I would have had a pulse it would have been racing at this point. The love of my life was in danger and here I was dealing with James' lackey. At this point I felt the roar rise from my chest when I lunged at both the witch known as Victoria and Emmett.

That was when the tides turned in her favor. Emmett had never seen me like that and he loosened his grip just a little and that was when she got out his grip and was gone. I wanted to track her down and rip her to shreds but I felt someone grab me from behind and put me in a death grip.

"Not now, idiot. You have to go after James and Laurent."

Rosalie's voice wasn't like her normal one, it was full of concern now. I turned to look at her and I seen that she had concern there. Not concern for Bella, but concern for me. I knew she could care less what happened to Bella, but she knew that I would be shattered if Bella was hurt because of me.

I stood there for a moment. I had to think. I didn't know where Alice or Jasper was, but I had to find out quick. I looked out toward the horizon to see the sun was coming up too. That meant that wherever they were that Bella would be waking up soon. I had to get them on the move as soon as possible. The thought of James watching my Bella sleep made even more furious.

I pulled open my phone and dialed Jasper's number. The phone began to sing to me. Stupid ring backs.

"Edward?"

"Jasper, where are you right now?"

"Hotel in Phoenix."

"Get out of Phoenix. Go anywhere but there. Get on a plane and go somewhere."

"That was the plan, Edward. I have tickets for a flight to San Diego as soon as the sun goes down."

"No, don't go there. I bet he has been watching. Change your plans, go somewhere else."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"James didn't take the bait, he and Laurent have been following you since you left Forks."

"Damn. That isn't good. I'll make the arrangements, Edward. I'll call the airport and change the tickets to somewhere else. Hopefully, he won't realize that we aren't on the plane to San Diego until we are in the air to someplace else."

"I don't want to know where right now either. Get to wherever and then let me know. We'll all be on a flight to that location as soon as we can."

"Okay."

"Is Bella okay?"

He was silent for a minute. I hated it when he got that way too.

"She is as good as she can be under the current situation. She is sleeping right now. Alice is watching her."

"Alright. Keep her safe."

"We won't let anything happen to her, Edward. Bye."

I shut the phone and that was when I felt Esme pull me into a hug. If I could cry, this would be one of those crying moments. Bella was so far away and I wanted to be there to protect her but here I was and I had wasted so much time on Victoria. Esme's soothing voice broke the silence.

"We have to go home, Edward. The sun is going to be out today and we can't be seen."

I sighed and we all began to run back toward the house. As I ran, I wondered what Bella was thinking and dreaming about. Mostly I wondered if she missed me as much as I missed her. As we went into the house, everyone went their own directions. I climbed the stairs and went straight to my room. I flopped down on the couch and stared out as the sun's light began to touch the world with its golden rays. In that moment, I felt the feelings of dread rise up. Why did I feel as if I would never see her again? I closed my eyes and did something that I hadn't done in a long time. I prayed. I prayed for the angel that had blessed my life with her light and love. I prayed that I wouldn't be too late. There was one thing I was sure of and it was that if she was not with me, I would never survive.

* * *

Please review... I need input because I am working on the next section of the overall story of _The Queen of the Stars_ and I want to kinda know what you think. Remember, please be kind... I cry easy. Love you guys. MB


	35. The Gateway To The West

Greetings All.

Here is a new chapter. I want to note that the end of the chapter is darker than normal and I did that for a reason, to build suspence. I am actually changing the rating to M because of the darker turn. However, the change will not be for the creation of "lemons," but more for the darker elements. I normally don't use that much fowl language or anything else, so people shouldn't be worried too much. However, the story will continue to be rated M through the additional parts of the story. I guess this portion of the story is darker than I realized, and I don't want the world to get angry that I had a dark story rated T. I want to be safe, than sorry. So, please hang in there with me.

Again, Review please. Reviews help me and I want you to like what I am doing.

The normal stuff: This is my story, but the original Twilight series and its characters belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. She is so creative to come up with Edward, Bella, and the many other characters that we all love. Check out my faves, they are good.

I send my love out to my sweet Pea. You are a great friend, and you make me smile a lot. You rock!

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 34: The Gateway To The West

I felt myself waking up, but I forced my eyes to stay closed. The thought of opening them meant that I would be forcing myself to remember all the nightmares from the day before. Edward wasn't here with me and I was here in Phoenix running from a bunch of blood hungry vampires that seem geared to kill me. I knew that I needed to be away from Forks, but thinking about how much I missed Edward was almost more than a person like me could take. So I pushed myself to roll over so that I could stick my head in my pillow, forcing more darkness around me.

"Bella?"

I heard Alice's voice, but it was different from the many times that I heard her. She spoke so softly, it reminded me much of what Esme sounded like when I met her yesterday. I didn't want to answer her. I wanted to wallow in the heart ache that I felt radiating from within my body. I felt the tears well in the corners of my eyes. I wanted Edward, I need him, and he was so far away and I didn't know if and when I would ever lay eyes on him again.

I felt Alice touch me for a moment and I guess she realized that I needed some time to myself, so she left me there on the bed. I felt the pillow case becoming drenched in my tears and I began to curse myself for my weakness. I had never been this dependant on anyone but the thought of not being with Edward was about more than I could take. My mind began to wander back to Forks and the times that I had with him. The look in his eyes was always full of this pure emotion, pure love. Whenever I saw that, I knew that he was forever to me. He was my past, my present, and my future. Yet, now, with everything that was happening, I wondered how long future was going to be. Was this going to be my end? Would this vampire called James end my life and break my love's heart? The thought of that made me feel weak, and helpless. I didn't want to be helpless. I wanted to strong, for love, for myself.

I finally sat up in the bed and pulled the covers up around my lap. I sighed as I finally looked around the room. It was very brightly colored, but it brought forth no happy feelings. I wanted to move, but my body didn't seem to want to agree with me at the moment. My eye lids drooped and my whole body ached. It was clear that this day wasn't going to be any better than the previous.

"Are you awake, Bella?"

I turned to see Alice standing in the doorway of the room. She was examining me. It was obvious that she hadn't ever seen me when I just woke up, but it was something more. She appeared more worried than what I thought she would be. I nodded at her, and she moved slowly and sat herself on the side of the bed. I hadn't gained enough energy to speak yet. It felt as if my body had no energy what so ever and that it was going to take a ton to get me out of the bed.

"Edward called last night."

I felt myself perk up at those words. Maybe he was calling so that I could go home to him. That would be the best news that could happen. When I spoke, I didn't sound like myself either, I was so raspy.

"What did he say?"

She looked down sadly. It was clear that it was bad. My hopes of being in Edward's arms within a few hours have been shot to death even before they got off the ground. I just became more worried when she didn't speak.

"He found the woman, but they haven't been able to locate the two men."

My mind went back to the memory of the woman. She was terrifying in her own way. Her hair was like flames of the devil or something just as sinister. The thought of Edward and the rest of his family facing her, made me feel nauseous. She then continued with what she knew.

"We were going to be going San Diego, but Edward told Jasper to change our plans and we are going to be leaving later today to fly somewhere else."

"Where?"

"St. Louis."

"Why there?"

"Its got some over cast and we can stay outside of the city. It's close to an airport, but we can get you someplace that we can watch the comings and goings of people. We don't want them to find you."

"They are following that fake trail, they shouldn't know that I am even in Phoenix."

She sat there in silence, again. This conversation wasn't going where I wanted it to go. Every time I said something it was just getting worse, and worse. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. They were still burning from all the tears and I was beginning to think that the tears were going to be back before the end of this talk.

"Bella, they didn't follow the trail and Edward is worried that James might know we are here and he wants us to get you away from here as soon as we can."

"He thinks James is here?"

"It's a possibility. It's more of a precaution. So you might want to shower and change. Jasper is making the arrangements. It shouldn't be too long before we leave."

She smiled and left me alone with my thoughts again. That wasn't really what I had been hoping to hear. James in Phoenix? I bet it was hard for him to hide out there with all the sun. I pulled myself from the bed and drug myself to the bathroom. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I could have sworn that I looked like I aged about ten years. I pulled off my clothes and turned the water in the shower up to as hot as it could get. I might come out looking like a cooked lobster, but I was going to have every muscle in my body relaxed. I pressed my forehead against the cold wall of the shower as the scalding water ran down my back. I never thought that packing myself up and moving to Forks to be with Charlie would bring me this much grief and so much love. I was missing Charlie too. I knew that I hurt him so much when I left. This whole thing was an absolute mess. I finally finished showering and pulled a fluffy towel from the rack. I went back to the room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I then went back to deal with what was called my hair.

I went back and sat on the bed for a while. I noticed that the curtains were drawn tight, but that was understandable with me staying with two vampires myself. I then noticed that Alice had pulled the door to when she left earlier. I walked forward and was about to open the door when I heard Jasper and Alice talking from the other room. The first voice I heard was a very concerned Alice.

"Jazz, we are going to have trouble getting from the hotel to the car, and then to the airport in all that sun."

"The Weather Channel just said that an overcast is coming in within a few hours, we should be okay then. We have to get Bella out of here. Edward was freaked out last night. He seems to really think that James and Laurent are here."

"I hope he's wrong. Did you call him and let him know about the change in plans?"

"Not yet. I am going to wait until we land in Missouri."

"Jasper, why Missouri of all places?"

"It's far away and hopefully they won't be able to pick up our trail."

"I hope they find James and Laurent. I know its killing both of them to be apart from each other. A love like that…"

"I know, Ally. I have wanted to know something though."

"What?"

"What is the big secret about Bella?"

"It's not a time to talk about that, Jazz. We need to be worried about what is going on now. Plus it's not my secret to share. Carlisle wants it kept a secret for the time being."

I listened intensely as I could at the door. They have a secret in concern to me? I couldn't imagine what that secret might be. I'm pretty ordinary. I finally thought it was time for me to let them know that I was ready to go.

I pushed open the door, and both turned to look at me. My heart was racing with so many thoughts going through my mind. I could tell immediately that Jasper was trying to calm me down. Alice bounced up to me and pulled me into a hug. It was a comfort having both her and Jasper there, but it wasn't the same feeling that I had when I had Edward's arms around me. Alice pulled away from me some and spoke.

"You ready to go?"

"I guess. As ready as I am going to get."

Jasper went into the bedroom part and gathered up my stuff. I sat on the couch with Alice. I didn't speak. I couldn't think of anything to say. What was I supposed to say? I wanted my Edward. I was scared to death. I was worried that I wasn't going to see Edward, Charlie, or Renee again. Or should I ask the question, am I going to die at the hands of this monster? Nothing seemed good enough to cover how I was feeling in that moment. I just felt alone. Even in a room of thousands, I felt as if I would be alone.

"We're leaving, Bella."

I jumped a little when I heard Jasper speak. When I looked at him, I knew he was wondering if I was scared of him or if I was just startled. I picked myself up off the couch and was following them down the hallway, down the elevator, and out into the lobby. When we were crossing the lobby I had the feeling that I was being watched, but I really couldn't figure out from where it was coming from. I was guessing that Jasper had taken care of checking us out and we were walking out find that there was a very high overcast over Phoenix. It was a good thing too.

We were loaded into the car and were off for the airport. This time, Alice rode up front with Jasper. I welcomed the space though. I was hard to explain at times, but when people were too close to me, it felt like their thoughts and feelings were going to rush me all at once. It had become more like that since I moved to Forks. I felt as if I was becoming something else. Not me, but someone else. The dreams, the new found feelings that I had for Edward, they were all making me different. My mind wandered back to the dream of the woman. I still didn't understand what she meant when she said that she would always be there if I needed her. I was really going to have to get that dream book out again and try to decipher the dream's hidden meaning.

Within minutes, Sky Harbor International came into view. I remembered how it felt to be here last time, leaving my mother and getting ready to head for Forks. Jasper pulled the Mercedes into the parking lot, and we were walking into the airport and toward the ticket counter. I stood back with Alice as Jasper talked to the clerk and then she handed him three tickets. We were walking through the airport and I felt all the eyes of the people falling on my two friends. The fact that they were doing that, wasn't putting my mind at ease because the feeling that we were being watched hadn't left me in the hotel either. I felt my eyes wandering everywhere. I didn't know what I expected to see, but something told me that we were for sure being watched by someone or something.

We arrived not far from the gate for our flight. We sat there in silence. No one said anything, and again, I was okay with it. Jasper got up for a minute and walked a short distance away to pull out his phone and make a phone call. I started humming my song for Edward. I was really missing him. I closed my eyes for a moment and I could see him as he was that day in the meadow. He was so god like and so perfect. I knew I had to be blessed to have found him. Finally, we heard the call for our flight and we were walking through all the necessary checks and we were on our way to get on the plane.

Alice seated herself next me and Jasper next to her. They placed me by the window and I could guess the reason why too. They were worried that if James or Laurent had got on the plane that the aisle seat would be a close location that they could reach me. Where I would be sitting would require them to go through both Jasper and Alice. Alice leaned over and whispered to me.

"It's going to be a long flight. Maybe you should sleep some more."

"I don't know if I can."

"Try Bella. You don't want Edward to see you like this."

"Huh?"

"Before we boarded, Jasper called Edward. Everyone is getting a plane and is going to meet us there."

Edward was coming. I was about to burst from all the happiness that was coming from within me. I was going to be with my beloved sooner than I thought. Alice smiled, and spoke again.

"So, get some rest, Bella."

I leaned my seat back some, and closed my eyes. I hoped for an uneventful slumber, but I wasn't so lucky.

_I felt groggy. My eyes were unfocused, but they were slowly coming back into focus. I looked around to see the paint was pealing from the walls. I tried to get up from where I was sitting, but I was tied down. I looked around to see a variety of spray painted symbols on the walls. That was when I saw the blood red eyes staring at me from the dark doorway._

I jumped a little and I must have bumped into Alice. She turned, looking concerned.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"You have been having a lot of them lately."

"I guess so. I normally don't have them when Edward is with me though."

"That is because you feel safe. You will be seeing him soon."

"I hope so."

"Go back to sleep, Bella. Don't have any fears either. I'll keep you safe. We will be there in an hour or so."

I yawned and I leaned my head onto Alice's shoulder and I was back asleep within minutes.

I was bounced from slumber when the plane was arriving at Lambert International. I could see how cloudy it was when the plane touched down, but then I began to wonder if it was just smog. I had never been to the Midwest, so it was something completely new to me.

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

Alice's voice brought my thoughts back to what was going on around me. I really didn't have that much on my mind with the exception of getting off that plane.

"Nothing really. Just taking in the area. I have never been this far east."

"It's nice here. I have been here before with Jasper, but it's been a long time ago."

We finally departed the plane and were crossing through the airport. I wanted to feel relaxed being here, but I wasn't. The fear that someone was watching me just wouldn't go away. I just felt as if I was a piece of meat for a mighty lion. I never hinted to either Jasper or Alice that I was worried. I figured that they were worried enough on their own.

I stayed with Alice as Jasper made arrangements for a car to take us to a hotel. Alice, however, was on the phone making preparations for the hotel. I looked around the airport as she talked. It was a very busy place. St. Louis. I was going to have to come back here when my life wasn't threatened. It really looked like an interesting place. I laughed a little when I remembered that Charlie's favorite baseball team was the St. Louis Cardinals. He would have loved to see Busch Stadium. My sports knowledge ended with knowing what his favorite team was and the name of their stadium.

It wasn't long before both Alice and Jasper were done with all the necessary planning and we were leaving the airport. We found our rental car and were loaded up and leaving as quickly as we got there. Jasper drove through all the traffic without little trouble. I would have been worried that I would have gotten lost on one of the many ramps on the massive freeway of the city. I quickly noticed that we were heading east and we were getting ready to cross the Mississippi River. I looked to my left and saw the Gateway Arch. The symbol said to be the gateway to the west. It was as magnificent as what I thought it would be too. Crossing the Mississippi was interesting. I remembered too that it was the second longest river in the world. It would have been interesting to have been able to respect the great things that I was seeing, but it was flying by without much thought.

Welcome to Illinois. I knew that we weren't going too far into Illinois, but it was again, another milestone in my travels of the country. I looked out and seen the most raged place ever. It looked to be once a thriving place, but now all that was there had fallen into despair. Jasper was chatting with Alice as I watched the sights pass by.

"East St. Louis didn't look like this the last time we were here."

"It's sad to see it like that, Jazz. Things are changing everywhere and I guess they just changed for the worse here."

I stopped looking around for a while and closed my eyes to what was going on. I wanted to clear my mind. I wanted to be relaxed and ready to see Edward. When I opened my eyes again, I saw us getting off the interstate to Fairview Heights. Jasper was driving quickly and within minutes we were pulling up in front of a very nice looking hotel.

I climbed out of the car and was following them again to the entrance. It was beginning to seem that I was doing a lot of following lately, but I really didn't know what was going on so I was guessing it was better to be a follower than a leader at the moment. We were checked in and were up in the room within a few minutes. Again, they had gotten a rather large suite with two bedrooms. Jasper took my stuff into one, and then they left me alone for a while.

I put some of my stuff in places that I could find them. I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes for a moment. It was nice to have the feeling of eyes on me leave. I knew that I was alone in the room and that was the greatest comfort. I really wanted the feeling to leave, but something told me that it was far from being over. My mind began to wander back to the thought of me being tied to that chair. It was scary. I had never seen a room like that before, so I wondered why it felt so vivid.

After I laid there for a while, I realized how thirsty I was. I didn't think about asking Jasper or Alice to get it, I was independent and I had my own key to the room and I felt the need to get something to drink. So after I felt like I was safe enough. I left my room and out of the suite to look for the Coke machine that I knew we passed.

As I walked down the hallway, I felt a confidence that I hadn't had in a while. I felt safe. It was weird especially with all the danger I was actually in. I finally found both the ice machine and the Coke machine. I dug out some change and put my money in the machine and made my selection. I pulled out the bottle of soda from the machine and began to walk back toward the room. That was when I felt as if the heat of the building had been sucked away.

I was walking slowly down the hall, looking behind me, in front of me, everywhere. I continued to walk when I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see nothing. I was really getting paranoid. When I turned around, I was about to scream when a hand was put over my mouth. It was the vampire that did all the talking with Carlisle.

"You were such a bad girl, Miss Bella. You shouldn't have run. Now James is going to make you hurt even more than he originally planned. He is going to have fun with your little boyfriend too."

I tried to get away. I wanted to turn and run but that was when an arm wrapped around me and placed a cloth in front of my mouth and nose. I was struggling, but I felt myself getting weaker. What was happening to me? My mind was starting to realize what was on the rag too. Chloroform. I wanted to scream for Alice, Jasper… anyone that would hear me. I kept fighting the effects of the chemical, but I felt my eyes shut and I remembered no more.


	36. A Nightmare

Greetings all.

I am sorry it took me so long to write this. I was sorta having some idea issues with this chapter. (Too many ideas and not enough time to work them in.) Plus I have had a few personal issues to work out, but all is well now. At least for the time being. The next chapter is already in the works. I am excited about it and hope that you will like it.

The normal stuff: This story is an original creation of my mind, but the original Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and as does its characters. I just get the chance to write stories about them. Check out my friend's story, its called Relation or relationship by Stormy Bella as well as ashel-13's stories. (Both are very sweet people and are very good writers.) I have a couple new stories on my favorites, and check them out.

Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I like knowing what the world thinks of my work. Make my day, review please.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 35: A Nightmare

As soon as we got the phone call from Jasper that they were heading east toward St. Louis, the family was packing themselves and were preparing to leave for the airport. I was scrambling through the house and I could hear people talking and planning. I however was worried. Something inside me told me that Bella was in danger and I had to get to her. I also knew that she should be more than safe since she was with Alice and Jasper.

I don't sleep, but something happened that could have made me think I was sleeping, but that was something that I would never remember. It had been too long for me to remember dreaming, but I wouldn't have considered it to be a dream anyway, it was a nightmare.

As I was laying on my couch, waiting for call, the one that would take me back to my Bella. I closed my eyes and that was when I could have sworn that I was asleep, but I knew I wasn't. I saw Bella walking down a hallway, an arm wrapping around her beautiful waist, and then a cloth in front of her face. I wondered why she wasn't fighting, and then it went into darkness.

I jumped from the couch. I felt scattered. It was too real. I could have sworn that it was like I was standing in that hallway myself watching that person take away my angel. I felt my body start to shake. I stared out the window of my room. I couldn't clear my mind. The thought of someone taking Bella brought out the inner monster. I was a monster, but with her, I felt human. That was when I caught sight of this antique vase near my couch. In a quick stride, I was there and I had it thrown across the room. The shattering sound of the ceramic rung throughout the house and must have brought Emmett's attention to me.

Emmett rushed into the room, his eyes filled with panic. He stared at the room and saw the broken pieces of the vase. I couldn't imagine what I actually look like, but I am guessing that it was scary.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You are a bad liar, brother. What is wrong?"

I could feel the anger building in my gut. I wanted to rip apart the closest thing I could get to. The image of someone grabbing Bella was too much for me to deal with, and that was when I felt the growl come from deep within me.

"Something is wrong with Bella. I know it."

I turned to see that Emmett was looking square at me. The look in his eyes was unlike anything that I have ever seen and then he walked over by me.

"Edward, Bella should be fine. You talked to Jasper and he told you Bella is okay, maybe a little sad, but physically fine."

"It's something else though. I can't explain it, but something is telling me that she is in trouble."

"You could just call Jasper though."

"No, I told him to turn off his phone and that I would see him when we get there."

"Edward, I think you are just over reacting right now. Just calm down and you will be seeing Bella in a few hours."

He touched my shoulder and left me alone with my thoughts. I couldn't keep my mind from traveling back to that image of someone taking my Bella. I was feeling so many emotions and I couldn't keep track of them. One minute I felt so sad, not knowing if she was safe. Anger in the next, wishing to hunt down those who hunted her. Then, there was a soft tap on my door. I knew it was Rosalie.

"Come in, Rose."

Rosalie was never one to show her true emotions and feelings. Her expression was one of sadness.

"Carlisle said we need to go if we are going to make our flight to St. Louis."

"I know."

I didn't move, but I heard her move toward me. I glanced in my peripheral vision to see her standing next to me.

"Edward, I know you are scared. I have never seen you like this before so it's really strange. You are normally so composed, prepared, and ready to protect us. Now, it's like you see nothing but that girl."

"I love her, Rosalie."

"I know. Believe me, I know, but you have to keep your head on. If not, we are all risking our lives and people finding out that there are people like us out there."

She leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek and turned to leave me. I turned back before she shut the door.

"I love you too, Rose. I love all of all you very much."

She smiled slightly and pulled the door to. I finally grabbed my bag and I was down the stairs and everyone was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Their expressions varied depending on who I was looking at. Emmett and Rosalie looked a cross between sad and worried. Esme's eyes were filled with worry, and Carlisle's went beyond worry, concern, or even sadness. His eyes told me that he was fearful. Fearful of what, I wasn't exactly sure, but it was fear.

After locking up the house we were loaded into Emmett's Jeep and we were off to the airport. I sat in the back while the rest of the family sat closer to front. I needed the solitude. I closed my eyes and envisioned the beauty that was Bella. When I miss her, I always envision her as I seen her the first time I took her to the meadow. Her eyes were always so mesmerizing and full of love. It was a blessing that I ever found her, but most of all a pure mystery. How could someone like Bella fall into the life of someone like me?

Within minutes we were pulling up in front of Tacoma International. Luckily, Carlisle called ahead for tickets to St. Louis, so the process of getting to where we needed to be was a little simpler. As soon as he collected our tickets we were waiting for the call for us to prepare to board for the flight. I had never been a big fan of flying, but it was something I had to do now. I had to get to Bella.

I really wasn't sure of how long it was before I heard the call for our flight and we had our luggage taken and were quickly boarding for the flight. I was sitting a little bit ahead of everyone else, but again, solitude was a great thing. The plane was in the air before I knew it and this lead to me trying to clear my mind of concerns and worry. It was a little difficult with the couple sitting next to me grumbling about their problems. It appeared that they were arguing about having to go see the woman's family. Basically something that wasn't really that important in the first place.

After what felt like forever, the two actually stopped and were silent. Though the plane was far from being silent, I was able to block out most of the sounds. Silence was absolute bliss for someone like me. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift to places. I saw many of the experiences of my life, such as my time in Denali with Tanya and her family, the coming of Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice into my life, and the angel of my existence. It was hard to keep my thoughts from going to the exquisite goddess that held my heart. I knew it would only be a few hours before I could sweep her into my embrace, but to my heart it was too long.

While thinking about my angel, I began to feel strange. I began to have feelings of being groggy, weak, and as if I was tied down to a chair. My thoughts of Bella became very unclear and I wanted to fight them back. I wanted to be able to see Bella.

I must have been mumbling something when I felt someone touch my arm. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing there.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

I didn't know what was wrong. It wasn't something that I went around feeling all the time either.

"Edward?"

"Before we left, something happened."

"Like what?"

I felt really dumb telling him this. How do you tell a man that hadn't been human for over four hundred years, that you could have sworn you had a dream? Plus add on the feelings that I just had and anyone would have thought I was insane.

"I had dream or a vision or something."

"What?"

I leaned to his ear to whisper what I had to say. Too many people were on that plane and I didn't want them to think I was crazy.

"I could have sworn I saw Bella walking down a hallway, being grabbed around the waist, the person that grabbed her putting a cloth to her face, and then it fell into darkness and just a minute ago I felt as if I was drugged or something and like I was tied down to a chair."

Carlisle stood there for a moment in silence. He looked at me for a moment and finally spoke again.

"Edward, has this ever happened before today?"

"No. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing that I can tell, but we will have to wait and find out, but be sure to tell me if you have anymore of these dreams or feelings."

"Alright."

The flight attendant came forward and told Carlisle to take his seat because we would be landing soon. The couple next to me then started to argue again and I was hoping that it would not be one of those moments that they say that we would be landing and still be in the air for an hour. The plane made its decent and landed within about fifteen minutes.

I was waiting by the entrance to the air port when I seen the rest of the family rushing from the air port and Carlisle having his phone to his ear. I didn't know what was going on, but I could see the pure terror in Esme's eyes. Something was wrong.

"Okay, Jasper. Calm Alice down. She couldn't have known this would happen. Stop her from screaming. We'll be there as quick as we can."

Alice screaming? I locked eyes with Carlisle then. I had to know what was going on.

"What's going on Carlisle?"

"It's not important now, Edward. Get in the car. We have to go."

"Carlisle…"

"Edward, I never treat you any differently than I do myself, but now is not the time to argue with me. You have always looked to me as your father then treat me as such now. Your questions will be answered as soon as we get to Fairview Heights."

"Fairview Heights?"

"It's not far from the Missouri/Illinois boarder."

"Fine."

I fell silent and when I tried to look at Carlisle's thoughts, but he mentally blocked me out. Everyone else looked as terrified as Esme and that didn't make me feel any better. It didn't take long to be out on the freeway and driving through some of the downtown parts of St. Louis. Carlisle was a good driver in general so it didn't take long for us to be heading east out of the city and on toward Illinois. I turned to see the Gateway Arch and all its glory. I thought that it would be a great place to take Bella someday if the chance happened.

No one spoke. No one looked at each other either. I watched as we crossed over the mighty Mississippi and on into Illinois. I glanced out into what I knew to be East St. Louis and it was really run down and I really wouldn't want to go there, ever. The exits on the interstate were flying past, especially since Carlisle was doing more than the legal speed limit. In no time, we were exiting for Fairview Heights.

When we pulled up in front of the hotel, Jasper was waiting out front. When I tried to look into his eyes he ducked his eyes to avoid mine. When I tried to look in his thoughts, I found a brick wall blocking me out. I turned and tried to get into someone's head and find out what they didn't want me to know. Everyone blocked me out. I didn't normally try that but I had to know what was going on. I went straight to Jasper and pulled his eyes level with mine and when I looked there I seen sorrow and fear there.

"Jasper?"

His eyes didn't leave mine but he didn't want to speak. I didn't know why, but he looked like he was worried that I would hit him or something.

"Jasper, what in the hell is going on?"

"Edward… Bella's gone."

"What?!"

"I don't know how or when, but she's gone."

I wanted to hit him, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I knew Jasper well enough to know that he wouldn't purposefully do something to allow Bella to turn up missing. I stood there for a moment, wishing that I could hit something, break something.

My mind wandered back to the image of someone taking Bella away and that was when I felt my heart sink. The light of my life, the reason that I lived was missing and I didn't know if I would ever see her again. It was almost like the sun dropped out of my universe in that second that I heard that she was gone.

Carlisle went up to Jasper though and began to ask him questions. I finally started to listen when I thought I could handle what was going on.

"Jasper, what happened?"

"We got here, we checked in. I took Bella's stuff into one of the bedrooms, and we left her to her thoughts. It was a suite so I didn't think that she would leave the room since there was lots of area to walk around. I wanted to talk to Alice and not be interrupted by Bella coming and going so we went into the other room. We talked about a lot of stuff. After about two hours, Alice went in her room to find out if she was hungry and we would go find her something, and when she went in there, Bella wasn't there. Alice started to scream like crazy and I had to calm her down to even get out the fact that Bella was gone. Carlisle, I had no idea that Bella left the room or anything."

"You checked the room to make sure no one was there when you arrived?"

"Yeah. Nothing unusual."

"Jasper, did you look for her?"

My speaking must have shocked him because his eyes looked almost fearful of what might happen when he answered that question.

"I searched the whole hotel, Edward. All I found out of the ordinary was a full unopened bottle of Coke on the floor in the hallway."

"Where is Alice?"

"She is up in the room. She's absolutely hysterical. I have never seen her like that. She keeps screaming 'Carlisle will be so angry that she lost Bella.' What does she mean, Carlisle?"

Everyone turned to look at Carlisle in that moment. He didn't look phased by our reaction either. He didn't speak but stood there. I couldn't take the silence. I had to know.

"Carlisle, what do you know that you haven't told us? Why is Alice freaking out like she is?"

"There are things you don't know, yes, but there are reasons that you haven't been told yet too. Edward, you just have to know one thing. You have to get Bella back, for more reasons than you know. This is more important than you can realize."

I stared at him for a moment. Something told me that even though he was still hiding something greatly important, the part he did mention was even more important. Bella had to be saved and taken back to Charlie. I turned to Jasper and looked at him before I spoke again.

"Jasper, I need to talk to Alice."

"Okay, but don't get angry with her, Edward. I don't think she could handle you being angry with her."

"I promise."

Jasper turned and led us all into the hotel. It was a nice place, but it looked like hell since I knew that Bella was no longer within its walls. After riding the elevator up to the floor that the room was on, I was even more on edge. As we walked I looked around and when we came up to a Coke machine I caught what I thought was a familiar fragrance. I continued to follow Jasper until he stopped at a door and pulled a key card out to open the door. We all entered the room, and I could hear the sobs coming from one of the rooms to the left. I looked back at my family and when I did it appeared as if they told me that I should talk to Alice alone.

I pushed the door open and saw her on the bed curled up with one of Bella's shirts. I knew she couldn't cry, but she would have been if she could. When her eyes locked with mine, it was almost as if Alice's heart dropped to the floor. I went and sat on the bed and pulled her up to me and hugged her. I was mad that Bella was missing, but not at her. After a minute or so, through the sobs, I heard her speak.

"Edward, I didn't see this happening. I would have never left her alone if I would have known. I would have sat there with her even if she didn't want me to."

"I know. I know, Alice."

"She's gone."

"I know, but we are going to get her back, Alice."

"How? We have no idea when she left the room or where they could have taken her."

"It's going to be a challenge, but we will get her back. Never forget that."

"She was the first friend I have ever had besides Rose and I lost her."

"No, you didn't lose her. You know Bella. She has an independent streak at times."

She laid up against my chest for a while. I think the fact that we were both hurting so much over losing Bella, made it easier to deal with what had happened to us. We were living in a walking nightmare and were filled with so much pain and heartache.

I heard the door behind me click open, and I saw Carlisle step into the room. He looked sad when he saw the two of there.

"Edward, can I talk to Alice for a minute, please?"

I gave her a squeeze and left the room. I didn't stay in the suite either. I began to walk back down the hall to the familiar scent I smelt earlier. From the moment I left the room, and began to walk and I continued to smell that fragrance. I walked back to the Coke machine and then realized that the scent stopped there. Where had I smelt that fragrance before? _Bella_. Bella had been in this spot. Turned around and walked back toward the room and then I realized the other scents that were mixed with hers. It was the scent of a vampire and chloroform. I looked around and found nothing, but I then knew where she had been taken from the hotel. I tracked the scent of the vampire down the stairs and out one of the service doors and that was there the scent stopped. I turned around and went back up the stairs to the suite. I knocked on the door and Rosalie let me back in.

"I know where they took Bella."

Everyone turned to me when they heard me say that. Rosalie looked more shocked than the rest and her response was typical Rosalie.

"How? Jasper searched the whole place and couldn't find out where it happened."

"I know Bella's scent better than anyone and I found it and I found a spot that smelt like a vampire and chloroform."

"Chloroform?"

"Yeah, that must have been how they got her out of the hotel without her causing a scene."

Then out of nowhere, the hotel phone began to ring. Esme walked over to the phone and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello… yes, he is. Who is this?"

Her eyes went from sadness to fear in a moment. She looked up and locked eyes with me. I walked toward her and she handed me the phone.

"Hello."

"My, my… you are a slow one, Eddie."

"James."

"You are a smart one, but not smart enough I guess."

"Where is Bella?"

"That beautiful human, well, that isn't something that I can tell you. That would ruin the fun game we are playing wouldn't it?"

I was getting angry now. This was no game to me. Bella was my existence and he was playing games with her life. I could tell as I continued to speak, that my voice was showing the rising level of my anger.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Calm yourself, Eddie. She is perfectly fine. Now are we ready to discuss the terms of our little game now?"

"What do you want?"

"You see, you sort of did the wrong thing by ticking me off. You should have let me have her in the first place and you could have found another little human."

"You are never going to have her."

"Well, you see, I can and will because I have every intention of winning this game we are playing. You and your entire family will be dead and I will let you watch me drink your little girlfriend dry before I kill you."

I felt growl come from deep within me and he laughed at the sound of it. That monster was going to kill Bella if I didn't find her.

"Fine, we'll play. What are the rules and the terms?"

"Good answer, Eddie. You have to find her within a certain time frame and you have to kill me to get her back. You see as soon as you go on the hunt for your girlfriend, Laurent is going to start hunting your family there with you. I hope you can deal with that and you can't tell them that they are going to be hunted either. See how much fun this is going to be?"

"Tons. How long do I have to find her?"

"Hmmm… how about two days? Sound fair?"

Two days to find Bella. Could I find her in that much time and could my family stay safe until I found her. James' voice broke through again and spoke again before I could answer.

"Oh, yeah, and it doesn't start until sun up tomorrow either. I want to have one night to play with your little girlfriend before I know you will be out looking for her."

"No!"

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. I won't kill her, I need her to get to you, however, if you don't find her in the two days, well I will have to kill her. You know she smells so sweet and it's so hard to keep from at least tasting her now."

"If you touch her…"

"Ah, Edward. Be nice. So, do we have a deal?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"Not really. Let the games begin, Eddie. See you soon."

The phone went dead then. I put the phone back down on the receiver. I turned to see my entire family looking at me. Alice looked into my eyes and that was when she saw what was happening.

"Edward, no! You can't do that. You can't go after him alone. You'll be hurt or killed. Don't worry about Laurent coming after us either, we will be fine."

"Alice, I have to, Bella is in danger and I have to get her back, at any cost."

The eyes of my family never left mine. They knew we were now in a battle that would end up with someone dying. I knew what I had to do and I just had to figure out how to find Bella and get her out of there before James hurt her. I turned to the clock. It read three pm. I had a little over twelve hours to figure out what to do. I had my work cut out for me and I had to get started because it was only a matter of time before I began my hunt for the fiend that had taken my sun from my world.


	37. Mind Games

Hello All.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I am trying to get ahead so you don't have to wait as long for new chapters. The closer it gets to the end of this portion of the story, the more excited I get about writing it. I am already working on the next chapter... look for it soon.

The Normal Stuff: The Twilight series and all its characters belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. Check out my friends stories and see my faves for some cool ones.

Review please. I like to know what you think and feel. I love to read them and see alerts in my inbox. Gives me sunshiny feelings on the inside. :)

I dedicate this chapter to CARLISLESDARKETURNALQUEEN, you may not read my chapters as I post them, but your reviews make me laugh like crazy. You are my Sunshine. And... to my Pea, you are so sweet and thank you for all the inspiration.

Now... to the story...

* * *

Chapter 36: Mind Games

_Bella… you have to wake up. You are in danger. Wake up!_

I didn't know what was going on, but I could hear a voice from inside me calling to me. It was begging me to wake up. I was too tired. I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to sleep.

_Bella, you have to get up. You can rest later, wake up!_

I felt so groggy. I had never felt like this when I was waking up. I was really confused too and at the same time, it felt very familiar. I had to force my eyes open and that was when I saw walls of pealing paint and spray painted graffiti. I wasn't in a place like this. I was at the hotel with Alice and Jasper.

I had to force my mind to concentrate too. I had never felt so disoriented, but now I could have sworn that I had been drugged. I kept looking around me, trying to figure out what was going on, but the more I saw the more puzzled I became. I looked down to see old planks for floors and an assortment of busted furniture around me. I then tried to stand from where I was sitting, and that was when I realized that I was tied to the chair.

I started to panic. I was tied down to a chair and I had no clue where I was. That was when I heard a chuckle from in front of me. I looked up to see blood red eyes staring back at me. I watched as the eyes were walking toward me from the darkness of the other room. That was when I saw the face of the man that was hunting me.

"My, my, I can see why your boyfriend would want to protect you, little one."

I did not speak I only stared back at him as he continued to walk toward me. My eyes never left sight of him and he then began to circle me. I was watching and listening for his movements, not wanting him to get too close and I not know it.

"He agreed you know… to my little game. He must really want you back."

I was too scared to talk or to think, but I knew that he was up to something as well. That was when I noticed the man from the hotel coming into the room. The hunter turned his attention to his accomplice for a moment, leaving me to listen to what was happening.

"What did you see when you checked on him?"

"James, the whole coven is in that hotel, they are going to be looking to take your head, especially the boy."

James' chuckles made my skin crawl. I knew they were talking about Edward and it made me sick to think that they were playing games with him. The thought of my Edward in that much pain over me was eating away at my heart. In that moment, I wished that I had never come to Forks or met Edward Cullen. He would be safe now if he had never met me.

"What are you going to do with the girl?"

My attention snapped back to the present when I heard them mention what they were going to do with me. I was scared, actually scared didn't cover what I was feeling at the moment. Terror was more like it.

"Intend to let him watch me drink her blood and listen to him scream for me to stop. Beg for her life and for him to watch the light and color drain from her body."

"James, that is cruel, even for you."

"Laurent, Laurent, Laurent. The boy shouldn't have challenged me. By him claiming her as his own, I knew I had to have her. He is weak, and I will enjoy destroying him and his family."

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand by and let them do that. I started to struggle in my restraints and that was then that I felt the chair shift and I tumbled to the floor, chair and all. They both turned to see me lying there. I then felt the icy hands of Laurent put me ride side up. He then came down to my eye level with me and spoke.

"This one has fire in her. I will enjoy watching you kill her."

James was silent. He didn't speak and I couldn't see him. He was standing behind me and he didn't move either. I had no idea where he was, but I knew he was there. Laurent then looked back to where James was standing.

"James, what's the matter?"

I then heard him begin to laugh the most malicious and cruel laugh I had ever heard in my life. I wanted to see him, and know how close he was to me.

"I can't believe it. It's her."

Laurent stood from his spot in front of me to look back at his boss. He looked as confused as I felt at those words.

"James?"

"She's the one that the Volturi fears the most."

"No. It can't be. James, are you sure?"

Laurent walked back to where I knew James must have been standing and the room went silent. I listened, straining to hear something. I had to know what was going on. I heard Laurent gasp and James speak.

"She's the Queen. She is the one that the Volturi has been searching for all this time. Isn't it ironic?"

I was confused now. The Queen? What were they talking about? These two had lost their minds and I intended on letting them know that they had.

"What are you talking about? You guys are insane, I'm no queen."

I heard the floor boards creak and then James came into my peripheral vision and finally in front of me. He pulled another chair in front of me and sat down just staring into my eyes.

"You, my dear, are the Queen. The reincarnation of Valkyrie herself. I never would have thought that I would see the day that she would return."

"You're crazy."

"I see your little boyfriend doesn't talk about vampire history does he?"

I stared at him, not stooping low enough to give him a response. I watched his eyes glow a brilliant red and an evil smile curl up upon his lips.

"I never would have thought that Valkyrie would pick a young vampire like your boyfriend to protect her. She must be getting eccentric since she was killed all those years ago. I never thought a mere mortal would be that mad about a vampire killing her."

"You're nuts. You are absolutely crazy."

"Little girl, I know what I see and you are her, maybe not the same in appearance, but you are her."

"Okay, then why do you seem to think I am this 'queen'?"

"You are marked with the symbol of the Queen. The star of Valkyrie."

My mind slipped back to when Edward looked at my back and told me about the star shaped birthmark on my back. I really didn't think too much of it and neither did Edward. If he would have been really concerned I know he would have taken me to see his father to have him look at it.

"I'm so glad that I spent that time in Volterra. Now I will be rewarded for bringing the dead body of the Queen to Aro. Laurent, get some more chloroform and knock her out. I need to prepare for her guardian to come. I wonder if the other creature has been found as well. No matter, we will deal with anything that comes."

"No you can't do this to me. Stop. Please."

Laurent came up from behind me and placed a cloth soaked in chloroform back in front of my face and I felt myself slipping again. I wanted to fight it, I had to stay awake. I wanted to scream out for help, but I felt my body getting weaker and weaker. That was when I began to hear that familiar voice again and this time, see her again.

"_Bella?"_

"_You?"_

_Standing before me was the woman from one of my dreams. I recognized her immediately when she came into my sight._

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_Who are you? You wouldn't tell me before, tell me now. Who are you?"_

"_You know who I am Bella. Think."_

_I looked around to see I was standing by an ancient castle. I looked at her wardrobe and it too appeared to be from a time long ago. It was clear it wasn't present day. The woman stared deeply into my eyes. _

"_Valkyrie?"_

_The woman smiled gently to me. Her eyes sparkled and they looked very familiar to me. They were my eyes staring back at me._

"_Yes, Bella. I am the one called Valkyrie. I am glad that you know me now."_

"_Who are you? I mean, I know your name, but why do I know you?"_

"_I am part of you, Bella. I have always been a part of you."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I know, but I am here to help you now."_

"_Help me how?"_

_The woman took my hand and began to lead me along the wall of the castle. As I walked, I felt as if I was walking in a place that I knew long ago._

"_Bella, you are in danger. The ones called James and Laurent are going to kill you and you have to get away from them, soon."_

"_How?"_

"_Edward."_

_Hearing his name roll off her tongue was different and very elegant. I wished with all my heart that my voice could sound like that, something similar to what Edward would sound like. She walked with me until we reached a small hut on the edge of the forest that surrounded the castle._

"_Where are we?"_

"_We are where it all started so very long ago. Bella, your destiny and mine are tied together. This is the place that it became a reality."_

"_Where is this?"_

"_My memories."_

"_Your memories?"  
_

"_Yes, you see our paths were tied here. By us being tied together, my path and your path are one now. So your safety now in the present, is my concern as well. This specific place in my memories is where my power is the strongest and where I can help you the most"_

"_How is Edward going to help me? He doesn't know where I am?"_

"_He does, but doesn't."_

_Those words were rather confusing to me. How could he know but not know? This woman always spoke in riddles. I then saw her smile at me and chuckle before she spoke again._

"_I know my riddles are confusing, but they are needed."_

"_You can hear my thoughts?"_

"_Our thoughts are one and to answer your first question, he knows because you told him."_

"_That doesn't make any sense, Valkyrie."_

"_Your mind calls out to him. You are bonded together with a love that is unlike anything the world seen yet or will ever see. That kind of love connects people over time and space. You can call out to him and tell him where you are."_

"_He can't read my mind."_

"_Your mind is too strong for him to read, but your mind is strong enough to call to him."_

"_How?"_

"_Bella, just think about him and the connection is there."_

_I closed my eyes and thought about the man that held my heart. I could see his face and I could feel his touch against my skin, and that was when I had a rush of anger and frustration. I jerked back to what was happening to see Valkyrie standing before me._

"_I felt anger."_

"_That would be his anger. He is upset that he has lost you."_

"_Will I be able to actually tell him where I am? I really don't know 100 where I am."_

"_You will show him what you see. Close your eyes again and let your memories of that room flood his mind."_

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and when I started to feel his frustration, I pulled my own memories forward of the room. The pealing paint, the graffiti, and the broken appearance of the room were the things I wanted him to see. I concentrated on them as long as I could until I felt as if I was going to faint and that was when the connection was broken._

_I was on my knees on the ground in front of Valkyrie when I realized where I was again. Her hand was extended and pulled me from the ground to my feet._

"_You did well, Bella."_

"_Why do I have this feeling that I won't remember any of this when I wake up?"_

"_Because, you won't. It is not time for you be able to remember me in your conscious mind. Your subconscious will be able to find me if you need me though."_

"_Am I what they say I am?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_James called me the Queen. Am I who he says I am?"_

"_You will be the Queen one day, but today you are still just Bella. That is why you will not remember this. We are not ready yet, we are not strong enough to be one in the conscious world yet. However, we will be together again soon. Be safe, Bella."_

I felt the world start to come back to me. I felt groggy and wanted to open my eyes. I was so tired though. I could have sworn I had been dreaming, but I couldn't recall it. The only thing I could think of was to whisper three words.

"Edward, help me."


	38. Alice's Despair

Hello Everyone.

Here is another new chapter for you to enjoy. I hope that you like it. I haven't gotten to write a lot in Alice's point of view and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to do so.

I would also like to know that I will probably be a few days before you get another chapter. I am going to visit my Aunt Naomi and she has no internet and lives in the middle of nowhere. I am taking my computer though, so I will be working on chapters while I am gone. So look for one upon my return to civilization. I also want to let everyone know that I am in the works for two new stories. One will be the continuing part of this story and a new all human story. I have talked to a few people about the new all human story and they are excited to see it and I am very excited to start it as well.

Even though I am going to be gone, I want lots of reviews when I get home. I want a bunch. I like knowing what you all think about stuff, so keep me in the loop about how you feel. Make me smile and laugh, review please.

The Normal Stuff: This is my story, though the Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. She's a genius. Check out my friends (Stormy Bella & ashel-13) stories. They are really good. Check out my faves. I have a new one.

I send my love out to my buddy Steph and my Pea. I love you both. Steph, thanks for helping me keep my sanity at EEE and for having pity on me about having to scrub my arms off from Saturday night. I still wish I could pull off my arms and burn them. I'm still grossed out. (Inside joke, sorry.) My pea, thanks for the inspiration and listening to my ramblings about my new story. I can't wait to start working on it.

Now, on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 37: Alice's Despair

As I watched my family members wander around the hotel suite, my heart was becoming filled with pure guilt. I had let Bella get kidnapped by James and Laurent and now Edward was in so much pain. How could I have been so careless? Bella was my friend and I let them get to her without any trouble. I worked so hard with Jasper to keep her safe and now she was no telling where and there was nothing that I could think of doing that could help at the moment.

I walked back into the room that would have been Bella's and curled up on the bed with her sweatshirt. Some prophet I was. I couldn't see this happening to her. I had a responsibility to keep Bella safe and now she was gone and I was completely clueless to what to do save her. I knew Edward was going to play James' little game, but I knew he didn't want to take that much of a risk with Bella's life either.

James was playing dirty. He wanted Edward to hunt him down and to keep us out of the fight so he was planning on having Laurent hunting us. There had to be a way to help Edward get Bella back without those two figuring out what was going on. I just knew that we had to find a way to get Bella back. She was too important, even though Edward or Bella were oblivious to the fact.

"Alice?"

I looked up to see Rosalie slipping into the room. She came over and laid down next to me. I let my eyes fall upon the pillow of the bed, but I could feel her eyes watching me. I couldn't figure out exactly what was going on with her at the moment, but I figured it would have to do something with belittling Edward of his love of Bella.

"I'm worried about Edward, Alice. I have never seen him like this and he is becoming rather destructive."

I looked up to see her eyes, and it was clear that she was really thinking that, not being her normal sarcastic self. I was too preoccupied to speak though. I had to try to figure out where Bella was and I didn't have time to deal with Rosalie Hale at the moment. I normally didn't get this way with my family but it was clear that I failed part of my mission and I need to get it together. I didn't want to get into my concerns with her either, she wouldn't understand, especially since Bella's destiny was still shrouded in secrecy from the rest of the family with the exception of Carlisle.

"Alice, please talk to me."

I finally realized that I wasn't going to get much accomplished with Rosalie there so I figured I needed to take care of what was going on in her head.

"Rose, I know. Edward is in love with her. How would you feel if someone took Emmett away and you didn't know where he was or if he was hurt or not? That is exactly how he is feeling right now. Now with James threatening all of us on top of that, it's a lot stuff for a person to deal with."

"I know. I just am worried that we are going to end up exposed if we are not careful."

When those words came out of her mouth, I felt as if something snapped inside me. I was never one to get that angry, but the thought of Rose being more worried about us than Bella being hurt, especially since we were talking about my only human friend was more than I could handle at the moment. I knew that most people saw me as the pixie, but there were times that I was like everyone else and that meant that I would get mad and tell people what I thought at that moment.

"Is that all you worry about Rosalie? That our cover as teenage humans is going to be blown? Edward is about to fall apart out there because he has lost the most important person in his life and here you are telling me you are worried about our cover being blown. I don't have the time to deal with this. Leave. I don't want to hear you right now."

I must have had a look of fire in my eyes because Rosalie looked as if she was about to choke on something and she stood and left me there and shut the door behind her. I put my face down in Bella's sweatshirt and closed my eyes. Edward was right, she did have a very unique fragrance about her.

I didn't know how long I stayed that way either, but I heard the door open and I looked up to see Jasper come into the room. He came over and like Rosalie, was laying on the bed looking into my eyes.

"Don't be sad, love. We'll find Bella."

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better since I am at fault for losing her in the first place."

"Alice, what is going on with you? You have been acting weird for a while and I have been worried and you won't talk to me about it."

I put my face back into Bella's shirt. I felt as if I could scream. I hated this. I had been hiding this from my husband. We were supposed to be partners and completely equal, but now with me hiding Bella's destiny, I had changed the playing field of our relationship. I wanted to spill everything I knew to him and let him know, maybe I would be able to think more clearly about what was going on. I knew that I had to help find Bella, but with this secret hanging over my head I couldn't think or do anything without fear that the secret would come out.

I felt Jasper move over in the bed and wrap his arms around me. I felt safe there, but I knew that I couldn't be safe, at least not until Bella was safely back in the arms of my brother. I had to think of something. I had to help Edward get ready to search for Bella. I had to help get her back, or I would never be able to live with myself.

I looked up into the eyes of my beloved and kissed him on the nose.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you. It means more than anything in the world for me."

His sparkling smile always made me happy and seeing it now brightened my spirits. I was lucky to have him with me and I was going to make it to where Edward would have Bella always as well.

The room's silence was then broken by a tap on the door. Carlisle pushed the door open slightly.

"Alice?"

"Yes…"

"Can we talk for a moment?"

Jasper got up and walked to the door allowing Carlisle past him and he pulled the door to as he went. He then came forward and had a seat on the side of the bed. I didn't even sit up. I didn't care at the moment. Being in that specific spot made me feel closer to Bella.

"Alice, you know it's not your fault that Bella is gone."

"I'm not a very good prophet, Carlisle."

"You are not perfect, Alice. None of us are. I wonder now if we should have told both of them the truth from the beginning. Maybe Bella would be here at Edward's side."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Alice, we have done what we thought was the right thing up until this point and we have to deal with the consequences of our actions. We made a mistake, yes, but now is the time to fix it."

"How do you expect us to do that?"

He sat there for a moment and did not speak. I watched his eyes as he was thinking about the problem at hand. I could tell that the secret was getting to him too and that it was going to have to come to an end eventually.

"I know that we need to keep Bella in the dark for a while. For Bella to find out that she is the reincarnation of an ancient woman that is supposed to bring the end of the blood thirsty vampires of the world is a lot to take in."

"I would say so."

"I also think that if Edward found out that he would become very upset and possibly try to do something that might end up hurting both of them."

"That is true."

He stood and began to pace back and forth in front of the foot of the bed. I had seen him pace before but this was different than the normal pacing from my father figure.

"We are going to have to tell Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper about Bella. That will give us a few more pairs of eyes to keep an eye on her when we get her back and it will help us keep track of Edward too."

"How are we going to tell them without Edward finding out?"

Suddenly from the other room, we heard a crashing sound. Both of us rushed from the room to find Edward sprawled out in the floor. Esme looked terrified and everyone else was just as shocked. Carlisle bent to the floor to check on him.

"Edward? Can you hear me?"

His body was twisting in pain from something and then it suddenly stopped. Edward opened his eyes to see both Carlisle and myself standing by him. He spoke softly but we could all hear what he said.

"Bella."

Carlisle looked up to meet my gaze. He looked even more confused than I was at the moment. I then went silent to everyone around me and tried to push my thoughts out so he could hear them.

_Edward… what about Bella?_

_I could have sworn I felt her._

_How?_

_I don't know. It was strange. I felt weak and disoriented. I could have sworn it felt as if I was tied down somewhere too._

_Edward, you have to think… did you see anything?_

He sat there for a moment staring at me. He didn't say anything for a while. I was hoping that he might remember something. It was becoming clearer that the bond between Edward and Bella was becoming stronger and it was that bond that was going to help us find her.

I crouched down beside him and touched his hand. I wished I could just walk in his thoughts and find out what I needed to know. I watched as his eyes were full of thought and worry. I wanted nothing more than to wipe the pain away from him and bring his beautiful Bella back to him, but it was going to be more challenging than that. That was when I felt something inside myself. I could have sworn that it felt as if I was leaving my mind and going deeper into Edward's.

My mind was wandering deeper into the depths of Edward's mind and that was when I saw what he saw. He had seen a room of a run down building. The paint pealing away from the walls, and a variety of gang like symbols painted on its walls. I then saw the eyes that glowed brightly red in a doorway. The most shocking thing was what I heard. I heard the voice of the hunter.

"_You, my dear, are the Queen. The reincarnation of Valkyrie herself. I never would have thought that I would see the day that she would return."_

My thoughts plunged back into my own mind then. I turned back to Carlisle and my expression must have told him that I seen something that wasn't that good.

"What is it, Alice?"

"He knows."

"Who knows?"

"James. He knows about Bella."

Edward pulled himself up off the floor and stared down at where I was. His eyes showed how much confusion that was going on. His voice though told me more.

"Alice, if you don't tell me what is going on right now, I will look in your mind for myself and you know I don't like doing that. So you can willingly give me the information or I will take it from your mind."

I glanced to see Carlisle staring at me. I knew I had to protect the secret, but if Edward truly wanted the answers he would pluck them from my mind. I turned to see everyone one else staring down at me and that was when I felt as if my mind was getting ready to fall apart. I could not do it any longer. Edward had to know.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, I have tell him."

Carlisle looked at me and nodded his head, telling me that it was okay to tell. I wasn't going to reveal everything, but enough to help him find Bella. The main part of the secret would have to remain secret for the time being.

"You have been wondering why I have been so secretive. You remember passing through Forks, before we even considered actually living here?"

His eyes showed that he was trying to recall the moment and when he appeared to have recalled the moment his eyes looked back at me in confusion. When I was sure he knew, I continued.

"You went up to the woman and admired her baby. Do you remember what the baby's name was?"

He stood there for a moment as I pulled myself up to my feet. I kept my eye contact with him, not wanting to break my concentration on what was going on in front of me. His answer was barely a whisper.

"Isabella."

"Edward, you met Bella that day and on that day I saw her in a vision as she is now. You were meant to find each other and you have a bond. Call it magic, call it destiny. Both of your paths were meant to cross. That is why I have been so secretive. If I would have told you that day that you had just met your soul mate, would you have believed me?"

"No, I wouldn't have."

"You should know that people say that you can just sense stuff when it's about someone you care about. That is what is happening. Bella, even without her knowing she is doing it, is calling out to you. It is her love for you that is calling out to you. I could feel it, especially when I just touched your hand a moment ago. I also had a small vision."

"Of what, Alice?"

"A room, pealing paint, graffiti, busted furniture, and glowing red eyes."

"James."

The growl that came from my brother's chest was clearly heard by everyone. The thought of James touching Bella was driving him insane. I just wished that I could see where the room was. That was when I my mind blanking and…

_A sign… East St. Louis. A crumbling house. Street sign, Walnut. Bella tied to a chair. Edward throwing James to the floor. Laurent lunging at Bella. Bella's scream._

I jerked when I came back to the reality that was going on around me. The stares from those around me told me that they could tell I was having a vision too. I honestly wished that I could just go back to having the regular old visions of before I realized my role in the prophecy of the Queen. I turned to Edward and told him what he wanted to know.

"Edward, Bella's in East St. Louis in a house on Walnut Street. I even saw Bella. They have tied to a chair in one of the rooms."

Edward began to look at me rather funny.

"When did you start having such concrete visions, Alice?"

"I normally don't. Maybe I am just getting more in tune with Bella. I honestly don't know. It shouldn't matter though how I got the vision, but I had it and now we know where Bella is."

"You are right."

After the stressful moments had passed, we all finally sat down around the main room of the suite. Now that we knew where Bella was, it was time to make a plan on getting her back. I watched Edward though, I worried that he would just jump from his spot in the far chair and run out the door looking for Bella without a thought. Finally, Carlisle spoke which brought an end to the tension of the room.

"We now know where Bella is and its time we plan what we need to do. We can't go busting in there because if we do they might hurt Bella and none of us want that."

I glanced over in the direction of Rosalie and I noticed she was staring off into space. She could really care less if Bella was hurt or not. Luckily Edward wasn't noticing Rosalie's crabbiness or I would have bet with his mental state he might have tried to really hurt her. I just knew that we had to be prepared to deal with whatever happens, even Rosalie being herself. Carlisle was pacing back and forth around the room which was really starting to make me nervous. I then felt Jasper come over and wrap his arms around me. With him near, it felt as if my worries begin to slip away. Carlisle finally stopped suddenly and turned to stare at me.

"Alice, do you think we can distract James' friend long enough that Edward can get in there and save Bella?"

I sat there for a moment. Honestly, I didn't know, but I knew that I didn't want my brother going in there alone. I felt responsible for losing Bella in the first place and I wasn't going to let him go in there alone and get hurt. I looked around the room and realized that if I wanted to go that Jasper would want to as well, and then the rest of the family would fall in line and want to go.

"Carlisle, I don't know. I don't think Edward should go alone though."

Edward's response was pure rage. I had never seen that much fire in his eyes and they were flashing with it now.

"I can save Bella. Alone."

I watched him begin to dart for the door and I moved in front of the door to stop him from leaving. I knew that he wouldn't do too much to me, especially since we were in a hotel full of humans.

"I never said that you couldn't rescue her alone, Edward. I mean I don't want you to get hurt and I think someone should go with you, that's all."

He glared at me. I knew that he wasn't really mad at me either, he was just upset. I began to push some of my thoughts to him, I knew he would hear me.

"_Edward, I am going to come with you."_

"_No, you can't."_

"_You can either let me come with you or you will have the entire family following you."_

"_Alice, Bella is my responsibility…"_

"_And Bella is my friend. I have to help you. Let me, please. Everyone else will not know."_

I watched his eyes as I could tell he was thinking about what I said. I could hear his thoughts, only when he wanted me to hear them. It was a nice thing we could do, especially since I didn't want everyone else knowing what was going on. I was worried that I would have to go against his wishes and just follow him. I wanted him to know I was there for him.

"_Fine."_

It was time to put a plan into motion. Bella had to be saved and we were running out of time. Even though James' game didn't start for a few hours, we had to get our roles in the game into motion. I turned back to look at Carlisle, I realized that he too was concerned and I was betting he realized what I had done with Edward, since Edward had calmed down considerably. He turned toward Edward and stood in front of him. Edward's eyes reached his though he said nothing. I could tell that Edward was preparing for what he had to do. He was planning on killing James when he found Bella. It wasn't in his nature to kill, but when James threatened Bella, he signed away his life. Carlisle crouched down to be eye level with Edward and finally spoke.

"Edward, I know you have to do this. Don't be reckless. Be safe. The rest of us can take care of ourselves."

Edward did not speak, but nodded his head. He stood and walked toward the door. He turned back to me and spoke out to me from his mind.

"_I'll meet you out front."_

"_Okay."_

He turned the knob of the door and was gone. I turned back to see Carlisle embracing Esme. I knew she was fearful for her son. I watched as Emmett pulled Rose close as well. Rosalie's eyes met mine and I could tell she was worried as well. Not for the safe return of Bella, but for Edward. Jasper looked at me with sorrowful eyes. He could feel my sadness and he must have known that I was going to do something. He stood and came forward and wrapped his arms around me. His embrace was heaven, and I had every intention of being back in his arms soon. He leaned in close enough that no one would know and whispered to me.

"Be safe, my love. Bring them both home."

I leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. His eyes sparkled brightly and I could have gotten lost in them, but I had a job to do. I looked back to see the rest of my family distracted by their worry and that was when I pulled the door open and slipped out.

As I went through the hallways of the hotel, I wondered what Jasper was saying about me disappearing. I knew he must have been telling them that I went to hunt or something along those lines. I knew he wouldn't tell them that I was going out to meet Edward and begin hunting down James and Laurent.

I crossed the lobby and was out the doors within a minute. Luckily, it was a cloudy day and I saw Edward leaning up against the rental car. I watched his eyes as he examined me. He was wondering what I hadn't told him too. He didn't know anything more than he was tied to Bella somehow. I hated doing this to him, but I knew he couldn't handle the truth, at least not yet. Bella was the one that would bring the end of the Volturi and it was his destiny to keep her safe until the time came for her to do so. It made my heart break knowing that the day would come that he would find out Bella's path. It was hard to know so much, and not be able to reveal it to the person that needed to know the most.

"You ready?"

My eyes turned to meet his. They were full of fire that showed the world how livid he really was. I knew that this was going to be a challenge. We began to walk to where we were out of the sight of the humans and we began to run. I didn't keep up in complete pace with him, because I needed the solitude too. I watched him running, realizing how truly graceful he was… so lion like.

Then suddenly, I had a flash of a vision in my mind. It wasn't something that made any sense, but I knew it meant something though…

_Edward throws James to the floor. Laurent lunges at Bella. Bella screams… and a flash of white light…_

Then nothing more. What does it mean? What were we getting ready to get into? I looked up to see Edward was gone from my sight. I let my thoughts leave me and I began to run, in hopes of catching up with him before he reached East St. Louis.


	39. Finding What Is Lost

Hello Everyone.

I have returned from the hills if Hardin County. It was a long three days, especially with no internet. I spent most of my time reading and writing. I actually read two new books while I was gone. (I added them to my faves list on my bio.) I enjoyed my R&R and now I feel refreshed and ready to rumble.

This chapter was a lot of fun to write, especially since I wrote it at my aunt's kitchen table while I was listening to her dog, Trixie, snore. It was just too cute. Plus I love the ending of the chapter. You'll see why in a few minutes.

Then Normal Stuff: The Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Check out my faves and support my friends, Stormy Bella and ashel-13. Don't forget to review for me, too. I like reading them. They make my day. Please review.

I dedicate this chapter to all your lovely people that review for me. I love reading them. You are my sunshine! (I could break into song here, but I won't do that to ya.)

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 38: Finding What Was Lost

As I ran, I could hear Alice not far behind me. I wondered a lot about what she really knew about Bella. I knew that she had told me a lot about my connection to her, but something was telling me that there was more to the story.

Since Alice told me that I was destined to be with Bella, it made my soul soar with the greatest feeling of all. Love. Bella was my soul mate. She was meant for me and it was the best feeling and knowledge I could ever have. Knowing that she was meant for me, I had to get her back. I knew that without her I would forever be shrouded in shadows of loneliness and lack the ability to love again.

I thought back to the moment that I met Bella all those years ago and I reminisced about how I felt in that moment. I was so horrified with what I was feeling. I wanted to kill her, and then I remembered that I had the same response when I met Bella again just recently. Her blood sang to me, on more levels than could be explained by the average person or vampire. Then I thought of something that I hadn't really taken too seriously. When I saw the image of Bella as a baby, I felt pure love radiating off her. It was almost like I recognized her even then. I even had this internal feeling that Bella was returning that love to me when I met her for the first time.

While I had been thinking, I heard Alice catching up and closing the distance between us. I kept running though, never slowing down my pace. I wanted to get to East St. Louis and scope out the surroundings so that we would have somewhat of an advantage.

"Edward… we need to talk."

I kept running though. I wasn't ready to talk to her. I wanted to concentrate on my thoughts of what I had to do to save Bella. That was when I heard her scream out with her mind to me.

"_Edward!"_

I came to a stop and turned to see Alice standing behind me. Her eyes were full of so much emotion and fury that I didn't know if she was angry with me or if she was just upset about everything.

"What are you planning on doing? You can't go in there without a plan what so ever. You are going to get yourself killed and even take a chance of getting Bella killed as well."

I felt a growl grow within my chest and it annoyed me that just the though of someone hurting Bella would cause me to do that. Alice stared at me. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but I knew that I would be invading her privacy. I knew she had more to tell me, but she wasn't going to reveal anymore at this point.

"What do you expect me to do, Alice? Sit here and wait until James starts this little game of his and take a chance of Laurent coming after Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. No, I am not taking a chance with no one's life. We have to get ready to go in there."

"I'm not saying that you are wrong, Edward, but you can't go in there like some cowboy from an old western movie. We are in real life here, and we are going to be taking a chance of someone getting hurt. Bella is not as strong as we are and she is going to be in real danger."

"I know. Don't you think I realize that?"

"Then act like it, Edward. We have to be prepared for anything that could possibly happen."

I knew she was right. It didn't make me feel any better though. I wanted to yell and scream, but I knew that it wouldn't do me any good. I knew that I had to go into this situation with my head on straight. I couldn't be a "cowboy."

"Okay, Alice, what should we do then?"

I looked around to see that we were in a clump of woods, and that I could see the city limits from where we were standing. Alice leaned up against a tree for a moment and I watched as her eyes went dull as she was thinking about what we could do. I felt the urge to pace about, but then I would make myself even more crazy and nervous. I kept my eyes on Alice though, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would think of something. I didn't know where the house was, or anything else. I was just going on what she told us in the hotel room. I had to be patient, and that wasn't a quality that I was really working well with at the moment. Finally, her gaze returned to me and she spoke.

"Edward, I think we need to get near the house and watch them for a bit. We need to know their movements. They have to have a pattern of doing things. They have to hunt and they aren't going to leave Bella alone either. They might think she is a mere human, but they know that some humans are rather resourceful at times, especially when their lives are threatened."

I stared out toward the limits of the small, decrepit area. I could feel my heart calling out for Bella, and that she was out there waiting for me to save her. I couldn't believe it, but I knew that we would have to do what Alice had suggested. I would have to watch and it was going to be the most horrifying thing I would have to do ever. I would have to watch them staring at Bella, touching her skin, and drinking in her very fragrance. I would have to sit silently by for the time and let them get away with touching my Bella. The goddess of my existence.

"Edward, I know that is going to be hard to do, but we have to."

I hated it when Alice could just sense what I was feeling. It was rather irritating. I took a rather large, unnecessary breath and began to walk toward the edge of the woods, with Alice not following too far behind me. I didn't speak, nor did she. Maybe she knew that I needed the silence for a moment.

We walked until we reached the edge of town, and that was when we had to start being more watchful. We didn't know if James or Laurent was out hunting in the area, and we didn't want to ruin our element of surprise. I had never been in this area before, but it was clear by Alice's movements, that she had been.

"Have you been here before?"

I guess my speaking to her shocked her a little, because she jumped slightly. Her eyes went back to mine and it was then I saw something. I couldn't place it, but it wasn't a normal look that I would see from my sister. The look actually frightened me some. Something was going on inside her head.

"Alice? You okay?"

"Yes to both questions. After I met Jasper, we came through the area. It was a lot nicer than it is now though. The houses were well kept, and the area was really clean. It's almost like a completely different place now. I guess when businesses leave, it leaves the communities to either stay together, or to fall apart. I guess option two happened here."

She looked sad. I couldn't understand why she was so sad, but it was clear that being here was drawing up old memories for her.

"Do you know where Walnut is?"

I saw her grimace a little. I took that look as a yes. Watching her walk, I followed at a distance, allowing her to move without thought of me being there. Finally after what felt like forever, I watched her stop on a corner. I looked up at the street sign to see we were at the corner of Walnut and Pine. She then turned and started to walk toward west and farther down the street.

I kept watching her. I didn't understand everything that was going on in Alice's mind, but I knew that she too had a complex mind and many things that were still shrouded from her memories. She then suddenly stopped in front of a house. I stood back some from her, just watching her.

I turned my attention to the sky and realized that it was starting to get closer to sun up. We would have to get into a place that people weren't going to be able to see us, especially since it was looking like a nice sunny day in East St. Louis.

"Alice…"

She turned to me, and I would have sworn she was crying, if that would have been possible. She walked slowly toward me and took my hand and began to lead me into the backyard of the house. She never spoke, and I didn't either. She paused by a window though. I turned to see the one thing that I wanted to see. My angel.

I could see the broken furniture, the graffiti, everything that I had seen in that small vision. I looked in to see her head hanging down in front of her.

"What's happened to her?"

Alice never broke her gaze into the room, but her voice was as calm and solemn as possible.

"They knocked her out. She's just unconscious. Come on, I know where we can hide."

She pulled me out farther into the yard and toward an old tool shed. She pulled the door open and pulled me into it. It wasn't huge, but it would keep us sheltered from the sun light. She sat down on the floor near the back and I sat down next to her.

"What is going on here, Alice?"

"This is the place that Jasper told me he loved me for the first time."

"What?"

"During the time that we were looking for you and the rest of the family, we traveled through this area. We rented this house from an elderly man and it was here that Jasper told me that he loved me. I was standing in that window that we looked in when he came into the room, wrapped his arms around me, and whispered to me, 'Mary Alice Brannon, you are my angel, my heart, I love you.'"

"You knew this before you came with me?"

"No, I didn't realize it until I remembered the image of the house. I don't normally think a lot about my time that happened before Jasper and I became a part of your family. There are only a few memories that I value and that was one of them. It had been a long time since I had been here and I had forgotten that it was on Walnut Street. I know it's not that important, but it just reminded me of stuff."

"No, it's important. I'm sorry that James has ruined this place for you though. It should be a special place to treasure, not hate."

"I know, but seeing Bella in there, it hurt so much."

I wrapped my arms around her. I knew that this was hard for her, but I then realized that we did have an advantage. Alice knew the layout of the house. We could sneak into the house, without James or Laurent finding us.

"Alice, do you remember the layout of the house?"

"Yes."

"Can we get in there without them knowing it?"

She sat silent for a moment and then turned to me to nod her response. We sat there not saying anything for a while, and that was when I remembered something she said to Carlisle back in the hotel room.

"Alice, why did you tell Carlisle that they know who Bella is?"

"Edward, this isn't the time for us to be talking about this."

"Alice?"

I felt guilty for pushing the issue, but I had to know. I had to know what was going on. I needed to know so that I didn't go in there blind and take a chance of hurting Bella.

"Edward, there are things about Bella that you don't know yet. In time you will know. Please don't ask me again, because I would have to lie to you, and I love you too much and I don't want to do that to you."

It was obvious that she intended on not speaking about the subject and I had to respect her wishes. After I had Bella safely back, then I would be worried about the topic again. I then let my thoughts wander to Bella and I watched the sun move through a crack in the roof. The sun was shining down on the floor and I could tell where the sun was located by watching the angle of the sunlight on the floor.

After quite a while, actually the entire day, Alice stood and extended her hand to me to help pull me up from where I was sitting. I took her hand and that was when she pushed the door open and then I saw that the sun was setting and it was time to make our move. It was time to rescue Bella.

I followed in behind her. We reached the back door of the house and that was when she slipped out a credit card. I watched as she shimmied it into the door and it was when the door popped open did I realize what she was doing.

"We locked ourselves out once and Jasper had to use a small knife to unlock the door. I was just hoping that they hadn't changed the lock mechanism."

"I'll never give you a hard time about your credit card fetish ever again."

She turned and smiled back at me. It was clear that she wasn't going to let me forget that either. She pushed the door open and we slowly slipped inside. Pushing the door to, she began to creep across the back porch of house and then she pushed on the interior door that lead into the kitchen. After she looked for a moment, she walked into the room.

It was clear that no one had actually lived in that house for a long time. The appliances had been destroyed and I could see cockroaches scattering as we walked through the dark room. I wanted to rush through the house looking for James, and I was guessing that was why Alice reached out suddenly and took my hand. She turned and whispered to me.

"No, don't. We don't know where they are and they could be in the room with Bella for all we know. Stay with me, I know the way to the room."

Alice was stepping carefully on the floors. I knew she did not want to step on squeaky floors. It would cause our cover to be blown and a huge massive fight could break out. We moved through the house with pure stealth, and it was when we reached the doorway of what would have been the living room and dinning room that I saw Bella.

We looked around the room and when we were both sure that no one was in sight, I slipped into the room toward Bella. I reached her and I had to touch her skin. I had to feel her warmth and everything that was her. I began to stroke her face and I felt her move a little.

"Bella… Bella, baby, please wake up."

I felt her head move and it was when she lifted her head and looked into my eyes, that I released the breath that I had been holding. Her eyes were not completely focused but it was the best sight I had seen since I saw her last. She then looked at me again and finally realization set in to her that I was actually there with her.

"Edward…"

Her voice was so raspy, but just hearing her, made my insides flutter.

"Yes, my love, I'm here."

"I was so scared, Edward. They are crazy… they keep going on about some queen or something."

"Don't talk its okay. We're going to get you out of here."

Her eyes shifted to the doorway and that was when she saw Alice there.

"Alice… I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

"Bella, its okay. Let's get you out of here though."

I reached for the ropes that had Bella tied behind her back and that was when I heard an evil chuckle from behind me.

"Well, well… you broke the rules Eddie. I didn't expect you to find her this quickly either."

I turned to see James leaning against the door frame at the other end of the room. He moved slowly toward us. Both Alice and I were crouched in front of Bella. I wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore.

"It's funny, Eddie. You didn't tell me that your little girlfriend was so powerful. I would have taken her from you the moment I laid eyes on her if I had known."

"What are you talking about, you bastard?"

"Temper, temper. You really shouldn't talk like that, you know there are women present."

He thought he was funny. It made me want to lunge at him and rip out his throat. Alice reached out and grabbed me.

"No, Edward."

I kept my eyes on him though. I never let them shift away, not even for a second. He let out another malicious chuckle.

"Edward… you are clueless. You see I just wanted to play games with you. You thought you were big and bad and now… the game has changed. The Volturi will be very interested in Miss Swan now. I will be rewarded above all others of our kind too. However, you both have to die before I can claim my prize."

"You are not going to hurt, Bella. I'll kill you first."

"Boy, vampires that were bigger and scarier have tried and failed. You are no different than the others. You will die. I'll have a nice bonfire out back, hopefully no one notices the smell."

I heard a growl and it was then that I noticed that Alice had dropped into a fighting stance and was growling as well. It was then I noticed that Laurent had slipped into the room. We were surrounded. James started to walk toward me and I joined Alice in a crouch in front of Bella.

"Edward, let me keep the girl, and you will live. If you don't, you, your girlfriend, and your entire family will die. It's your choice here. Live or die? Die or live?"

"I choose option three."

Both James and Laurent chuckled at my response. Laurent spoke with a foul tone and stared deeply into the eyes of Alice, who was still protecting Bella from the other side.

"What can you do, boy? We will destroy you all."

"I don't think so. I think I'm going to walk out of here with my sister and my girlfriend and you two are going to be the dead ones, right Alice?"

"I'm with my brother, you two are going to be in a load of hurt."

We stood there in silence for a moment. We waited for a moment that someone made the first move. I knew I wasn't going to be the first one to move. Bella spoke softly to me.

"Edward, be careful."

In that second both James and Laurent lunged at us and the fight was on. I couldn't keep track of what was going on with Alice and Laurent but I knew what was going on with the fight James. James wasn't lying when he said that he could fight, nor did I.

We kept circling each other, lunging and avoiding each other. It was a dance that I had a feeling that could go on forever, but Bella didn't have forever to wait. We had to get this wrapped up, and soon. It was then that James got close enough that I grabbed him and threw him to the floor. He yelled for Laurent then.

"Kill the girl."

I reached for James and threw him out of the window. I jumped out the window after him and I saw Alice going after Laurent. He was lunging at Bella. I heard Bella scream from inside when James grabbed me and threw me away from the house for a moment. When I turned back I saw a flash of white light from within the house, blinding everything. I then heard Bella scream again… then house went up in a blinding explosion.

"Bella!!"

* * *

A cliff hanger... will Bella and Alice be okay? Review, review, review. (It will encourage me to work more.) Happy Reading to all, EclipseoftheTwilightMoon


	40. The Hospital

Hello Everyone,

Yeah, I know. I said I wouldn't update till Saturday or Sunday. See my dedication and you'll know why you have the update. Since I have updated today, I won't be updating till either Sunday or Monday. This much I know, the story is going to end with 42 chapters so you will have at least three more chapters. By the time I post the last chapter I will have the first chapter of the story that continues on. I am currently working on these chapters so I hope by the end of next week to be finsihed with this story and on to the next. Plus I am still in works for my all human story. I'm having some minor issues that I have to work out. Look for it in the next week or so though.

The Normal Stuff: The Twilight series and its characters are the property of Ms. Stephenie Meyer. Check out my faves on my bio. Support and review for my friends, Stormy Bella, and ashel-13. Please keep reviewing too. I love reading them.

I'm sorry that I left you hanging too. The part that I liked the most was blowing up the house, not necessarily the cliff hanger. I just thought it would be cool to blow up something.

Anyway, on to the story...

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to twilightgurl22. Everyone needs to love her since it was after I talked to her that I decided to post today and not tomorrow. You are a persistent person, so I give this chapter to you as a gift and yes you still have to wait like everyone else for the update. lol

* * *

Chapter 39: The Hospital

My eyes hurt. It felt as if I had been crying for weeks and weeks with no break. I tried to move, but then I realized that I couldn't. I moved my head enough to see that I was hooked to a million IVs and that my leg was suspended in the air.

I turned my head to see Edward in the chair next to me. If I hadn't known they couldn't sleep, I would have sworn that he was in a deep slumber.

"Edward…"

My voice felt as if it had a frog lodged deep inside. His eyes snapped open and he was at my side in the blink of an eye. He looked at me with such sorrow and it made my heart hurt to see him in so much pain. I wanted to touch his face, but I realized that I was tied down.

"They didn't want you ripping out your IVs."

"Oh."

I laid there for a moment, and I was trying to remember what happened to me. I stared around the room, even though I knew that nothing there was going to jog my memory, I still had to try. I then turned back to Edward who was still staring at me with so much adoration. It was hard to keep my eyes open too.

"Edward, what happened to me?"

His touch was cool, but it was a touch that I had been missing and longing for. He smiled slightly at me and then grimaced.

"What? Tell me."

"You don't remember anything, love?"

I sat quietly for a moment. I could remember being taken from the hotel. I could also remember James muttering something about a queen and Edward coming in to save me, but after that, I couldn't remember.

"Not that much after you coming in to save me, and then there are still stuff that is kind of fuzzy."

He smiled at me. I scooted over in the bed some and he climbed up on the bed and laid down next to me, which was hard especially with my leg suspended in the air.

"You don't remember the fight or Alice being there?"

"I remember Alice, but after that, no."

He stroked my hair and I felt sleepy again. I turned to see him smiling gently down on me.

"You're still tired aren't you?"

I yawned. I turned to him and he chuckled at me.

"Don't even say that you aren't tired. You just told on yourself."

I scowled up at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. The electric shock was still there. I loved his kisses and they made me feel so much all at once. He wrapped his arm around me and whispered to me.

"Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you when you are more awake and will remember what I am talking about."

"Don't leave me."

"Angel, I don't intend on leaving ever."

"Good because I intend on keeping you forever."

The last thing I heard was his musical chortle before I fell asleep. Luckily, I had a very uneventful sleep. If I had any dreams, I didn't remember them. That made me very happy actually. When I actually woke up, Edward was still right where I left him but during my time asleep, Carlisle and Esme had come in to join him. Again, my voice wasn't back to normal and I croaked out anything that I spoke.

"Edward…"

"Hello, my angel. Did you sleep well?"

"I feel better actually."

I turned to see the smiling face of Esme, and it brightened the room completely. Edward stood from my bed and Esme came forward to sit down beside me.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Still a little tired, but okay I guess."

She touched my hands and I could have sworn that they were the hands of my mother, even though my actual mother was in Florida and not here. Carlisle came forward and stood in front of me.

"Bella, do you remember anything about what happened?"

"Nothing really."

"Try. We really want to know."

"There is something that you aren't telling me."

I looked around the room of the people there and their eyes avoided mine. They knew something.

"Tell me what happened. I can't stand it that you know something and you aren't telling me."

Esme looked gently into my eyes and smiled slightly. My eyes then moved to Carlisle, who had just begun to look at the floor. I turned to face the love of my life and that was when I knew that he didn't want to tell me.

"Edward, please. I have to know."

He looked worried. About what, I wasn't exactly sure.

"Bella, you have to try to remember what happened in that house. I can tell you what I know, but I don't know what happened after that."

I shifted a little in my bed in hopes of getting a little more comfortable. I knew that I wasn't going to remember anything with me having a feeling that something was stabbing me in the back. I closed my eyes for a moment and the room went silent.

I remembered Laurent taking me from the hotel. I remember waking up to find James there and he started his rambling about some queen, and then I remembered waking up to see Edward and Alice there with me. Finally, a fight broke out between Edward and James while Alice fought with Laurent and I watched helplessly since I was tied down to a chair.

I opened my eyes to see them staring at me.

"I just remember being taken from the hotel, James talking to me, and the beginning of the fight. After that, I don't remember anything. I woke up here."

Edward came back over to me and sat down beside me.

"Bella, during the fight I threw James out the window and that left you, Alice, and Laurent in the house. Before I threw James out of the house though, he yelled at Laurent to kill you. I saw him lunge at you and Alice moved to protect you. James picked me up and threw me away from the house some and when I turned back to the house, I heard you scream and the house blew up."

I felt the blood drain out of my face when he told me that. The house blew up? I turned back to him. I had to know how I got out of that house.

"Edward…"

"It knocked me to the ground and I started to scream for you. All I knew was that both you and Alice were in the house. I started to run for the house when I heard Alice yelling for me. When I found her, both you and Alice were in the front yard. Neither of you were in great shape either. I asked her what happened and she didn't know how both of you had gotten from the middle of the house out into the front yard either. I asked her what happened to Laurent, and she said she didn't know. I ran back toward the big window and I saw Laurent on the flaming floor of the house. He had been beheaded and the fire was destroying his body."

"Laurent's dead?"

"Yes."

I sat there for a moment. I was happy to know that. He was one less thing that I had to worry about.

"What about James?"

He pushed his eyes to the floor. When he looked back to me, I saw that fire there again.

"He got away. We haven't been able to find him."

Edward looked horrible after he told me that. Something inside me was telling me that he was thinking that it was his fault that James got away. I reached his face and he moved into my touch.

"Edward, it's not your fault that he got away. Please, don't be so hard on yourself."

He looked back at me and then leaned down to kiss me softly on my lips. My heart did a little jump when he did too. He laughed at the response my body had to his touch.

"Your body must like that."

"Maybe it does."

I looked to see that Carlisle and Esme had left us.

"Why did they leave?"

"I honestly think it's their way of giving us some time."

I watched his eyes as they traveled away from me and into deep thought. I loved watching him, but something was telling me that the thoughts he was having were those that were beating himself up over James.

"Edward, please, don't let the fact that James got away bother you."

"I was thinking about the fact that you would be safer without me in your life."

"No! You can't leave me. Edward… you are my world, you are the air I breathe. Please don't leave me."

He wrapped his arms around me. He kept a firm grip around me as I felt my body shudder with fear.

"I love you more than life, Isabella Swan. I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you. Ever."

I sighed with relief when I heard that. He pulled me close to him, well as close as possible, especially with me as tied down as I was at the moment. I pulled myself close to his chest, taking in as much of him as I could and that was when I remembered something that really didn't make any sense.

"Edward, how did we get out of the house? You said that we were in the middle of the house and then we were found out in front of it. I am guessing that fire can kill vampires too. So how did Alice get out okay? I'm glad that she did, but it's not making any sense."

"We were honestly hoping that you could help us with that, but we don't know."

"I don't know. I don't even remember Laurent lunging at me. It's like it didn't happen. The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing you."

He sighed and leaned his head down on mine. I could tell it was bothering him that he didn't know what happened to both Alice and me. Then something bothered me even more.

"Edward, how did you explain everything when I was admitted to the hospital?"

He didn't move but he looked down on me before he even spoke to me.

"We were walking past the house and it exploded. It threw you causing you to break your leg, crack three ribs, and fracture your wrist. The police investigation believes that it was once a location of a drug house and a drug dealer blew it up to get rid of the evidence."

I thought about it and it sounded reasonable. I snuggled into his chest. It was cold and stone-like, but it was the most comfortable place I could find. His cool body was comfortable against my side. I was guessing that was the side that I had the cracked ribs.

I wasn't sure of how long we stayed like that, but it didn't matter to me. I could stay like that forever, Edward's arms was the only place that I wanted to be. A nurse came in and changed my bags on my IVs and checked my vitals. The nurse seemed pleased with my status and left us alone again. We both heard a knock on the door, and I turned enough to see it was Alice coming in. She seemed like she was a little nervous to come in, so she stood in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Come in Alice."

She moved more like the Alice that I remembered now. Edward moved and stood.

"I think you need some time together. I am going to check in with everyone and maybe go out and hunt some. I'll be back soon. Alice, don't leave her."

"I wouldn't think of it."

He kissed me and walked swiftly out of the door. She stood there in front of me at the foot of my bed for a moment. I patted the side of my bed where Edward had been sitting and she moved over and sat down next to me. I moved over next to her. She wasn't Edward, but she was another place that I could seek sanctuary and feel safe. I worried that my closeness would bother her, but she too, like Edward, wrapped her arm around me.

"I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you too."

"I'm really sorry that I let Laurent get to you."

"It wasn't your fault, Alice. I should have told you that I wanted something and either you or Jasper could have gone with me. I was being foolish."

"You are human. You are entitled to make mistakes, even if they are life threatening."

I looked up to see her smiling at me. I was glad that she could find some humor in all this tragedy.

"Alice, what happened in that house? I know it blew up, but both of us were in that house and then we weren't?"

Alice turned away from me and was staring at the wall across the room. It made me wonder why she was so nervous to tell me what happened in that room back in the house that James was holding me in. Her eyes returned to me and they were full of something foreign to me. Was it sorrow?

"Alice, tell me?"

"Bella, I really don't know what happened, but the last things I remember is that we were both still in the house and Laurent was reaching for you. I tried to reach you, and then I saw a flash of blinding white light. I heard you scream and then I heard a mumbled moan from Laurent, and the next thing I know is that both of us are out in the front of the house. I wasn't hurt, well not really, but the way you were laying was clear that you were."

"How did I get to the hospital?"

"An ambulance. One of the people that lived next door to the house called. Edward was hysterical. I had never seen him like that before. When the paramedics got there I had to restrain him so that they could check you."

The thought of Edward, my Adonis, being that way was not something that I ever wanted to truly see. I had scared him so much. I was beginning to think that maybe I was jinxed and that bad things were supposed to follow me. He worried that he was too dangerous for me, maybe it was the other way around. Maybe I was too much trouble for him. I even began to think that maybe I should go back to my mother in Florida and leave the Cullens to their lives in Forks.

"Bella, don't you even think about leaving my brother."

I jerked my head up to met Alice's eyes. I hadn't spoken my thoughts, had I? How would she know what I was thinking?

"I don't read minds. That's my brother's skill, but I can see what you are planning on doing in the future though. He would die without you. If you love him at all, don't do that. He needs you as much as you need him."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. She reached over and wiped them away from my eyes. I put my head on her shoulder and we were silent for quite some time. I guess I fell asleep again because I heard Alice talking to Edward when I opened my eyes.

"Edward, she has been through a lot, be careful with her. It will take some time for her to fully recover from all this."

"I know. I just want to keep her safe."

"Have you talked to her father yet?"

"Yes, I told him that she had gotten upset about some school stuff and that after we talked that she was even more upset and that she thought that taking herself to a new school would be a better idea. I then told him that I followed her to St. Louis where she was waiting for her flight to continue on to Jacksonville."

"What about the injuries she got from the explosion?"

"That we got lost and were walking around looking for help when the house exploded."

"So how angry is he with you though?"

"Very, but I think he will get past it, at least I hope so, for Bella's sake."

I forced myself to open my eyes and let them know I was awake. Edward met my eyes and it warmed my heart. Alice released me to allow Edward to sit with me. He pulled me to him, and I shivered slightly until I got comfortable next to him.

"You know, I can sit in the chair so you don't have to lean up against my cold body."

"I know, but I like you just where you are."

He pulled me close and that was when I closed my eyes again. I must be on a lot of pain meds since I was sleeping so much. He leaned his head down on mine and that was when I heard Alice whisper that she was going to leave and let me sleep. I heard the door close as she left. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear Edward humming to me again. I then fell into another dreamless slumber, in the arms of the man that I loved.

_Outside Bella's Hospital Room… (Alice's POV)_

"Alice, what happened?"

"He was going to bite Bella, Carlisle. He barely touched her skin when he pulled his hand back and moaned in pain. The next thing I knew was that Bella was screaming and he fell to the floor. Then it was like an invisible sword cut off his head. The next thing I knew was Bella was screaming again and the house exploded. There was fire all around, but it wasn't even touching Bella or me. I noticed that Bella's leg was in an odd angle there in the chair, I moved to grab her and get out of the house, but in the blink of an eye we were out on the front lawn. Bella sprawled out and me standing there with a few cuts and scraps. I heard Edward screaming for Bella, and I yelled for him and you know the rest."

Carlisle paced around. I even thought what I said sounded crazy. How could that have happened? How did Laurent just end up dead in that house and the house blows up with Bella and me coming out of there with mostly minor injuries?

"Alice, her powers are growing. I don't know how much longer this can go on without Bella knowing the truth."

"I know. We are going to have to tell her soon."

"Up to this point, they haven't really been noticeable by anyone, but if she is blowing things up now, it is getting serious. Honestly, I didn't know that she would be able to do that."

"What!?"

"Alice, everything I have read talks about her having visions, moving things, such as that. I didn't know she would have any destructive powers that could actually hurt people."

"Carlisle, I thought you knew the legend of the Queen?"

"I do, but there must be something that I have missed somewhere."

I watched as sadness filled his eyes and then he moved them back to my own eyes.

"Alice, I didn't want to do this, but I think I am going to have to go to Italy and visit my old friend, if he is still in that position. I am going to have to read the actual account in the archive deep in the caverns of Volterra."

"You are scared, aren't you?"

I didn't need a verbal answer to that question, I saw the terror in his eyes. Not that he was scared of Bella, but of what was going to happen to her and in turn eventually hurt Edward.

"Yes, I am very scared."

"For?"

"Everyone involved, especially Edward, Bella, and who or whatever that mythical creature is."

"When are you leaving?"

He was looking around making sure that no one was close enough to listen to us. He came in closer and whispered.

"Soon. I will wait some time though, to keep from drawing attention to myself."

I watched as he walked back down the hall to where Esme was standing with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I glanced back into the room to see Bella slumbering on Edward's shoulder and him wrapping her with his embrace. I wished in that moment that I could cry. It was hard knowing how much things were changing and neither of them knew. I didn't know what was going to happen to either of them. It was as if the place that gave me my visions had draped a black veil over their futures. I could only hope that they could and would survive whatever the world threw at them.


	41. A Human Moment

Hi.

I know I am horrible. I promised Sunday and here it is Thursday. I am scum, but please forgive me. For those of you that might be interested, its been raining a lot here and my yard was trying to get away from me. It has been sunny the past few days so I got to mow my yard and the end result was me being sun burnt out of this world. Then I had to work until one in the morning on Tuesday night.

So, there is two more chapters coming for this specific story. I have posted my new all human story. Its called _Written In The Stars_. Check it out and tell me what you think.

Also, when I wrote this chapter I used a specific website to find a picture of a dress and well, when I went back to the site, it was gone, so I am in the process of finding another picture of said dress. Check my bio sometime to see if I find it again. I am on a mission to find a pic and I won't give up.

Please review. Its just nice to know what you guys think. I love all of you guys that do review and you make my day.

Remember, the Twilight series belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer as does her characters. So I own nothing. It sucks, but that is how it is.

I want to send my love out to my two bestest friends on here and they would be Stormy Bella and twilightgurl22. You two are the best. Check out their stories they are awesome. Also check out my other friend's stories, ashel-13. Remember those names and read, read, read.

I dedicate this chapter to my Sweet Pea, twilightgurl22, and CARLISLESDARKETURNALQUEEN... you are wonderful. Also, to all you people that review... a sweet chapter for sweet people.

* * *

Chapter 40: A Human Moment

"No, Alice. I don't want to go shopping with you today. I'm just too tired."

I kept watching Alice bouncing around my room. It's been weeks since I was kidnapped by James, but I still didn't necessarily feel that great. It was almost like I stressed some major muscles there, but I didn't do anything at all except scream for my life.

"Come on, Bella. You know you want to go with me."

"Not really."

"Please?? It will mean a lot to me if you will go with me."

"Alice, I am still on these stupid crutches and I feel like an idiot anyway."

"Bella, you were thrown when a house exploded, what do you expect?"

I glared at her. It was still really annoying that we haven't figured out how Alice and I got out of the house without being killed. I still had this feeling that Alice wasn't telling me everything that I need to know, and it was really starting to tick me off.

"I expect to get some rest and try to get rid of these stupid things."

Alice then decided that it was time to bring out the big guns. She was trying to give me the puppy dog eyes. She fluttered her eye lashes and looked at me with a trembling lower lip.

"Alice, it isn't going to work."

"Would you do this for Edward?"

"Edward has nothing to do with this. Plus he isn't here either."

"He isn't here because he sent me to take care of this. He has lots of faith in me to make sure I get you ready."

I looked at her carefully. Ready for what? I had no idea what was going on with her at the moment. I grabbed my crutches which were leaned up against my bed and wobbled over to stand in front of Alice. I stared deeply into her honey colored eyes and was looking for the truth. Stupid vampires, they could hide anything if they wanted to. She looked absolutely innocent and it was just frustrating when you wanted to be angry with them.

"Come on, Bella. You know I wouldn't do anything to you that would allow you to get hurt."

"What about letting me get kidnapped and held hostage by two crazed blood-sucking vampires that were bent on drinking my blood and killing me, you, Edward, and the rest of your family?"

"That was a freak accident and James hasn't been seen since. He is probably running scared from here. He isn't going to want to face all of us again. He will be taking a chance of us coming after him again and actually destroying him. You will be perfectly safe. We are going to the mall, not on the run."

She did have a point. However, I wasn't really keen on going shopping with Alice, especially after the first time I went with her. I hobbled back over to my desk chair and she followed me and then stood in front of me when I finally got sat down. I knew it was a hopeless cause too. Alice wouldn't let me say no, I looked up at her and sighed.

"Yes. Bella you won't be sorry."

"I already am."

Alice was out the door as soon got the answer from me that she wanted, down the stairs and she was calling for me to hurry up. I hobbled out of the room and down the stairs to see her talking with Charlie who had been sitting on the couch watching the Cardinals play. I guess Alice's eyes told Charlie that I was in the room.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Dad. I am guessing that Alice has filled you in on what she wants to do."

"Yeah, and I want you to be careful and I want you to come by the house before you go too."

"Huh?"

Alice grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me toward the door.

"Don't listen to him. I'll take good care of her Charlie. You'll see her later."

As we were going through the door, I could hear Charlie calling from the kitchen.

"You tell that brother of yours to take care of her."

Alice had me in her car within a minute and she was turning the key to the ignition and pulling out of the drive. I buckled my seatbelt, I knew how fast the entire Cullen family drove and I really didn't want to add to my injuries if they did get into an accident.

Within about ten minutes, Alice was pulling us in front of the mall and parking the car. She then helped me out of the car and was leading me into the mall. We weren't able to go at her normal Alice shopping pace, but I guess that is what she gets for taking someone like me shopping on crutches. I followed her until we reached the store that sold formal wear.

"I'm not trying on dresses, Alice. No."

"Come on Bella, don't be such a baby about this."

She grabbed me and led me into the store and that was when she started throwing piles of fluffy dresses at me and pushed me into changing rooms and that went on for what seemed to be hours. I heard Alice squeal somewhere in the store and when I found her I standing by a display with the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life. Locked in a glass case, was the most beautiful navy dress ever. The fabric was a beautiful silky navy and it showed just a little of the person's back, and its length went to the floor. I stared up at the dress and when I turned to Alice and she was across the room talking to the manager of the store. I watched as the manager came forward and pulled out a set of keys to the case and unlocked the case. I turned to Alice and I watched her eyes sparkle with delight when the manager pulled the dress out of the case and she handed me the dress.

"Alice, no. That dress is too expensive. No."

The manager smiled and handed me the dress. The touch of the fabric felt like an intimate caress against my fingers. Alice then pushed me to the changing room and held the door shut on me.

"You put that dress on right now, Bella Swan."

I sighed and began to pull off all my clothes and I pulled on the dress. I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't want to see that my dream dress wasn't going to look right on me.

"Bella, get out here."

I heard Alice move away from the door and I pushed it open with me still having my eyes closed tight. I heard the squeak of the hinges of the door and then a gasp. I didn't want to open my eyes. It had to be horrible for such a gasp. I felt Alice's cold touch on my arms and she leaned close enough to whisper.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

I opened my eyes to see me in the most beautiful dress ever and I actually look nice in it. Even with my cast. I turned to see everyone in the store staring at me. I felt a blush reach my face, and I wished that I could have become invisible at that moment. I then heard the manager chattering with Alice and Alice handing her credit card.

"Alice don't."

"It isn't my credit card this time."

"Who?"

"My brother's."

"No, I don't want to…"

The manager came back over with a credit card slip in hand, Alice signed the slip and handed it back to her. I scowled at her when she turned her attention back to me and smiled.

"The manager is going to personally deliver that dress to my house. You need to get out of it. We still have lots of things to do."

I sighed, and lifted the dress up enough that I could walk through the store to change. I brought the dress out with me and the manager of the store took it to be placed in the necessary bagging to get it out of the store. Alice then grabbed my hand and took me out of the store, pulling me along the way.

"Alice, I hope you know I am officially ticked with you."

"Don't be, that dress looked beautiful on you, Bella. I am supposed to get you ready and you are not going to cause me one minute worth of problems for two reasons."

"What are the two reasons?"

"First, you love me. Second, you are head over heals in love with my brother and you wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

I hated it when she was right. I wanted to grumble about everything, but it was a lost cause. I was going to have to sit down, shut up, and enjoy the ride. Then next thing I knew I was standing next to a jewelry counter and Alice was chatting up the clerk. After whipping out Edward's credit card again, we were out the door of the mall heading for her car.

"Alice, please have mercy on me. I am tired and I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Now it's time for the fun part."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. So don't ask."

Alice's laughter was great, but it worried me at the same time. Not long after leaving the parking lot of the mall, we were pulling up in front of the Cullen house. I noticed that the Volvo was not in the driveway either.

"Where's Edward?"

"Hunting and running a few errands. You'll see him later though."

Again, she helped me from the car and led me up on to the porch and into the house. As soon as I entered the house I was met with the warm smile of Esme and a look of indifference from Rosalie. It was something that I was getting used to. Alice's voice kind of shocked me though.

"You can drop the crutches Bella. I'll carry you up the stairs."

I did what she said and she picked me up and carried me up the stairs and into her room that she shared with Jasper. I noticed that it was very warm and inviting. Both Rosalie and Esme followed up the stairs and that was when I realized I was in trouble. They were going to give me a makeover!

Alice sat me down in a chair and they all set to work on me. Rosalie was behind me pulling my hair this way and that, and I couldn't see what she was doing. Esme was at work doing my nails and painting them a brilliant shade of navy. Alice was putting more make up on me than I could ever think of putting on me. I never wore make up. I didn't see the point. I didn't speak, I just watched Alice and Esme work, since I couldn't see Rosalie.

After what I thought was forever, and lots of poking and prodding. They were finished. They still wouldn't let me look in a mirror though. Alice brought out the dress and I noticed that there were other things that she brought with her. Rosalie and Esme left and Alice helped me change into all the stuff that she brought in the room. The touch of the fabric of that dress gave me the chills, but it was a good feeling though. She walked out with one gold high heel shoe and put the shoe on my only foot that could have a shoe at the moment. She finally pulled out the bag from the jeweler and placed a pair of ear rings in, a bracelet on, and a necklace.

"Rose… Esme… Come here."

I tried to turn around and Alice stopped me.

"Nope, not yet."

I stood there and I heard Esme and Rosalie come in and they both smiled when they saw me. Rosalie walked forward and looked closely at me. She smiled and spoke.

"You don't clean up that bad."

"Thank you, I guess."

Esme walked over and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"You look stunning, Bella. Edward is going to be blown away with your beauty."

I felt the blush come back to my face then. I then heard the door open and Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle walked in. All three stopped dead in their tracks and stared. I continued to feel the blush cover my face. Emmett was the first to comment.

"Bella, you're so hot!"

I then saw Rosalie give him a playful slap on the arm. I laughed at that. Emmett really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Carlisle then came over and touched Esme's arm and spoke.

"You do look lovely, Bella. Edward is going to love this."

I turned to see Jasper looking at me with quiet thought. I walked over to him and he stiffened some.

"What do you think, Jasper?"

"You do not compare with the beauty of Alice, but you are very close."

I laughed. I touched his hand slightly and turned to Alice to see her smiling uncontrollably. Then Emmett turned to Alice.

"Oh, the reason we are up here… Edward is waiting for Bella downstairs."

Everyone turned to each other and that was when Alice started to push me out of the door.

"Go on. He's waiting for you. We'll see you later tonight."

"Alice, my crutches?"

"Oh, yeah."

She hands them back to me and then I hobbled down the hall to the top of the stairs and that was when I saw him. Standing there with all his godly glory was the man that I loved so much. Dressed in a dark tuxedo, he was the image of perfection. He had his back to me and I wasn't sure if I could make it down the stairs by myself.

"Edward?"

He turned around and his golden amber colored eyes met mine. I couldn't explain how he looked at me. He then turned slowly to show that he matched my dress in every possible way. He climbed the steps, slower than I knew he could, his eyes never leaving mine. When he reached me, his eyes had the look of fire within them. Not the fire of anger, but of desire. He reached up to touch my face and I felt myself lean into his caress.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful… exquisite woman I have ever seen in my entire existence. Words can not describe you."

I flushed and he chuckled as he swept me up into his arms and carried me down the stairs. He sat me back on my feet. I kept looking into his eyes and they still had the look of love and desire tied together.

"Can I see what I look like? Alice wouldn't let me earlier."

He took my hand and led me into the living room. There in front of a mirror I finally saw what I looked like. The dress fit everywhere it needed to. My chocolate hair had been pulled up into tight curls at the back of my head, but with a few ringlet curls framing my face. I looked at the jewelry to see that I wore a gold crescent moon on a chain, along with crescent moon ear rings, and a bracelet to match. I turned to see Edward's smiling face.

"You see? You are so beautiful."

"I wish you wouldn't have done this. There is no way I can repay you for this."

"Bella, love, you are worth more than money. Money is nothing to me, and just seeing you look this beautiful and smile, it is all the payment I need. We need to be going though. Charlie is waiting to see you."

He picked me up again, and felt myself lean into his body. He was cool, but it was still nice. After getting into the Volvo, he drove back into town and pulled up in front of my house. He carried me up to the house, and after he set me back on his feet he knocked on the door. Charlie pulled the door open and at first I thought he didn't recognize me, but then I saw a tear drop from his eyes.

"Bella, baby… you look beautiful."

I felt myself shy away from his comment, but it made me smile at the same time. He pulled me into the house and he brought out the camera. He knew how shy I was in front of the camera but for him, I let him have this moment. Edward joined me there for a moment and that was when the phone rang. Charlie crossed the room to answer it.

"Hello, Alice. Yes, they are still here. They'll be leaving soon. Yes, she is stunning. Bye, Alice."

Edward took my hand and used that as his cue to take me where ever he was taking me. We said goodnight to Charlie and Edward picked me up again and took me back out to his car. I was still really confused about what was going on. I couldn't understand why I was dressed so formally and as soon as he shut the door and he climbed back into the car I knew the answer.

"The Prom, Edward?"

"I think after everything you have been through, you deserved a truly human moment. You only get to do these things once."

"You know how clumsy I am. Plus, I have a bum leg, so it will be even worse."

"No, love. I will be with you and I won't let anything happen to you. I don't intend on leaving you at all this evening."

Forks was like any small town. Everyone knew everyone and that meant that the school didn't have the money that large schools had to throw massive Proms at grand hotels and such. That meant that Prom was held in the gym. When we pulled up I noticed everyone getting out of cars and some out of limos and the balloon archway that was in front of the gym doors. Edward got out of the car and came around to my side. He opened the door for me like the perfect gentleman and then helped me up and again took me into his arms. He gave Mr. Banner the Prom tickets that I hadn't known he had purchased and then took me into the now decorated gym. The gym looked as if it was set outdoors under a blanket of stars and a full moon. He finally sat me down on my feet but he stood on my side that I had the cast still on. I had been moved to a walking cast, but I was still a little clumsy on it. I looked up to see Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice on the far side of the room, looking as stunning as ever.

When we got over to the group we started to chat about how nice we all looked and about how it was nice to act normal for a change. Rosalie was stunning in this simple spaghetti-strapped red dress. Alice looked so pixie like in her shimmering purple dress. The guys even looked nice, but none could compare with Edward in my eyes. Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"Dance with me."

He led me out on to the gym floor and that was when a very slow song came on. It wasn't my song for him, but it was a very close second. He pulled me close and listened as the words flooded my thoughts.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life._

I looked up into Edward's eyes at the end of the song and in that moment I felt as if it was only us out there on the dance floor. No one else mattered. I didn't care either. Everything I wanted was right here with me. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Nothing too intimate, but very moving.

We went back over to talk with his family when I caught sight of someone that I didn't expect to see. He came forward and was dressed all in black. The lights of the room danced on his russet-colored skin.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

"I needed to talk to you, and this was the only way I could think of doing that."

I saw Edward tense up as Jacob came closer to me. I walked out a little, taking my time to prevent myself from falling. Jacob took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. I didn't notice the song that was playing but I did notice that he was looking at me rather strangely.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"What is going on here, Jake? You could have come to see me at the house, not crash the Forks High Prom."

"I know, but my dad wanted me to tell you something and he said it couldn't wait until another time."

"Okay, deliver your message then."

He took a deep breath and looked deeply into my eyes. I couldn't figure out what was going on with him, but it was really strange.

"He told me to tell you that the Cullens are really dangerous and that if you value your life that you will run as far away from them as you can get."

"Your message has been delivered now, Jake."

"I didn't mean to ruin your Prom, Bella. I didn't want to do this."

"I know, Jake. By the way, you do look very handsome, you might make some of these Forks girls swoon."

He laughed. His laughter was very different from Edward's but at the same time, very similar. I then heard the song come to an end and as soon as it was over, I glanced to see Edward at my side again. Jacob released me from his grip, and I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Jake. Come see me sometime."

"You know I will, Bella."

He turned and walked out of the gym doors and out sight. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Don't tell me you are jealous of Jacob Black, Edward."

"You didn't hear his thoughts about you. He likes you more than as a friend, Bella."

"He is my friend, and I love you. You don't have anything to worry about."

He smiled and pulled me close again and we danced until I couldn't stand any longer. He then noticed that I was getting tired and we went and said our goodnights to his family and he led me from the gym out into the parking lot. After getting back in the Volvo, I realized how entirely tired I was. I felt myself yawn.

"Did you have fun, love?"

"Yes, but I am so tired."

I felt my eyes slipping closed. I then felt the car come to a stop. I opened my eyes to see we were in front of my house. He came over and helped me out for the hundredth time and carried me to the door. I wasn't ready to leave him yet, even though I would see him after I changed.

I stepped back out to the edge of the porch and looked up at the sky to see the stars sparkling and the moon shining brightly above us. He pulled me close and looked up too. I leaned my head on his shoulder and his arms pulled me even closer against him. I then spoke without really thinking.

"The stars are so beautiful."

"They do not compare to the woman that I have in my arms right now."

I blushed and buried my face in his chest. He gently put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face so my eyes could meet his. His eyes sparkled and in that moment he pulled me in and claimed my lips. He had never kissed me like that and the feelings that it gave me was indescribable. He pulled away and the fire of desire that was there earlier had been fanned.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

In that moment, everything was right and there was nothing in the world to take that away from me. I don't know how long we stood there, but finally he kissed me again and I went inside and eventually upstairs. I changed out of my dress and hung it up in my closet. I pulled on my favorite t-shirt and shorts and crawled into bed. Within minutes, I felt Edward climb onto the bed and wrap his arms around me. He began to hum to me and I went into a very pleasant slumber, dreaming only of the man that held me so very close.

* * *

The song from the chapter is called I'll Be by Edwin McCain. If you haven't heard it. Listen to it.


	42. The Heart and Soul of Jacob Black

Hello Everyone.

Here is the new chapter to the story and look for the final chapter to this portion of the story along with the beginning of part two this coming week. CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN is going to be happy about this chapter too. (You know what I am talking about don't you?)

Also, check out my new all human Twilight story. Its called _Written In The Stars_. I haven't mentioned this yet, but lots of the stuff in this story is based on real life stuff that has either happened to me or to my friends at times. Check it out and let me know what you think of it. I'll be updating it within a day or so, depending on how the weekend goes.

The normal stuff: The Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Check out the stories of my best buddies on the site, Stormy Bella and twilightgurl22. Also, read stuff by ashel-13... her story Love Is The Devil is awesome. Check out my faves for more of my favorite Twilight fan fics too. Please, review as well. I like them, and I love knowing what is going on in your creative minds.

I dedicate this chapter to my friends, my family, my fan fic friends, my reviewers, and to the people that read the story in general. Thank you so much for making my day by being there. You are so great and wonderful and I hope the sunshines down on you always.

* * *

This part of the story allows us to look into the mind of Jacob Black. We know he has met Bella in La Push, he told her the legend of the "Cold Ones," and he even becomes her friend. What has really been going on in his world and mind? This will let you know.

NOTE: I have a soft spot for Jake. I think he's had a bad deal overall too. He deserves happiness. Even if it appears later on that it looks like its going to become a Jacob/Bella pairing, don't worry. I think Bella and Edward should be together in the end. So don't stress or worry. Just thought you should know. MB

* * *

Chapter 41: The Heart and Soul of Jacob Black

_Jacob meets Bella for the first time…_

It was a normal day in La Push, which meant it was boring. There was never anything to do here. I guess living on the rez was something I was going to have to learn to live with. It wasn't Seattle that was for sure. I was always with Embry and Quil which meant that they were going to act like fools and I was going to end up laughing at them because they did something really crazy or stupid. I then heard Embry call from where he was standing on the porch of Quil's house.

"Jake, look over there."

I noticed a bunch of kids over at the store. They must be kids from Forks heading down to First Beach. None of them really drew my attention. I could hear both Quil and Embry going on about how hot the girls were that were with them, but then I noticed one that had very beautiful chocolate colored hair. We saw Sam walking over to talk to them and that was when both of my friends took off after him. They wanted to learn who those girls were. I followed them, but I didn't follow too closely.

As I got close enough to hear what was going on, I heard Sam introducing all of us to the group. The one that drew my attention was watching me with very careful eyes. She had lovely features. Beautiful chocolate hair, along with beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes drew me in. She was very careful when looking around, but I could tell that she had some interest in me because her eyes were constantly falling back on me. I couldn't really understand either, why someone as stunning as her would even pay any attention to me at all.

I didn't speak, but I then heard that we would be going down to First Beach to hang out with them. I didn't know if I should be excited or worried though. It was going to be nice to be around other people besides the kids here, but more than anything, I wanted to get to know the girl that watched me so closely. Everyone was talking none stop about stuff, but my mind couldn't leave the brown-eyed girl from the group.

We arrive about thirty minutes or so after they did. They were scattered across the beach and most of my friends ran off to start talking to the others. My eyes fell on the form of the girl. She was just staring out on the water. I could have sworn that it was a dream too. Where she was sitting, it made her appear to be an image of pure beauty. I walked up behind her. I was guessing she didn't notice me so I decided that I would speak to her first.

"Hi… I'm Jacob. You are?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

The name rang a bell. I had heard that name before. I then remembered her from my childhood.

"Hey, I know who you are, your Chief Swan's daughter. You own my dad's old truck."

"I guess. I am guessing that you are Billy Black's son then."

"Yeah, I doubt you remember me though, I am younger than you."

I watched as her eyes told on her. She didn't really want to be here with all these people. I was guessing she wasn't really that sociable or she just didn't feel comfortable being here. Or maybe she was trying to recall me from her childhood. I remembered her. I always thought she was beautiful and I remembered that I wanted to kiss her for a long time, but I had forgotten about her since Charlie never brought her to Forks anymore.

"You look like you don't really want to be here."

The reaction from her was that she was shocked that I called her on that. I wasn't the type of person that to tip toe around stuff. I wanted to get to know her and the only way I knew how was to get to the point. I knew I was younger than she was, but there was no point of me getting all nervous and such. I could feel my hands getting sweaty though. I never got nervous around girls at school, why now? Her reaction caught me a little off guard.

"Does it look that apparent?"

I laughed at that response. She was a firecracker that was for sure.

"Somewhat, but it's not that bad up here."

"It's nothing about being up in La Push, I just have something on my mind."

What would bring a girl like her to have things on her mind? I only had one guess and I had to know.

"Boyfriend?"

She started to laugh then. I didn't know what was so funny about me asking if she had a boyfriend or not. Maybe it was some kind of inside joke that I wasn't supposed to get. I watched her careful as if she was trying to figure out how to explain it to me. I waited for her answer and I examined her again. Her eyes were so gentle looking and they had this look of longing, though I wasn't really sure of what they were longing for. She then spoke and what she said threw me off guard, yet again.

"Define boyfriend. I was just thinking about a friend of mine that is a guy, so if you count that as a boy friend that is what I got."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She just had a way of thinking about stuff. I just kept looking at her, examining her features. I knew she was watching me do it too, but I didn't care. Something in my head was telling me to look at her and to take her in. I had to know more. How was I going to do that though? Then an idea came to me.

"Bella, would you like to join me for a walk down the beach?"

I tried to sound as mature as possible. I knew she was older than I was and I didn't want to appear immature to her. I extended my hand to her and she took it and helped her to her feet. The touch of her hand in mine was electric. I didn't release it either. I wanted to keep it there. She didn't speak much so I talked about my life and I asked her random questions about her life and her voice was so musical to me. I wondered why this mesmerizing woman had no one in her life.

Finally, I decided to question her about her guy friend. Something was telling me that there was some hidden behind her words too. When I heard her mention his name, I felt my skin crawl. Edward Cullen. That was a name that we Quileutes shuttered when we heard. Well, I didn't necessarily, but the older generations of the tribe would. My father was one that would preach to everyone to stay away from the Cullens, that they were dangerous and that we should tell others to do the same. I noticed, though, when she mentioned his name that her eyes sparkled. Something told me that he meant more to her than friendship. She had feelings for this guy. Was this guy clueless to how she felt? I would kill to find someone as beautiful, sweet, and funny as Bella Swan.

I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I started to tell her about the Quileutes legend of the "Cold Ones." I watched her eyes. They told so many stories to what she was thinking. She was deeply interested in the story. Maybe I could peak her interest in me, and she will come back to La Push to see me. However, when I mentioned that the Cullens of the legend were blood drinkers, her sparkle left her soft eyes and was filled with something else. Terror? Fear? Disgust? I couldn't figure it out. I had to know. Had I scared her?

I looked over and saw Sam standing not far away from me. Had he heard me telling Bella the legend? I was going to be in so much trouble if he realized I had. He kept his eyes there for a time and then looked away finally. When I locked eyes with Bella again she looked at me with great concern.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that were you?"

I was feeling a little sick at my stomach when she asked me that question. I knew the answer, but I didn't want her feeling bad for knowing, but I knew there was no point in lying to her.

"No, I wasn't. Telling would break the treaty set between our people and the Cullens."

"Don't worry, Jacob. The secret is safe with me."

Her voice was very sincere. I looked into her eyes and seen that they were ones of great honestly and loyalty. I wanted to say so much to her. I wanted to just keep her there and talk, but something I hadn't really expected to happen happened. A storm had come up and it began to thunder. The sky showed signs that it would be soon be coming in a down pour. I heard one of her friends yell for her to hurry. This weird feeling of hurt washed over me and I wanted to beg her to stay here with me. I had no claim to this woman, but something told me that I wanted her here with me. I had to at least say good bye to her though.

"It was good to see you again, Bella. I hope you come back soon."

Her eyes came back to mine. They almost seemed sorry to leave as well.

"You too, Jacob. You better hurry or you are going to be soaked."

I watched her run toward the car and it was then that the sky opened up and it began to pour down on me. I could feel my clothes start to stick to my body and that my hair was starting to be plastered down to my head. I couldn't move though. She turned back to me and I felt something. It felt as if my heart had been ripped away and it was going with the woman in that car.

"Jake… haul ass."

I turned to see Embry and Quil running for Quil's since his house was the closest. I finally noticed that the car carrying Bella was now long gone. I began running behind them, but my thoughts never left the image of the woman that has began to mesmerize me.

_Jake's trip to Forks to see Bella…_

It had been a really long time since I seen Bella, and when my dad said that he wanted to see Charlie, I was game to go to Forks. I didn't have my license so I had to be careful. I was an okay driver. I didn't have too many worries. I knew that Charlie would give me a hard time about driving, but he wouldn't give me a ticket or anything.

I actually saw Charlie turn in his drive and I pulled in behind him. He did what I thought too. He gave me hell about driving but let me slide. I then noticed that Bella's truck was in the drive. I looked around for her but I quickly noticed that she was no where to be found. I knew that my dad would notice and question Charlie about it.

"Charlie, where is Bella?"

"I guess she rode with someone to school."

That was when I seen a silver Volvo pull up in front of the house. I looked out to see a bronze haired guy and felt this internal objection of what Bella was doing with this guy. The sight of Bella with another guy burnt my insides and I didn't know why. I remembered, again for the millionth time, that I had no claim to Bella. She was truly fascinating to me, but she would only consider me to be her friend.

I watched as she locked eyes with my dad, and I noticed a weird gleam in his eyes. I wondered what was going on his mind. I only saw that look when it concerned the legend of the Cold Ones. I watched as Bella climbed from the car, and the car sped away from the house.

Watching her move toward me was a mystical thing. Her movements were like the movement of water in a stream, swift and gentle. She climbed the stairs of the porch her hair moved with her body. It bounced around her heart-shaped face and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen ever.

When Charlie asked her who she was with, her answer answered my question about my dad. Edward Cullen. I was betting the sight of Bella with Cullen made him nervous. The old man was fearful of the whole bunch, but I honestly thought he was crazy to think that they were vampires. Really, vampires are only in the movies, books, and I don't know where else, but they weren't real.

After the formal introductions and a moment of chit chat, the conversation died. I didn't know what to say to get it going again either. I knew what I could talk to Bella about too, but it wasn't something that I would talk about with my dad and Charlie standing there. Bella was nervous because she was trying to figure a way to get out of the awkwardness.

"Is anyone hungry? I was going to go in and start dinner. I'm fixing chicken, potatoes, and carrots."

Charlie then asked us to stay for dinner. My heart jumped. We just got invited for dinner. _Please, Dad, don't be in one of those moods and run us out of here. I want to talk to her._ I couldn't help but repeat the phrase over and over in my head. I got lucky when I heard my dad finally speak.

"I would be happy to, Charlie."

Yes!! I would have danced around the porch but it would have been rather odd to see me do that. Plus I would have been asked why I was so happy to be invited to dinner. I then noticed that Bella had dived into the house, and I followed quietly behind her. When she turned around and saw me standing there, she jumped. I didn't mean to startle her, but it was funny to see her like that.

Bella was good with chit chat with me though. She asked why were in Forks and such. Then something over came my urge to talk. I hadn't been completely honest with her in all the details of the legend, but I really couldn't finish with Sam watching me. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly spit out the words.

"I didn't tell you the whole story about the Quileute legend when we talked last time."

I felt really stupid after I did it too. Why did I do that? Why?? I mean the part I didn't tell her wasn't really that important to the actual legend of the Cold Ones, with the exception that my people were said to be the sworn enemies of the Cold Ones. Her eyes were telling me of her confusion and then I realized that I wouldn't be able to get out of telling her now.

"My people, the Quileutes, are said to be descendants of the wolves. They are still seen as scared to us too. Some of the older people of the tribe even say that they are still one with us, we are like family. They even say that some of us at one time could turn into wolves. You might know them better as werewolves."

I watched her face, wondering if she was going to think I was crazy. Of course she will think I am crazy, I told her that the Cullens were vampires and now I just told her that my tribe thinks that they are wolves. Lord, I am such an idiot. Then she surprised me, she asked me if it was true. I wasn't sure actually, I just knew it was passed down from generation to generation so I didn't really know how to answer that.

I told her the truth though. The older generations believe the legend and that it was forbidden to tell anyone outside of the tribe. I never actually understood why, since it was crazy to think that we Quileutes were once wolves. She was really interested in the fact that the Council of Elders favored Sam over others and respected him so much. I wasn't on the council and I didn't really care either.

Watching her work was very interesting. Dad couldn't really cook and watching someone that actually knew what was going on in the kitchen was fascinating. As I watched, I wondered if she was angry with me for not telling her everything when we first talked in La Push. I had to know.

"Bella, I hope you won't hold it against me that I didn't tell you everything until now."

She turned back to me and smiled. It made my heart do a flip flop. I wondered if she realized how truly amazing she really was.

"No, Jake. You did what you had to do. The part that has me thinking is why you told me in the first place? You've told me it's forbidden to tell anyone outside of the tribe about it, and you still told me."

"To be completely honest, I don't really know why. It was like I felt that you should know, I guess."

After I spoke, I began to think about it. It was almost like I had to tell her. My insides were telling me that Bella should know all this. I don't know why she would need to know this, but she couldn't be denied this information. It was like something about her was calling out to me for the information.

I let the thoughts slide from my consciousness and we talked about random things such as her family and Arizona, and I told her about many of the crazy things that I had done with Embry and Quil. However, as I talked, I wondered about Edward's place in her life. I wanted to know if I had a chance, but I knew that I would never have a chance with someone as great as Bella.

"So, that was Edward Cullen you were with earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been friends with him for long?"

"A little while."

I got this feeling of unease when I asked her the questions. I had to know the truth though. I searched her eyes for the answers that I desired. I had always been pretty good at reading people's eyes, but this woman was a mystery, but something told me that she wouldn't be dishonest with me. When she spoke it brought my thoughts back to the present and not in my internal thoughts about her.

"We actually started dating last night."

"Oh…"

I could have cursed everything in the world in that moment. He was her boyfriend. He wasn't good enough for her. I could be better. What am I thinking? I hadn't ever really dated anyone and how would I know if I would be a better choice for her or not. I just had this urge to find him and kill him. I had to get the conversation away from him or I was going to jump up and go out there and hope to cross paths with him and kick some ass.

So we continued to talk for a while and soon we sat the table and the food out and called out to the porch that the food was ready and it was time to eat. I enjoyed talking with my dad and Charlie and I watched as Bella was silent, but was listening to us quietly. I was guessing the conversation about hunting and fishing wasn't that interesting, at least for a woman like Bella.

The conversation suddenly shifted and my dad decided to start a round of questioning.

"So, Bella. You're friends with the Cullens aren't you?"

"Not all of them, just Edward."

This wasn't going to be good. I knew my dad, and he hated all the Cullens. He was going to say or do something that would eventually hurt her. He continued to talk though.

"Not someone that I would have thought you would want to be friends with. You wouldn't have liked him that much when you were younger. To be honest, you didn't like too much about this place at all. I remember how quiet you were, though you were quite spirited at times."

"I didn't like it much here then. It's different for me now."

"Bella, take some advice from and old man. Be careful who you associate with because some of them want nothing more than to hurt the people that are around them."

There it was… the warning to stay away from the Cullens. I knew it was coming and I didn't know why I didn't stop it when I heard him talking. Luckily, Charlie stepped in and stopped dad's involvement in Bella's life and Dad then quickly changed the subject back to the new fishing spot that he and Charlie would have to try out sometime.

As soon as they were both finished eating, they were headed back outside and that left Bella to clean up the mess. She was pretty quiet too. The least I could do after my dad questioned her about her relationship with Edward Cullen was to help her clean up the mess. She turned around to see me helping and it appeared that she was a little shocked by my actions.

"You don't have to do that, Jake. You're a guest in my house."

"Yeah, I do. Especially after what my dad did to you."

"What did he do?"

Was she honestly clueless to the fact that he was trying to get her away from the Cullens? I don't think she was, maybe she was just trying to be nice.

"He was trying to be subtle and get you to stay away from the Cullens."

"Oh… that."

"Yeah, that. Luckily Charlie was nice about it this time."

I thought back to when Charlie and Dad got into a yelling match over the Cullens. It wasn't a pretty sight. I wondered for a moment if Charlie wasn't going to punch him in the face during that disagreement.

"Before you moved back to Forks, your dad and mine had a small fall out on the subject of the Cullens."

"Your dad really doesn't like them?"

"No, he doesn't. He's told everyone on the reservation to stay away from the hospital since Dr. Cullen works there and to stay away from all them if all possible."

"Why would all the people listen to your dad anyway?"

Sighing, I thought about it. The old Black family tree, one that is full of tradition and responsibility and it is thought that it would be passed on to me when I have children of my own. The legends of the Quileutes are tied to the Black family and I am doomed to lurk in their shadows always though.

"He's an elder on the council and is even head of the council. We don't really have a traditional chief anymore, but if we did most people would consider him to be the chief."

"Why?"

"My great grandfather was the last actual chief of our tribe and he is the one that was said to have made the treaty with the Cullens all those years ago."

"Wow. That means that your family is the blood line to be chief of your people, if you still had one."

"I guess so. I feel like I am in a constant shadow because of it too. Everyone holds my great grandfather, my grandfather, and my dad so highly, I just feel like I am not ever going to live up to their status."

"We all feel like that at times, Jake."

"I guess."

She seemed very understanding about everything. Maybe I wasn't the only one that felt as if I lived in the shadows of others. Her eyes watched me as if they were searching for something, what I really didn't have a clue what it was either. The best part was that I could look at her and she didn't realize that I was examining her features, her great beauty. She only thought I was watching her because I was listening to her talk.

"Jake, why does your dad care so much about me being friends with Edward?"

"I would guess it's because he is such good friends with your dad. It's his way of being a good friend."

I knew it was because he thought that Edward was going to bite her and break some said treaty that was set up by Great Grandpa Black. Honestly, I really think my dad is crazy, especially since there is no such thing as "werewolves."

I couldn't help myself, I began to stare at her, and it obvious that I was. I watched her eyes sparkle and it was clear that she was trying to figure out what I was doing.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your expressions when you are thinking about stuff are very interesting."

She flushed a brilliant shade of red. It made her look even more beautiful to me. I couldn't help myself, I laughed, and that caused her to turn even redder.

Charlie and Dad then came in and startled both of us. I knew that was a sign that Dad wanted to leave soon, however, I never wanted to leave Bella. I got up from my chair and began to follow Charlie and Dad out of the house. I could hear Bella following me from behind too. The urge to turn around and take her hand was so tempting, but I kept my arms at my side.

I finally got Dad down to the car and I turned to see Charlie waving at Dad and Bella watching me.

"Bella… when you coming back to La Push?"

"Don't know, but I'll look you up when I do though."

I climbed into the car and turned the key only to stare back up at the porch at the most gorgeous woman ever and that was the first night I dreamed about her.

_Months later…_

"Hey Jake, wait up."

I heard Embry yelling from behind me, but I knew if I waited I would end up being late for class. When he did catch up he was huffing and puffing behind me. He was always running late and I knew that Quil would be waiting for us at the doors.

La Push High School was the most boring place ever, and it wasn't any different than any other day. Only difference was that the usual Prom posters were going up around the school. Being a sophomore, I couldn't attend since it was junior and senior dance. Not that I would want to go in the first place anyway. There was only one woman that I would want to go with and she was dating someone else right now.

"Hey Jake."

I turned to see Ally Whitefeather smiling at me. I guess she was pretty, but it wasn't someone that I was interested in. I then noticed that she following me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess, but I have to get to class or Mr. Warren is going to kill me if I am late again."

My eyes turned back to Embry who was glaring at me while he followed. In that time, Quil had already joined us and was following along beside Embry. I noticed how closely Ally was walking to me too. My hand could have brushed up against hers if I let it.

"You know the Prom is in a few weeks and I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me."

I was taken back for a moment. Ally Whitefeather was a senior. Not just a senior but the most popular senior and every guy in the school wanted a chance with her. What was going on here?

"Ally?"

"Jake, you have had to know that I've been interested in you for a while. I never date and every class that I have with you I sit right next to you."

"You can date anyone in the school, Ally. I'm a sophomore too."

"Jake you don't know but most of the girls in this school would like a chance to date you, but you seem to be oblivious to them. You don't know how we women look at you."

Her eyes were hinting on some sultry thoughts. I was going to guess that she was thinking about me naked, but that wasn't something that I wanted to be thinking about. I glanced behind me to see Embry and Quil staring at me with pure confusion.

"Even if you don't want to date me, I would still like to go to Prom with you. Would you please go?"

I stood there for a moment. I didn't really know if I wanted to go, but I guess I'll give her an answer though.

"Ally, I don't know yet. I'll have to get back with you. Can I have a day to think about it and I need to check in with my dad."

She smiled up at me, I guess pleased with my answer. Then she surprised me again when she got up on her tip toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stood there and watched her walk away from me, swaying her hips in hopes of drawing my attention to her butt.

"Jake, what the hell are you thinking?!"

I turned my attention back to my friends that were still standing there. Quil's reaction was typical too. He thought Ally Whitefeather was God's gift to man. He would go on and on for hours about how she looked and the many curves she had and why she didn't date. Now he knew, and I was the cause of it I guess.

I sighed and tried to avoid the conversation that I knew that was coming. I wasn't lucky enough to get away from them though. Embry grabbed my arm and spun me around to look back at him.

"What the hell is going on with you Jake? The hottest girl in school basically told you that she wants to jump your bones and wants to take you to the Prom with her and you act like its nothing. I know you have nothing going on and you know Billy will let you since you are such a stand up kid and don't do anything out of line."

"Have you thought that maybe I don't want to go with her."

I turned and tried to walk away from them again to have Quil grab me this time.

"Jake, is there something you haven't told us? Are you gay or something because there is no way a man could turn THAT down."

He was pointing at her while she was talking to a group of other girls. I glared at him and with the most sarcastic voice I could get told him his answer.

"Yes Quil. That is the reason."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I wanted this to be dropped but it wasn't going to be done with, at least until they were satisfied with my answer. Lucky for me, I got to class before the bell and Mr. Warren didn't murder me, at least not about being late. Most of my classes were with the two goobers that I called my best friends and luckily the teachers kept us busy all day and I avoided them at lunch because I didn't really want to think about it. My thoughts were only on Bella. I hadn't seen her in months and I knew that she and Cullen were happy from what Dad clued me in on.

When the final bell rang for the day I was hoping to get out of there before I crossed paths with Quil or Embry again, but I wasn't that lucky. They both were standing by my locker when I got there. They were trying to give off the appearance that they were tough guys by leaning up against the lockers with their arms over their chests. It was kind of funny, but I didn't laugh, because it would just give them another reason to be pissed off with me. Embry looked at me and told me what was going on in his mind, though I already had the answer to that.

"Jake, are you crazy? Ally is the girl that any of us would die to get to date."

"I'm not interested in her. End of story."

I slung my backpack on my back and was trudging out of the school. I looked over to see Ally waving at me again and I waved back to her and kept walking. Both of them were having trouble keeping up with me, but I really didn't care either. What Quil ended up asking me shocked me.

"Who's the girl that has already gotten her claws into our best friend's heart?"

"It doesn't matter, Quil. She's got a boyfriend."

They looked at each other for a moment and Embry had to get his two cents in.

"She's not from here, is she? She's from Forks, right?"

"Yeah."

Embry suddenly burst out into laughter. I didn't know what to make out of it but he stopped me dead in my tracks when he spoke.

"You have a thing for Chief Swan's daughter."

To have my feelings called out and especially in front of my best friends, it wasn't something that I liked too much. Both of them ended up having those silly grins on their face. I turned from them and walked even faster. I could hear them calling from behind me, and I wasn't even sure which one even said it.

"It's alright, Jake. At least you can say you have good taste in women. She is a hottie."

I felt a growl building in my chest and when I finally came up in front of my house I went inside slamming and locking the door behind me. I stormed past Dad and went to my room throwing myself on the bed. Forcing my face down in the pillow, I yelled, and I hopped that the pillow would muffle out some of the sound.

I'm doomed. I'm in love with Isabella Swan, and I couldn't do anything about it.

_The night of Forks High Prom…_

I can't believe he is making me do this. Dad had to know this is the lowest thing he could ever ask me to do. As I drove I was tugging on the black button-up shirt I had on. I hated wearing these kinds of clothes. Plus I was nervous. I hadn't seen Bella in so long and now I was going to see her tonight and I knew she was going to be the most beautiful woman in the room.

My dad was so going to owe me. I parked the car and got out. I tried to straighten up my appearance before I walked over there. My hair which was normally a mess was slicked down and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I laughed as I thought of the old Johnny Cash song, "Man In Black." I was the man in black, at least for tonight.

I told the teacher manning the door that I was a date for one of the students already inside. I normally didn't lie to teachers, but I had to get in there. It didn't take me long to spot her either. She was in the arms of Edward Cullen out on the dance floor. The dress she had on was exquisite and hugged all right places on her body. She looked so desirable in that moment. It was also clear that she was wrapped up in that moment. I wanted so badly to be the man that held her like that, but I knew it wasn't possible.

Finally, the song ended, and I knew it was my chance. I slowly crossed the floor toward them. When I finally got close enough to see her clearly, I couldn't describe how she looked. Beauty wasn't even a word to describe it.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

"I needed to talk to you, and this was the only way I could think of doing that."

I watched Cullen tense up as Bella stepped away from him and took my hand. I slowly lead her out onto the dance floor and took her into my arms. She fit perfectly into them too. The music started and it flooded the gym. The song that played was very fitting too. The song was "You're Still The One," by Shania Twain. With her there in my arms, I felt like I was finally home. I couldn't help myself but stare at her.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

"What is going on here, Jake? You could have come to see me at the house, not crash the Forks High Prom."

Sighing, I knew I was going to have deliver that message from Dad. I didn't want to ruin this moment though, but I was going to have to.

"I know, but my dad wanted me to tell you something and he said it couldn't wait until another time."

"Okay, deliver your message then."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before I told her what I had to tell her.

"He told me to tell you that the Cullens are really dangerous and that if you value your life that you will run as far away from them as you can get."

She looked at me like I was crazy. I knew that would happen, but I did what I was told. I felt horrible, because I was betting that I had ruined her Prom. Her eyes met mine again before she spoke.

"Your message has been delivered now, Jake."

"I didn't mean to ruin your Prom, Bella. I didn't want to do this."

"I know, Jake. By the way, you do look very handsome, you might make some of these Forks girls swoon."

I couldn't help but laugh. Those other girls didn't matter to me. The only one that really mattered to me was the one that was wrapped up in my arms at the moment, but that wasn't something that I could tell her though. The song ended and I knew that I was going to have to let her go. I released her and her boyfriend was already there beside her before I knew it.

What surprised me the most was when she leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. As her lips pressed up against my skin, my heart jumped and made the skin there warm. It was so innocent, but it was so intense.

"Good night, Jake. Come see me sometime."

"You know I will, Bella."

I turned and walked out the doors. When I finally got over to the car, I had to stop and think for a moment. I touched the skin where her kiss still burned my skin. I felt myself smile slightly too. I finally had a kiss from an angel, the one that held my very heart in her hands. After a moment, I got in the car and was headed back to La Push. I knew that my dreams would be flooded with her and I would be longing for the moment that I would see her again.


	43. The Caverns of Volterra

The Normal Stuff: The Twilight series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Check out my faves, some are actually really good.

This chapter is for you Steph. You and your love of Carlisle. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I hope it lives up to your expectations! I love ya and its great having someone around here to share my love of Twilight with.

I dedicate this chapter to all of you that have been with me since the beginning of this story... you are so sweet and I love you all very much. Also, to my Sweet Pea, CARLISLE'SDARKETERNALQUEEN, and twilightgurl22, thank you for your love and support. It means the world to me.

Please review too. :)

* * *

Chapter 42: The Caverns of Volterra

Carlisle's POV

Seeing Edward and Bella so happy was something made my heart swell. However, I was still worried. Worried what was to come, and what was going to happen to my son and Bella. The unknown was playing games with my heart. I knew that keeping this secret was required, but it was beginning to play on my conscious and that of Alice's.

Not long after the Prom, I told the family that I had a medical conference that I had to travel to and I would be completely out of touch with everyone. Alice, on the other hand, knew there was no medical conference, but I was on a plane to Italy. I had to find out as much as I could about the Queen of the Stars. The Volturi was very secretive about the details and I knew they would have a complete section of research about her for one reason. To protect themselves from her coming and bringing the end of the royal vampire line.

I worried about leaving them there, but I told Alice to keep an extra close watch over Bella, at least until my return. I still had this feeling of dread that something was coming and it was going to be horrible. I tried to keep my thoughts from these worries, but it was too hard to keep from thinking about St. Louis and what was eventually to come in the future.

_Bella blew up that house._ I scratched my head at that thought. I wasn't exactly sure how or why, but it was clear that she did. She killed Laurent and saved herself and Alice in the process. Her powers were far beyond anything that I could have imagined at this point. I knew she moved stuff with her mind some and no telling what else, but to blow up something like a house, took massive amounts of power. This was going to be difficult to keep under wraps if the time come that the Volturi caught wind of the Queen being alive.

After everything I have learned, I was still confused about the legend of the Queen. There were too many holes in it. Things must have been lost over time in the story. I worried mostly because I had this feeling that Edward would lose Bella in the end of this battle. I knew that he could and would not live without her. The bond that they share is actually beyond any relationship, human or vampire has ever seen. The thought made me think that maybe there was so many things that were still shrouded in darkness.

The one thing that I wanted the most was to prove myself wrong. Bella would come out of this and be safe in the end. However, I would not be sure until I found proof of it. The best way would be to find someone that was alive when the legend started. I wish it would be possible to find Odin. He would know. He would be able to tell me everything. About the relationship with Valkyrie, how Erda killed her, and if maybe Valkyrie was just a vengeful force out looking for revenge.

_Valkyrie_. It was humorous to me that humans thought of her as a group of women of Norse lore instead of the one that was destined to destroy all vampires. They even knew of Odin and Erda too, but they were a god and goddess. Everything had changed, everything was changing, and there was nothing I could do to stop what was coming. A war. The war that would bring an end to Erda's line of vampires and the rise of Odin's line and Bella would be the warrior at the front of the line leading the charge against them.

"**Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking, we will be landing in Rome within 20 minutes, please buckle your safety belts and we will be preparing to land. Thank you for flying with us."**

Sighing, I pulled the belt back across my lap and stared out in front of me. I hated to fly, but it was necessary right now. I had to know. I had to be able to help protect Bella if she was for sure Valkyrie's reincarnation and the actual Queen. I knew it was technically Edward's job, but how was he to protect her if he was clueless to what is going on with her. Plus, I was hoping to find more about the creature that was tied in the legend as well. There were too many loose ends that needed to be tied up.

After what seemed like forever, the plane landed and I was quickly crossing through the check points, flashing my identification, and off to rent a car. After spending lots of time trying to get me a car, I decided it would just be easier to get a taxi to Volterra.

The roads were long and my mind wandered to various places. I missed my family, especially Esme, and I was just too deeply involved in Bella's secret to let her in too much. She has even begun to notice the changes in my personality. She knows that there is something going on with me and I can't tell her, at least not yet. Keeping secrets from her was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. It's even harder than refraining from drinking blood from humans. In a way, it made me feel unfaithful to her, though I am not.

The countryside flashed by but I paid no attention to it. It was nothing that I hadn't seen before at some point. However, I felt uneasy about everything. I was going to be sneaking into the archives of the Volturi and they were sealed off to anyone but the actual members of the Volturi. Luckily, I still knew people. Some of my acquaintances from my time in Volterra were still there and they too knew of the legend and believed it would be a good thing to see the end of the Volturi.

I had the taxi driver drop me off outside of the city though. I would walk in. After paying him, I wrapped myself in a cloak to walk through the city. I didn't want to be recognized by anyone. Slipping through the gates to the city, I went toward its center. There were still people out wandering around, though the sun was beginning to set. I glanced around and I did see many people wandering in cloaks. Guards of the Volturi. I had to be careful. I slipped down an alleyway and toward the castle.

When I finally came before the Castle of Volterra, I slipped along the walls. I was hoping that my acquaintance would be there to meet me at the side door. I stood in the shadows until I recognized the person standing by the doorway.

"Julius?"

The man turned to me and smiled. It had been a long time since I had seen him. He came forward and embraced me.

"It's good to see you again Carlisle. Though I am really worried about why you are here in the first place."

"It is a long story, my friend. Longer than most."

"Come with me, let's get out of sight, before someone sees us."

He pulled the ancient looking door open and we slipped inside. The walls of the castle showed how ancient it was. Worn in places where people had run there hands along the walls, and all.

Julius led the way, though I did know where I was going myself. It was just easier because he would see if anyone was coming and prevent me from being seen. The corridors twisted and turned in random directions. If you didn't know where you were going and how to get back you would be lost in a maze of tunnels probably forever.

Finally, we reached the door to the archives. It was massive with many carvings in it. The carvings were in the old language of the vampires too. Before you even reach the carved door, you have to pass through iron gates. Julius pulled out a set of keys and pushed it into the lock in the gate. After the clank of the lock, he pushed it open to use another key to open the door to the archives. He turned the handle and motioned me inside, before anyone could see me.

The archives of the Volturi were massive. They had records basically from the beginning of the race of vampires. If I were to find information about the Queen of the Stars, it would be here. I heard Julius push the door back to and he moved to light the many candles that lit the chamber. I looked out upon the stacks and stacks of documents, and the walls that contained the knowledge of my entire race.

"Now, Carlisle, what is this all about? You swore you would never come back to Volterra."

I glanced around the room trying to remember where the information I was needed was located. I knew the Volturi well enough to know that they didn't move things around that much and it was still likely in the same place it was the last time I had been here.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm looking for the documents about the Queen."

"The Queen? Why do you search for them?"

He stared deeply into my eyes. He was searching for the answers I was not willing to give to him. He was my friend, but I still knew that he was a member of the Volturi and could possibly be a danger to both Edward and to Bella especially.

"I just need to see them. Please?"

I could tell that he didn't want to help me, but he led me through the archives and then I did realize that they had moved the documents. On the far side of the chamber was another door and it too was locked. He pulled out more keys and unlocked the chamber and moved to allow me to pass by him. He then followed behind me and pulled the door closed.

I glanced around the room and realized that they had found more information about the legend because now it was contained in a room under lock and key. What caught my attention the most almost made me gasp. I looked up upon the wall of the chamber and it was as if Bella Swan was standing in front of me. The portrait was old that I was sure of, but it was her. I stared up at the painting and that was when Julius was standing next to me.

"She is one of the fairest women ever, don't you think?"

"Yes, she is quite lovely. Who is she?"

"Why she is Valkyrie. The angel death of our race."

I stared up into the eyes of the woman in the painting, to think back to the sweet girl I knew as Isabella Swan. The similarities were amazing, but I knew that they were not the same person, at least not in all aspects.

"What do you want to know about the Queen, Carlisle? You know I am the one that Aro has placed in charge of researching the Queen."

I took a seat in a chair to the far side of the chamber, in the sight of the portrait. Julius on the other hand, stood in front of a massive table which had documents scattered across its surface.

"I know the basics of the legend. That Valkyrie was murdered by Erda and both the king and Odin sought revenge on the line of Erda. Valkyrie would return to destroy the line and that she would be aided by a vampire and a mystical unknown creature. However, I am wondering about the creature and what would this reincarnation be able to do? What gifts would she have?"

Julius sat down after the line of questions. He watched me closely. He knew something was going on.

"You think you have found her?"

"I don't know, Julius. I really don't know."

"You seem fearful of this. Why?"

"You know the legend, it might be the end of all of us."

"That is not the reason I say you are fearful, someone dear to you must be the line of fire for you to come here seeking answers about the Volturi's greatest enemy."

Julius was like Jasper, he could feel all the emotions that surrounded him. I never knew why Aro placed him down in the depths of the castle, deep within the caverns of the archives.

"My son, Edward."

He stood and moved across the room and pulled a volume from one of the shelves. He came forward to a table that was clear of papers and motioned for me to come to look at what he had. I came forward and he had begun to flip through the primeval text.

"This book mentions something about the creature. Erda went to what would be North America for a time."

"Why should that matter?"

"The location of where she went."

He laid the book down on the table and pressed his finger to a map. I looked down to see where it was. It was where present-day Washington was. I turned to look back to him.

"What does this mean?"

"The creature is likely to be tied to that area, and if I remember correctly, that is where you and your family live at this point of time."

Then it made perfect sense, everything was coming together. La Push. The treaty with the Quileutes, and their fear of vampires. I remembered the conversation of the chief at the time, the grandfather of Billy Black. He told of a being like us, one that terrorized their people. Then, the words fell into my mind that I needed to remember.

"_The wolves are like our brothers. We are one with them. We have the spirits of the wolves within us."_

Werewolves. The creature was a werewolf. However, the Quileutes had no werewolves anymore. After a time, I have heard no whispers of them being able to turn into werewolves anymore. This was a rather strange piece of knowledge to know now.

Looking back into the eyes of Julius, he realized that I was making sense of all the information that he was giving me, but he asked me nothing about what I was learning. He understood that if he actually knew about what I knew I would be placing my family in danger, a family that included Bella as well.

"For your last question, Carlisle, the gifts of the Queen will surpass the powers of any vampire. Her mind will be veiled in secrecy, her mind will be powerful enough to move things at will destroy and protect what she needs, the future will be open to her mind, and…"

His voice trailed off for a moment. He was contemplating what else to tell me.

"Please, Julius. I have to know."

"How do you know you won't be destroyed in the end if she found?"

"I am willing to take that risk. For my family, I have to know."

Sighing, he led me back over to the table that was scattered with papers of all shades. He picked up one piece of paper and read from it.

"The Queen of the Stars is the destroyer of all vampires and will save those that are pure of heart. Only one vampire will be able to tame her spirit, the love of this vampire will multiply her powers, making her even more powerful than before. The love of a creature of unknown strength will to aide in the destruction of those that are tarnished with evil and blood lust. Without both, she will fail."

He stopped and stared at me. Edward was the vampire that would tame her. The creature has yet to reveal itself. He surprised me again when he spoke.

"Aro doesn't even know the information that I am getting ready to give you, Carlisle. The blood of the woman that is the reincarnation of Valkyrie is tainted with a poison, deadly to all vampires… except one. The vampire that holds her heart is the only one that can bite her without killing her or himself. He can turn her into one of us. If that happens, the powers of Valkyrie will be destroyed and the Volturi will remain for all time. He can never turn her into a vampire."

I had a feeling that it would come to this eventually. Bella would want to stay with Edward always, and the only way that it would come to pass is if she were to become like him, a vampire.

"Carlisle, I hope you have found her. I do not fear her coming. I feed like the old times, not like most of people that live in Volterra. I want the times to return to those of the old days. Days that we vampires respected the humans and they respected us back. However, the Volturi still fear her and will do everything to keep her from returning to her full power. They even have a member of the guard that it's his primary job to hunt down the Queen and kill her."

I had never heard this before. I didn't know that the leaders of Volterra hunted the Queen even though it would be difficult to find her. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him mumble something, something I was unsure I was supposed to hear.

"Even though, their hunter has now turned rogue and is at large now."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself."

"Julius, tell me."

He looked worried. This was not a good thing. Julius never got too worried about anything, but something was obviously plaguing his thoughts.

"Aro found a person that in life was an extra skilled hunter. He turned him. He was given a specific assignment. To hunt down, kill, and bring him the head of the Queen of the Stars. However, after some time, this hunter grew restless, he wanted to hunt more than one thing. He vanished about a hundred years ago and hasn't been seen since. Come I will let you see what he looks like."

He took me into the back corner of the chamber and that was when I looked into the red fiery eyes of the hunter. The one that was searching for Bella and had at one point had her in his evil clutches. Julius turned to see my reaction to the portrait.

"You have seen him, have you?"

I did not respond, but he knew that it was true. He touched my shoulder and I brought my gaze to meet his.

"Be fearful, Carlisle. He is mad. Crazy and only one thing on his mind. Destroying the Queen. He will never stop. He will hunt the world over for her. He will do unthinkable things to her too. Torture her until she screams in pain and begs for death. He will want to see the light of Valkyrie extinguish in her eyes. I hope that you are able to protect her."

He said no more to me. He led me from the chambers and locked all the information back behind the doors and gate of the castle. He then led me through the tunnels and back to the outside.

"Good bye, my friend. May the Queen protect and bring us our salvation."

He turned and returned inside the castle walls, leaving me to ponder everything. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number of the person that needed this information the most.

"Alice, is Edward with Bella?"

"_As far as I know, yes. Why?"_

"If he isn't with her, I want you to get over there right now."

"_What's wrong, Carlisle?"_

"I can't explain now, but someone needs to be with her at all times. Bella is in danger. More danger than she even knows."

* * *

A cliffhanger... Yeah I know. I have this tendency of doing that.

Well this is the end of part one of the story of The Queen of the Stars. However, I will be posting soon the first chapter of part two. The title should be: The Queen of the Stars: The Truth Revealed. It might change so check my bio out to find it later today if the title changes.

Thanks again to all you nice people out there that have been reading my stuff. You are angels. Love ya, and see you over at the new story.

EclipseoftheTwilightMoon


	44. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well, at the request of one of my readers, you should know who you are. I wanted to let everyone know that the first chapter of the sequel, The Queen of the Stars: The Truth Revealed, is up. _

_I hope everyone enjoyed everything so far too. I have enjoyed writing this story a lot and look forward to the many twists and turns that are going to come in the future._

_Also, check out my All Human story, Written In The Stars. Check out my bio to find the story._

_Love Ya and catch you at the others stories,_

_EclipseoftheTwilightMoon_


End file.
